HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA
by acdhnt
Summary: Rosalie, Bella, and Alice are all adopted daughters of Charlie. They are rich, hot and smart. They move from Washington to California and meet the players of the school Emmett,Jasper,Edward.Lemons.Will the dramatic events drive them closer or apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm not finished with the other story just decided to start a second one in advance lol. Hope you all enjoy **

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice and I finally made our move to California. My father was transferred as a CEO of a big corporation so we all moved. All three of us were adopted, and we were all the same age. Charlie –my father- was hardly ever home, he always traveled on business trips and went out with a bunch of women. When we moved from Washington to California we were never happier. Rose, Alice and I always wanted to live somewhere hot and we finally got our dream. We bought this gorgeous three-story white castle with a new car each. My car was white Mercedes SL with blood red interior, Alice has a yellow 911 porche and Rose had a metallic baby blue Range Rover with white interior. All of us were very satisfied with our presents due to the move. Charlie thought we would be upset but we were truly never happier. Rose was the captain of the cheerleading squad at our old school and she was going to make sure that she would be the captain of this one.

Alice always organized the fashion shows and school events. She was so good at all this planning stuff. Then there was me, Bella Swan a 'gorgeous' 'confident' girl on the outside, but really shy, awkward and insecure on the inside. I had to admit that if it weren't for Alice and Rose I would never have been nearly as close to who I was today. I was always kind to everyone if it weren't for Rose and Alice I would have been walked all over at least twenty times. They always stood up for me and made sure we were all treated properly. I was considered a 'bitch' only by association though. I have never truly don't anything 'bitch' worthy. I was still a shy, plain Jane. Long wavy brown hair down to my lower back, big brown eyes and full lips. I had average boobs and a cute round butt. I wasn't really athletic but Rose always made Alice and I work out and help her with cheerleading.

We made it to our new house. Everything was stunning white and modern. The kitchen was all steel and glass. The rooms were spacious and open. Large windows rounded the house. I ran upstairs to the bedrooms and saw three two-sided doors. They were also white with misty glass at the very top. I opened the middle room and gasped. It was gorgeous! A black frame bed on the floor, very low and modern. With hot pink silk sheets. She walls were also hot pink with little mirror mosaic pieces scattered along the walls. The floor was black parquet floor. The bed was so large it could fit at least ten people on it. Above the bed was a large painting in black and white of Rose, Alice and I laughing when we were in Paris at a little cafe. Oh the memories. I was in love with this room! It was mine.

"I called this room!" I yelled out to my sisters. They ran in and gasped.

"No fair! I love it more!" Alice whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Alice you haven't even seen the other rooms yet and plus I called it so too bad!" I said as I playfully stuck my tongue out like a five year old. She pouted and walked out.

"Wow Bells sick room. Cant wait to see mine!" Rose exclaimed and ran out.

"I call this one!" I heard Alice yell. I ran out to where she was and gasped in shock again. It was also gorgeous. Baby pink walls with a large white princess bed. The floor was light parquet with a thick white carpet. The curtains were layered in different shades of baby pink and white. It was beautiful. Truly Alice's style. She was grinning and I hugged her.

"It's perfect for you Alice!" I said while I hugged her.

"Yes it is now come see my room you losers!" Rose said as she walked out. Alice and I rolled our eyes and smirked and followed Rose out. We walked into the last room and it was also perfect but just right for Rose. All red. The walls were red with some cursive script in maroon on top. The bed was a gold metallic frame with black sheer curtains over it. The comforter was gold with red stitching and red pillows. The floor was the same black parquet just like my room. Her curtains were blood red with black under them. It was glorious and vixen like just like Rosalie.

"Rose...WOW!" Alice yelled.

"Rosie it is so you!" I added. She nodded in agreement and we all jumped up and down cheering.

"So girls where is our closet..." Alice asked. We walked up to the next floor and saw another bedroom probably Charlie's and another sliding door. I slid it open and froze in shock as did Alice and Rose. There was a HUGE closet with change rooms and full length mirrors. The whole room was all white with glass shelves and misty glass cupboards. When we looked to the left we saw three makeup stations with all the hair products and makeup we would need for a life-time. I once again called the middle one and they did the same. It looked like a movie set make up mirror with large light bulbs around the big mirror.

"Okay is it me or do you also think this is _too_ much even for Charlie?" I asked suspiciously.

"I agree I think he is going to tell us something we are not going to like and he is trying to buy us off..." Rose added. We all nodded and began thinking of all the possibilities. Then my phone rang and I picked up my side kick. It was Charlie.

"Hey daddy! Hold on let me put you on speaker." I said to Charlie so all of us could talk together.

"Hey my angels, so how do you like your rooms and the house?" he asked.

"ITS PERFECT!" Alice yelled into the phone. Charlie laughed.

"I'm glad you like it now I would like to ask you something..." he said slowly. Uh-oh we knew this was coming. It was too good to be true.

"Sure, ask." Rose said in a slightly bitchy tone. Of course Charlie would never catch it.

"Well...I met this woman, actually you may know her...she is a model..." he said warily. Of course this was about a woman when is it not!

"Just ask dad!" I ordered.

"Okay girls, well I was hoping you wouldn't mind or be angry if...well...I went on a trip with her to Paris for a couple months..." he asked, no way! Nu-uh! Not going to happen!

"How many months exactly _dad_" Rose asked clearly pissed. We haven't seen our dad for over two months now and he wants to go away right now.

"Only, for about...three months at the most." He said simply.

"Fine, dad whatever. Have fun with your model girl-friend." I said as I hung up. I sighed and looked at a teary Alice and a very pissed Rosalie. I walked over to Alice and hugged her.

"Does he not love us?" she whimpered out. I calmed her down and began caressing her back.

"Alice don't be silly, he loves us he just wants to have his fun with some trampy adolescent girls!" Rose said coldly. I glared at Rose and she shrugged. "What it's not like I'm wrong!" she stated again.

"Okay Alice how about we go shopping or to the Beach its right in our back yard practically or we can just go out to the pool." I asked trying to cheer her up.

"Okay how about the Beach?" she asked. Rose and I smiled and jumped in excitement.

"We are going to get some kick ass tans!" Rose yelled and we all cheered. We got dressed into our bathing suits. Rose wore a gold bikini and a short jean skirt and no top. Alice wore a tiny strapless bathing suit bikini with a flowy white beach dress. I wore a navy bikini with jean shorts and a white tube top. We all put on our designer sun-glasses and headed out.

"So whose car shall we take?" Rose asked.

"Mine, it's a convertible. And fits better." I said proudly. The agreed and we hopped in. I drove to the nearest beach in Laguna and parked the car.

"Ready girls?" I asked worried all of a sudden. They smirked and got out of the car confidently. I followed them and we got whistles from guys around us and glares from the girls. Though I'm sure they were staring at Rose and Alice, I mean I was just myself. Nothing really special. We found some-what empty area and put our towels down. Lay on them and began tanning. I was putting on tanning oil on Rosalie's back when I saw a group of five guys walking up towards us. They were all shirtless with bathing suits and well sculpted chests. I began to breathe unevenly when Rose and Alice noticed me nervous.

"Bells what's wrong?" Alice asked when she saw them she closed her mouth in shock. Rose sat up and glanced to where Alice and I were looking and shrugged.

"C'mon girls don't let them think that you're interested! Look away and pretend to have fun, and please Bella finish putting tanning oil on my back." Rose was always the most sane one with the boys. With that we turned to each other and began laughing. I squirted some oil onto my palm and began massaging Rosalie's back until I heard someone call from behind me.

"Hey there ladies." Some blonde guy asked. He was not really hot but cuter. I turned to see them all and they were all hot! Especially the guy with bronze hair and piercing green eyes. They captivated me immediately. I looked away and blushed. Ugh how embarrassing! Rose sat up and smirked at them.

"What brings you here boys?" she asked in her sexy voice. Alice was now on her knees looking at everyone in awe.

"Well we just wanted to see if you would like any help with putting some oil onto your gorgeous bodies." The black haired guy said as he winked to Rose. I swear she made a gagging sound.

"Ugh, nice line or whatever you would call it but before you could touch _this_" she motioned to her body. "You better fucking introduce yourself you cocky pig!" Rose snapped back. The big guy with dark curly hair began laughing his ass off and I couldn't help but join him. Then I saw the bronze haired boy join and the other dirty blonde guy.

"Wow, bitch you must have some _large _stick up your ass!" the boy threw back! Oh no he didn't! Not to my sister! Alice and I got up and glared at him for a moment before fighting back. But Rose jumped in front of us and we knew she could take care of herself.

"Okay let me make this clear for you...I totally understand that you haven't gotten laid in probably years, but really before hitting on any girls you should really get some manners and real moves before you even approach us! I'm being nice right now and trust me..." she said walking up to him so she was face to face with him. His breath hitched and he gasped at her beauty. She smirked and continued. "If you don't want to see me be the _biggest _bitch you have ever met then you better step back and walk your dickless ass out of my sight!" she said evilly with a smug look. He was shocked he stepped back and opened his mouth but nothing came out. The large built guy was laughing again and Rose looked at him and smiled. I have never seen her give someone her warm smile before, especially some guy she has never met! I glanced at the bronze haired boy again and caught him staring at me. I looked down to my body making sure nothing was out of place because I couldn't understand what he was staring at...I shrugged and saw him chuckle. They turned around and began walking back, and I noticed every girl throwing themselves at the guys.

"Well that was interesting." I said smirking.

"Yes very I hate guys who think they can get into your pants without ANY work! The balls of these guys man!" she said as she lay back down. I laughed at her and continued on her back.

Alice was just sitting there clearly out of it. I snapped my finger in front of her and she snapped out of it.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked confused.

"Nothing...did you see that guy with dirty blonde curly hair?" she asked still at awe. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know there were too many to notice one guy but what about him?" I asked. She shrugged and lay back down. I couldn't help but feel like she was holding back.


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you like that? I hope it was a good first chapter. **

**EPOV**

Ever since I saw those three girls that I have never seen before I couldn't get them out of my mind. They were all so different yet so close. The way the short black haired girl and the beautiful brunette backed the blonde up was very admirable. They seemed so in sync. Reminded me so much of the way Emmett, Jasper and I are like. I saw the way Emmett was looking at the blonde like she was only thing in the universe and couldn't help but think that they got some connection because of the smile she gave him. You would think that she would slit your throat even if you smiled at her but in the end all she really wanted was a guy to approach her normally not like she was some piece of ass. I sighed remembering the way the brunette looked at me and then blushed, she seemed so sweet and shy I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wondered if they were just visiting...

"Dude! We have to go to football practice!" Emmett yelled as he burst into my room. I sighed and got up already dressed. Emmett, Jasper and I were all best friends since we were born, our parents were really tight. Today was the first day of school and I was feeling depressed. Nothing excited me anymore, I had all the girls I wanted and none of them seemed to keep my interest. I was the captain of the football team and the cheerleaders never seemed to stop trying to get my interest. Life was predictable and annoying. Today Emmett was driving us in his jeep Jasper was sitting in the passenger seat and I was in the back. When we got to the school we saw a gorgeous yellow 911 porche in the parking lot. We got out and stared at it for a few moments. No one at the school had nicer cars than us and yet here we were beaten. Yet it's nothing compared to my viper but I wasn't going to make that statement known.

"Wow, some car eh!" Emmett said loudly. We nodded and walked to our lockers. I saw an empty locker next to me and knew that, that meant someone new was going to be next to me. I sighed and hoped that they would at least bring some excitement into my life. As I was moving I saw Jessica running towards me and I couldn't escape her.

"Edward, Edward wait baby!" she called after me I turned around and smiled nervously. I told her we were over and yet here she was annoying me.

"Yes Jessica?" I said coldly. She walked up to me and hugged me. I pushed her off gently and she gave me a pleading look.

"Edward you must be joking! I thought you were kidding when you said you weren't interested in me anymore!" she whined. I nodded proving her that in fact I was fully serious. She began to tear up and pout.

"Oh Jessica, please your looking pathetic. Don't embarrass yourself in front of the entire school." I said calmly. She glared at me and ran off. I couldn't help but sigh and walk to my first class. As I was walking in I saw a very familiar girl walking in the opposite direction. I snapped out of it and went to class.

**BPOV**

After my sisters and I talked to the school guidance counsellor we were late for our first period. I found my locker and put my bag into it and put a pretty baby-blue lock on it. I took a breath and went to my first period. I saw that I had no classes with my sisters so I sighed and took a seat at the very back. Odd enough class hasn't started yet. Then a very lean, muscular guy walked in with wet hair probably just from the shower and walked over to me and sat beside me. He seemed slightly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked to my side to glance at him and saw him sliming at me. I smiled back and looked away quickly.

"Hey aren't you that girl from the beach?" he whispered. I looked at him again making sure he was talking to me. I gave him a nervous smile and nodded. So that's where I remembered him from, he was one of the five guys and he fitted Alice's description perfectly.

"We are very sorry about that by the way, I swear to you it wasn't our idea..." he said with a smile. What did he mean by _our _there were only five of them if it wasn't any of their idea and whose?

"Um...okay, thanks." I said unsurely. He looked worried for a second and chuckled.

"I'm sorry when I said _our _I meant me and my two friends. They were with me at the beach; you know the really tall and built guy and the one with like shaggy bronze-ish hair color." He explained. Ah, so he was friends with the only guys I had noticed. Good stuff.

"Oh, okay then don't worry about it." I said shyly and looked away.

"I'm Jasper by the way." He said as he leaned in and reached his hand out for me to shake and I did.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I said with a smile. He was really easy to talk to. Him and Alice would definitely work. I pulled back and paid attention to the class for the rest of the time. When the bell rung I darted towards the door and my locker. I walked up to it and began taking books out for the next subject.

**EPOV**

As I was walking to my locker I saw gorgeous legs in jean shorts and flip-flops and a skin-tight teal tank top. Her hair was down to her lower back in soft curls, when she pulled away from her locker I knew it was the girl from the beach! She was stunning in every way! Simple yet so beautiful. I was walking excitedly towards my locked until I was stopped by Lauren. 'The head cheerleader' gross.

"Eddy-poo where have you been I have been waiting for your call for a week now!" Lauren said loud enough for the girl to hear. The gorgeous brunette turned towards me and Lauren and her eyes widened in shock I believe? Lauren threw her arms over my shoulders and reached up to kiss me, I kissed her for a second but pushed her off and walked towards my locker. She was still there putting books into her bag. She smelled so good like strawberries.

"Hi..." I said nervously. I have never been so nervous to talk to a girl before.

**BPOV**

I saw some slutty girl call that guy I saw at the beach 'Eddy-poo' what the fuck! By the way he looked at her clearly showed that he didn't like that name. I sighed and went back to my locker then glanced back when I heard her say something about waiting for a call. So he was one of those eh, I knew a gorgeous guy like him would never be decent. He probably did every girl in the school. She pulled him in for a kiss and after a moment he pushed her off and walked towards me. Uh-oh. What could he possibly want with me? I was not going to let him break my heart.

"Hi..." I heard him say beside me nervously? Why would he be nervous by me? Probably all his sweet and innocent act. But his voice was so sweet and velvety.

**EPOV**

She still didn't reply to me I felt as if she was having some battle in her head. Her facial expressions kept changing. She took a breath and looked at me gave me a fake smile and walked away. I was shocked! What just happened I tried to be nice and polite by talking to her and she just smiled and ignored me! I was furious. I slammed my locker shut and stormed off to my next class.

**BPOV**

As I was walking away I heard a loud sound of a locker being shut close. I turned around and saw a very angry 'eddy-poo' storming off. Wow was that me? Did I really make him that angry! After my class I finally made it to lunch. I saw Rose and Alice sitting somewhere at the back of the room and I began making my way through the table and crowds until I tripped and I was sure I would hit the ground until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. He straightened me up so that I was stable but still didn't release his hold on me. I turned around to see who it was and gasped when I saw 'eddy-poo' okay I really needed to find out his name so don't have to call him 'eddy-poo' anymore. His face was nervous and worried. I cleared my throat and he moved his arms slowly.

"Thank you." I almost whispered and walked away to my sisters.

**EPOV**

I was walking to get to my table at lunch when I saw the gorgeous girl from the beach trip and fall; I ran and caught her before he hit the ground. I was so worried about her reaction but I couldn't remove my arms from around her. She just felt so right there, I was having weird feelings and then heard her clear her throat and I reluctantly moved my arms. She whispered thank you and ran off to her friends. I was still shocked if any other girl was in my embrace she would not leave me alone until this one. This was very strange and different.

**BPOV**

I took a seat across Rose next to Alice and they both stared at me in shock.

"Are you alright!" Alice asked.

"Yes...why?" I asked nervously.

"Well, because you tripped in front of the entire school and a very sexy guy caught you. I thought you would be dying of embarrassment by now..." Rose said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh God no, I know his type he is so gorgeous and all and he just sleeps with all the girls and never calls them back. Why would I be embarrassed in front of _him_" I said coldly. They gasped but looked down.

"Oh so cheerleading tryouts are in five minutes, ready?" Rose asked Alice and me.

"No, please Rose don't make me do it!" I begged. She pursed her lips together and gave me the death stare I gulped and got up. Alice cheered and we all walked towards the front of the room with everyone staring at us and whispering about us. I shrugged it off and went to my cheerleading try-outs.

**EPOV**

When I made it to my table I saw Jasper and Emmett talking about football.

"Edward, I saw your little collision there with Bella..." Jasper smirked. How did he know her name? Bella, wow so beautiful.

"Yea, how do you know her name?" I asked curious.

"She has first period English with me and I sat beside her and apologized for Newton and told her that the three of us had nothing to do with it, and I told her my name and she told me hers." He said simply. She talked to him and not me! What did I do wrong! How is that fair? She had no reason to dislike me! I had to get her to get to know me and then if she didn't like _that _which I doubt then she could hate me if she wished.

"She is really shy though, after everything I said she just blushed over and over. It was quite cute actually." When he said that I felt a pang of jealousy go through my body and shivered. "But I mostly talked to her because I want to get to know her hot friend, she short one with black spiky hair." He said quietly. I smiled that he didn't like Bella and that I wouldn't have to fight against him to get her. I realized we had football practice and we all went out to the field where we saw the three new girls trying out for the squad. Wow I could just imagine Bella in a short skirt and open top cheering for me, what a sight. Bella and her two friends or whatever they are had a routine together and they were amazing. I loved how even without trying Bella looked sexy with those pompoms.

"Wow did you see the blonde do that move! Wow she is unbelievable." Emmett said in awe. I couldn't speak because I was so winded in Bella's dance that the coach had to pull us by the ear to get changed.

"BOYS! THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU SEE CHEERLEADERS JUMPING UP AND DOWN SO SNAP OUT OF IT!" Coach Wither yelled. I sighed and went to change. When we all came out Bella and her friends were sitting on the bleachers watching the others. Bella looked bored out of her mind, her pretty face resting on the palm of her hand. She looked so sad and I just wanted to make her feel better and put that smile on her gorgeous face.

**BPOV**

Ugh we did amazing on our routine which means that we clearly made the squad. I looked across and saw 'Eddy-poo" staring at me with a sad look. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was a football player and he looked so handsome in his uniform. I couldn't help but ogle him then Alice nudged me and turned to look at her.

"The gorgeous guy is staring at you..." she whispered. I blushed and looked down. I wish he could be normal and not a player but I'm never that lucky...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I know they are all up right away well I just thought you might enjoy it. Let me know which one I should update more of. Xoxo **

**BPOV**

It was the next day of school, ugh. It wasn't that bad at least it was hot outside. Alice stormed into my room and dragged me out of my room and threw me into the shower, once I was out Rose and she began primping me for school. I couldn't understand what the whole idea was about!

"Alice, Rose please stop! It's just school!" I begged.

"No today is the day we find out if we made captain or not...and I need ALL of us to look good. Got it!" When Rose got angry she was scary. I just yelped and swallowed hard. At least in the end of this torture I would look good. They curled my hair in relaxed curls and but on a violet head band. Alice made me wear a white dress that went down to my upper thigh (Very short) with a violet Chanel purse and heels. Oh god heels! I was going to trip a lot today!

"Please can I at least wear flats? We all know how clumsy I am!" I pleaded but they wouldn't budge. After they finished with me they primped themselves and looked absolutely stunning in the end. Rose gave herself a lot of volume and put her hair in gorgeous locks. She wore a tight red top that showed off her cleavage and black denim skirt. She wore red heels that matched her top with a black Gucci purse. Alice on the other hand wore a baggy plain shirt as a dress and put it off on one shoulder and wore hot pink patterned sheer leggings with bright yellow heels and a yellow clutch from Betsey Johnson. I had to admit we all looked really good. Obviously I was nothing compared to them but still.

We got to the school this time in my Mercedes SL and I parked in the same spot we parked last time.

**EPOV**

Jasper, Emmett and I were waiting by my Volvo when I saw Bella and her friends speeding past us in a sexy white Mercedes SL. I didn't catch to see anything more but I knew that yesterday's car also belonged to them. They walked out and our jaws dropped! They looked magnificent. I was obviously ogling Bella in those heels and that short dress but the way she looked around to make sure if anyone was staring at her was beyond cute. She kept pulling down her dress to make sure she was covered and she blushed every time. I was glad she didn't notice me watching her. I had the sudden urge to hold her again, hoping she would trip soon and it wouldn't be so far off since she was walking on death traps. Her two friends were making their way through crowds like they owned the place and at that moment they did. Emmett was practically drooling over the blonde's long legs.

"Dude! Those chicks are beyond hot!" he said as he nudged both of us.

"You think? I'm going to talk to Bella today to see what their names are and stuff." Jasper said confidently. Where it should have been me who found that out since we were locker buddies and all. I hated the feeling of her not being interested in me, it drove me nuts. I saw them make their way to the board where the Football and Cheerleading notifications are. And saw them jumping up and down and cheering. It made me happy to see Bella laughing and smiling.

**BPOV**

Yes we made it! Wait why am I so happy? Now I have to wake up extra early and stay after school. Great! Rose made captain while Alice and I were made co-captains. It was really great how we all got what we wanted. I began making my way to my locker where I saw that 'Eddy' boy and took a deep breath and made my way to my locker. As soon as he felt my presence he closed his locker and turned to face me. His look was curious, sad and angry at the same time. I couldn't help but wonder what was making him feel that way.

"Good morning Bella." He said with a gorgeous breathtaking smile. My breath hitched a little but I had to keep reminding myself _don't deal with players they will hurt you and break your heart. _I smiled because I couldn't say anything. His expressions turned slightly angry, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why won't you talk to me? I know you talk to my friend Jasper. Did I do something to make you hate me?" he asked gently. He looked so sad and broken I wanted to reach up and touch his face but I calmed myself and controlled my urges.

"No you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression." I said calmly with no smile. It was so hard not to smile to him. He looked even more hurt.

"Then why won't you even say hi to me?" was _I _making mister oh so mighty sad? Was it really _me_? Only because I wouldn't talk to him? Wow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have anything to say to you. I don't think we would get along so why bother right. We are completely opposite." I said stiffly. His face looked like he was thinking to say something back.

"Great to know that you would judge me like that even before getting to know me. I'm sure you think I'm some jerk football player, well then thank you very much for that. I guess I will think of you as an air-head cheerleader who only cares about herself." As he said that he walked away. I could have sworn I had tears in my eyes. I ran to first period and wiping my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked concerned. I looked to him while whipping my eyes. Great Rose and Alice are going to kill me for ruining their make-up job.

"Yea..." I said I knew he didn't buy it.

"Bella you can tell me what happened I swear I won't tell anyone." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"It's nothing really. Thank you though." I replied and paid attention to the teacher. Finally it was time for lunch all my other periods passed in blurs because I couldn't help but think that, that guy was right. I was a total hypocrite. I judged him by other people's views and that was so not like me. I saw Alice and Rose sitting at our usual table I guess...and saw three guys with them oh god not now. I walked there with my head down so no one could see me and made my way to my table.

"Hey Bells, sit. This is Tyler, Aaron and Jacob." Rose introduced us and smiles were exchanged. Jacob looked really hot. He was tall, tan skin with rich black hair down to his jaw-line. I couldn't help but admire his manliness. You could see through his shirt his muscles.

"So Bella, do you miss Washington?" Jacob asked me. I snapped out of it and smiled.

"Um sometimes I guess, I wasn't away for long enough to miss it yet." I replied. He nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to go for a walk around the school?" Jacob asked. I agreed and we both got up and he guided me through the people by putting his hand on the small of my back while holding the other. This felt strange.

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella walking out of the lunch room with that asshole Jacob I was going to break something mainly his face! I couldn't believe I was so jealous and possessive over her.

"I felt so bad for Bella today." Jasper said with a concerned look on his face. As soon as he said her name I turned to face him giving him my full attention. "Well she came to first period crying." He said sadly. OMG did I make her cry. That was so not what I intended on doing. A gorgeous girl like Bella should never be upset. I hated myself for upsetting her.

"Do you know why?" I asked worriedly.

"No she wouldn't tell me. But I'm sure thinking that she and I are going to be good friends. She really is cool to talk to very easy." Jasper said. I couldn't even help but feel jealous over Jasper _just _talking to Bella. Why did he get to be that lucky? I had to find out why she didn't like me even as a person before I could advance any other move on her.

"Jasper I need your help man." I finally gave in.

"What up?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Well, I think I may like this Bella girl...and I think she was crying because of what I had said to her..." I admitted. Jaspers eyes went wide in shock.

"You made that innocent girl cry, a girl who wouldn't even speak without blushing!" Jasper snapped. I shook my head, I knew I messed up royally but she really shouldn't have judged me without knowing me.

"Look I just asked her why she never spoke back to me and she told me we were opposites and all, I just need you to find out why she hates me so much so I could change..." I said quietly. He looked at me then smiled.

"Dude, you really like this girl don't you." Emmett said and I just nodded in agreement.

"Alright I will try but it might take a while for her to open up..." he said. I sighed. I knew what I was getting myself into but I couldn't fight my want and need for the girl.

"I understand, just please help me." I pleaded. He agreed.

"Guys I heard Bella and her friends made captains of their squad. They beat out Lauren and Jessica." Emmett squealed like a girl. I just laughed at him along with Jasper.

"How did you hear that?" Jasper asked.

"Well you see Tyler just yelled it out." He pointed to Bella's friends table. Of course she wasn't there she was with _Jacob_!

"I got to go." I said and ran out of the room. I went outside and saw Bella leaning against a tree with Jacob facing her leaning against the tree with his hand. She was laughing and blushing every now and then. I so badly wished it was me who got the chance to make her laugh and blush. My jaw clenched and I curled my hands into fists.

**BPOV**

Me and Jacob were having such a good time talking and laughing. He was so simple and honest but I just couldn't get my mind of the conversation I had with that guy. I still didn't know his full name. Jacob began leaning in as the conversation progressed I didn't make anything of it just then but at the end of our conversation he tried to pull me in for a kiss. I gently pushed him off and smiled. I looked to the side and saw a furious looking 'Eddy' clenching his jaw and fists. I gasped and realized he was staring at Jacob pulling a move on me. Wow he really did somewhat care for me...or was it because I didn't talk to him...

"I'm sorry Jacob but we just met and all...don't you think it's a bit too soon for a kiss?" more like never going to happen! But I would never say that out loud. Jacob gave me a puzzled expression and I just pushed him to the side and walked back to the Caf. I walked past 'Eddy' and stopped for a moment to look at him thoroughly. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Bella I'm so sorry for this morning I had no right to call you that or even say that. It's up to you whether you want to acknowledge me or not. Just please accept my apology." He said softly in his velvet voice. His green eyes bore into my brown ones and I believe I was just dazzled but him. I snapped out of it.

"I accept your apology. Thank you." I said with a smile but then turned sad. Why did he have to be everything I'm afraid of and stood against. I could not get my heart broken by a jerk! He most definitely seemed like a jerk to that slut that was trying to kiss him, but maybe he didn't like her. NO! _Bella you will not fall for him! He is bad news. _

"I just wanted to give you my name since it's strange that we haven't properly met. My name is Edward Cullen." He said with his crooked smile as he reached out his hand. I sighed and looked down on the ground.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella." I said quietly as I shook his hand. When my hand touched his I felt an electric spark between us. I quickly moved my hand back and looked into his eyes. Suddenly I wanted to touch him again but resisted and walked away. He just stood there shocked. Did he feel that also or was it just me. I shook my head and walked back.

**EPOV**

When I saw Jacob lean in to kiss Bella I was so angry I almost punched a wall. When she pushed him away I calmed down slightly. Of course every guy in the school would want her. What's not to like! She is gorgeous beyond belief, smart, and knows better than to deal with me. But I will not take that! When she finally talked back to me outside of the Caf I was ecstatic. Maybe things weren't so bad. She seemed like the sweetest most forgiving person ever. So fragile. No wonder she didn't want to deal with me, if I were to hurt her I would hate myself. When our hands touched I felt this bolt or some spark as if from electricity. Except it didn't hurt it actually felt kind of nice and addicting. I wanted to touch her again and again...she quickly snapped her hand away from me and I was confused. Maybe she felt it too and was frightened by it. When she walked away I felt so sad I wanted to spend more time with her.

**BPOV**

I walked back to my table finding my sister's alone. Finally I could talk to them.

"Your back Bells, tell us about Jacob?" Rose asked excitedly. I made a gagging sound and laughed.

"I thought you were interested in him B?" Alice asked.

"I was until he tried to kiss me outside. I mean I just met the guy give me a break you know!" I explained. They both laughed.

"Boys." They said it at the same time.

"So Alice guess what, the guy you were talking about from the beach is in my first period and I guess we are kind of friends..." I told her. Her eyes went wide and she looked like she would explode from happiness.

"OMG BELLA YOU HAVE GOT TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH HIM AND SET US UP! PLEASE! PLEASE!" she begged and made her puppy pout face. I could never deny that girl anything. I rolled my eyes and agreed.

"So tomorrow I will become friends with him and we shall see how things go from there." I said.

"Wait Bella isn't he friends with that guy he is sitting with right now? The built hottie." Rose asked.

"Yes, they are all best friends. All three of them..." as I said that I started thinking about Edward. He was so sweet by apologizing and I felt something there if only he felt the same way...seriously.

"Hmm this gets better and better. I could have sworn you had a thing for their other friend with the shaggy hair." Rose added. I sighed and nodded. I wouldn't give in I couldn't!

"Bella what's on your mind you have been so distant today..." Alice asked. I guess I should tell them. So I told them the whole story about Edward and I and they gasped.

"Bella he clearly likes you!" Rose said.

"Rose I can't! You should have seen the way some slut threw herself at him; I mean I don't want to be known as one of those so please let's just drop it." I asked softly. They agreed and didn't say anything else.

After school we had cheerleading practice while the guys had football practice. We all changed into our uniforms and Rose, Alice and I began warming up. While we were stretching football players were walking by us and whistling. I hated how they treated us as some piece of ass.

"Guys they are so annoying. I can't stand them anymore!" I said.

"Bella it's okay, everyone goes through it besides you are a hot girl in a short skirt stretching what do you expect really." Rose said simply. I groaned and kicked the bench. I stormed off to our change rooms when I tripped so badly that if I hit the ground I would have something broken for sure. Until two very familiar arms caught me again. This time he picked me up bridal style before setting me straight. He looked worried and I just looked pissed.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked in his sweet innocent tone.

"NO! I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" I snapped back. He stepped back of the sudden outburst. "All you football players think we are just some piece of meat! Well I am fed up with being treated with no respect! All the whistling and the stares as if we were naked! I hate it its uncomfortable and rude! I hate cheerleading and I hate this school and I hate the guys!" I snapped again. He looked so sad as if someone broke his heart. I closed my eyes to calm myself down and felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Bella, you know not all guys are like that right..." he said as he stepped forward. I looked down wiping my tears away.

"Well I haven't met anyone like that so until I do I will believe every guy is an insensitive pig!" I threw at him. Again his face looked like someone shot him.

**EPOV**

Bella was so upset I didn't know how to calm her down. It killed me to see her hurt by guys on our football team. I wanted her to be mine so that I could protect her from falls, from guys...from everything! She was slowly becoming my life. I stepped closer to her and saw her crying and wiping her tears with her hands. How badly I wanted to hug her and tell her I would take care of them for her. But she wasn't mine to do that...yet.

"Bella..." I was interrupted by Bella's two friends? Or whatever they were.

"Bella there you are oh thank god! Are you okay what happened?" The little black haired girl asked while hugging her.

"Did _he _make you cry?" the blonde one snapped at me. I was taken aback by her glare.

"No...I just, I just don't want to cheerlead! I don't want guys to treat me like some piece of ass!" she cried. She wanted a gentleman I will give her a gentleman. I sighed and looked at the blonde one.

"Please take care of her. I can see she really needs you two right now, and make sure she doesn't run too fast because that could have been one messy fall." I said and walked out for practice. I didn't want Bella to do anything she didn't want to do. Why was she cheerleading then if she hated it so much? Was it her friends?

**BPOV**

When I heard Edward tell them what to do with me I couldn't help but feel horrible about being mean to him. He gave me absolutely no reason to hate him. I would be friends with him. Yes, nothing more.

"Baby, please don't quit the squad. You know I can't do it without you." Rose said softly.

"Yes and who will calm us down when we begin to bitch out the other girls for no reason at all? You!" Alice said. I laughed and knew they were right.

"Okay, okay. I won't quit." I said as we walked back out to the field. We cheered and practiced while the guys played football and I couldn't help but glancing at Edward and I saw him looking my way a couple of times as well. It was so nice of him to calm me down and the way he told me that not all guys were like that made me melt. How badly did I want him to hold me again? I would trip over and over just for him to hold me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy my darlings**

**By the way Rebecca is not a bad name im sorry if you guys are offended i actually like the name just didnt portray the right way. Dont hate me.  
**

**BPOV**

When we got home after practice that day I couldn't help but feel uneasy about something. Alice and Rose were having a lot of fun until we got home and saw Charlie there with some red-head slut who looks younger than us. All three of us gasped and Charlie turned red.

"D-Dad!" I yelled. He tried to force on a smile but it wasn't working...

"Girls...I wasn't expecting you to be home this early, I just wanted you all to meet someone very special to me." Charlie said unsurely. Just then the red-head turned to face us with a huge evil grin. Her hair was long down to her mid-back in crazy Julia Roberts (pretty woman) curls with the shortest jean skirt and a tank top that showed her stomach with her belly-button ring. Her boobs were obviously fake the size of watermelons and her fake tan leather skin...gross. I gave her a fake smile and turned back to Charlie. He was biting his lower lip now probably nervous of the way we would react. And he was damn right to be nervous she was a gold-digging skank!

"Father, who is _she?"_ Rose asked in her bitchy manner.

"Well Rosie this is my...Rebecca." He said proudly. I smirked at her name she sounded like a prostitute I wanted to ask him where he picked her up but decided it was best to not.

"Hi girls, my, my your father never told me how pretty you all are!" she faked amazement and Rose just snarled. That woman was faker than her breasts.

"Thank you _Rebecca._ Now daddy could we talk to you in _private please_...I need your help with _something_!" I said politely, well as politely as I could manage. Alice and Rose nodded and followed me to my bed-room.

"Dad! You know we don't have a problem with your gold-digging hussies just as long as we don't know about them and you don't force us to meet them especially by 'surprise'!" I snapped. He gasped with wide eyes.

"Bells don't be like that. You didn't even get a chance to know her!" he tried to explain until Rose cut him off.

"And she won't! Neither with me nor Alice! Dad, don't you see her she is so fake! You deserve someone much better than that! At least when you dated models they didn't just sleep with you for your money!" Rose fought. Alice began to tear up. Charlie walked over to her trying to calm her.

"Daddy please don't make us talk to her. She scares me and I don't have a good feeling about her!" Alice sniffled.

"Girls, I get what you are saying...but she makes me happy. Don't you want to see me happy?" he asked with such a sad look.

"Okay. If you are happy then I am happy for you dad." I caved. So what!

"FINE!" Rose yelled. "BUT AS LONG AS SHE DOESNT LIVE HERE WITH US! You two can get another place because I sure as hell am not moving!" Rose snapped. My dad just agreed and sighed.

"Okay as long as you approve...or somewhat approve. I promise I won't come to visit you girls with her okay. I won't make her move in here we will get another place I guess...just be safe and call me everyday okay." He said sternly. We smiled sadly and agreed. Great now we knew for sure that we would live alone without or dad.

"Okay now let's go downstairs and make sure we haven't upset Rebecca." My father begged. We sighed and went downstairs.

"Oh your back, good. I just wanted to catch up with the girls!" She smiled animatedly. WAS SHE JOKING! 'CATCH UP'? She just met us what could she possibly want to catch up on! I smiled at her and sat down on the couch.

"Sorry Rebecca the girls are very busy at the moment lets come back another time, we should go house hunting anyways." He told her quietly. Rose snarled again and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I thought the girls and we were going to live together?" She asked confused.

"No the girls are settled and they don't want to move into a bigger house, so I'm just letting them stay. After all they are my angels." Charlie said trying to make us forgive him. I just nodded up and down and he walked out of the house with her confused.

"Bye REBECCA!" Alice yelled out. We just burst out laughing.

"Okay now that we are alone...Bella you remember our deal right, you get close to that guy what was his name by the way?" Alice asked.

"Jasper." I said back. She smiled to herself and sighed.

"What a lovely name." She said breathlessly Rose and I just chuckled.

**EPOV**

"Okay Jasper remember what I told you right, friends with Bella and remember JUST friends nothing else." I said sternly so he understood.

"Yes, for the millionth time I got it." He said annoyed by me while we were lounging in my living room.

"Dude I'm so going to ask the blonde out!" Emmett said loudly. Jasper and I just rolled our eyes.

"Once again Emmett you don't even know her name!" Jasper explained. Emmett sighed.

"Yes but she is like tight with Bella so you will find out about her for me okay!" Emmett said.

"Fine, since when am I some matchmaker for you two! You two could have any girl in the school and you go for the once that don't even notice you!" Jasper said sadly. I knew he was thinking about Bella's short pixie like friend...

"Shut up! _Clearly _we don't want any of _those _girls! I want the BLONDE ONE!" Emmett whined like a baby. I threw the remote at him and Jasper laughed.

**BPOV**

The morning started out pretty nicely. Rose, Alice and I all wore black skinny jeans; I wore a hot pink tight shirt with sleeves down to the elbow and the revealing cleavage. Rose wore a maroon tank top with a gray cardigan, and Alice wore a baby blue button down shirt that clung to her skin perfectly with the top completely unbuttoned revealing her cleavage and a gray vest over it. We all looked hot! Thought I didn't want to from yesterday's incident Rose and Alice would never let me leave the house in sweats and a t-shirt. Today we took out Rose's metallic baby blue range rover. We got to school with five minutes to spare. I ran to my locker and saw Edward there getting his books out. I calmed myself and walked to my locker, _don't be nervous, be nice and thank him for yesterday. _I kept reminding myself.

As I was going to say something to him and girl ran over to Edward and jumped on him. He caught her but shocked and placed her on the floor.

"Edward! I'm back from New York did you miss me?" some tall brunette asked. Edward turned to look at me with an apologetic expression and I was confused. Why did he feel bad talking to some girl WHICH I hated by the way.

"Carly please, you have to understand that we were never going out." Edward said quietly to her, but I heard everything. Ugh I knew he was a player! I snapped my locker shut and stormed off to my first period class.

**EPOV**

FUCK! Why did that stupid girl have to run over to me and make me look bad? She just told me yesterday she hated pigs and here I was explaining to a girl that so obviously liked me that it meant nothing! Could things get any worse, when I heard the locker shut close and turned to see Bella storming off? Was it because of me, did I upset her...probably.

**BPOV**

I walked over to my seat seeing a very happy Jasper sitting and eagerly waiting for me? He mouthed 'hello' as I took a seat.

"Hey Jasper what is going on?" I asked trying to look happy hiding my anger.

"Great! Are you feeling better?" he asked concerned. I smiled and nodded.

"So I heard you met Edward..." he said curiously.

"Yes." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why the reaction?" He asked again even more curiously. I sighed and might as well tell him.

"Well, like I don't know how to say this...I know you two are friends I just don't want to have anything to do with him." I said all in one breath. He puckered his eyebrows together.

"Why not, has he done something bad?" He asked concerned. Maybe I shouldn't have talked to his friend about it.

"No, no nothing like that. I'm just sick of guys like him, I know his type. Sweet talk you to get into bed with you and I just don't even want to be associated with that in any way you know..." I tried to make it sound as nice as possible in the end I made him sound like an ass. Jasper gasped and smiled to me.

"Bella, I know he may seem like that at first...but trust me he is not like that, well at least anymore." He said trying to find the right words. I was confused by 'anymore'.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see Bella, I don't know how to say this...Edward changed recently I mean before he went on like five dates a week you know, abut he was always honest and never lied. All the girls that went out with him knew what they were getting themselves into, so it's not really his fault that they agreed. He just offered. But now...he is completely different, sad maybe even depressed and always thinking about something. Emmett and I don't know where his head has been lately to tell you the truth." Jasper explained. Wow...I couldn't help but feel bad for Edward. Maybe I should get to know him.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said softly. He smiled to me and pulled in.

"By the way who are those girls you always hang around with, are they like your best friends?" he asked eagerly I chuckled and smiled to him.

"They are my sisters, we were all adopted and we are all the same age and yes we are very close." I said happily. Maybe he was wondering about Alice, CRAP! I had to talk to Jasper about girls.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Jasper said as he laughed to himself lightly.

"So...are you single?" I asked nervously, what if he thought I liked him.

"Are you interested?" he asked sarcastically while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I just laughed and blushed.

"Yes Jasper I am so very interested, no really. I just wanted to know because I don't see you around with any specific girl unless you are like your friend Edward..." I said suspiciously.

"Don't you mean like the _old _Edward?" he said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well are you or are you not?" I asked annoyed now. He chuckled.

"Yes Bella Swan I am single." He said seriously. I smiled and sighed.

"By the way Bella what are your sister's names?" he asked nonchalantly. I smiled and answered.

"Well the blonde one is Rosalie, we call her Rose and Rosie you know...and the Black haired one is Alice. She is beyond words adorable." I said happily. Maybe I didn't have to do much work after all he seemed to be as interested.

"Nice." Was all he said. I nodded and paid attention to the class.

For some reason I always have a great time in first period and second period seems to fly by and then I'm at lunch. I was looking for my sisters as always when I saw Jasper with Edward and the other big guy. Jasper turned to face me and waved me over, I blushed and smiled. What could he possibly want? I began walking still looking for Alice and Rose. I reached their table and my eyes fell on to Edwards. He smiled.

"Bella, you ran off so fast I didn't even get a chance to greet you." He said smoothly. I almost died.

"Yes, well sorry." I said maybe a little too coldly. "Was there something you wanted Jasper?" I asked with my smile returning.

"Oh well...i just saw you standing there and thought you would like some company...you know like friends" he laughed. I laughed with him when I heard the big boy clear his throat.

"Oh Bella, sorry this is Emmett my other friend." Jasper introduced us.

"How very nice to meet you Emmett." I smiled then looked at Edward slightly upset. I sighed and saw Alice and Rose calling me over. "Sorry guys, thanks so much for the offer but I see my sisters. We will talk later okay Jasper." I said and he nodded in agreement as I was walking away. I couldn't help but feel guilty for the way I treated Edward.

"Hey guys! I was looking everywhere for you!" I said happily. They gave me their glares and smirked.

"From the looks of it you clearly found something better!" Rose said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"So I see you are getting closer to Jasper what did he say, did he mention me at all! OMG I'm so nervous!" Alice spoke so fast I couldn't understand I word she was saying.

"Alice calm down." I said and she glared at me. "Okay so yes he brought you up first..._both _of you." I said with a smile. Rose gasped.

"Really, my oh my. What else?" Rose asked.

"Well I told him about how we are adopted and all, and your names...and Alice Jasper is single." I said smugly. She screamed and then put her hand over her mouth. Everyone in the Caf turned to face us with confused expressions.

"Nothing so see! Get back to your little whatever it is you were doing!" Rose snapped. They all turned around and whispered. I laughed at how much authority Rose had.

**EPOV**

When I got to lunch I couldn't wait to talk to Jasper, since I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Bella yet.

"Talk dude!" I ordered. Emmett backing me up.

"Okay, okay. So Emmett the blonde on is Rosalie by the way but they call her Rose or Rosie. And they are all adopted." Jasper said. We both gasped in shock. That was strange but amazing.

"NICE!" Emmett boomed. "Is she single?" he asked eagerly.

"I am sorry I will ask tomorrow." Jasper said. I was getting annoyed how he was ignoring my deal!

"Jasper tell me!" I yelled.

"Fine...so she told me she doesn't like guys _like you _because you are a pig, and you sweet talk girls just to sleep with them." Is that was she thought of me! No wonder she hated me, but she didn't even give me a chance. "Well I told her the truth, I told her you were kind of a player before _but _you never lied or sweet talked anyone into sleeping with you it was all their doings. And I also told her you changed and that you weren't like that anymore..." he explained further. I was calm now.

Just then we heard a loud scream from Bella's table and everyone turned to face them. I instantly saw Bella blush and Rosalie began yelling.

"Nothing to see! Get back to your little whatever it is you were doing!" she ordered and everyone obeyed. We also turned back weirded out.

"So? What does she think?" I asked eagerly.

"Well...all she said was thank you after that." Jasper said innocently. Ugh this was worse than before I didn't know anything about her and how she felt for me! She acted rather rudely today maybe it was because to Carly...definitely. How can I prove to her that she can trust me and not be afraid of me...unless she really didn't like me.

"Jasper, what if she wasn't interested in me at all?" I asked worriedly.

"Listed bro, from the way she compared me to you...I will not get into that, and front he way she talked about you and brought you up id say she was most definitely interested." Jasper said. Should I believe him...I would just have to take my chances with her.

"Jasper, you have got to get her cell and just talk to her!" I begged. He shrugged and walked over to their table.

**BPOV**

"OMG don't look but Jasper is walking over to us!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hello, I'm sorry I haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself. I am Jasper Whitlock." He said with a smile to Rose and Alice.

"Nice to meet you, J I am Rosalie." Rose said coldly probably to give Alice the chance to stand out.

"And I am Alice! Sit, sit!" she said eagerly I laughed and he sat next to me.

"So Jasper what brings you to our side of the room?" I asked politely.

"Just was wondering if we could exchange numbers you know...like _friends_" he put an emphasis on friends and I did not miss it, though I was glad he put it in front of Alice or she would accuse me of stealing her 'man'.

"Oh that's a great idea." I said as I pulled out my sidekick. He handed me his iphone and I handed him my sidekick and we put in our numbers.

"Well I'm sure I will see you girls at practice tomorrow. Don't be shy to come up and talk me." He said playfully I nudged him and she laughed.

"Oh don't worry we won't..." Alice said rather seductively. Jasper froze and then snapped out of it.

"Well...then...uh...bye." he said as he practically ran off. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well that was strange." Rose said between laughs.

"Bella you better make sure you call him! He clearly wants to be your friend!" Alice told me. I agreed.

**EPOV**

Jasper practically ran back to us.

"So!" I asked eagerly again.

"Got it, and by the way Rosie is one feisty girl. If she is not interested she won't even acknowledge your presence." Jasper said freaked out.

"I could tell..." I said warily.

"She is perfect!" Emmett sighed. Of course he would like some dominant bitch. No I did not just call Bella's sister a bitch. I take it back. If she was friends with Bella she was clearly just misunderstood just like me.

"So why are you all freaked out?" I asked.

"Well Alice...man Alice is amazing, like she is so...wow. And Bella she was so sweet and I will definitely want to become friends with her without you two forcing me too. I might even hang with her this weekend...AS FRIENDS THOUGH!"He said so I wouldn't rip his throat. He was so lucky! Hanging out with the most amazing girl ever. Sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW I was not expecting that response. Thanks so much for your support. I hope you like where the story goes...to tell you the truth I never really have a set idea the story just writes it self...so for new readers and all while you wait for this you can read my other story it had more chapters and I am writing both of these story's so ch-ch-check it out! **

**Xo**

**BPOV**

When me and my sisters got home it was the usual I got to my room, and they do the same. Life was becoming very depressing for me...I loved my sisters to death but sometimes I just needed someone to talk to that would listen and not judge me...the only person I could think of at the moment was him...

I picked up my phone and waited for him to answer, after two rings he answered.

"Hey!" he sounded so happy to get a call from me I was relieved.

"Hey Jasper..." I said softly.

"Bella, what's up? You sound sad..." he said worriedly. He was such a great friend; it was like I knew him my whole life.

"Well, I just wanted someone to talk to...do you mind if we meet somewhere, I could really use a friend you know." I asked anxiously.

"Of course! Anytime you need me, how about we meet at the beach?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect, see you there in 15?" I asked cautiously making sure I was not to rush him.

"See you then." Was all he said before he hung up. I got off my bed and yelled to my sisters.

"Alice! Rose! I'm going out I'll be back later!" I screamed for them to hear. Alice and Rose jumped out of their rooms with curious stares.

"Where exactly are you going Bells?" Alice asked.

"Just to meet up with a friend..." I said innocently.

"Whatever just be safe. And call us if anything." Rose demanded. I nodded and grabbed my Louis purse and headed to my car.

**JPOV**

I was waiting at the beach parking lot by my black BMW M6 convertible. I kept wondering what Bella could want to talk about that she couldn't with her sister's. I was really concerned. Then I saw a white Mercedes SL pull into a spot right next to me and Bella got out with a half-hearted smile. I walked over to her and gave her a bear-hug. She hugged me back just as eagerly I could feel the anxiousness radiating off of her and I thought I heard her sob lightly.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong." I asked while still hugging her. She pulled away with puffy eyes. I rubbed her tears away with my thumbs and she smiled. "Let's go to the beach and sit." I said as I took a hold of her hand and guided her to the empty beach. As we took a seat she sighed loudly next to me. I was spread out leaning on my hands behind my back and Bella was curled up with her chin resting on her knees.

"We can just here like this if it makes you feel better." I told her with a smile, I wish I knew what was going on in her head, she seemed so complex and over-analytical about everything. She smiled and blushed and that made me smile back.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here...I know we are not really close or anything but...I just couldn't talk to anyone about it...I mean my sisters..." she said quietly.

"Bella, don't even be sorry for needing me with you. As I said before I want to be your friend and friends are there for each other right?" I said trying to make her feel more comfortable. She chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Well I just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't judge me or try to make me change my view..." she said warily. I smiled sadly and pulled myself closer to her that we were facing each other. I took a hold of her hands and cupped my hands around them.

"You can tell me anything and I swear it will stay between us if you wish it." I said fully serious.

"Okay well I have just been getting really depressed lately...my life would seem anything but dull, but I can't seem to notice it. Every day passes in a blur...I like cheerleading sometimes, but I hate the way guys judge me because of it. I hate it when people stare at me and I hate attention!" she snapped. I tightened my grip on her hands for her to continue. "I really love the activity though...but sometimes the guys on the football team aggravate me so much! Last time I snapped your friend Edward tried to calm me and he did...but there were some things that he said that I found hard to believe and accept, especially from him." She said while struggling to find the right words to describe things. I felt sorry for her, she was so innocent and shy and wouldn't normally be in the group of her sisters had they not been adopted sisters.

"What did Edward say?" I asked curiously. By now everything Edward would have told her would have been the truth, I can see the way he looked at her and how he gets so angry when she ignores him.

"Well he told me not all guys are like that...I guess that's somewhat true, I mean here you are listening to me complain about my pathetic self and life!" she said embarrassingly. I felt like her brother, I felt like I didn't want anyone to hurt her already fragile heart, not even Edward. She was my little sister that I had to watch out for.

"That is true you know. Edward really seems to care now about what you think about him." I said nervously making sure that I didn't push Edward on to her.

"Oh Jasper! You can't tell anyone this promise me you won't!" she begged as she began crying.

"Of course Bella, anything you tell me if safe." I replied.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about him! I noticed him that first day on the beach when you guys came up to us and I just couldn't get him out of my mind. Then I saw him at school and all these different girls throwing themselves at him and I promised myself I wouldn't be one of them!" she half-shouted. She dug her face into her knees and sobbed. I didn't know what to say. "Jasper, it's so hard! Everyday knowing the person you like could break your heart eventually! I couldn't do that to myself I know I sound like a coward but I don't think I could handle it if he were to treat me like all the others. And yet he keeps trying even though I keep trying to ignore him to, to...show how uninterested I am!" she sobbed even louder now. I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Bella I don't want you to think I'm trying to influence you or anything but...Edward is different now and you have no idea." I told her while calming her. She looked up at me with her eyebrows pulled together.

"Jasper...he seems so different and trustworthy with the things he says to me but then the next second there is another girl on his arm! I can't compete with that! I am not strong enough." She said in almost a whisper.

"Trust me there is no competition. You are the only girl for him. He won't admit this to me but I see the way he acts now, he is angry, depressed won't understand why you hate him so much! He hates himself for that first fight you had when you cried. At first Emmett and I thought it was just some crush but he still talks about you non-stop his is out of it always in his head probably thinking of how he could get you to trust him." I explained. She whimpered and sighed. "Bella do you realize how hard it is for a guy to go from being such a player or whatever you girls would call him to being into this one girl who won't even take the chance to get to know him, the girls in the school aren't even used to him being 'emotionally' off the market! How can he stop girls from throwing themselves at him while he is single and with no...basically with no one else by his side to tell them otherwise. Believe me Bella he rejects them and rejects them hard so they won't bother him again in front of you!" I told her honestly.

"Jasper I feel so guilty for making him like that! It's killing me inside! All those times when he caught me from tripping, being in his arms felt so right or when I shook his hand the spark between us was irresistible. I want him to be part of my life so badly! But I'm afraid, I'm afraid having my heart broken!" she cried loudly. It almost broke my heart to see two people clearly so infatuated with each other not together for stupid reasons. I couldn't do anything else, this was up to him to gain her trust bit by bit.

"Bella, what if you were to become friends with him and he would show you or better you would see who he really is and maybe trust him..." I asked unsurely.

"Okay, but you will tell me as soon as he finds someone better than so I will be prepared to..." I interrupted her silly request.

"Bella don't be ridiculous, but if it makes you feel better I promise." I said with a small smile. "Now I would like to talk to you about something..." I said nervously.

"Anything." Bella answered.

"Is Alice single?" I asked so quickly that I regretted them instantly. She looked at me carefully, studying my face. Then she gave me a warm smile.

"Yes she is Jasper." She answered carefully. "Do you have a crush on her?" she asked playfully.

"Well it would be an understatement calling it a crush but call it whatever you please." I said while chuckling embarrassingly.

"Jasper, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Trust me the feeling is mutual there. You are lucky." When she told me that I felt like the happiest person on the planet!

"Oh Bella you don't know how happy you just made me!" I said as I hugged her. She giggled and sighed.

"Talk to her, now that you two know each other talk to her, and trust me she will not make you feel embarrassed one bit! Wait till you get to know her." Bella told me confidently.

"I can't wait." I replied happily. After that we just talked about everything and anything, today I knew that Bella and I were so close that it would be a crime to call us _just _friends. We were more like best friends!

"Bell..." I said reluctantly

"Hmm" she said back.

"Thanks for opening up to, I have never had such a close friend that was a girl before. At least now I won't feel weird talking about my feelings to Emmett or Edward." I laughed. She joined in and before we knew it was dark outside. We walked back to our cars and smiled.

"Thanks again Jazz..." she said smugly.

"New nickname huh?" I asked playfully. She shrugged.

"Hey you called me 'Bell'" she laughed and I joined.

"Bye _Bell_" I said as I hugged her and she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and went into my car. As did she.

**BPOV**

I got home and Rose and Alice were waiting for me anxiously.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked.

"Chill, last time I checked you were my sister not my mother! I have other friends too you know." I said defensively.

"Oh Bella we were just worried that's all!" Alice said as running up to hug me.

"I love you guys!" I said happily. My talk with Jasper really helped. I decided not to tell Alice anything about Jasper because I wanted him to make moves on her so she would be surprised. But I would help him out.

"Oh and Alice, Jasper is single...so is Emmett if you were wondering Rosie..." I said jokingly. She just rolled her eyes and smirked. We all burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright wow thank you all so much for liking my story! It really inspires me to write more! To clear a few things over. **

**Bella and Edward are NOT virgins alright. Sorry if this disappoints some of you, but I really don't like the whole virgin act you know there is no fun in that LOL**

**Bella and Jasper are JUST friends, though I wish they could be more...but sadly this is a Bella Edward story. **

**Once again thank you all so much for reviewing, and please post as any suggestions as you like, I read them all and **_**actually **_**consider them. By the way would any of you like to see this as a Jasper + Bella story? Just let me know ;) I could always change it up in the future if a lot of people want it that way. **

**EPOV**

The next morning our morning practice was as usual tiring and hard. Jasper seemed in a really good mood for some reason and I had to find out why. Then I saw the cheerleader come out and begin to practice. I saw Bella with her hair in two braids and she looked exceptionally cute! Rose and Alice were beside her facing the other girls, probably talking over cheers. Then I saw Bella turn around and scan for someone then her expression turned all of a sudden into a huge grin and I looked at who she was looking at and it was Jasper. He smiled back and waved to her and she waved back. I was furious! What happened that they were both so close all of a sudden! If Jasper betrayed me I don't know what I would do! I would surely fight for her! But maybe if she really cared for him...and he for her...then I guess I could handle seeing her happy...WHAT AM I THINKING! I don't know anything for sure so I walked over to Jasper.

"Yo dude, what was up with that just now?" I asked curiously and suspiciously.

"Nothing really, Bella and I talked and we are pretty tight now...as friends don't worry! I have my eyes set on Alice." He said dramatically. I let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"So how did you get so friendly instantly?" I asked curious again.

"Well she called me yesterday and she wanted to talk, she needed a friend so we talked..." he said cautiously.

"What about?" I asked eager! He just shrugged.

"I can't really say, everything we talked about was in confidence. Sorry bro, hope you understand." He said sheepishly. I sighed out of frustration and kicked the ground.

"Jasper I am really getting anxious here...can you at least tell me whether I have a chance or not?" I asked nervously.

"Edward I'll tell you all I can say...You have a shot, but you are going to get her trust slowly. She is very fragile and I look at her as a little sister, so I wouldn't want anyone hurting her. After our talk yesterday she let me in and I saw why she was so shy and how selfless she was. She is afraid of you Edward and your history. It's your job to prove to her that you have changed..." he said quietly so no one would hear. I swear if I was alone I would have cried! She confided in _him_! Though I am glad it was to my friend, but still! Knowing I would never have the conversation she had with Jasper made me angry! I clenched my jaw and my breathing hitched. So I had a shot? Alright, I was going to become friends with her...then I would gain her trust. She had to see how much I would give up for her and already have. I haven't slept with anyone since I met her! I know it didn't mean much to her but to me it was as a big change as a person trying to quit smoking.

"Dude, calm down. I can see how angry you are getting in that head of yours. Trust me on this...you have a chance and very, very good chance. Talk to her get to know her, and this time she will let you talk to her. So I did my job for you...but I am telling you now, I have grown very attached to her and protective don't hurt her. Alright?" Jasper warned me. That was it, the last straw.

"HURT HER!? JASPER HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SINCE I MET THAT IMPOSSIBLE WOMAN! TRUST ME MY FRIEND SHE HURT ME! I KNOW ITS HARD OT BELIEVE AND SHE PROBABLY DOESNT EVEN REALIZE IT BUT I AM SLOWLY FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER DAY BY DAY! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS KNOWING _YOU _COULD HAVE HER OPEN UP TO YOU AND I CANT EVEN GET A MEASLY HELLO?!" I snapped at him. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't hold it in much longer. Jasper just jumped back with an apologetic look. I sighed and took a deep breath to calm myself. It helped very little.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for what you must be feeling just give it time and she will open up to you. If you start out as friends like me and her then she will see you...get to know you!" he said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and groaned. Then coach called us for practice.

**BPOV**

Today we had cheerleading practice and after my talk with Jasper, I really felt much better and even waved to him that morning. Then I quickly glanced at Edward and he was staring at Jasper curiously. I wondered if he was jealous. I smiled to myself thinking I could make a god like Edward jealous..._friends..._I had to keep telling myself, Edward and I were going to be friends. When practice ended and we were all walking in the same direction with the guys' team I saw Jasper run up behind me and spook me. I laughed and Alice and Rose waited for me, while Alice eyed Jasper with longing eyes.

"What up Jazz?" I said jokingly. I saw Edward and Emmett walk to us and stop where Jasper and I stood. Edward smiled to me and I smiled back then back to Jasper.

"I was wondering if you and your sisters would like to join us for lunch today?" Jasper asked nervously then glanced to Alice and she nodded eagerly.

"I guess that would be a yes..." I said softly then looked at Edward, he was smiling that crooked smile of his and I felt my knees go weak and fell until Jasper caught me by my arms.

"You okay Bell?" he asked worriedly. I nodded and blushed and looked to the ground embarrassingly.

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella almost faint after looking at me I was utterly pissed off that I couldn't be near her to catch her and hold her again, instead '_Jazz'_ caught her! Okay I knew I was being overly immature but that woman was driving me insane. I was so happy that our friendship could start at lunch. I glanced at Rose who was pretending not to pay attention to us but I saw her steal quick glances at Emmett while he was looking at Bella worriedly.

"B, maybe you practiced too hard..." Alice said as she put an arm over Bella. Bella nodded still red as a tomato and looked away.

"Anyways as fun as this all is, we all have first period to attend to and we still need to change and shower, so please let's continue this at lunch?" Rose said at what I could tell in her _nice _tone? Emmett looked at her with want and admiration. Yes she was definitely the thing to control Emmett.

"Yes, good idea. I hope you feel better Bella." I said as I smiled to her and she flushed red all over again and began walking into the girls change rooms. Rose and Alice followed behind.

"I'll see you later then Jasper!" Alice said excitedly and flittered behind Rosalie. Jasper smiled to her the entire way and turned to face us.

We began walking to our change rooms.

"What just happened with Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was she was staring at you..." Jasper said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

**BPOV**

I was at my locker getting my books for first period when I saw Edward coming my way. DUH! His locker is right next to mine, stupid Bella. I still had to live down the 'fainting' accident. I hope he didn't know it was because he dazzled me so.

"Edward!" I said with a little more chirp than necessary. He was shocked and smiled to me.

"Bella!" he replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"I have to go but I will walk to you later okay?" I said as I was walking backwards waving to him.

"Most definitely." He replied still smiling that damn gorgeous smile of his!

I ran to my class, and saw Jasper smiling and waiting for me. I walk over to him before I was rudely interrupted by mike.

"Oh Bella, I didn't even notice you in my class before..." he said slyly. I rolled my eyes and look at Jasper's expression change to furious.

"Oh yea I have been here for like three days now..." I replied slightly annoyed.

"Oh Bella, don't worry...I notice you now...and with that we can have a lot of fun together." He gave me an evil smile and I just shuddered. He leaned in closer putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him and I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" I huffed. He just grinned and leaned in to what I thought was supposed to be a kiss. Before he was pulled back by Jasper. I sighed in relief and smiled.

"Dude! Are you out of your mind! Forcing a girl who clearly is disgusted by you!" Jasper threw at him while pushing him against the wall. Mike grinned and looked to me and winked. I shivered and took a seat. Jasper still had him pinned against the wall and whispered something into his ear with that he released him and came to sit next to me.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, thanks Jasper! I don't know what I would have done if he actually kissed me...just the thought of it scares me..." I shivered again and he looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry for guys like him. He will get his soon don't you worry." Jasper threatened. I couldn't help but wonder what he whispered.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" he replied with a smile.

"What did you whisper to him?"

"Oh nothing, just something between us guys." He said mischievously. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and chuckled.

"Hey Bella?" he asked.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Why did you faint...well almost after staring at Edward..." he asked. I blushed immediately and looked down. "Please, I won't tell anyone!" he swore. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, you cannot tell anyone! But Edward dazzled me and I just couldn't handle it anymore and felt weak." I replied with the most honest answer I could come up with.

"I see" he chuckled. I pushed him playfully and he gasped jokingly.

**So do you guys want this to be a Jasper Bella fic or Edward and Bella? Please let me know so I could write faster. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Okay! So sorry some of you might be disappointed though I doubt it would be too hard on you since you did start reading this fan-fic as an Edward and Bella story. So by popular demand it shall stay and Edward and Bella story...maybe Jasper and Bella try something but I'm not sure yet, so just keep tuning in and enjoy. Sorry again. **

**Acdhnt. **

**EPOV**

It was finally lunch and I couldn't hold my excitement in. I think Emmett and Jasper will never look at me the same way again... I royally pissed them off by talking about this lunch. I was standing by the door-frame of the Caf waiting for Bella and her sisters to join us. Then I saw my beautiful angel walking towards the room. She looked happy... I smiled in return of seeing her happy.

"Bella." I said softly. She looked at me slightly shocked to see me so close without noticing me earlier.

"Um, Edward..." she said nervously and then blushed. I chuckled lightly and locked my eyes with her.

"So Bella, would you like to get something to eat?" I asked her. She gave me a shocked look as if I said someone close to her died.

"Uh...a date?" she asked warily. OH she must have thought I asked her out on a date for a bite. I laughed softly and sighed.

"No Bella, I meant in the Caf right now...you know for lunch." I said amused. When Jasper said she was afraid of me he wasn't lying. She let out a breath of relief and agreed. We waited in line and she just stood there nervously. When we reached the front she looked at the lunch lady with warm eyes.

"What would you like Bella?" I asked her while fanning my hand out to all the choices. There really weren't that many, I really wanted to take her to a place with _real _food...as a date and show her how she deserved to be treated..._patience Edward, let her warm up to you._ I had to keep reminding myself.

"Um...whatever?" she said unsurely. I smirked and put out a tray for her and put one of everything on it.

"Edward this really isn't necessary." She said coldly. I just smiled and paid for it. "I could have paid for it myself you know!" she demanded, she was so cute when she was angry.

"I know Bella!" I said as I rolled my eyes sarcastically and she just pushed me playfully. Things were going better already! Until I saw everyone eyeing my precious Bella! I suddenly felt so possessive. We made it to the table finding Rose and Alice already sitting there with food.

"Hey B, Edward..." Rose said I presume warmly?

"Hi." Bella replied shyly. She was extra shy today...we sat down and, Bella was sitting between me and Jasper next to Jasper was Alice and then Emmett then Rose. It was like perfect pairings. I smiled and imagined all of us going on trips together. Then I was snapped back to reality by Bella, my sweet Bella.

"So Edward, haven't seen you my the lockers all morning." She said smugly, finally she was being herself. I smiled and sighed.

"I know, it was an awful morning not seeing my locker buddy!" I exaggerated the pain in sarcasm. She laughed her beautiful laugh as her hair fell in front of her face, how badly I wanted to touch her hair.

"Oh well, we still have all afternoon right?" she said confidently and I just nodded.

"Hey guys so we have a game today who is excited!!" Emmett cheered. Everyone groaned and then laughed at the same time.

"God Emmett, you really should simmer down...or you will wear yourself out for the game." Rose said smugly as she winked to him. I saw his heart skip a beat.

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head off. I have so much energy I can last for days." He said proudly. Rose just rolled her eyes and chuckled. I'm sure she took it _that _way.

"So...Alice how are you liking school?" Jasper asked nervously.

"I am loving it so far, except the guys here suck and have no manners!" she complained and Jasper just nodded in agreement.

"Edward would you like to go for a walk?" Bella asked nervously. I couldn't believe she initiated it first! HELL YES! Calm down Edward! Just a friendly walk.

"Sure Bella." I said in my smoothest voice. I saw Jasper's head pop up and he mouthed 'Friends' and I nodded. I lead her by the small of her back through the lunch tables and heard a bunch of whispers.

'_Oh she must me the new screw of the week.'_

'_I heard Bella was a heart breaker maybe she can finally teach that Edward a lesson.'_

'_Oh how I wish to be Bella!'_

'_Fuck her, I'm so much prettier!'_

I had to make sure Bella was overwhelmed maybe I should take her back to everyone.

"Are you alright?" I asked her concerned.

"Yes, why?" she asked suspiciously. I just shrugged and led her out. We were walking slowly and I made sure to keep my distance until she tripped and caught her by the waist again and couldn't move my grasp from her.

"Um...sorry." she managed to say out, I could feel her heart fluttering as was mine. She was so red by now I had to admire her beauty.

"Bella please, don't worry as long as I'm around I will always gladly catch you." I said half playfully half lovingly. She just smiled nervously and I realize I was still holding her by the waist.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I moved my hands away. I felt a bolt of pain suddenly at the loss of contact.

"It's quite alright." She said as she looked into my eyes. "So tell me about your friendship with Jasper and Emmett, you three seem as close as me and my sisters." She asked curiously. I motioned for her to take a seat under the tree and I followed her down, we were facing each other.

"Well our parents are actually friends, and were before we were even born and we were always set up on these _play dates..._so eventually we grew up together and just stayed together I guess. I mean they are practically my brothers, they each have a room in my house because they stay there more than I do." I said with a laugh and she joined. She just listened so intrigued in my story I could tell by her eyes. "As we all have a room at each other's houses. We usually go on family vacations together...so I guess we just stayed close through all these times and I don't think I could really live without them...this may sound kind of gay, but I feel like they are some part of me you know." I said nervous now at her reaction. I hoped she wouldn't think I was into my friends. She just gave me a large smile.

"That is wonderful, you are so lucky to have friends like them. I know that without Rose and Alice I wouldn't be myself either. They mean the world to me." She said simply. It was so easy to talk to her.

"I know, I can tell but the way you do practically everything you can to please them...you are so kind and selfless." Okay I had to stop now! I would be scaring her any minute. To my surprise she laughed.

"Oh Edward, you are too kind. But to tell you the truth it's really hard to resist those two, as you could probably tell how demanding Rose is and Alice well she knows my weakness and uses it every time. But I guess you are right... I _would _do anything for them..." she said with a sight. I was falling in love with her more and more. Every word she spoke made me long for her!

"So Bella, tell me about your family, I know that you and your sisters were adopted that's about it." I said shyly.

"There is not really a lot to tell but okay. So basically my mother Renee and my father Charlie divorced about five years after they had adopted my sisters and I. My father decided we should stay with him so we did. We still see our mom every now and then, but we don't have a family appeal at all. I mean my dad just dates a new girl every week and spends tons of money on them. We have a huge house to ourselves and just recently he moved in with this _girl _Rebecca!" she sneered her name in disgust. "She is practically our age Edward, do you know how that feels! So anyways none of us wanted her here but we wanted our dad, but apparently she made him 'happy' so he bought himself another house and moved in with her in the same town as us! How fucked is that I mean really! Three seventeen year olds living alone! It's pretty messed...but he gives us anything we need and supports us, we still love him but like I said there is no family feel...and I want that so badly!" she said sadly. I smiled sadly to her and felt so bad for her. I could see how badly she wanted a real family and I knew my family would love her! Esme and Carlisle would treat her as part of the family instantly. I have never brought girls over so Esme would make a big deal of it. WAIT A SECOND! Too far too far! I have to slow down. Just friends.

"I am so sorry Bella." I said sympathetically. She just smiled and sighed.

"So...it's quite alright, I'm sorry to burden you with all of it." She said nervously. I grabbed her hands in mine.

"Bella nothing you tell me will _ever _burden me! You can tell me anything and I'm always here for you okay." I said serious, she just nodded and smiled. I loved seeing her smile.

**BPOV**

OMG! Edward was being so sweet and sincere. Listening to my boring life. Just being with him made me feel whole...alive. I was still wary about him, but from what I had seen so far he was being truly a gentleman and the nicest guy ever...maybe even a little nicer than Jasper.

"So Edward...how many serious relationship's have you had?" I asked, I couldn't keep my curiosity hidden anymore. I knew his answer would be shocking in many ways so I prepared myself for his lies. Jasper already told me the answer and I wanted to see if Edward was honest. I saw him sigh and look into my eyes, he was still holding my hands.

"Honestly Bella, none." He answered simply. I gasped but not because it was none, that I knew! He was honest with me! Wow.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't judge me on it." He begged. I just smiled and shushed him.

"Edward, I wasn't surprised to hear you say none, I was surprised by your honesty." I said truthfully.

"Bella I would never lie to you." He stated calmly while tightening his grip on my hands and I just smiled in return. I couldn't help but smile at everything he said or did. It was all so perfect! Too perfect and now here comes my panic mode.

"Thank you Edward." Was all I could say before the bell rang and I was free to panic in my brain. He helped me up and gazed into my eyes. He was so handsome I just wanted to run my fingers through his messy hair.

**OKAY GUYS DONT SHOOT ME! I PERSONALLY LOVED THIS CHAPTER. But it's not really finished, the next one will be what Alice and Jasper did during lunch, and then so on with Emmett and Rose. Hope you liked. And please keep suggesting as I saw some of you don't want to hurt Alice and Edward, how sweet. Thanks again. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Not much to say really...so enjoy. **

**JPOV**

When Edward and Bella left for their walk, I was so happy for both of them...I knew that it was only a matter of time before Bella would realize that Edward loved her. But I had my own things to worry about. I was so nervous around Alice she was so cute, and pretty and sweet. Her bubbly personality just drew me in like some force. Being around her made me happier than I have ever been.

"Excuse us." Rose said as she got up and Emmett followed her with a grin. Alice and I gave each other confused stares, but I was glad to be alone with her.

"Finally alone!" Alice said happily. I couldn't help but smile, she wanted to be alone with me just as much as I wanted to be with her. Well maybe I was beating her just by a little though.

"I know so Alice tell me about yourself, I would like to know everything!" I said softly making sure not to scare her off. But she but her lip in eagerness and jumped in her seat in excitement for something.

"Okay Jasper, so as you know my name is Alice Swan, I have two adopted sisters, my dad doesn't live with us and neither does my mom. We basically take care of each other. I _love _shopping for anything! Especially clothes though, and maybe accessories...oh and don't forget purses! I am single, and I love to cheerlead." She said so quickly that I was amazed I was able to understand everything. My mouth was hanging open in amazement. She was perfect, a little girly but I loved it!

"I would _definitely _like to take you shopping one of these days!" I said playfully as I poked her side. She giggled and looked at me with shy eyes.

"That could be easily arranged." She said shyly. I couldn't help but the large grin on my face.

"Oh yea and I also own a yellow porche 911, and I like mad fast! And not girly fast, fast fast!" she said mischievously. I was amazed by her! She was perfect in my eyes.

"Wow, Alice..." was all I could say.

"So tell me about yourself Jasper?" she asked just as curiously. I sighed.

"Well I'm Jasper Whitlock, I am best friends with Edward and Emmett, we have been friends since we were born...I guess you could call them my 'adopted' brothers. I love football, and war books. I am an only child and I am single as well." I replied. She just smiled at me with loving eyes. She was so smooth and soft, I wanted to feel her cheek. We talked about non-sense for a while until we began talking about Bella and Edward.

"50 dollars says they get together by the end of next week!" Alice threw at me.

"50 dollars says longer than that!" I threw back and we shook on it. Alice was grinning and couldn't help but feel like I was going to lose 50 dollars. Oh well as long as I would lose it to her I wouldn't have minded.

The bell had rung and we got up.

"So I will see you at the game, I guess?" I said hopeful.

"Of course!" she replied excitedly. Then we walked away in our opposite directions. I was so happy to get to know her. Bella was right, she didn't make me feel awkward at all.

**EMPOV (that's right I was nice enough to put their chapters together for you ppl! And just so you know its Emmet POV)**

When Edward and Bella left Rose leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Let's get out of here." She said in a seductive smooth voice. I felt my pants tighten, dammit she could make me so hard instantly _just _by her words!

"Excuse us." Rose said to Alice and Jasper as she got up and I followed her out.

"Emmett do you have a spacey car?" she asked in a husky voice. I guess I did, I drove my jeep to school today.

"Yes my jeep. Why?" I asked curiously. She smirked and led the way to the parking lot. She waited in front of my jeep waiting for me to open it and I did. She climbed into the back seat and called me over with her index finger. I followed eagerly still trying to figure out what she was up to. When I got in she leaned over me and closed the door. My breath hitched as she was so close to me and she smirked.

"Rose...what's up?" I asked nervously. I have never felt more intimidated by a girl before. DAMMIT I WAS A MAN! _THE _MAN! She turned to face me and I did too seeing the hunger and lust in her eyes. She grabbed the collar of my button down short and pulled me close to her face so we were only about two inches away.

"I am sick and tired of fighting this temptation." She growled. It was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I leaned in and pressed my lips eagerly against hers. We kissed with force and passion, our tongues intertwined and fought for dominance. She was she sexiest woman in the world! No model no actress had _anything _on her! I pulled away for some air still staring at her in shock.

"Rose, oh god if you only knew how many times I've wanted to do that!" I admitted. She giggled, I have never seen her giggle before. She looked so lovely and happy like a child. Her cold, bitchy exterior melted away and now she was just Rosie.

"Oh Emmett, do you know how hard it was not to jump you every time I saw you! Even before I met you, at the beach I wanted you!" she whispered into my ear. I pushed her back and was on top of her instantly. This was it I was going to make my dream a reality. Good thing I always had condoms on me. Before I kissed her she put a finger on my lips to stop me. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Emmett, I want to have sex with you just as badly but I need you to tell me something first." She said warily.

"Anything." I gasped.

"Tell me that after we have sex, you won't go screwing some other sluts..." she said nervously with a hint of edge there. I smiled at my beautiful vixen under me and kissed her softly.

"If by that you mean you want me committed, then no worried babe. I was yours the moment I saw you. So just relax and enjoy yourself." I said as I began sucking in her neck. She moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist. I grinded into her my full erection and she moaned even louder now.

"Oh Emmett! You feel amazing!" she screamed. I slid off her underwear and felt her wetness. She shivered at my touch and I grinned. I had the same effect on her as she did on me. "FUCK ME NOW EMMETT!" she yelled demandingly. Hey you don't have to tell me twice! I pumped into her with all the force and her head fell back as she screamed in ecstasy. He was pumping in and out of her faster and faster and she was meeting all my thrusts with her own and I was moaning her name.

"Rosalie...god...oh...fuck...you, feel...so...WET...and GOOD!" I screamed. After about ten minutes she came and I followed not long after her. I was lying on top of her but still my weight on my arm. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck. And whispered into my ear.

"That was fucking sexy!" she whispered seductively and licked around my ear. I had to get off of her before I would do it again. I heard the bell ring and pulled her up with me and passed her, her underwear. "Thank you." She said with a smile I almost melted. She was so gorgeous! She fixed her hair quickly and put on a fresh coat of lip gloss and she jumped out of my car and I followed. I took her hand in mine and she gasped and looked at me.

"I told you I was yours, and I want everyone to see that you are mine!" I said serious. She gave me a warm smile and nodded.

**SO WHAT DID YA THINK? DELICIOUS EH! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know I'm working fast haha it's because all of you guys inspire me! So thank you so much for reading it. I also wrote a new ONE-SHOT! So check it out, it's called **_**FORGET **_**I don't know if I will make it into a full story, maybe by popular demand. No pressure or anything though I am very satisfied with it being a ONE-SHOT! **

**But here you go, enjoy the next chapter. **

**EPOV**

When I was in my last period, I haven't seen Edward before by our lockers and I was really starting to miss him. Jasper was right, he is a great person. After all if he was friends with Jasper then clearly he must be a good person. I was really starting to be glad I decided to give him a chance. The last bell rang and I packed up my books as I was about to leave some curly blonde stopped me.

"Hey you." She said in a snobby voice. I just rolled me eyes and smiled.

"Hi."

"Where are _you _off to in such a hurry?" she asked curiously.

"Um...home?" I said nervously. What was her problem?

"Really! I was sure you were going to _fuck_ with _Edward!_" she snorted. I gasped and my eyes wide. What the hell was she talking about! There it goes again Edward's reputation already ruining mine. I can't handle it! I totally forgot we had a game tonight.

"Look I am not fucking anyone so please just leave me alone!" I said annoyed. She put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes at me. Then I saw Edward walk in nervous and look at the blonde in front of me angrily.

"Tasha, I see you have met my friend Bella." He said in his smooth voice. I just sighed and looked down. How did he know where to find me...unless he was looking for 'Tasha'.

"Oh Edward, darling! So good to see you...and yes I have _met _your _friend _Bella!" she spat. I bit my lip and before I could say anything Edward talked.

"Listen Tasha, I know it hurts to be dumped like some two cent whore you _are _but please I would really appreciate it if you would stop bothering Bella. Now I would like you to run along now...since we have a game to go to." He said extra politely, I smiled at him and he winked playfully. He was so sweet saving me from that bitch! I felt so helpless why did I let her talk to me like that! I was never that shy! She just turned red and stormed off mumbling things no one could understand. I looked back at Edward staring at me sweetly.

**EPOV**

I missed Bella as soon as she left my side to go to her classes. I could never seem to catch her by our lockers so I decided I would get her after her last class so we could go to the game together...there I waited for her beside the door frame and I couldn't understand what was taking her so long! I went in and saw Tasha talking to her and Bella looked nervous and annoyed. I was furious of all the things Tasha could be saying to Bella! Everything I worked for could be ruined in just one minute of talking to that pathetic girl! I walked in and saw Bella notice me and look back at Tasha.

"Tasha, I see you have met my friend Bella." I said smoothly. Tasha slowly turned around to face me.

"Oh Edward, darling! So good to see you...and yes I have _met _your _friend _Bella!" she spat back. How dare she talk about Bella that way! She was going to pay. I looked at Bella contemplating what to say but I spoke before her.

"Listen Tasha, I know it hurts to be dumped like some two cent whore you _are _but please I would really appreciate it if you would stop bothering Bella. Now I would like you to run along now...since we have a game to go to." I said extra sweetly for her to get pissed and leave. I looked back at Bella with loving eyes and she looked back at me with a nervous smile. Oh my god I loved that creature so much!

"So Bella shall we?" I asked as I put out my hand for her to take. She nodded and accepted my hand. For her it was nothing more than just a friendly gesture but for me it was _so _much more. As soon as we stepped out into the hall everyone was gawking at Bella and I. She seemed nervous and removed her hand from mine. NO! I wanted to take it back so badly to show everyone she was mine. I looked at her and she was sad.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. She paused and looked at me.

"Edward, I'm sorry I just don't want to give people more of a reason to hate me for rumours that are not true, but might be taken the wrong way by us holding hands." She said quietly with a shaky voice. It broke my heart to hear that! She really didn't want to be with me at all! Maybe it was because everyone had been bothering her lately and I knew that girls didn't like her already...but I thought she wouldn't let that stuff bother her!

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be friendly...if you don't want to be friends with me than I understand." I said sadly looking at the floor. She gasped walked closer to me.

"No Edward of course not! I was really beginning to trust you...it's just there is so much pressure of being friends with you! All the time girls are glaring at me and guys keep trying to impress me by telling me bad things about you...I'm just tired of it all you know." She explained softly while looking into my eyes. I couldn't believe it was that hard for her to just be with me. I was impacting her life in every way now...but I can't be away from her! I love her.

"Bella I wish I could stop them from doing that but I can't! They will just have to get over it eventually! I don't care what they think I _care _what _you_ think! I'm so sorry that my reputation is rubbing off on you, I wish, I could change it but I can only change the future. Everything they tell you was in the past! Trust me this one time...please." I pleaded and her eyes softened and she agreed. She smiled and hugged me. What! Did she just touch me willingly! Omg heart attack! The love of my life was touching me! I hugged her back with all the power I could to show her how much I care. She released too quickly for my liking and I just smiled back. "Thank you for understanding." I said to her.

**BPOV**

I knew I was sick of everything but when I saw Edward try too hard to prove to me that it was all in the past and that he wished he could help me with everything I couldn't help but trust him! Every time I was proven right by his reputation he proved me wrong instantly. I took a chance I would keep it. I would get to know him and if I didn't like anything (which would be really hard not to like a god) then I would just stop hanging out with him. Right...easily said than done. We walked out and I saw Emmett and Rose standing by Alice's 911. Alice was sitting on her hood while Jasper was in front of her and they were playing some hand game. Aw how cute. I laughed and Edward joined and we walked out so see everyone.

"Bella! Don't even think about it I called shot gun first so you will have to squeeze in the back!" Rose said. I rolled my eyes.

"But I hate the back! Why did we even take Alice's car?" I asked dumbfounded.

"HEY! Nothing wrong with my baby! Only because you can't fit you _fat _ass in my car doesn't mean there is something wrong with it!" Alice napped back. I gasped.

"_FAT ASS?"_ I asked playfully and everyone laughed. I was sure I wasn't fat! Then Edward leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Don't believe her you do _not _have a fat ass! It's actually very cute." He said sweetly. I just giggled and blushed. _Friends...friends..._I had to keep telling myself.

"Hey Bella why don't you ride with Edward?" Jasper asked, and I blushed again immediately. I looked at Edward and he was smiling the biggest smile ever.

"I think that's a great idea!" Alice joined. I rolled my eyes. I knew what they were doing!

"Fine..." I said annoyed, but then again very happy.

"Bella you don't have to if you don't want to." Edward said softly. He was so sweet and caring. I just smiled and sighed.

"But I want to." Was all I said back. "Alice make sure you bring my Cheer bag then!" I yelled as we were walking to his car.

"Yea, OKAY BELLA!" she yelled back. I just laughed. We walked over to a burnt orange Lotus Elise S, it was gorgeous. What a car.

"Wow you have a Lotus Elise S?" I asked amazed. He gasped then chuckled.

"I take it you know cars?" he asked as he opened the door for me, which was really very sweet. I nodded.

"And the 08 version too eh! How nice...and thank you for opening the door for me you _really _didn't have to do that." I said politely. He just laughed and went to his side.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, I would open thousands of doors for you." He said playfully yet I knew he had some meaning behind it. I smiled to him and rolled my eyes in a joke manner.

"So ready for my driving?" he asked slyly. I was confused for a second.

"What do you mean _you're _driving?"

"I mean I go really, really fast!" he said in mock horror. I shrugged.

"I am sure you couldn't go faster than Alice. That girl drives like a beast!" I said as I laughed.

"We shall see..." he said curiously as he pulled out in one swift motion and sped down the road. He was going so fast almost 130 kph on a 60 max street.

"Whoa Edward, you might get a ticket." I said breathlessly.

"Oh really, or are you just scared?" he asked playfully. I pouted and smirked.

"Puh-lease! I've gone faster!" I stated bluntly. The next second we were at a large parking lot at a football field.

"What was that Bella?" He asked innocently. I just glared at him and he laughed and ran to open my door. I took a hold of his hand like a real lady and he helped me out.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen." I said cockily.

"My pleasure Miss. Swan." He said as he bowed down and kissed my hand. The spark I felt as his kiss made me jump and move my hand from him. That was unbelievable! Did he feel _that_!

"Wow...um..." I said nervously. He seemed to have the same reaction.

"Um...wow...indeed..."he said back. Then I heard Alice pull into a spot next to us as she and Rose were blasting some song and singing loudly. I just laughed nervously hoping to get what happened past us. I knew I wanted him but I had to resist I just had to! Alice and Rose came out and then I saw Emmett's Jeep pull in on the other side of Edward's car.

"Hey hommies!" Emmett yelled out as he jumped out and ran to Rose and put his arms around her waist. Whoa when did _that _happen? I had to talk to Rose later. She sure moves fast.

"Hey guys. So let's get going." I said shyly. Everyone cheered except me or Edward. He just smiled at me and I turned away. I saw Jasper come walk beside me while Alice spoke to Edward.

"So Bella, I see things are going good for you and Edward." He whispered.

"You could say that. You were right he is a great person to talk to." I admitted.

"Aren't I always!" he said annoyingly.

"And modest too!" I said sarcastically. "So I see you and Alice eh..." I whispered even quieter.

"Yes...Alice is great! I'm so happy to finally be able to talk to her whenever I want to." He sighed. I just agreed and we kept walking.

**EPOV**

I saw Jasper walk beside Bella and that instantly pissed me off! I was supposed to walk with her, but then I saw Alice come up to me. I might as well get to know her sisters and get on their good side's I supposed.

"Hey Ed!" she said excitedly.

"Hello Alice." I replied.

"So I just wanted to let you know that I know you like Bella." She said coyly. I gasped, but I knew it wasn't a secret but still.

"And?" I tried to make my voice calm.

"And... I just wanted to let you know that you have a great shot at winning her over. I know she may be hard headed at times and stubborn... I mean she is no virgin or anything but she is still innocent." WHAT BELLA IS NOT A VIRGIN! _Okay Edward calm down you obviously did not expect her to be a virgin! BUT STILL! Who could she possibly have lost her virginity too? _It really made me angry to know that it wasn't me. "So I was just letting you know that you have to be patient with her, and since I don't know you well enough...but if you lose interest in her while leading her on because she might take too long...then I will personally hurt you. That's all!" she said threateningly and then sweet and innocent. How could she think that I would lose interest!

"Alice, trust me I don't think I will _ever _lose interest in Bella... I love her too much..."I admitted before I could control what I had said I was in shock! She wasn't supposed to know that! Alice froze and I turned to face her. Her mouth open and then turned into a smile. "Alice you cannot tell her please!" I begged.

"Oh I know! Don't worry Ed, I won't but I hope you know what love means..." she said warily. I just nodded and mouthed thank you to her.

We finally got to the change rooms and split up with the girls.

"Dude what's happening with you and Rose?" Jasper asked as he play-punched Emmett in the arm. Emmett just shrugged trying not to make a big deal out of it but we all knew he was on cloud nine.

"I don't know...I guess we are together..." he said nervously.

"MAN! You are god! Teach me your ways!" Jasper bowed down playfully. I just laughed at him.

"Dude it's not that hard...well it might be for you, but me and Rosie clicked instantly! I knew I would be with her and that she would be mine. She asked to go somewhere private we made love and..." WAIT WHAT! _Made love? _What the fuck! I have never heard Emmett say that.

"Made love!?" I asked interrupting him. He just nodded.

"And then we decided to be together. Simple." He finished proudly. Mine and Jasper's mouths were hanging open. How could he get a girlfriend after sleeping with her the first day! I guess Rosalie was just as sexual as Emmett. I knew they would click.

"Good for you Emmett I'm happy for you." I said as I reached out and propped him.

"Oh Edward you and I have to do something to Newton..." Jasper said nervously. He was hiding something.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked serious.

"Well...he sort of tried to force Bella to kiss him in class today and I...you know...almost kicked his ass but I was in class and all." He said nervously. WHAT! _He _tried to kiss _my _Bella! No way in hell! I was going to kill that fucker!

"What." I said straining my voice, my hands curled up in fists my jaw clenched.

"Don't worry we will get him...just need to figure out how." Jasper said calmly.

"Jasper he tried to _force my _Bella to KISS him! How am I supposed to not worry! I want to kill that bastard!" I yelled and everyone around us turned to face us. Good thing Mike was on our team I would kick his ass!

"Edward, I told him that I would get him later...just don't do anything stupid." He said and I knew he was right. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Why did you just tell me now? Why not right after?" I asked upset now upset as I put my head into my hands. I should have been there to protect her!

"I am sorry Edward; I knew you would do something irrational. This way after the game we could tie him up to a pole or something and take off his clothes." He said jokingly...actually that was a really great idea.

"Jasper that is perfect!" I said. He shrugged and changed into his uniform.

"Ed, if you want me to take care of the bastard you know I could knock him out in one punch right?" Emmett said happily. I nodded and smiled. I had the best friends ever. One protected my girl from some sick fuck the other wanted to kick his ass!

**Meanwhile with the girls.**

**BPOV**

"Rose what's going on between you and Emmett? Care to explain?" I asked curiously. Usually she told us everything! This was a shocker.

"Yes Rose how did you think I felt when I saw him put his arms around you without me even knowing _why!!" _Alice said angrily. No one should ever mess with Alice when she is pissed.

"Sorry it all happened at lunch, we had sex in his car and then we decided to go out. Simple as that!" she said as she clapped her hands together.

"You. Had. Sex. In. His. Car. After. Your. First. Meet!" I said each work separately. That was even fast for Rose!

"Sorry I know I sound like a slut! But I couldn't resist, I wanted him since the beach incident, and apparently he wanted me too and we just connected. He saw the real me and I saw the real him. End of story." She explained calmly.

"Oh Rose! I'm so happy for you!" Alice said as she hugged her and I agreed. It was time to go and warm up. We were fully changed now and walking out to the field. I saw all the other girls following us. I was so nervous by the large crowd watching us. We saw the other cheerleaders from the other team glaring at us with their arms crossed and pompoms in their fists. Rose called everyone to huddle in.

"Alright sexy girls! We all know we own this field! We own the cheer and the entire field. So show them what we've got and prove them that were hot!" she sang excitedly in cheer. We all screamed in excitement.

"FORKS HIGH, FORKS HIGH, LETS MAKE THEM SAY GOOD-BYE! FORKS HIGH, FORKS HIGH, FORKS HIGH LETS KICK THIS TO THE SKY!" we all screamed in unison. Although the girls on our squad hated us when we needed to be a team we could be. We broke apart and took our positions cheering the crowd on. Rose, Alice and I walked over to the other team captain and she was walking over with her two friends...

"Oh look Brit, they thought they were all cute with their huddle and all!" she said annoyingly in a high pitch voice. Rose smirked.

"Hun, before you try to make pathetic jokes or remarks go get your _extensions _fixed and die your roots the same color as your ends! Then _maybe _you might be worthy of talking to us." She snapped back. And we knew she had her there. She girls just hugged and stormed off. We all began laughing then we saw our boys come out. And I immediately looked for Edward. There he was walking in all his tight-pants glory! He was truly a god! I saw him look back at me with a smile and he winked. I blushed immediately and looked away.

The game was over and we won. Thanks to Emmett's blocking skills, Jasper's long throws to Edward and Edward's catches. It was truly a team effort. We kicked the cheerleader's asses in cheers. Now we were all walking back and laughing at the nights events. I then saw Mike Newton walking up to me with some scary look. I shivered at the memory of him touching me earlier and shook it off. I was with Rose and Alice and the boys were celebrating or changing in their change rooms. We decided to wait by the car.

"Hey sexy ladies!" Make said in a tone that was supposed to be 'sexy' yet the farthest thing from it.

"Mike." Was all I said and then turned my head away. He smirked and walked closer to me.

"Baby I know you were checking my ass out today while I was playing..." he said cockily. I smirked this time and he moved even closer I could feel his breath on me. I was leaning against Alice's porche and she and Rose were just staring at me and Mike wide eyed.

"Mike personal space please!" I said disturbed by him.

"Oh c'mon Bella, if it weren't for Jasper today I would have had you and you would enjoy it I promise." He said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I rolled me eyes and tried to move.

"Mike get the fuck away from Bella now!" Rose growled at him. He ignored her and trapped me between his arms and the car. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge _again_! How did I always seem to get stuck in these situations?

"Mike seriously get the fuck away from her now!" Alice said it this time moving closer. He shrugged and began moving closer to my face as he closed his eyes. I shrieked closing my eyes and the next second I saw Mike on the floor with his hand on his jaw.

"Ow" he yelled. I looked up and saw a very angry Edward in front of me breathing heavily. He turned to me and put his hands on my upper arms.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked worriedly I just nodded still in shock of what had just happened. He released me and turned back to Mike. Mike was up now and threw a punch at Edward and he got him. MIKE HIT EDWARD IN THE FACE! I screamed and jumped back against the car. Edward looked at me with sad eyes and then quickly hit Mike again on the other side of his jaw. Mike was on the floor again.

"If I _ever _catch you touching Bella in any way, form or shape I will make sure you can't walk!" Edward said to Mike angrily. You could tell Edward was holding back. I felt Alice and Rose by my side now and they were holding me by the shoulders making sure I don't do anything stupid. Oh how well they knew me. Mike just nodded and ran away then I saw in the distance Emmett and Jasper catch him. Edward turned to me and I wanted to cry at the sight. His cheek was reddish-purple you could tell it would bruise and I just wanted to comfort him. He saved me from that vile Mike! I shrugged my sister's holds on me and walked over to Edward. He froze for a second then I threw my arms over him and hugged him close to me. I began crying for no reason, well actually for the reason of my poor Edward being hurt because of _me!_ I felt so helpless and it was my entire fault.

"Edward I'm so sorry!" I cried and I felt him shake.

"_You _are sorry! Really Isabella! Don't be ridiculous! I heard what he did to you this morning! I swear Bella I will hurt him but not in front of you." He answered in a strained voice. I couldn't let him hurt him! It wasn't his battle to fight! I sobbed even louder now and he just hugged me tighter.

"Edward stop! Don't touch him! He is not your problem!" I said as I looked up to see his expression. It was of anger, hate and concern. I could feel him trying to calm himself.

"Bella, please don't make me angrier with myself than I already am...please Bella. Anyone that bothers you is my _problem!_ How could you possibly even say that to me!" he spat disgustingly. I just gasped at his words and pulled away but he wouldn't let me move from his grasp. I looked up to see his face again and I saw him smile to me but it didn't reach his eyes. His face was cold, and in pain. I caused that pain.

I put my hand over his bruised cheek and he just closed his eyes at my touch. I lightly grazed his face with my fingers and went up on my tippy-toes and kissed his hurt cheek tenderly then whispered.

"Thank you." Then I pulled back and I felt him relax and he released me. It took all of my will power to not kiss him right there! I had to settle for his cheek he probably hated me right now. Then I saw a real smile on his face, his eyes warm and soft. I walked away slowly from him and to my sisters who hugged me.

"We are so sorry Bella we should have jumped on him or something." Rose said as she hugged me.

"Yes please forgive us! We were just so shocked!" Alice explained. I just laughed trying to make them feel better.

"Please, there is nothing to forgive." I said softly.

**EPOV**

I was in the change room changing (obviously LOL) so then Jasper's phone rang and he got a text from Alice.

"It's from Alice, it says that Mike is forcing himself onto Bella and he won't let her go." He read out. I ran out as soon as he finished anger took over my body. I was shaking with hate my teeth grinding against each other as I have never ran faster in my life. There she was my beautiful angel against a yellow porche trapped between Mike's arms and his body! I ran faster now and pulled him by his collar and punched him so hard he fell to the ground. I turned to Bella and she was shocked to see me. I heard Mike make some noise in the background but right now nothing mattered but Bella! She was the only thing important to me.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked worriedly for my love as I took a hold of her upper arms. She just nodded unable to say anything. I just turned back to Mike and he punched me in the face. I was never angrier in my life than I was now. I heard Bella scream and jump against the car! HE SCARED _MY _BELLA! HE WAS GOING TO PAY! I hit him on the other side of his face so hard he fell to the ground again.

"If I _ever _catch you touching Bella in any way, form or shape I will make sure you can't walk!" I said keeping my voice down making sure I didn't scare Bella more than I already had. Mike nodded and ran away. I looked into the distance and saw Emmett and Jasper. I knew they would finish him off. But I was still furious with myself for scaring my angel. I turned to her slowly and I saw her eyes get teary. I wanted to run up and hold her tell her she was okay now, she was safe. But I could see she was staring at my bruise. The pain of that was nothing in comparison to the pain I had when I heard her scream or now at her crying. She shrugged her sister's holds and began walking over to me. I froze I didn't know what to do next I wanted to hold her, to cradle her but I couldn't. What if she was scared of me? She threw her arms over me and hugged me so tight. I felt so calm at her hold on me I instantly hugged her back eagerly. She was crying into my chest now and it was breaking my heart. I didn't know what to say to her so I just pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes.

"Edward I'm so sorry!"She cried out. _She was sorry! _FOR WHAT! It was my fault I didn't get Mike earlier! Stupid Jasper! I was appalled by her.

"_You _are sorry! Really Isabella! Don't be ridiculous! I heard what he did to you this morning! I swear Bella I will hurt him but not in front of you." I said in a strained voice trying to keep my anger under control.

"Edward stop! Don't touch him! He is not your problem!" she said as she looked up at me. I couldn't hide my expression of anger, hate and concern for my precious

"Bella, please don't make me angrier with myself than I already am...please Bella. Anyone that bothers you is my _problem!_ How could you possibly even say that to me!" I threw at her in disgust with myself and of her thinking I would just let that slide! She gasped and tried to pull away but I just couldn't let her! I knew I should have but I just couldn't! She looked up to see my face again and I forced a smile on my face to calm her. She cautiously placed her hand over my cheek and I couldn't help but feel serene at her touch, I closed my eyes at the wonderful feeling and she grazed it ever so lightly with her finger-tips. I felt her reach up and I was confused at was she was about to do next, she kissed my cheek tenderly and I was in heaven. Her lips on me were probably the best feeling on this planet.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear as she pulled back and I let her go...I really didn't want to bit I had to. She knew exactly how to calm me and I was sure as hell calm. I badly wanted to pull her back and kiss her but I knew I shouldn't. I opened my eyes and gave her a loving smile. She smiled back and turned to her sisters. I really couldn't hear what they were saying I was in my own little world at that moment, and then I saw Emmett and Jasper next to the girls. I snapped out of it and looked at them while they were laughing.

"What are you laughing about?!" I snapped.

"Oh Edward you should have seen what we have done to Mike, he is duck taped to the flag pole fully naked!" Emmett said loudly as he burst out laughing into a whole new set of laughs. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture in my mind. I looked at Bella and she looked so lose and carefree at that moment laughing her hair in front of her face.

"Alright so after party at our house!" Alice screamed. I snapped out of it again and looked over to Alice.

"Alright." I said as I gently pulled Bella by the arm but she reluctantly stopped and pulled it back while the others already went in their cars.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Her expression was unreadable.

"Don't...don't, you hate me?" she asked nervously. HATE HER! WHAT! Why on earth would I hate her? More like the complete opposite! I was shocked she would even think that. I walked closer to her and pulled her closer to me by her shoulders.

"Bella I could _never _hate you!" I told her each word separate and distinct. She looked down and sighed.

"I am serious Bella; there is no reason for me to hate you! Now stop being a silly girl and lets go party!" I tried to make her smile. She looked back up and smiled back. I opened the door for her and helped her in. I ran to my side and looked at the gorgeous girl sitting next to me.

"So where to my lady?" I asked smoothly. She chuckled and gave me her address. I smiled and looked at her again.

"Are you serious?" I asked in a joking manner.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"That is so close to me! I live on the next street!" I told her happily. How come I never saw her around? It was strange. Then I drove to our destination.

**So how did you like it? Long eh! Just for you ppl. Next chapter will be what happens at the house. **

**Will Bella and Edward hook up?**

**Will Alice and Jasper hook up?**

**Will Rosalie and Emmet hook up again?**

**Tune in and find out. **

**ACDHNT **


	10. Chapter 10

**HEHE! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy! **

**EPOV**

When we got there Alice and Rosalie were already parked in the driveway. And Emmett and Jasper were parked on the street by the curb. Though their driveway was huge and could easily fit at least ten cars Jasper and Emmett parked on the street how foolish! I opened the door for Bella and she blushed instantly.

"You know you _really_ don't have to do that, I might start getting used to it." She said jokingly. I laughed at how cute she was being. How badly I wanted her to get used to it, me opening doors for my love and then walking hand in hand with her...ah a guy can only dream.

"Get used to it all you like, because as long as I'm around I will _always _do that!" I told her fully serious. She blushed again and led me to her front door. Their house was huge, gorgeous! I couldn't believe they lived alone...three unprotected girls. I hoped they had a good security system for mine and their sake. Otherwise I would stand outside their house and guard it! No one was going to touch my Bella! I walked in and walked into the living room where everyone was spread on the carpet talking and joking.

"About time you two joined us!" Alice said loudly so everyone turned around.

"Hey guys so what are we going to do?" Bella asked as she took a seat on the floor and I joined right after.

"Well we were thinking we play hide and seek around the house!!" Emmett yelled and everyone bursts out laughing.

"Okay Emmett whatever you want, that actually sounds like fun!" Bella said. Wow she was so different in her atmosphere. Not shy at all very outspoken really, I really liked that side of Bella.

"Okay...then it's settled." Jasper added.

"Who is it?" I asked. "And are there any special rules?" I added after looking right at Bella and she was turned away from me. Her hair smelled so lovely like strawberries.

"Well okay...so one person will be it...and the rest will hide but you can only hide in the house no going outside at all!" Rose explained. We all nodded. "I guess we will spin a bottle to see who is it." She said as she got up and ran to the kitchen to get a bottle. We all started laughing, it was so funny...I was sure most people wanted to play spin the bottle rather than hide and seek but oh well. Rose came back with an empty beer bottle and put it in the middle.

"Now boys don't get side tracked here" she giggled. Whoa did the girl just giggle! ROSE! I loved seeing these girls being themselves around us it truly meant that they trusted us. She spun it and it landed on Bella. She gasped, she was so cute when she gasped I wanted to cuddle up to her and hold her.

"Fine...I'll be it...go hide." She sighed. I felt so bad I wanted to take her place but then again I found it rather amusing having her go look for me. I decided to go find her room. Bella got up and put her hands over her eyes and went to face the wall. She began counting. We all ran and I went upstairs. I saw three large doors and I ran into the middle one...this seemed like a very hot room, I wouldn't mind waking up here in the morning..._wait a second what am I thinking!_ No, no thoughts of Bella in bed...nope! I walked to the large hot pink leather chair on the corner and decided to hide there...well it wasn't really hiding just a seat in the dark corner. It wouldn't be that hard to for her to find me. So I just waited, I heard her yell.

"Ready or not here I come!" ah she was so cute! I wanted to see her face again those large brown eyes. The emotion behind them... I waited for about seven minutes and she finally reached the room I was in. I couldn't help but watch her outline of her body against the light coming from the doorway. She didn't even bother turning on the lights she seemed pretty comfortable in this room, maybe it was her room. She began feeling everything on her way with her hands and she was getting really close to me. She was walking backwards now to where I was and I didn't know whether I should say something or not. She tripped on her carpet, obvious Bella and fell into my lap and she gasped. I caught her happily and put my arms around her waist. She froze and slowly turned her head to face me, I was just looking at her smugly.

"Edward." She said in a whisper. She was so close to me now, so close I would just have to pull her in ever so slightly and her lips would be on mine...but I couldn't I had to gain her trust! What would she possibly think of me trying to kiss her the first opportunity I got!

"Bella." I just whispered back. She smiled and I realized my arms were still around her tiny frame. I had to move or else I would be tempted to do more than just hold her. "Bella, do you think it's time we find the others?" I asked softly. She just froze in my arms and had a very confused look in her eyes. I wish I knew what she was thinking! What did I say wrong? I thought I was being very good right now...CRAP EDWARD! What did I do!? "Bella?" I asked again, she seemed to snap out of it and just nod.

**BPOV**

When I was on Edward's lap with his arms around me it felt so right, like I was made for him. I felt so safe and secure. I only had a little to move so I could kiss him but I knew I shouldn't. I wish he just pulled me in, I was too afraid to do it on my own. We just stared in each other's eyes without saying anything and I saw him think about something. Was he thinking whether or not to kiss me as well oh please do Edward! I won't mind! But what he said next shocked me.

"Bella, do you think it's time we find the others?" he said the sweetest voice. I couldn't say anything...I was expecting him to kiss me or try something I mean I _was_ in a vulnerable position at the moment, but NO! I guess he didn't like me that way... I heard him say something and I snapped out of it and just nodded and jumped off his lap. How could I have been so foolish! He was just being nice all this time! He never had any real feelings towards me, he saw my hurt expression and lifted my chin with his finger.

"Bella? Is something the matter?" He asked me concerned; I just sighed and pulled away. I didn't know what to say to him...he was perfect, opening door's, fighting people for me...and knew every time I was upset but obviously it was too good to be true. Why on earth would he go for clumsy old Bella? I know I wouldn't. I just walked out of the room depressed; I couldn't even hide my disappointment! How pathetic was I?

**EPOV**

When Bella jumped off me I felt so empty and alone, having her safe and secure in my arms felt so right like she was made to be with me but I had to pull myself together and be the man she wanted me to be. She looked so upset and hurt like someone just punched her in the stomach; I didn't know what was wrong. I got up next to her and lifted her chin so I could see her eyes.

"Bell? Is something the matter?" I asked concerned for my angel. She didn't reply she just sighed and pulled away. What was happening, everything was perfect a few second ago and now this? What did I do wrong? I had to know. I followed her out; she looked like she was on the verge of tears. I stopped her and hugged her I didn't know what else to do. "Bella please tell me what I did wrong! I can't stand seeing you this upset!" I said honestly. She hugged me back with so much force I knew that it was definitely my doing. I thought I heard her sob so I just pulled her in closer and her face was on my chest and again it broke my heart. I wanted to help her I didn't know what to do. "Please! Tell me what I did!" I begged this time she just nodded no and moved away from me. I had to fix this I just had to! She ran downstairs and began looking for everyone. I heard a loud scream...sounded like Rosalie and Emmett put together. I ran down to Bella and saw Rose and Emmett on the floor practically naked. Oh god poor Bella, having to see this she was just frozen there, I picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the couch in the living room. I placed her gently there and gently moved strands of her hair away from her face as she regained herself back. I couldn't stop but touch her face, it was so beautiful and smooth...and soft. The softest thing I have ever felt. I leaned in and I had to kiss her I just had to I didn't care where! I leaned in the kissed her forehead gently. She gasped, I felt the best reaction my lips seemed to be on fire! I wanted more I _needed _more! But I had to resist.

"Edward...why did you just do that?" she asked confused. How could she possibly not see that I am wretchedly in love with her! I had to think of an excuse usually you wouldn't really need an excuse to kiss someone you loved.

"I thought it would help you snap out of wherever you just were." I replied too quickly. Suddenly her eyes looked sad again almost as if she was disappointed by my answer...what did she want from me? I didn't understand her one bit! Once again she moved away from me and Rose and Emmett joined us this time only to be wearing clothes.

"Dude not cool!" I said disapprovingly. Rose just giggled and Emmett pulled her closer to him. They seemed so happy, I wish I could touch Bella like that without worrying I would scare her away or make her hate me! I just sighed and put my head into my hands. Bella went to look for the others.

**BPOV**

When I felt Edward's lips on my forehead I gasped at the amazing feeling I had just received. I knew that if he wanted to kiss me I would completely let him but he didn't, I had to know why he just kissed me.

"Edward...why did you just do that?" I asked shocked, and I felt him freeze and it seemed as if he was thinking of an excuse. I wished he would tell me _because Bella I really, really like you! _But I was never that lucky once again.

"I thought it would help you snap out of wherever you just were." He said rather quickly. All hope was gone in my mind, but he was so gentle with me as if he thought he would break me. I loved being in his grasp but I had to move away! I knew the tears would come any minute. I saw Rose and Emmett join us and Edward said something but I couldn't pay attention. My heart was hurting; I needed to run away from him. So I ran to the basement to look for Jasper and Alice. I ran and looked everywhere for them and I heard some movement behind the couch so I ran there and found Alice on the floor laughing. She got up and hugged me.

"You FOUND me!" she yelled and I tried to be happy but she knew me too well. "B, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing...it's just Edward..." I said hesitantly.

"What did he do?" she asked angrier.

"Nothing that's the thing! All this time I thought he had at least some interest in me it was all a mistake!" I said quietly. Alice just began laughing. I was confused by her reaction.

"Oh Bella you are so silly, you mean _YOU_ wanted him to do something to you?" she asked still recovering from her laugh. I nodded and she just smiled at me. "Bella, you are probably one of the blindest people I have ever met! Can't you see the way Edward look's after you? It's like you are some fragile porcelain doll, Bella you are the one that wanted to be friends with him and get to know him! So why do you think he didn't try to pull anything. Honestly Bella sometimes I feel like you are totally blind." She explained. I was even more confused...maybe he did want me and the way he kissed my forehead...maybe he tried to resist me just as much as I tried to resist him...no...It's all a lie. He could never like me.

"Oh Alice, I wish I could just loosen up and be with him like Rose and Emmett are! I want him to hold me so badly and kiss me but I just can't let my guard down! I'm so afraid of being hurt." I cried as I hugged her. She cooed me and drew lazy circles on my back.

"Shh, Bella it's okay. It will happen eventually just give yourself more time. You are both so weird...you both...like each other and yet act like you don't...well at least you do, he acts like you are some goddess which I _totally _approve of! You are so a goddess!" Alice stated and I just laughed. Maybe she was right, maybe he needed more time to change. Maybe he didn't want to push me...maybe not. We both went upstairs and Edward was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I felt so bad for him, he seemed so aggravated. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the floor as Rose was lying on Emmett's lap.

"Okay guy's I give up I couldn't find Jasper! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW JAZZ!" I yelled out. I heard him run down from upstairs with a huge grin.

"Bella, Bella, how disappointing I didn't know I was _that _good at hiding." He said proudly. I just laughed he was so funny.

"Okay let's play another game!" Rose suggested. I just nodded no and sighed.

"Actually, I am quite tired so I think I'll go to bed now..." I said softly, I saw Edward's head pop up instantly and our gazes locked. He was reading my soul and I his. There were so many things I wanted to say like _want to join me, _or _Kiss me goodnight? _Or even _I'll miss you..._but no. I just waved to everyone and ran upstairs. I locked my door and jumped into bed. I had just an exhausting day that I didn't even realize how tired I was, I began crying over everything that happened...Mike, Edward being hurt, Edward not wanting me...me realizing I was in love with him...Wait WHAT! _I was in love with Edward? _No, no, no, no, yes... oh god! Now I'm really in for it. Great I got heartbroken without even getting involved! I hate my life!

**EPOV**

When Bella left I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. What did I do wrong, when I had the opportunity to kiss her I didn't... I was being everything she wanted of me! What was her problem? Maybe she just didn't like me at all! Should I let her be happy and move on? Or at least try? I knew moving on was close to impossible but if she wanted to be happy with someone else... I guess I would be happy for her. Alice, Rose Emmett and Jasper all turned to see me and I just sighed.

"Edward...it's not your fault." Alice said. She came and sat next to me and began patting my back.

"What are you talking about it is all my fault! I don't know what to do, I have done everything I haven't tried to pull any moves on her, I treated her with the most respect! I am out of ideas here. I thought she could get to know me and see that I have really changed for her...but all she does is keeps running away from me! I'm starting to get the feeling that she just isn't interested in me!" I said sadly. I was in pain! So much pain because of my stupid foolish ways and I ruined the only opportunity I could have with the girl I love!

"Edward listen to me! It is not your fault! She likes you she really, really likes you it's just that she _wanted _you to kiss her! And when you didn't she got the idea that you didn't like her! She thinks she is not good enough for you..." Alice explained. How did she know all that...WAIT! _She wanted me to kiss her? _Oh no this was it. No more games I was going to tell her how I felt and if she didn't accept then I would just wait for her to trust me more and wait for her I would.

"Alice are you sure?" I asked her one last time. She nodded and I took a deep breath. "Honestly you guys Bella is strange how foolish is she to think that I don't like her...FOR GOD'S SAKE I am in love with the woman!" I exclaimed loudly. The girls just awed and I rolled my eyes. I got up and Alice stopped me.

"Yes Alice?" I asked eager to go to Bella.

"She locked her door, let me get you a key." She said sweetly as she jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen and ran back with a silver key.

"Thank you Alice. Now carry on. I will once and for all show Bella that I am serious" I said sternly and ran up. I leaned against Bella's door to see if I could hear anything, I heard her quiet sobs and it broke my heart into a million pieces. I wanted to hug her and kiss her with all the love I felt for her so she could see. I opened the door quietly and she looked up shocked to see me there in the darkness. I closed the door behind me and she wiped her tears away and gasped as I was walking over to her bed. She looked at me with teary eyes and a shaking lip. Her beautiful lips looked so red and puffy from crying, I got on the bed and she didn't say anything and neither did I. I was on the same eye level as her waiting to see her reaction and I pulled in and kissed her with everything that I had in me to prove to her that I was not going to hurt her. She instantly put her arms around my neck and pulled me in as she lay back on her bed and I on top of her still kissing her. She opened her mouth letting my tongue in and I gently and softly grazed her tongue with mine until her kiss became more urgent and intense. I put my arms around her waist as she arched her chest into me and moaned. We both pulled away needing air and looked at each other in the eyes._ This was it...this was the right time to tell her. She obviously kissed you back. DO IT YOU IDIOT!_

"Isabella Swan I am madly in love with you." I said softly and I saw her eyes melt and her lips pull into a large smile. She accepted my reaction she wasn't freaked out by me! YES!

"Edward Cullen I am madly in love with _you_." She replied quietly and I felt like I was the happiest guy...no human on the planet! She loved me back! I gave her an ear to ear smile and pulled her in for the most love-filled passionate kiss I could possibly conceive. She kissed me back with as much love and lust back and wrapped her legs around my torso to pull me closer. I moaned against her lips and she smiled. I began moving my kisses to her jaw to the side of her face where her ear was and sucked there gently she moaned my name and it made me want to hear her moan my name like that forever! I was not going to let her go anytime soon...more like never. I began trailing my kissed down her neck to her collarbone and began sucking there and she ran her fingers through my hair. The feeling of being so close to her and touching her with all the lust I had put me over the edge! I had to stop myself before things got out of hand I didn't want to sleep with her the first time we got together...she wasn't going to be treated like other girls. Not that I didn't want to..._I couldn't! _I pulled away slowly and just stared at the beautiful angel before me.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. "But I just want to hold you and have you beside me." I whispered as I gently nibbled on her ear lobe. She moaned again and began panting.

"Wait...you don't _want_ me?" she asked rejection all over her words. Before her mind got out of hand I had to explain. I put her face between my hands and made her look into my eyes.

"Bella I want you with every fiber of my being but I want our first time to be special you are not like any other girl you are _my_ love and I am going to make sure we do this right!" I said sternly so she could understand. She just nodded and smiled.

"I love you so much Edward!" she said in her sultry voice. I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight, I kind of don't want to let you go in case this was a dream or something...?" I asked. She pushed me up and sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. She looked down and ogled my chest and I just chuckled she was so cute! She began undoing my jeans and I helped her take them off me. She was already wearing the cutest pajamas a big gray t-shirt and little shorts. I opened the blanker for her and she snuggled in and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. I kissed her neck one last time before drifting off to sleep from one of the most amazing nights of my life.

**OKAY WASNT _THAT _THE CUTEST CHAPTER YET!? **

**Love you all for your support.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I have noticed there may have been some confusion between whether Bella and Edward had sex in her bedroom, and no they did not. They just SLEPT together and cuddled. I thought it would be more cute. So here you go my lovely readers. **

**BPOV**

I woke up after the most peaceful sleep I have ever had and I felt two arms tighten around me. I turned around and gasped, he really was there! It was not all a dream. He opened his eyes slowly and gave me his crooked smile, damn that smile of his. I smiled back and he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. The gesture was so loving so comforting. I realized I probably had morning breath so I quickly jumped out of bed and he gave me a questioning look.

"I am going to shower." Was all I said as I grabbed my towel and ran to my bathroom. I got there and shut the door. I was really with the one guy that I swore I would never be with and now he was in my bed laying half naked waiting for me. I was nervous... shocked even, how could he not take advantage of me yesterday... maybe he did mean it. Maybe just maybe he really did love me. I turned on the shower and got in. It relaxed me somewhat but still didn't help. It felt so right waking up with his arms around me... I felt safe and protected but from who? He was the only person I was ever truly afraid of! I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and walked back into my room dripping. He was sitting on my bed fully dressed reading my withering heights from my bedside table. He looked so cute and hot! _No Bella calm down. You have to talk. _

"Good morning Bella." He said in his velvet voice I almost fainted. I looked straight into his green orbs sucking me in. I walked up to the bed and sat as far away from his as possible.

"Edward." I said calmly, his facial expression pained me. He looked so surprised yet hurt. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and I could see the bruise form Mike's punch. He opened his mouth but didn't say anything and shut it quickly. He got up from the bed and walked towards my door. Before he left he turned to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry if you regret last night. You know where to find me." He said sadly. I just gasped and he walked out. I began crying all over again. What have I done!? He told me he loved him and I was pushing him away because I was a coward. I heard a knock on the door and I was so happy thinking it would be Edward coming back, but no. It was only Alice and Rose.

"Bells..." Alice said approaching me slowly. Rose right beside her also worried.

"Guys its okay I just... I'm just stupid!" I yelled as I cried. Alice and Rose ran over and hugged me.

"Shh, Bella its okay it will all work out." Rose said cooing me.

"Yes, B, what happened?" Alice asked concerned. I told them exactly what happened and they were in tears because they thought it was so romantic. I was laughing now at their reactions.

"Bella, I know you are afraid but what else could he possibly do to make you believe him!" Alice half shouted for effect.

"Yes Bella! He didn't even sleep with you! You _know _he cared enough about you and respected you so much for that!" Rose added.

I knew I was stupid that was why I was crying, I hated myself for causing him pain again! What the fuck was wrong with me. It was my turn to chase him but how? Will things in school be even more awkward than before... what if he doesn't want me back anymore will he want to be my friend? Could I be friends with someone I love? I should spare him my drama and my stupid self so he could finally see that I did not deserve him! Did I? Was it not me in the beginning who didn't give him a chance... and now again I was pushing him away because I thought I didn't deserve him! Fuck that! I am Bella Swan and I deserve the best! Yes this was a serious time for my confidence to jump in. And I was glad it had. I got dressed and realized that we were late for school, we missed the first part of the day.

"Guys we have to get ready for school!" I yelled and the gasped. They were already dressed so I ran around like a head-less chicken getting dressed. I didn't have time to do my hair so I just put mouse in it and it was in crazy curls. Just but some chap-stick and jean shorts with a plain white tank top. We drove in Rose's car and finally made it to school. I had not seen Edwards Volvo in the parking lot so I was nervous. Maybe he was not coming to school because of me... I jumped out and ran to my locker. As I was walking closer I saw Edward talking to some from his football team. I approached slowly and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around shocked to see me but didn't say anything or show any emotion. He looked like he was broken, pained and sad. I wanted to tell him that I was stupid, afraid and all of those things but I couldn't say anything. The guy behind Edward came closer to me and stood there smiling. I gave him a quick smile in return.

"Edward, who do we have here? Is she not the hot Swan cheerleader?" the guy asked in his rough deep voice. As he said that he grazed my shoulder with his finger and I just shuddered in disgust. Edward looked at him narrowing his eyes filled with anger.

"Yes, Luke this is Bella Swan" he said as he looked back to me with an evil look. I bit my lower lip.

"Hey baby are you single?" he asked me as he leaned into my ear. By instinct I moved away but the locker was leaving me only so much room. I looked at Edward pleadingly but he was just staring at me with a blank expression. Was he waiting for my answer to give him the green light? I knew I had to do what I felt, he went to show me his feelings yesterday now it was my turn. I politely moved his hand away from my shoulder and looked Luke straight into the eyes.

"No I am sorry but I am currently with Edward Cullen and I intend on being with him for a while." I said softly as Luke stared at Edward's shocked expression. Oh shit did he not want me to be his girlfriend? Fuck, fuck shit! I bit my lip waiting for Edward to say something. He finally snapped out of it and turned to Luke.

"Luke before I have to break some bones I would really appreciate it if you would stop hitting on my girlfriend." Edward said politely and Luke gasped.

"DUDE! You seriously have a girlfriend! You never do girlfriends!" Luke yelled and I just looked at the floor. I hoped I was making the right decision trusting him. Edward waved Luke off and I was instantly pinned against the locker walls. He was staring straight into my eyes.

"I love you Isabella don't you ever second guess that got it!" he said demandingly and I just nodded yes. "Good." He replied and kissed me fiercely. I moaned and wrapped my hands around his neck playing with his hair. He pulled away and released me from his grasp.

"I am so sorry Edward." I said whispering as I looked to the ground. He lifted my chin with his index finger and stared at me gently.

"Bella I understand it will be hard for you to trust me, but I would never want to hurt you. It will be hard I have never had a girlfriend but I promise to treat you with everything you deserve and more. You are my love, and no matter what the rumours around in school will be I would never cheat on you understand!" he said sternly and I just nodded. "I have no interest for anyone else but you and I won't! Now I am going to walk you to class and you better tell fucking everyone that you belong to me!" as he said that he narrowed his eyes and leaned in and lightly kissed me.

"Okay." I said breathlessly.

"And I don't ever want you to run away from your problems with me! Tell me as soon as you start to doubt anything alright, I am here for you no matter what!" he said softly. Was it possible to fall more in love with someone you already loved with your everything? HELL YEA! He gently took a hold of my hand and walked me to my class. Before I walked in he leaned in and kissed me tenderly as he put his hand behind my neck for support and then pulled away. He looked into my classroom full of people in shock and glared at all of the guys. I shrugged and walked in and took my seat. Everyone was whispering around me and I was just sitting there in awe. I didn't care about anything anymore I had found happiness. It was finally lunch time and as I walked out I saw Edward waiting for me outside of my class.

"You know you really don't have to wait for me, I would just meet you at my locker." I said with a smirk. He just smiled gently and put his arm around my waist and walked with me while everyone looked at us, the girls were bitching about me. I saw Tasha and she was throwing daggers at me I shivered and Edward paused and looked at me then at Tasha.

"Bella, love are you alright?" he asked as he stood right in front of me and but his hands on my shoulders. I just shrugged and bit my lip. "You know Bella I really, _really_ love it when you bite your lip like that." he whispered into my ear seductively. I shivered and he smirked. As he was about to lean in to kiss me Tasha interrupted us.

"Eddy-kins! What. The. Like. Fuck! Why are you touching that _slut_!" Tasha said as she snapped her finger. Edward put his arms around me and tightened his grip.

"Tasha we have been through this, I was never yours I just used you as a fuck and let me tell you, you were _not _that great! So why don't you go and blow of Mike!" Edward said simply. She just grunted.

"Edward are you seriously choosing _her _over me! _That _ugly thing!" She pointed at me, oh hell no. This was it! I moved away from Edwards grip and walked straight up to her that we were only inches apart.

"Listen you fucking _whore_! Everyone knows that Edward does not give a shit about you nor does any other guy in this school so why don't you just take your fake boobs out of my sight! And if I ever see you talking to _MY BOYFRIEND _ever again I swear you will regret it." I snapped and she stood there shocked and ran off crying. I walked back to Edward and he was frozen. Did I take it too far?

"Edward?" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. The next second I was pinned against a locker again and he was viciously attacking my lips and I could not be happier. Everyone around us was staring and I did not give a shit! I was making out with my boyfriend. MINE!

"Bella that was possibly one of the sexiest things I have ever seen! I love you, I love you so much its killing me!" he said between kissed and I was so happy I could have died and been satisfied with my life.

**What do you think? HEHE! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I SPOIL YOU GUYS BUT HERE YOU GO! ITS ANOTHER CUTE CHAPTER!  
**

**EPOV**

Alright I was now officially the luckiest man in the world. She agreed to be my girlfriend! Bella the girl that I threw away all other girls for was finally mine. She seemed to like the idea as well. I had to watch out for her with other girls, though I knew her sister's would gladly take care of the situation Bella was my girlfriend now… wow _girlfriend_ who knew it could feel so gratifying? When I finished kissing her in front of everyone I pulled away and reached my hand out for her to hold it. She smiled and accepted.

"Edward…" she said unsurely. I was so worried what could be making my angel so afraid of telling me things.

"Yes love?" I answered happily.

"You do realize that you will have to stop seeing other girls' right… I mean, you know what you are getting yourself into with this whole 'boyfriend and girlfriend' deal right?" she asked really quietly almost as if she didn't want me to hear. I was shocked by what she was saying, was I not obvious enough that I wanted her and _only _her!

"Bella, love how many times will I have to tell you that I love you and _only _you?! You are the only girl I think about at all! No one even comes close to comparison! But if it makes you feel better, fine, Bella Sawn I promise not to see any other girls. Happy?" I asked grinning. She just smiled warmly and hugged me with one arm as we were walking. We go to the Caf and I saw Rose and Emmett feeding each other grapes and Alice and Jasper just talking very closely. We walked over there and took a seat. I sat Bella on my lap as I put my arms around her waist.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped.

"Hey back. So what's up?" Bella asked casually. Everyone shrugged they all seemed to be doing their own thing. Suddenly Jasper pulled away and looked at Bella and I.

"Bells could I please speak with you in private?" Jasper asked softly and Bella just agreed and kissed me on the cheek before walking out. I was so confused what could Jasper possibly want from her? Alice scooted closer to me and was smiling at me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked smirking.

"I am finally glad to see you two together and I won the bet!" Alice said as she giggled. What bet? Hmm…

"Bet?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She just nodded. "What did you bet about?" I asked really curious now.

"Oh, nothing really just when Bella and you were going to finally get together…" Alice said brushing it off. I smirked; she knew we were going to work out eh? From the very beginning… I wish she could have saved me the heart ache.

"And why did you win?" I asked again.

"Well, I told Jasper that you two would be together by next week and he told me it would take longer… but I'm sure it would have if I haven't helped you and told you to talk to her yesterday." She winked playfully. I laughed with her, she was so hilarious.

**BPOV**

Jasper and I were walking out of the Caf now and I was really confused, I missed Jasper though I missed first period I really wanted to talk to him.

"What's up Jazz?" I asked playfully. He stopped by the tree outside and just sat down and I joined.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you. After all I really missed you during first period." He said sincerely. I sighed and took his hand and squeezed it.

"I missed you too. So I see you and Alice talking…" I said changing the subject to him. He laughed.

"Bells she is something else… I want to keep talking to her for hours about _nothing _and I don't know I mean everything seems so perfect right, you and Edward, Rose and Emmett and then there is Alice and I… I mean this is real life Bells and what if she doesn't like me back?" he asked nervously. I just laughed and he looked at me puzzled.

"Aw Jazz you are so cute when you are worried… but honestly Alice will so kill me for this but Jasper she feels the same way about you! Seriously just go and ask her out or even kiss her I don't care, but whatever I decide she will be up for it." I said making feel better. He was instantly happier and hugged me.

"Thanks Bella it's so good to feel reassured. I see you and Edward eh… I hear you two are officially a couple." He said smug. I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Yes we are. And I could not be happier!" I said simply. We got up and decided to get back to our friends. As soon as I got back I saw Alice and Edward talking and arguing about something playfully. As soon as Edward saw me from across the Caf he quickly got up and walked towards me with his crooked smile and he swept me off of my feel and kissed me so softly I almost got a heart attack.

"What was that for?" I asked as I blushed.

"I missed you love." He replied as if it were obvious. I blushed even more as everyone around us began whispering and pointing. "You are beautiful when you blush by the way." Edward whispered into my ear as he gently put me down. I looked around and saw Jasper already with Alice.

**JPOV**

_Okay Jasper you can do it! Bella told you she felt the same so just do it!_ Why was it so hard! I felt like such a pussy! I walked over to Alice as soon as Edward got to Bella and Alice just started at them with love in her eyes. I sat behind her and tickled her sides as she jumped up and turned to me.

"So not funny Jasper!" she said playfully as I kept tickling her, by now she was securely against my back as I arms were wrapped around her gently tickling her. When the real reason was that I just wanted to touch her. She was so soft and smooth. I leaned in closer and whispered into her ear.

"Alice Swan will you go out with me to dinner this evening?" I was so nervous... she slowly turned to face me still my arms around her waist as she smiled and hugged me so tight.

"I will Jasper." She said breathlessly as she gazed into my eyes. I knew I had to kiss her I needed to feel her pink soft lips against mine. I leaned in carefully and she just looked at me amused and pulled me in and kissed me passionately. This girl was truly special! She knew everything I wanted and she did it before me! Our kiss was phenomenal as she locked her hands behind my neck pulling at my hair gently. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at her gorgeous face. I was sure I was smiling like a moron. I gently traced her lips with my thumb as I cupped her face.

"Nice to see you two getting along." Bella said as she smirked. I rolled my eyes and smiled beck.

"Bella shut up, you ruined our moment!" Alice huffed. She was so cute and not embarrassed at all by anything I was truly falling for her. I leaned in to whisper into her ear again.

"Don't worry we will have lots of moments." She shivered as I said that I grinned knowing I had that effect on her.

**Hope you liked it. xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I loved your response for my last two chapters, thank you so much! And yes I made Bella a bitch just for you guys! **

**BPOV**

School ended and it was finally Friday, the least day of your first week of school. I sighed in satisfaction as Edward walked me back to Rose's car. Rose was already sitting in the driver seat making out with Emmet as he was leaning against her open door. I laughed at them, they were always so affectionate. Alice and Jasper were just walking out of the school in our direction. They looked so perfect together it made me giddy inside. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Bella..." he whispered so seductively and shivered.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. I felt his lips smile against my neck.

"Want to come over and meet my parents?" he asked suddenly nervous. I gasped and turned around to look into his eyes. He was serious! I have never met anyone's family before... except a few girlfriends but that was totally different. When he told me about his parent previously they seemed so nice and sweet, and his relationship with them made me want the same thing. I nodded happily and he just smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen and kissed me. Alice and Jasper came up and coughed.

"Sorry," I said as I blushed and looked down. Alice laughed and Jasper playfully hit Edward on the arm.

"I am taking Bella to meet my parents." Edward said proudly Jasper and Alice gasped as I had before. I smiled at how determined he was.

"No way dude! You have never brought a chick to your house... let me change that, you have never had a girlfriend... wow, Bella the changes you brought to this guy... unbelievable!" Jasper said to Edward and I. I laughed and giggled randomly. I was so happy I couldn't help it.

"Now?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay Alice I will see you at home later, since its Friday I guess the guys should come over later." I said and Alice jumped excitedly. "Oh forgot, you two will join us _after _your date!" I reminded Jasper and Alice. Jasper agreed as he hugged Alice. Edward led me to his car and opened the door for me. I still couldn't get used to that but got in anyways. He got into his side and looked at me before driving off.

After a few minutes we got near my street but turned a street earlier to a large gated white house. It was stunning! The gates opened automatically as he drove in past the large fountain. His house was marvellous it left me breathless.

"E-Edward... this place is stunning!" I said in awe he just smiled and brushed my cheek with the back of his hands. We stopped and Edward ran out and opened my door _again. _I got out and looked around. This house was not bigger than my house, about the same size but it was gorgeous. I took his hand as he led me to the door and I took a deep breath.

"Are you nervous love?" Edward asked adorably. I nodded.

"Yes, obviously... but I want to meet them." I said confidently. His eyes sparkled as he opened the door and I saw two beautiful people stand before me. One man with blonde hair and fair skin and a gorgeous woman with curly brown hair. She was absolutely stunning. They smiled and walked over to me.

"You must be Bella!" The woman said and I smiled and blushed. She walked closer and hugged me.

"I am Esme, Edward's mother." She said as she released me. No wonder Edward was so fucking handsome his parents were the definition of perfection in human form.

"Nice to meet you Esme." I said shyly then the man approached. Edward took a hold of my hand.

"Bella this is my father Carlisle." He said as he smiled to me. Carlisle walked up to me and kissed me cheek and stepped back.

"So nice to finally meet you!" Carlisle said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to say that..." I said sheepishly. They all chuckled and guided me towards the living room. After a while they really were nice, and sweet and understanding! No one could ask for better parents. Edward was truly lucky. Esme and I got along perfectly while Carlisle and I talked about books and universities. I already felt as if I fit in there, it was never awkward and conversation flowed easily. Three hours passed and we already had dinner and it was time for Edward and I head back to my house.

"Goodbye Esme, Carlisle it was amazing to meet you." I said as I hugged them both.

"Oh Bella, you will see us a lot so get used to it. Edward, take care of her." Esme ordered Edward, he just chuckled and agreed.

"Bella, come over anytime you please. We are here for you." Carlisle added. I just nodded and walked out with Edwards hand on the small of my back. He opened the door for me to get in then he got in.

"So love what did you think?" he asked excitedly.

"Edward your parents are truly magnificent! You are so lucky to be part of a family like that..." I said the last part sadly. He just looked at me with worried eyes and lifted my chin.

"Bella you know that you are practically part of my family right, and Jasper's and Emmett's automatically I'm not even sure if I should take you home right now and introduce you to their parents as well since they are practically my parents..." he chuckled. "My parents loved you, I'm sure they care about you more than they do for me." He said playfully and I just blushed. I smiled and kissed his fingers.

"Let's go home." I whispered and he nodded and sped off to my house. We were there in ten seconds flat.

**APOV (meanwhile on their date)**

OMG, OMG, OMG! I was so excited to go out on a date with Jasper that I forgot how to breathe. He was perfect for me! I knew it, it felt so right! Conversations were endless, the sexual chemistry all there, and the want and need to be near him! He was coming to pick me up for our date any second now. I was ready, Rose helped me get dressed. I chose a black knee length dress with an open back and covered front. It was sleeveless with red heels. I wore a little bit of makeup and straightened my hair. I was ready and he would love it! I heard the door ring and looked at Rose with a smile.

"Go get him Al." Rose said encouragingly. I ran down and opened the door. There he stood, all gorgeous, in a black button up shirt with dark navy jeans. He smelled delicious as his hair covered one of his eyes. My breath hitched and I felt my stomach flitter with butterflies.

"Alice you look amazing!" Jasper said shocked. I smiled and looked down.

"You too Jasper." I replied shyly. He took a hold of my hand and let me out. He opened the door to his BMW and got seated then himself.

"So where are we going?" I asked eager to know.

"Alice you and I are going out to dinner, then we are coming back and having some fun." He said seductively my heart almost flew out of my chest. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine ever so lightly. Before I could pull him in for more he pulled away. We got to a gorgeous Italian restaurant and as we walked in hand in hand the waitress glanced at me and then stared at Jasper. I couldn't take it she started at him for what seemed like hours. I huffed and glared at her. She still couldn't look away from my almost boyfriend!

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer!" I said rudely. She snapped out of it and glared at me. Jasper looked at me sweetly and chuckled. He leaned into my ear.

"You are so adorable when you are jealous!" he whispered into my ear. I was not jealous! Right?

"I was not jealous! She was just looking at you like you were something to eat! Just looking out for you sheesh!" I said over dramatically. He laughed and led me to our booth. The restaurant looked expensive and classy. Hmm Jasper had good taste, nice.

"Alright Alice whatever you say, thank you for looking out for me!" he said sarcastically. I just grunted.

**JPOV**

Alice was so cute when she was jealous, how could she possibly think I would be interested in her instead of my precious little Alice. She was everything I guy could want, funny, gorgeous, smart, and bossy! I liked everything about her! Then a male waiter came to our table and gave an extra sweet smile to Alice. It was my turn to be jealous! I cleared my throat to get his attention on me. He turned around and gave me a bored look.

"Yes sir, what could I get you?" he asked in his fake French accent. I rolled my eyes and saw Alice look at him too long for my liking.

"Um, Alice?" I asked as she glanced back at me.

"Oh um I will have a sprite..." she said in her cute voice.

"Two sprites." I said coldly as he walked away not before winking at Alice though. I looked back at her to see her reaction. She giggled and moved her gaze back to me. What was she doing flirting with that waiter while we were on our date! That is so rude!

"Alice." I said calmly. She giggled and looked back up to me.

"Yes Jazz?" she replied with a smile. Ugh, I could not be mad at her she was too precious!

"Could you _please _stop flirting with the waiter before I have to get into a fight." I said pleadingly. She turned serious and sighed.

"Jasper I was not flirting but it is really adorable how you would get into a fight for me." She said in a deep voice, as she leaned into the table and pecked me. I pulled her in and began making out with her until we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and saw 'Gaston' staring at us mainly at me with a menacing look. I smirked and moved back. He put down our drinks and waited.

"So you are two ready to order?" He asked arrogantly.

"Alice darling?" I said as I looked at her looking through her menu. She looked up and smiled. I loved it how she always had a smile on her face.

"I would like the rack of lamb, with mashed potatoes please." She said to the waiter and I smiled. Finally a girl who ate real food!

"And I would have the steak medium-rare. Also with mashed potatoes, and could we have a salad for both of us please, your special house salad." I said coldly as the waiter wrote down our orders and walked away.

"Alice I'm so glad you ordered real food, usually when I have dates the only ordered a salad and didn't eat anything! It pissed me off!" I laughed. She joined.

"Don't you worry Jazz I like my food." She said as she patted her stomach.

We finished eating our delicious food and began to leave. Dinner was very comfortable and felt right. We drove back to Alice's house knowing everyone would be waiting for is as we got there we saw Edward's car in the driveway and I parked next to him as I helped Alice out.

**What do you think should happen next? XO**


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING WHAT ROSE AND EMMETT WHERE DOING DURING THEIR TIME ALONE WELL HERE IT IS. AND MUCH, MUCH, MORE. some adorable Emmett and Rosie goodness. enjoy my loveliess  
**

**Thanks to all the readers and for your suggestions.

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

So Edward took Bella to meet his parents which was positively the cutest thing I could have ever heard. Just thinking about how not even 24 hours ago they avoided each other as if there were some disease now they can't seem to be apart. The whole story is just too funny, I was glad that Emmett and I had a healthy relationship and I could talk to him about anything straight up. I was Rosalie Swan why on earth would _I _have to keep something bottled up _afraid _of what others would say, anything I had to say would be perfect! That's just how I was. Alice left for her date with Jasper just now and I was home alone... I decided to invite Emmett early for a little pre-chill sesh. I got to my room and grabbed my cell to see he already texted me five times. What a cutie.

**EMMETT: **Rosie, I miss you!

**EMMETT: **I want to hold you...

**EMMETT: **And kiss you all over

Okay these messages were making me hot! I needed him now!

**EMMETT: **Feel myself inside you... ;)

**EMMETT: **And watch you cum!

Oh god I needed him NOW! I quickly dialled his number after one ring he picked up.

"Hullo?" He answered. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Emmett get you fucking ass to my house _now_! You think you could send me those texts without me getting all worked up?" I said annoyed. He laughed.

"Okay babe see you in five min." He said as he hung up. I fell on my bed and sighed. Five minutes later my doorbell rang I ran downstairs to see my baby there with a huge grin. I pulled him in by the collar and planted a lust-filled kiss. He grabbed me immediately and lifted me as I wrapped my legs around his torso. He shut the door with his foot as he carried me up the stairs to my room. He threw me onto the bed and quickly took off his clothes. I laughed and took off my shirt and shorts. I was left in my underwear and bra. He licked his lips just staring at me then attacked me with his lips. He began sucking on my collar bone going lower licking around my bra where he could reach skin. I arched my back and he took advantage of it as he unhooked my bra immediately then he began sucking on my nipples. I moaned at the feeling as his hands roamed my body. He got to my underwear and played with the band while sucking on my chest. All of a sudden I felt his hands teasing my clit I moaned even louder and spread my legs more for better access. He plunged in two fingers into me and I screamed and arched to him. He bit my nipple lightly I screeched. I have never made more embarrassing noises that today. I pulled him up by his face and kissed him roughly.

"Emmett..." I said against his lips, he pulled away by a little so I had room to talk.

"Fuck me Emmett, I need you now!" I said out of breath. He smiled and he slowly, painfully slow pulled my underwear down my long legs as I gasped at the loving way he handled me. When I flicked the underwear off with my ankle he grazed my bare leg all the way up to my wet folds. I moaned again and he looked into my eyes.

"Rosie, I am not going to _fuck _you," he said smoothly, I gasped with shock in my face. What could he possibly mean 'I am not going to fuck you!' he chuckled when he read my expression. "What I meant was I am not going _to fuck you _is because I am going to make love to you..." he said shyly as he looked away from me. I have never felt more loved, or cared for ever! I grabbed his face and turned it to me, I smiled and kissed him tenderly then I whispered.

"Make love to me Emmett, I _want _you to make love to me!" I said seductively. He purred lightly and lay me gently against my beg and carefully spread my legs with his fingers. The look in his eyes showed me all the feelings he had for me, love, lust, want, need, possession, love... did he really love me? Was I ready to be loved by him? Did I love him... hmm let me think about all of those...

HELL YES!

I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me softly as he entered me. This was so very different from everything else, making love was the best feeling on earth. We moved together perfectly as if we were in sync, he was slow, gentle, caring as he brushed my hair away from my sweaty face. I closed my eyes as I sighed for the perfect moment in my life. We both reached our peaks at the same time.

"Oh...yes...oh god...yes..." I whispered against his ear.

"Yes Rose...you feel so...good...uh..." he said as he thrust into me one last time. He gently lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms. I kissed his chest lightly then looked up to see his face with a loving smile on it. We both knew we loved each other, but we wouldn't say it now...there was no need. Everything was perfect as it is.

After laying in bed for half an hour I remember that our friends were coming back soon and I had to shower.

"Emmett... baby?" I whispered as I kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes suddenly.

"Time to get up, they will be here soon and we need to shower." I added and he nodded and got up. We walked to different showers knowing we would not be able to _just _shower if we were together. I got out fifteen minutes later in a pink robe with my hair wet. I saw Emmett sitting on my bed dressed smiling. He held out his hands for me and I gladly obliged by snuggling into his lap.

"Rosie..." he said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I answered tracing things into his chest with my finger over his clothes.

"Do you think we could order a pizza or something? I'm kind of hungry..." he said nervously, I looked up to him and smiled and nodded. "All that love making kind of used up all of my energy!" he said proudly and I just laughed at him. He was so cute. I couldn't believe in such a short span of time I had found my perfect match! Especially since he was now friends with Bella's and Alice's boyfriends. Everything was coming together just perfectly. I knew our move would be worth it ever if that _Rebecca _would always piss me off! We could get her eventually... maybe set her up with one of the guys and make sure Charlie caught her or something... hmm.

"Of course babe. Go downstairs and order whatever you please, I will just get dressed and do my hair." I said as I got up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as I walked off to my bathroom.

**OMG WASNT THAT THE CUTEST THING EVER! I SUDDENLY FELL IN LOVE WITH EMMETT AND ROSE. I honestly did not know that their fooling around would turn into that honestly man. i thought they would just have sex you know... it turned out to be so much better! **

**Anyways i would not mind suggestions concerning what they should do at the SWAN house. So please my readers, work your magic and help a sista out. LOL :) **

**acdhnt  
**


	15. Chapter 15

– **READ PLEASE-**

**OKAY GUYS PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I have been very busy with school lately and all...but just saying I've been thinking a lot about other ideas and all and I might end this story soon or just give it a break... please don't kill me! I love all the readers thank you so much for reading it, it really keeps me going and updating.**

**So let me know what you are thinking I should do, if you are satisfied with the story enough that it should end let me know it not then I will put it on pause and update whenever I can.**

**So please let me know**

**--**

**BPOV**

We got to my house and I saw Emmett sitting on the couch with the phone in his hand.

"Yes, one large cheese, one pepperoni, and one vegetarian. That's right...thank you." Emmett finished off as he hung up.

"Hey Em." I said he jerked his head up to meet us.

"Hey lovebirds, how were the parentals Edward?" Emmett asked Edward with a smile. he knew it went well, I was so happy.

"Great obviously I had no doubts about Bella charming them." He said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "How could anyone not be charmed by her." He added. I blushed.

"Where is Rose?" I asked changing the subject.

"She is upstairs getting dressed and ready." Emmett said. Hmm I wonder what they were up to. I left Edward with Emmett as I went up to Rose's room.

"Hey Rosie." I said happily. She looked at me while deciding between a red flowy empire shirt and a purple tight corset like shirt. I pointer at the red one and she smiled.

"Thanks B. So how was meeting Edward's parents?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Very comfortable actually. They are amazing I wish we had a family like that..." I said suddenly sad. She walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and sighed.

"Oh Bella don't worry you will get your perfect family, and hey you have one now... you have Alice and I and we aren't going anywhere. We could even do family dinners if you wanted?" she said trying to make me feel better. I smiled I nodded. Family dinners were not mandatory but at least ones a week would be nice.

"Thanks Rose." I said as I stepped out of her grip. "So what were you doing with Emmett that you needed to take a shower?" I asked curiously with a wink. She blushed for once and looked down.

"Well a little bit of that and a little bit of this..." she murmured. She was never that nervous I had to know what happened she was so happy.

"C'mon Rose please tell me!" I begged and she lit up and nodded and we both jumped onto her bed.

"Well, Emmett came over and I was really horny...sorry I know you don't like hearing things like that. Anyway so he came over and I really needed to fuck him, so then when we were all ready he stopped and told me...he told me..." she was so giggly and happy I couldn't help but smile for her. "He told me we wanted to make _love _instead of just sex!" she blurted it out as she covered her face with a pillow.

"AW" I said as I crawled over to her and hugged her. She was all red and fluttery. I have never seen her like this before.

"You love him don't you?" I asked her calmly now. She looked up and bit her bottom lip and nodded a yes. I smiled for once my sister actually liked someone no scratch that _loved! _

**EPOV (Meanwhile with the guys)**

I saw Emmett grinning as he sat on the couch as soon as Bella left he got comfortable staring at the ceiling. He looked different, something must have happened. I sat next to him.

"So what's got you all distant and happy?" I asked making it seem as if I weren't that eager. He looked at me with hearts in his eyes.

"Nothing. Its just... ah... Edward my friend...my brother..." okay he was acting way too strange! "Edward, man I just made love for the first time and it was unbelievable!" he sighed. I gasped in shock! EMMETT MAKE LOVE?!?! That had to be a joke! But then again Rose was different also they fit each other perfectly. I couldn't help but imagine Bella and I making love someday... it would be perfect. I would not mess it up! My parents loved her, I loved her... everything was finally going right.

"Dude I'm so proud of you!" I sad nudging him in the arm. He sighed and threw his head back.

"I love her Edward..." he whispered. I have never heard him say those three words to anyone not even his parents really... she must have really made an effect on him. Just then I saw Bella and Rose descending downstairs as the door opened and Alice and Jasper walked in happy. Everyone was so happy I had a feeling this was going to be a good night. Everyone walked into where Emmett and I sat as Bella walked pass me I grabbed her by her waist and positioned her into my lap. I was not letting her get away from me! _Never..._

"So guys how was your date?" Bella asked Alice and Jasper. They looked at us and beamed perfect smiles.

"It was perfect! Except a few people were pissing us off!" Alice said playfully but I knew she was serious. Bella giggled and I pulled her tighter into me and kissed her neck. She smelled so good I couldn't stop touching her and feeling her.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jasper asked. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. I guess everyone was up for whatever. The doorbell rang and Emmett jumped up and got it. Few moments later he came back with three large pizza boxes.

"Who wants pizza?" Emmett grinned. We all took a slice and I fed Bella hers. She was so cute when she was taking bites out of my pizza. After a half hour everyone finished all of the pizza stuffed and plopped on the couch.

"What now?" Emmett groaned. I looked at Emmett and laughed. He looked so big compared to Rosalie next to him.

"How about we play poker?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and smiled.

"OKAY! I'll go get the cards and chips, how much money are we playing with?" Alice asked.

"Let's play with a 100$." Bella said. She was so cute; I didn't want her to put her money into the game I didn't know how good she was. I hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"You know I am not going to let you put a 100$ for the game right..." I whispered and she shivered. I smiled; I loved having that effect on her.

"Edward stop being ridiculous, I mean obviously I can afford it, not to sound snobby or anything." She replied matter-of-factly. I laughed and placed tender kisses right below her ear. Every kiss felt like a bolt of electricity running through my body. I was getting more and more addicted to the feeling.

"Edward..." Bella struggled to whisper. She was tense and I could tell I turned her on. Now she knew how I always felt being around her. Blue balls anyone?

"Yes love?" I whispered against her neck as I licked it and blew cold air onto it. No one seemed to notice so I kept going while Alice set everything up. She muffled her moan with biting her tongue. I smirked at her reaction it turned me on so much she could definitely feel my hard erection under her.

"OKAY LET'S PLAY!" Alice said as she clapped her hands together and I pulled away not going any further so I wouldn't have to carry Bella upstairs and having her right then. Bella reluctantly moved away and down to the floor around the portable set. I went right beside her. Emmett was next to me and Rose was next to him followed by Alice then Jasper. Everyone took out their money and Alice placed three 100$ bills.

"For us girls." She said curtly. I really didn't want to take their money; I would surely return it afterwards. Emmett and Jasper placed theirs and I placed mine afterwards. Alice exchanged all of our money into chips and debated whether she should be the dealer or not.

"Fine I will be dealer." She said. We started playing and surprisingly the girls were pretty good, actually they already beat Emmett. I was in the lead with the most chips against Rose, she was a close second. Alice dropped out of the game, Bella was just playing it safe and taking risks only when she had a good chance of winning. She was so cute trying to bluff, she knew she was a bad liar.

"All in." I said as I pushed all of my chips onto the mat. Everyone gasped and I smirked. Bella put her last thirty dollars in and waited, Jasper joined and went all in, then Rose looked at me raising an eyebrow and smirked. She went all in also then Alice put the rest of the cards out revealing all of ours. In the end I had won with a straight flush, and Rose had a full house. Bella had two pairs and Jasper had two pairs also. In the end I had won every one's money and laughed. Bella pouted and I couldn't help but feel bad. I should have let her win, I kneeled down and kissed her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry love," I said and she just smiled and kissed me back.

"Whatever! You knew I had you, you just had luck on your side!" Rose spat. She really wasn't good at loosing, I just laughed and Emmett hugged her.

"C'mon Rosie, I still think you are the sexiest and best poker player out there." He said and she immediately smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I put all the money together and began giving the girls money back to them. Alice and Rose gasped at my gesture. Bella however scowled at me.

"Edward, you don't have to do that, you won fair and square." Bella said with bitterness in her voice. I sighed and looked at her, no matter how much I loved her I couldn't take their money. It was bad enough to let them play with it.

"Bella, its not how I was raised. I can't take your money, so please just accept it back. I don't want to fight about this...I just got you after all so _please_." I had resorted to begging; she contemplated a little and then rolled her eyes and took the money.

"Thank you love." I said as I smiled and she just shrugged.

"Aw Edward that was so sweet! Jasper would you have done that if you won?" Alice asked in a chipper. Jasper just looked shocked knowing he didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to answer honestly because I knew his answer.

"Honestly Alice, I wouldn't have done that, does that make you not like me?" he asked worriedly. Alice just gasped and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course not you silly, I don't expect you to be like Edward, you are Jasper. _My _Jasper, and I like you just the way you are." She said as she pecked him.

"So are you guys an item now?" Bella asked smirking. They both nodded in agreement.

"Ha-ha isn't it funny, three sisters going out with three best friends, how much more perfectly could this have went?" Rose said. It was too perfect, I hoped it wouldn't end. I was perfectly content with my life right now.

"Rose that is so true and way to cute! It sounds like a cheesy chick flick!" Bella stated. I just laughed at her words as she looked at me curiously.

"Anyway...this had been fun but I want to go to sleep now..." Bella said yawning. Did that mean I had to go home? I didn't want to leave her not at all! She looked at me and winked. Oh now she was up to something, she could be so sexy sometimes and other times she could be just adorable.

"Edward...care to join me to my slumber?" She asked formally. I grinned and got up helping her up. Everyone looked at us suspiciously and then went back to their conversations. Bella led me to her room and locked the door. I gulped as she started striding towards me like I was her prey. I had never seen that expression on her face. She reached me and stood right in front of me, only a few inches away.

"You know Edward, that little stunt you pulled downstairs...you didn't think I would let it slide that easily did you?" she said seductively. My eyes widened at her sentence. She smirked and took one step closer. "You really got me worked up Edward, and I expect you to do something about it..." she said as she raised an eyebrow. I gasped at her forwardness. I LOVED THIS BELLA! She was demanding and fucking hot as hell. It was my turn to take charge, no more Mr. Nice guy tonight. I would not have sex with her but I would satisfy her by other ways. I closed the gap between us pulling her to me by her waist and kissing her roughly. She moaned into the kiss and I took that as more courage. I pushed Bella towards the nearest wall and pinned her arms above her head. She was breathless after our kiss.

"Now Bella, I am going to fix your little problem..." I grinned, her eyes filled with desire as did mine. I wanted her so much since the day I laid my eyes on her. With one hand holding her arms back I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand leading it lower to her neck as I leaned in and began sucking on it sensually. She tasted like strawberries since her hair was there moments earlier. She arched as I began sucking lower to her collarbone. She moaned, god I loved the noises I made her make. My free hand gently gazed over her shirt where her breasts were as I gently cupped the left one and squeezed it lightly. She gasped and squeaked. I smiled against her collarbone. I freed both of my hands felling her stomach where her shirt didn't cover it, I slowly moved my hands under her shirt lifting the hem of her shirt while caressing her smooth, flat stomach. She groaned and took it off in on swift movement. I laughed at her eagerness.

"A little impatient aren't we?" I asked amused. She glared at me and then pushed me all the way till I felt the bed under me as I fell over. She straddled me and felt my hardness.

"OU, is this what I think it is?" she asked as if she were a child with the newest toy. She slid lower down to my feet and began unzipping my pants. She did it quickly and slid them off. I was left in my boxers with my hard cock awaiting her touch. I quickly took off my shirt. Bella looked at me evilly and climbed over to me. I pulled her in and kissed her passionately. I moved my hands to her back where her bra clasp was and I swiftly un-hooked it. It slid down her arms and she flicked it off. I looked at her gorgeous breasts and couldn't help but feel them. They were so soft and perfect; I wondered what she tasted like. She slyly leaned over my face that her breast were right where my mouth was and I gratefully took advantage of that position. I reached up and began sucking on her hard nipple while my hand played with the other one. The moaned loudly and arched into me more. She tasted amazingly, I had to have more of her, and the next second she was pinned under me as I rushed to take her bottoms off. She lifted her hips so that I could slide them off. She was in her underwear now and gasped when I gently spread her legs.

I have never had so much fun during foreplay with anyone! I have been with a lot of girls and yet this is the best, nothing compared to it. I leaned my face down to her sweet aroma, to her sexy silky blue boy shorts. I grazed her with my nose feeling the wetness soaking through the underwear. She moaned and it was music to my ears. She smelled wonderfully, I bet she tasted even better. I reached my hands up to her underwear and slowly began pulling them off; once that was done I spread her legs for better access and leaned into her wet awaiting folds. She was beautiful everywhere! I have never except once, went down on a girl knowing they didn't deserve my there, but Bella deserved anything and everything! I would eat crap for her. I licked her clit gently at first then began digging deeper down as I spread her lips for better access. I began plunging my tongue into her roughly and quickly. Bella gasped and screamed in pleasure. I was throbbing but I had to pleasure Bella first, and no...Making love to Bella was not an option at the moment. I knew she was close to coming so I plunged in a finger into her as she screamed pulling on my hair. I added another finger pumping into her freely and quickly while my tongue flicking her clit. She screamed my name as I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and her warm liquids began to flow out. I couldn't let any part of her drip out; I had to have it all. I sucked her dry as she was moaning sensually. I finished and licked my lips. She reached up and kissed me hungrily. She tasted even better mixed with her own fluids. Everything about my angel was perfect, I was so grateful to have kept fighting for her. She pulled away from the kiss and rolled me onto my back.

"My, my Edward...looks like I will have to help you with a much _bigger _problem..." she said mischievously. Oh god, when she pulled off my boxers I was free. My hips bucked ready for whatever she was going to go. She crawled between by legs and began stroking my hard dick and trailing her tongue up and down. I moaned at the feeling of her glorious mouth on my dick. I needed her, I wanted her... then she swallowed me whole, I didn't know she was that experienced with that, usually girls couldn't take my that deep but I should have known Bella would be perfect at that too! I have met my match in every way, life, relationship, bed. She was bobbing her head up and down now and I placed my hand over her head to match my rhythm with my hips as I fucked her mouth. I really didn't feel comfortable doing that to her but she seemed to enjoy it. Her other hand began playing with my balls and that's when I lost it and came into her mouth.

"Mmmm" she said as she continued sucking me and swallowing. It was amazing, she was amazing! She finished and looked at me satisfied. She crawled back up and kissed me again, this time her taste and mine were mixed at it was truly delicious.

"Love, I don't think we should do anything else." I said softly against her lips.

"Why..." she said breathless. I chuckled to myself.

"Because, I want our first time to be special... the way you deserve it." I said. She looked at me with those chocolate eyes of hers and jumped to the other side of the bed and snuggled under the covers. I joined her and pulled her against my chest. She sighed.

"I love you Bella, you are amazing..." I murmured before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you to Edward." She replied softly. I kissed her neck and fell asleep.

**OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? So should I finish it off or jut pause it...**

**I could after pausing it, write about their college life**

**Or I could just end it in high school, you know the usual.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**acdhnt**


	16. Chapter 16

**HAHA so popular demand... Wants the story continued... so I have decided that I will let you know now that I won't be able to update as much, but I will try, so just keep on alert.**

**--**

**BPOV**

When I woke up in the morning I have never slept better. I felt two strong arms around me holding me tightly as I heard his steady breathing. He was so sweet and romantic, I wish I didn't have to put him through all the torture I have before... but in the end after everything the final prize was all the sweeter, and was her sweet! I could just taste him all day and that was exactly what I would do. I turned in his arms so I was facing him and watched him sleep for a little. He was so peaceful and godlike I almost didn't want to do what I had planned..._almost. _

I slowly slid under his arms and went under the covers, where I got my sudden boldness I had no idea... but all that mattered was that I was pleasing my love. He shrugged slightly as I went under the covers right between his legs, and automatically he turned onto his back to give me better access. I knew he had no idea of what was to come so I grinned and licked my lips. I gently picked up his glorious dick and stroked it twice, at my touch he was instantly hard, I was rather flattered. I licked it sensually and heard him moan. I figured he was still asleep, probably thought this was his dream or something. I smirked and took him into my mouth. All of a sudden the covers were thrown off and Edward was on his elbows with a shocked expression. I looked at him and slowly pulled him out of my mouth and smiled innocently.

"Is there a problem _love_?" I asked smoothly. He just stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. Real smooth Edward, I guess I surprised him.

"B-Bella...w-what...are...did...you....d-d-doing?" he stuttered nervously. I just smiled and licked my lips and looked at his hard member. Then I looked back to meet his shocked gaze.

"Why my dear, I am just waking you up properly, now please... lie back down and relax." I ordered calmly. He gulped loudly.

"Bella you don't have to do that... it's okay you know, I don't expect you to... continue..." He said slowly. I gasped and glared at him.

"Edward for _your _information I _always _finish what I start! So you might as well stop fighting it unless you are so disgusted by me and leave!" I snapped. His eyes widened in shock and he closed his eyes as he lay back down. I smiled and went back to work.

"That's what I thought." I said smugly. I took him back into my mouth and his hips bucked instantly as he moaned. I began going up and down slowly at first then picking up speed. I pulled him out fully and lazily swirled my tongue around his head.

"OH GOD BELLA DONT STOP!" Edward gasped. I smiled to myself and gently bit his tip. He screamed in ecstasy as he fisted my sheets under. I fully took him into my mouth again and sucked harder, gently grazing him with my teeth. He groaned and came into my mouth. I greedily sucked him dry and pulled up where he was just laying there calming his breaths. He opened his eyes slowly as I sat there next to him he quickly sat up and was all of a sudden on top of me with an evil look in his eyes. I gasped at the position as he was right in between me holding me tight.

"You... really... shouldn't... have... done... _that_!" He said between breaths. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, you enjoyed it!" I playfully fought back. He was serious all of a sudden.

"Of course I enjoyed it! Bella I would enjoy anything you give me! I don't think you fully know the effect you have on me. I mean to wake up to you in between my legs... fuck Bella that was the hottest thing sight ever! I just want to..." he trailed off, and I knew what he wanted to say and I wanted it too! Fuck being special, he is in my bedroom with me naked can it get more special than that?

"Do it Edward... stop holding back! I know you are trying to show me you are the perfect gentleman but I need you to do _me_. And don't you dare say you want it to be special because I don't believe it can get anymore special... plus if I was a virgin then it would matter... but I'm not so _please _stop holding back!" I begged him. His intense eyes bore into mine as he took in everything I just said. I put both of my palms around his face and pulled him closer to me that my lips were touching his.

"Let... go...Edward." I said breathlessly. And that was all it took, he attacked my lips with his in the most intense, passion, lust-filled heated kiss I have ever had. I felt his hardness against my thigh and I moaned. I needed him inside me! I have never wanted anything else more. He sensed my need and spread my legs wider with his knee as he broke the kiss and looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Do it Edward, I don't need a condom I'm on the pill... just _please _I need you in me!" I pleaded.

**EPOV**

WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING! There I have a beautiful angel below me _begging _me to make love to her and I am waiting? She should never have to beg for me, ever! I could not deny her anything.

"Bella, love are you sure... I can wait..." I told her reassuringly. Her look changed to upset and frustrated in mere seconds.

"Really? That means you don't want me as much as I want you... just forget it Edward, if you don't want to then don't...." she said upset as she began trying to push me aside. The look on her face pained me and I wanted to cry for causing her that feeling. How could she think I did not want her, I would show her just how _much _I wanted her! Before she made another move I plunged into her and she gasped. She felt so tight and warm, it was the best feeling in the world to be connected with her. I felt so right and at ease. I stayed there for a moment letting her get used to my size.

"Bella don't you ever fucking think like that again! I not only _want _you but I _need _you with every cell in my body! It kills me to resist you especially seeing you like that! I hate myself for causing you doubts about yourself and me!" I said as I pumped into her faster and faster, I saw tears in her eyes as she lay there beneath me. I knelt down and licked her tears away.

"I love you! Do you hear me? I fucking love you and I will pleasure you anytime you ask!" I said through force. She was just moaning as I picked up my speed. Her legs were locked around my waist.

"Say it Bella, say you know how much I fucking love you!" I growled at her. She just stared at me with shocked eyes. But I didn't care, I needed her to see that she should never doubt my love for her!

"Say it!" I spat at her.

"I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU FUCKING LOVE ME!" She yelled as she moaned.

"Good girl, now that you know that don't you ever doubt it understand!" I threw at her. She just nodded, I needed to hear it.

"Understand?" I said fiercely as I pulled out fully and she whimpered.

"YES!" she screamed as I plunged into her harder than before. She tempted me all those times and I had to resist well there would be no more holding back! I could feel both of us close; she moaned my name as I did hers.

"Cum with me love." I said softly into her ear as I bit it. With one last thrust she screamed and her walls clenched around me and I felt her warm fluids pouring out while I was pulsing inside of her releasing all of me into her. I just lay there beside her still in her afraid to pull out. We were both breathing loudly and I couldn't help but taste her neck, I gently began grazing it with the tip of my tongue until I reached the hollow of her neck and began sucking on it, probably leaving a mark. I had to mark her as mine.

"Edward..." she said out of breath.

"Hmm?" I said while still sucking on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Marking you love." I said against her neck then continued my job. She calmed down after a few minutes as I finished on her neck and lay next to her pulling her close to me. We were on our sides facing each other.

"That... that was..." she began saying while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Fantastic!" I finished. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry... for I guess... pressuring you into it..." she said nervously as she bit her lip. I cupped her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"Haven't we been through this Bella, do you _want _me to show you how you did not pressure me into it!" I dared her to challenge me.

"Nope?" she squealed. I smiled, she was adorable.

"Bella, that was the best... fuck... that was the most amazing thing ever!" I said to her as she smiled and nodded.

All of a sudden there was a knock on her door we both turned to face it in shock.

"Bella... it's fucking early! Stop screaming and having sex so we can sleep okay!" Alice whined. I just laughed and Bella giggled.

"Alright Alice, sorry to disturb you with my amazing morning call!" Bella yelled out. I smirked and began placing soft kisses on her chest.

"Edward... I think... y-you should s-s-s-s-stop..." Bella managed to say. I stopped and looked at her.

"Bella do you remember what I said earlier... that I will pleasure you _any _time you ask. I killed me to see you beg for me as if you thought I didn't want you! I wanted you since the day I saw you! I just didn't want you to feel like I treated you like all the other girls..." I said shamefully. She smiled and traced my jaw-line with her fingers.

"Edward Cullen... you are absolutely wonderful, I don't know what I did to deserve you. Thank you. I love you so much!" she said sweetly it melted my heart.

"It is _I _who doesn't deserve such an angel love. But I'm glad you chose me, and I will make sure you won't regret a second of it!" I promised her. She smiled and tenderly pressed her lips against mine.

**--**

**Okay I know not much happened but I guessed since I won't be able to update often you would want to see their first time! So there it was, let me know what you think!!! :)**

**Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is a treat lol, well not really but another chapter. Enjoy darlings**

**By the way I have a preview of a new story I am thinking of starting once I finish this story and CHANGES.**

**ACDHNT**

**EPOV**

We decided it would be best if we got up and got dressed. Bella went over to shower as I went downstairs. I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting on the kitchen stools.

"Hey guys I didn't know you stayed over..." I said casually.

"Well Eddie boy you are not the only lucky one." Emmett grinned.

"So... you guys were pretty loud... who knew you could pleasure Bella that way..." Jasper said between snickers. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it! You mention it in front of her I swear I will beat both of you!" I said threateningly. They gasped and nodded.

"So Jasper didn't you and Alice _just _start dating... and you already slept with her?" I asked curiously. Jasper laughed and shrugged.

"No we haven't, I mean we did sleep together... just without you know..." he explained. I just nodded.

"No worries I get ya, so Emmett..." I trailed off suggestively.

"No Edward, I have changed, I will not talk about my precious Rosalie and our private life to any of you!" He said sternly, I stared at him in awe. He _has _really changed. We heard the girls come down as they were laughing and talking about some things non-stop.

"Good morning ladies." Jasper greeted. I saw all three of them wearing jean shorts and white tank-tops.

"Wow are you guys starting a group or something?" Emmett asked dumbfounded. They girls laughed, and I stared at Bella as she winked at me.

"No silly! _We _are all going to the beach!" Alice chirped as she jumped and clapped her hands together.

"Nice, guys lets go get our things and we will come pick up the girls." I said as we all got up at the same time. I walked over to Bella and put my arms around her waist and knelt to her ear.

"Can't wait to see you in your bathing suit..." I whispered seductively, she just gasped and bit my ear lobe. I reaction I did not expect.

"Can't wait for you to make love to me again and again ... and again!" She whispered breathlessly. It was my turn to gasp as I pulled away before I took her right there in front of everyone.

"Alright you two, you had enough this morning! Get out so you can come back quicker!" Alice shooed us out.

Us guys walked to our car dazed.

"Guys I don't think Bella is as innocent as we thought..." I sighed. They looked at me shocked.

"Explain Edward." Jasper said. I just shrugged making it seem as if it's not a big deal.

"C'mon Edward, you cannot just throw that kind of news at us about the sweet _innocent _Bella and then act like you never said anything!" Emmett groaned. I laughed and sighed.

"Fine... so basically it was her that wanted me to... you know, and I tried to resist as much as I could but... she seemed to want it so bad, obviously I wanted it too... but I knew I had to make it special for her but this morning she seemed to have her own definition of 'special' since she basically woke me up going down on me and then you know things lead to other things... and now all she talks about is us making love." I explained as we pulled into my house. Since they all had spare clothing in their rooms in my house.

"Wow you are lucky! You must have really impressed her..." Emmett said suggestively.

"Maybe... I just don't want her to think that I am only with her for sex you know..." I said worriedly. They both patted me on my shoulder and agreed.

"Don't worry man I'm sure she will calm down... just try not to rile her up you know..." Jasper suggested, I just agreed with him and changed into my swimming trunks with a white short sleeve cotton button down shirt over my chest. The guys dressed similarly to me except Emmett didn't wear a shirt just a towel over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes as we drove back to the girls.

They opened the door as soon as we pulled in and jumped into Alice's porche. I felt my phone ring and I picked it up.

"Hello." I said confused the caller ID was blocked.

"Hey sexy! It's Bella, anyway meet us at the beach sorry Alice wanted to drive. I love you." She said.

"Love you too, make sure she drives safely... we will follow you." I said as we hung up.

"Okay let's get going." I told the guys.

We all parked and got out of the cars. It was a very sunny day and the beach was surprisingly empty. I took a hold of Bella's hand and we walked down to the shore. We saw a couple of groups around us but not lots. We spread out towels onto the sand and the girls took off their clothes. I ogled at Bella's glorious form in front of me in a sexy midnight blue bikini. She turned and caught me eyeing her, she smirked and walked over to me grazing my bare chest with her nails.

"You know Edward... I have been thinking, you me in your car?" She said nonchalantly. My eyes popped out and jaw dropped. She just giggled and looked at me.

"I...I...Um...Bella..." I was stunned, I couldn't even formulate a legitimate sentence.

"Oh well, I guess I will just go for a swim..." She said as she walked away towards the water.

**BPOV**

I really have changed but I couldn't not feel Edward anymore, I constantly had the need to touch him, feel him... oh man I was becoming sexually obsessed with my boyfriend! I walked over to the water slightly upset by Edward's reaction I heard two boys walk over to me. One was super tall about 6'5, very lanky with very little muscle mass and the other one was with dirty blonde hair slightly shorter and very toned.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically. They just stared at me and grinned. All of a sudden I felt very nervous.

"Oh can you ever!" The tall one said.

"My name is James..." the toned one winked as he reached out his hand. I warily took it and as soon as he grasped it he held on to it tightly. I tried to move out of his hold but he just walked closer and the taller one walked right behind my back. I squeaked quietly at the thought of what they were doing.

"Can you move... _please_" I sneered at them. They just laughed as they trapped me between their bodies.

"Oh don't you want to join us for some _fun..._" James whispered into my ear as I began shivering in fear.

"EXCUSE ME! MY BOYFRIEND IS RIGHT OVER THERE AND THE ONLY FUN I WILL BE DOING IS WITH HIM!" I yelled loud enough to make sure my friends heard. As soon as I yelled I turned to see a very livid Edward walking over with Emmett and Jasper by his side. The two boys trapping me made no move.

"Love is there a _problem?_" Edward asked suspiciously glaring at the two guys by my side. I nodded nervously and swallowed hard. His expression changed from angry to pained and then back to furious. Emmett began cracking his knuckled to show the guys what he would do to then if they wouldn't step away.

"YOU TWO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM _MY _GIRLFRIEND!" Edward spat at them. They just jumped slightly then James gripped my hand tighter.

"Ow" I whimpered against his strong hold. Edward looked at our hands and his nostrils flared. Emmett and Jasper pushed the tall one away and left James to Edward. Edward pushed him to the opposite side of me as James finally let go of my hand and I fell to the ground from the force.

"What the hell do you think you are doing trying to force yourself onto girls?!" Edward screamed at James as he threw a punch into his gut. I squirmed on the ground and covered my eyes. But I couldn't help but gaze at Edward when he was so protective and fighting especially with his sexy muscles all tensed up. Oh god I needed him NOW! I got up and took a hold of Edward hand and tugged gently, he turned to me and his face instantly softened. James was on the ground recovering from the four punches Edward threw at him.

"That's enough Edward I need you now!" I told him as I pulled him towards his car. He got a confused look then finally it clicked in his mind and he grinned at me. Suddenly I was swept up off the ground and being carried bridal style towards his car. He unlocked it and laid me in the back seat. He hovered over me and intensely gazed into my eyes.

"Are you okay love?" He asked concerned all of a sudden. I just nodded I couldn't say anything the need of him to be inside me grew stronger with every second.

"Good, now why didn't you let me kill the fuck for trying to touch _my _girlfriend?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me, I gulped and pulled him down and kissed him fiercely. He moaned at the instant contact then I wrapped my legs around his waist as I pulled him into me feeling his erection against my bathing suit. His hands began roaming all over my body as he found the strings holding up my top and gently pulled it out of its bow and the strings opened revealing my breasts for him.

"Touch me...Edward!" I said breathlessly. I didn't have to ask him twice he was now sucking and nibbling on my very hard nipples. I was grinding against him and we both moaned together. He pulled away and looked at me with lust. I felt his hand move down to my underwear as he pulled the strings and the bathing suit slid down leaving me completely naked. I growled at him playfully as I quickly began loosening his shorts. He was already not wearing a shirt and for that I couldn't be more grateful. Finally he helped me shimmy out of his shorts as he now lay on top of me naked.

I felt his very hard member pressing into my inner thigh and I couldn't get him in me faster enough.

"Edward... if you don't fuck me now, your car will have me all over it!" I said breathlessly. I was so wet that I would for sure leave some of me in the car. He smiled and began kissing the very spot where he 'marked' me.

"You know I wouldn't mind having some of _you _in my car..." he whispered seductively against my neck, I arched into him and moaned.

"Fuck! Edward please!" I gasped.

"What Bella what do you want?" He asked as she stared deep into my eyes. I swallowed hard.

"I need you inside me! I need you to fuck me Edward!" I said as calmly as I could, but it ended up being very strained. He raised his eyebrows at me and grinned.

"_Anything _you want my love..." Edward finally answered. He entered me with so much force I would have died from the pleasure and pain combined. My head hit against the window of the car as I arched but I couldn't feel anything but him inside me. He began going faster and faster and I couldn't help but scream, thank god the parking lot was empty. I pulled him in tighter with my legs as he began sucking on my boobs.

"Oh FUCK EDWARD! HARDER! Yes... OH...Hmmm... FASTER!" I said between thrusts.

"Yes Bella! Oh man... you feel...SO....ugh...tight....yes your....SO...WET!..." he kept saying. We were both really close now I could feel it. He sped up once again and picked me up by my ass so he could hit a different spot and it sent over a whole new type of pleasure. I screamed so loudly I could have sworn everyone would hear but I didn't care! All I cared about was Edward with me! In me! Doing me! Hard! He moved his hand to my clit and began rubbing it that sent me over the edge and I came by far the BEST orgasm of my life shortly after Edward came and now we were both panting and trying to calm down. I held me in his arms as he sat against the back seat and I was straddling him.

"I love you Edward..." I said softly as I leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He cupped my cheek and kissed me back just as sweetly.

"Bella that... was the..._best _I have ever had..." Edward admitted sheepishly. I blushed and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Me too!" I squeaked quietly, he gently lifted my chin with his finger and looked me deep in the eye.

"Bella I don't want you to think I only love you for having sex... please don't think that ok—" before he could finished I cut him off.

"Edward! Your such a silly boy, I very sexy boy who gives me _immense _pleasure... but to the fact, Edward I love you and you love me, and as I recall it is me who is starting all of _this" _I said as I circled us. "I wish I could make love to you all day everyday! I'm embarrassed to admit it but I feel as if I'm sexually addicted to you! I always have a need to touch you..." I grazed his chest with my nails as I whispered it. "Feel you, so don't ever think that I would ever think your using me! Please I give you permission to have sex with me whenever you please just as long as you return the favour and make love to me whenever I please without thinking I'm a freak..." I said softly as I looked away embarrassed. His grip around me waist tightened and he pulled me in for a strong hug.

"Love you are by far the most amazing woman I have ever met, no most amazing _person_. I love you so much, I didn't know it was possible to fall more in love with you but here you are yet again proving me wrong. Of course I would pleasure you all day if you wanted! I don't need anything in return your happiness is my happiness." He replied against my ear. I pulled away from our hug and kissed him passionately.

"So you don't think I'm a sex freak?" I asked playfully against his lips, he smiled and winked.

"If you are a sex freak then so am I" he answered. I laughed nervously then picked up my bathing suit and he helped me put it on then my bottoms. He quickly slipped into his shorts and we came out hand in hand walking back to our friends. I was sure my hair was a huge mess.

As we approached our friends they turned around and all whistled at the same time. I blushed and Edward pulled me in closer. I felt so safe in his arms it drove me insane.

"Hey where did you two run off too?" Alice asked smiling full blast. I giggled and her expression changed right away.

"FUCK BELLA YOU CANT KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS? I mean you already did it in the morning Sheesh!" Alice exclaimed rolling her eyes playfully.

"Alice, calm down, just wait till you and Jazzy do it... I remember you and your last _boyfriend_!" I teased. Oh well maybe that was a little rude to the both of them. Alice gasped and looked at Jasper staring at her questionably.

"Alice..." Jasper said raising an eyebrow.

"FINE!" she gave up easily. "So I get a little excited when I have a boyfriend! So what!" she said defensively, Rose and I laughed.

"A _little..._" I said again.

"Okay a lot! Please don't think differently of me Jasper!" Alice begged pouting, and then Jasper leaned in and kissed her very passionately. I turned away because it was some soft porn.

"God! Get a room Alice!" Rose yelled. Alice and Jasper broke up staring at each other with loving eyes.

"Oh we will..." Jasper told Rose in return grinning. Alice giggled and blushed.

"Anyway, I haven't even had a chance to go into the water... Edward?" I asked pulling out my hand, he quickly accepted and we walked together to the water.

"I wonder what happened to those guys..." I murmured to myself, Edward heard me and pulled me closer to him now his arm around my waist.

"I'll tell you what will happen to them if they ever come near you again..." he replied serious.

"What?" I pushed playfully.

"They will both be without dicks!" Edward said calmly, I gasped and held on to him tighter.

We all ended up swimming and playing for a while until the sun began setting. Then we all drove to our own houses.

**So what did you think? Did you like it... I was thinking of instead of ending the story like on this note, I will just tell you what happens to them in the future? How about that? Let me know darlings. **

**And I will have a preview on my new story real soon... probably on the last chapter of this one. **

**Xo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey losers! Jokes! Haha anyway enjoy...**

**Previously on chapter 17...**

"_I'll tell you what will happen to them if they ever come near you again..." he replied serious. _

"_What?" I pushed playfully. _

"_They will both be without dicks!" Edward said calmly, I gasped and held on to him tighter._

_We all ended up swimming and playing for a while until the sun began setting. Then we all drove to our own houses._

**JPOV**

We had all been hanging out every single day now for the entire week. Everyone in school was jealous because we all seemed so happy. Alice and I kept getting closer and closer and I knew I loved her. She was everything I could have ever wanted. We were pretty good, haven't made love yet... not that I didn't want to, but then again who could resist the beautiful little pixie. We were at their house and their father was supposed to come meet us, they were really nervous for their fathers girlfriend tagging along.

"Alice baby don't worry, I'm here for you no matter what." I reassured her as I rubbed her arms. She was nervous, her teeth chattering. Bella and Rose were also seated with Emmett and Edward being comforted by us.

"Okay he should be here in about 3 minutes..." Bella said anxiously. Edward just looked at her with love and devotion. To think that no longer than three weeks ago we used to sleep around with different girls on a daily basis. And now no one would believe us if they hadn't seen it firsthand.

The doorbell rang and the girls immediately stood up and ran to the door, us guys stood up and just waited.

**BPOV**

I opened the door with my sisters at my side. I saw Charlie looking uncomfortable with a scowl. I narrowed my eyebrows in concern and hugged him.

"Daddy! We missed you!" I said as he hugged me back. He walked in and hugged Alice and Rose, then as I was about to close the door I saw the person I never wanted to see again. _Rebecca!_

"Hello?" I asked as she walked in grinning. I rolled my eyes and mouthed to Rose to be cool.

"So girls I missed you so much! Rebecca didn't want to stay behind, she missed you girls!" Charlie exclaimed. Rose snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Dad she doesn't even know us, she shouldn't miss us!" I said defensively. She clearly didn't want his coming alone in case we would change his mind about her. Smart gold-digger. We walked into the living room where our loves stood. Charlie cleared his throat and looked at us suspiciously.

"Daddy these wonderful guys are our boyfriends." Alice said happily. Charlie stared at us wide-eyed.

"Dad this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." I introduced him Edward walked up and shook his hand.

"Okay..." Charlie said in return.

"Daddy this is Emmett McCarty **(Sorry** **totally forgot how to spell his last name lol) **_my _boyfriend." Rose said proudly as she stood next to Emmett. Charlie looked him up and down and gulped.

"And lastly this is my lovely Jasper Whitlock." Alice concluded.

"Well boys very nice to meet you all... girls could I please speak with you upstairs in the office..." Charlie said hesitantly. We nodded and kissed our boyfriends on the cheek and walked up. Rebecca was left with them and I got a plan. We got up and Charlie took a seat at his desk as I took a seat in front of it and rose took a seat on the couch with Alice.

"Girls, I... can... um... see you are very... ugh... happy?" Charlie said nervously moving his tie. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes dad, I have never been happier and I'm sure I could say the same for Alice and Rosie." I replied he just smiled.

"How are you and _Rebecca_" Rose sneered her name, Charlie just gulped and looked down.

"We are...um... good, though I love her dearly... she seems kind of distant, and..." He wouldn't continue, something was up was she hurting our Charlie!

"And?" Rose pleaded for him to continue.

"Dad just tell us we are old enough even if you are uncomfortable." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well the gardener told me she was trying to force herself onto him and threatened his job if he rejected her but I didn't believe him! Becca loves me; she would never hurt me like that, so I fired him." Charlie said as he shrugged. My sisters and I exchanged looks and we knew the gardener was not lying. I took out my cell while Rose and Alice spoke to my dad about school. I decided to text Edward and fill him in on the plan.

**EPOV**

We were all sitting on the couch, Jasper, Emmett and I with Rebecca facing us. She didn't seem older than us by much, maybe two or three years. We could tell why the girls didn't like her, she seemed full of herself and snobby and a full on gold-digger.

"So... you boys are so handsome..." She said trying to sound seductive as she twirled her long fake nail on the shoulder of the chair.

"Ugh, thanks?" Emmett said unsurely.

"I'm sure... _those _little girls are not able to keep you _satisfied..._" She trailed of winking at me. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. Was she hitting on us? I exchanged stares with Emmett and Jasper, they were just as shocked as I was. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and it was from Bella. My love!

**Bella: **Babe need a favour, bitch (Rebecca) tried to cheat on Charlie with the gardener but he is oblivious and won't believe him so he fired him... I know how sexy you are so I need you and Jasper and Emmett to set her up so Charlie could hear her hitting on you... could you do that for me pretty please!!!

I laughed at her long text, she was so silly to even beg of course I would.

**Edward: **Love, she already hit on us... do you want me to record it? And thanks for the compliment will have to make it up to you later ;).

I replied to her. I sent Emmett and Jasper texts so she wouldn't suspect.

**Edward: **Guys listen so Bella wants us to set up Rebecca and catch her hitting on us so lets play along and record this shit. Wink wink.

They both looked at their cells and looked back at me grinning. I got a text back form Bella.

**Bella: **Ou Edward, please don't make me wait long... ;). Do whatever it is you need to catch her, I will explain to Charlie later. We will be down soon I will let you know k. Love you. Good luck, B.

Ah she was so amazing! Plan in action I winked at my friends as the signal.

"So Rebecca... do you mind if I call you gorgeous?" I asked slyly as I put on the recording on my phone. She bit her lip trying to seem sexy, god if only Bella was here biting her lip now _that _would turn me on, not this fake woman.

"Oh my Eddie! You can call me _whatever _you like..." She said breathlessly. Ew she called me Eddie gross. It took all of my will power not to roll my eyes.

"So gorgeous... you were right... our _girlfriends _cannot satisfy our needs the way a woman like you could..." Jasper started playing along. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. She stood up and fanned herself with her hand.

"Well let me show you a little preview of what is about to come later..." She said as she winked and walked towards Jasper. I quickly texted Bella.

**Edward: **Bella come down now, Becca is trying to kiss Jasper! Hurry love!

Instantly I raised my phone and began recording a video. She was now leaning over Jasper with her knee right between Jasper's legs and her hands on his shoulders. He just stared at her emotionless. I kept recording until I saw Charlie and the girls on the first step. Charlie was red and furious.

"REBECCA!" Charlie yelled and she gasped and jumped back. I smirked and stopped recording.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled she just looked at him with a sly smile.

"Oh baby, nothing... he just asked me to feel his forehead in case he was sick, I did not want your little Alice getting sick you know..." She fake pouted and couldn't hold in my laughter. I looked at Bella and she was shocked at Rebecca's answer.

"Oh really Becca, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have jumped on you like that..." Charlie said apologetically. I gasped at how gullible he was. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Mr. Swan I believe your girlfriend is lying to you. I have proof if you need..." I said nervously. Bella came and stood next to me taking a hold of my hand. Charlie looked at me glaring.

"What do you mean PROOF!" he spat.

"Dad just calm down, I don't want you to have a heart attack because of some _slutty gold-digger" _Bella threw back at him. Charlie instantly calmed and looked at me. I walked over and handed him my phone.

"Charlie-kins don't listen to them! I love you! How could you even doubt me!" Rebecca tried to play the guilt trip eh! Well wouldn't work. No one would mess with those three girls.

"Yo bitch, shut the fuck up before I rip your extensions out!" Rose growled at her. Charlie pressed play and saw the whole thing. He gasped and stared at Jasper and then me.

"You!" He pointed at me.

"No it's not what it looks like! She initiated it first then I decided I would show you that she was no good! Ask your daughters!" I pleaded so he wouldn't shoot me. He looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Daddy it's true. The same with the whole gardener ordeal! Just dump her daddy! She does not deserve you!" Bella begged as she walked over to him holding his hands. He just closed his eyes and sighed.

"You, you! How could you hit on my daughters boyfriends! How low are you! I knew you weren't with me fully because you loved me but STOOP DOWN TO THIS!" Charlie yelled at Rebecca. "Get out! I'm going to my house and throwing your shit out; I don't care what happens to you now!" Charlie said angrily.

"But Charlie! Please give me another chance I love you! I was foolish before—"Before she could say anymore Rose walked up to her and slapped her.

"You fucking bitch get the fuck out of our house! Unless you want to leave with no hair!" Rose snapped at her. Rebecca put her hand on her cheek feeling the slap and began to cry.

"Fine! I can do so much better anyways! AND CHARLIE YOU NEVER SATISFIED ME ANYWAYS! THAT IS WHY I HAD TO GO TO THE GARDENER!" she yelled as she stormed out. I laughed at her.

"Ha-ha dumbass, who says anyways? It's ANYWAY dumb bitch!" Rose yelled before she slapped the door shut.

"Daddy we are so, so sorry please don't be mad at our boyfriends." Alice said as she hugged him.

**CHARLIE POV**

I stood there trying to make sense of everything in my head that happened. How could she cheat on me and with my daughter's boyfriends! How could my baby Alice possibly think I was mad? They saved me from that horrid woman! I smiled in relief and hugged her closer.

"Girls you don't know how grateful I am to what you pulled off and you young men... I now know that you deserve my daughters. And they only deserve the best. Thank you." I said to them. They all smiled at me and my girls hugged me.

"Kids, now that I am single again I'm going to go work in New York, alright... I don't know what I will do with my house but maybe I will come with a new girlfriend... but I will make sure you approve of her!" I told her reassuringly. They nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Bye daddy, we will miss you!" Alice said. I said my goodbyes and left.

**BPOV**

"Edward you did amazing!" I cheered as I jumped on him and he caught me mid air. He laughed and kissed me.

"So I guess your father approves." He said smugly, I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

"Okay you two get a room." Alice said annoyed.

"Oh we will..." I told her glaring at her playfully.

**Hey guys so don't worry I will add a few more chapters... :) I love all the readers who have supported me throughout everything and all my decisions.**

**I cannot wait to show you my new stories. I have a few ideas and I am currently writing them out with this story. Hope you will enjoy it and wont hate me as much for finishing this one suddenly, but maybe I will do a sequel to it... so we shall see. **

**MWA**


	19. Chapter 19

**So... nothing to say really except hope you like it. **

**Previously on Chapter 18...**

"_So I guess your father approves." He said smugly, I rolled my eyes and kissed him again. _

"_Okay you two get a room." Alice said annoyed. _

"_Oh we will..." I told her glaring at her playfully. _

**JPOV**

After Alice's father left we all decided to spend the night together. I woke up finding Alice cuddled up in my arms wearing a soft silky pink nightgown. She looked stunning in it and her hair was all messed up around her head on the pillow. I was never this comfortable with spending time with any girl, maybe Bella came close but this was something completely different. I stroked her bare shoulder with my fingers and leaned in to kiss it. She began to stir lightly and hummed.

"Jazz..." She said in a groggy voice, I just looked at her and smiled. I kissed her shoulder again and this time kept going higher to her collarbone then to her neck leaving it with gentle kisses.

"Oh Jazz... don't stop..." She whispered while her eyes were still closed. I began sucking on her neck gently while my hand was rubbing and stroking her back. I could taste and pleasure her all day every day. She was the sweetest thing on this planet.

"I don't want to..." I whispered back against her skin as I blew cold air to the part where I was sucking on. She moaned and that sound was the best sound to my ears. I wanted her to scream my name, in ecstasy. "Alice... I want to pleasure you..." I whispered into her ear as she shivered. She turned around in my arms and looked at me sleepily.

"Are you sure Jazz, you don't have to..." She said shyly. I loved it when she was shy, it was rare but when she was I couldn't be prouder that it was me who made her shy.

"Always." I said surely as I kissed her nose. She giggled and nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Alright then..." she said back as she relaxed and looked like she was sleeping. I leaned over to her collarbone and began kissing it and gently sucking on it, she was whimpering already, I slowly traced my fingers from her wrist to her shoulder where her nightgowns strap was and I put my finger under it and tugged at it lightly as it fell off her gorgeous shoulder.

"So stunning..." I whispered to myself. I gently cupped her shoulder and traced my hand back to her wrist where I picked it up and kissed it. "You are stunning Alice." I told her softly she just smiled still with her eyes closed. I gently pushed her on her back and hovered over her. I quickly tugged at her other shoulder strap and began kissing her bare shoulders. Stroking it with my tongue. She moaned as she arched her chest into me.

"Patients my little goddess." I said against her wet skin then she quivered. I straddled her and sat up just admiring the picture before me, I slowly put my hands on her bare shoulders and began moving them down to the side of her chest barely feeling her breasts. As my hands moved down so did her nightgown and there she lay before me in all her bare chest glory, I was the luckiest guy on earth. I bit my lip from moaning just at the sight of her as my shaft was already rock hard for her but this was about her, about pleasing her. My little Alice. I knelt down and gently cupped her breasts in both of my hands and gave it a little squeeze, her nipples were hard for me instantly as she moaned under my touch.

"Gorgeous, tell me when you want me to stop okay." I whispered right into her ear. She just bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I don't want you to stop Jazz, god every touch feels incredible keep going..." She replied breathlessly and I could not be happier. To know that my touch effects her just as much as her touch effects me. I left a lingering wet kiss right below her ear and bit it playfully. She made some noise that I didn't know one could make but it encouraged me all the more. I began massaging her breasts in my hands while stroking and flicking her hard nipples with my thumbs.

"Taste me Jazz... I want your mouth on them..." as she said them she put her tiny little hands over my hands and squeezed with me to show me what she meant I grinned and did as she ordered. I shimmied myself lower comfortably and moved one of my hands and licked her painfully slow. She screamed softly which was music to my ears all over again. I began sucking her and tasting her, I couldn't get enough, I gently bit her nipple and she screamed louder as she spread her legs and it gave me whole lot more of encouragement. I did the same thing to the other breast. I began going lower to her stomach and kissing there hungrily I needed more of her, she was addicting. I kept pulling her dress lower and lower as I went and that's when I realized she didn't wear any panties and she was perfectly bare and ready for me. I licked my lips in anticipation. I gripped her hips tightly and looked at her closed eyes.

"I want you to open your eyes and watch me please you, gorgeous." I said in a husky voice. She froze and I thought I did something wrong oh crap! To fast... fuck, shit, shit! Then she suddenly sat up against her elbows and looked at me sleepily but not from sleep from the pleasure.

"Oh Jazz, go on! I can't wait any longer!" She said breathlessly while panting. I smiled and winked at her. She spread her legs even more and arched. I knelt lower and smelled her delicious scent.

"God you smell fucking amazing!" I said hungrily. She gasped as I attacked her wet, juicy core with my tongue.

"Oh... OH...UH...Jazz...oh GOD... don't... fucking... STOP!" she yelled moaning. I was sucking on her, tasting every part, everything was mine... no one else could touch her this way but me! She was mine and I was going to advantage of the beautiful goddess before me! I would please her everyday even if I got nothing in return, I would do anything she asked. I parted her lips with my fingers and plunged my tongue right in her! She screamed louder.

"Jasper... oh... GOD... I'm...close, so very... close!" she yelled then she sat up and pulled my head away. I just stared at her shocked and she smiled in return.

"Jazzy I want to come with you... _inside _me..." she said breathlessly while biting her lower lip nervously. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Alice, this is all about you... I don't expect anything in return I want to please you!" I explained no matter how tempting her offer was. She scowled at me and giggled.

"Well since it's about pleasing me take off your boxers and cum inside me NOW!" she ordered. My jaw dropped at her words and I complied. I shrugged out of my boxers and she stared at me slyly.

"Aw Jazzy you are all ready for me as I am for you... alright come over here." She lay back down pulling me by my neck to her. She kissed me hungrily and urgently as I placed myself between her legs. She instantly wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me in closer.

"Baby I am always hard for you!" I growled at her softly, she moaned at my words as I was grinding into her.

"Oh Jasper... please... please..." She pleaded.

"Yes Alice, what? What do you want my precious." I whispered shakily into her ear. Her breasts were rubbing against my chest, my tip was right at her opening.

"Inside me... Jazz... I want you inside me _now_!" She screamed. I happily complied. I plunged into her softly as he head fell back and mine fell into the crook of her neck. I began moving slowly in and out, our hips moving in sync almost instantly. The connection between us was undeniable.

"Faster! Harder!" she screamed and I did as she told. I began to thrust into her hard and fast so that the bed was shaking under us, she put her arms around my shoulders and gripped them so tightly it was almost painful yet amazing.

"Oh God Alice! Fuck your tight! Oh... you feel amazing! So beautiful!" I kept repeating as I began sucking on her neck. We were both real close now, her nails digging into my skin leaving marks for sure but I couldn't care less, they were Alice's marks and I would let her leave them anywhere. I slowly moved my hand lower to her clit and began rubbing it as I kept moving in and out of her. She was screaming louder than ever.

"Cum with me my beautiful!" I whispered into her ear. She just gasped and I felt her walls tightened around me and I was pulsing inside of her. The sensation of her sweet, warm fluids against mine was incredible. I fell to the side of her so I would not squish her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice... that was incredible!" I said panting. She just smiled and closed her eyes.

"No one has ever made me feel as good as you have Jasper, thank you!" she said as she turned to face me and kissed me. I pulled her in tighter and kissed her more passionately.

"And no one else will ever get to try my darling. You are _mine_!" I said with a smile she just agreed and cuddled into my arms. I happily pulled her even closer and fell asleep.

**BPOV**

Oh god hearing my sister having sex was not the highlight of my morning, is that how she felt about me having sex that time? Oh god I must apologize. But sounded like she enjoyed herself, I wonder... I could defiantly guess Jasper was good and all but damn Alice's screams were out of this world.

"Edward... baby..." as I was about to wake him up my phone vibrated. I got up and noticed I was fully naked oh well. I ran to my desk and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Bella! Oh god I missed you! Way to fucking call you friend as you settled in!" Laurent said. I smiled at his voice, he was my gay best friend! I loved him! He was my shopping buddy, my life back home.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Laurie! Are you mad? I have just been distracted with things that you won't believe! Laurent oh god I have the hottest new boyfriend! You would fall in love with him instantly. I swear he was like the Ralph Lauren mixed with Abercrombie model." I squealed into the phone, only Laurent had my taste in guys, he would always tell me if I picked a normal one.

"Oh really now I'm jealous! Anyway love you will get to show me _all _of him since I am coming to visit ya!!! Isn't that like so amazing!" He squealed back, I screamed then calmed down not waking anyone down. I was so excited for everyone to meet him, Alice and Rose loved him as well.

"OMG that is amazing Laurie! I cannot wait! When?" I asked excitedly.

"Next week babe! Shopping!!! It was so horrid here without you! I miss you!" he said sadly into the phone, I looked down and felt a tear. Then I felt a presence around me and Edward wiping away my tears. I looked into his glowing green eyes and smiled.

"I miss you too Laurent... I can't wait to see you, I'll pick you up and your staying with us okay... maybe we can even find you someone!" I said sadly yet still happy.

"Yes Bells! Anyway I got to go love, call me more _please_!" We both hung up and Edward instantly hugged me. I love it how he knew how I felt instantly. I hugged him back then I realized I was naked. I jumped away and covered myself with my hands. Edward rolled his eyes and gave me his crooked smile that I almost melted.

"Love, please don't cover yourself. I have seen you naked almost every day and it would be a crime to cover such a gorgeous body." He said sweetly as he took a hold of my hands and moved them away from my body. He was naked too, I walked closer to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you so much Edward." I whispered against his lips. He smiled again wrapped his arms around me and lifted me and carried me to the bed.

"So Ralph Lauren and Abercrombie huh... I can't say I'm not flattered love." He said grinning. I just rolled my eyes and slapped him playfully.

"Oh shut it! And why were you listening to my conversation?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you were in this room screaming, and I woke up and saw your gorgeous naked body away from me then I heard you talking on the phone with some guy. So I waited till you finished to drag you back where you belong! With me." He said as he smiled innocently.

"Oh Edward... I can't wait for you to meet him! He is like my best friend, he is so funny I'm pretty sure he will try to steal you away from me!" I giggled. He joined and rolled his eyes.

"Only because I love you so much I will tolerate your gay friend hitting on me!" he winked. I bit my lip and looked down.

"What's wrong love?" he asked lifting my shin with his finger. I avoided his eyes until he cupped my face and made me look at him.

"I have to tolerate girls hitting on you left and right Edward... and it's not like they try to hide it, they go full on even in front of me trying to show you that they are better..." I said really quietly. Edward eyebrows furrowed his eyes sad, trying to read my expression. He pulled me in and kissed me on the lips softly.

"Bella, I have to deal with guys hitting on you too. You know how many fights Jasper and Emmett have to stop because the guys won't stop talking about you... but I love _you _and only you! You are my everything now. I felt empty without you; I need you now for my survival. And plus do you think if I even noticed those other girls I would be bringing you over to dinner with my parents, they miss you." He explained and I smiled. He always knew the perfect thing to say.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what love?" he replied curiously.

"Always have the right thing to say that makes me feel like I am the most beautiful, the most amazing person in the world... it's amazing! No one has ever made me feel that way..." I looked down. He smiled and hugged me.

"Because first of all telling the truth is always better! And I'm just making you realize what you failed to see, that _you" _He pointed to my nose tip. "My dear are amazing, beautiful, smart, witty and make me feel incredible. Being with you doesn't compare to anything!" he replied sweetly. I felt my eyes watering and two tears slid down my cheeks. He laughed softly and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Love please don't cry, I just want you to believe me alright." He asked softly, I just nodded and laughed lightly. Then I pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"So when is this dinner with your lovely parents?" I asked excitedly.

"This evening. I will pick you up at 7 with my parents." He told me. I blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you!" I said sweetly as I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"As I love you mademoiselle." He said it back as he lifted my hand and kissed it. I giggled and blushed.

"You make me feel like a princess silly!" I replied hitting him playfully.

"Good that means I'm doing my job correctly, does that make me your prince charming?" he asked slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it does! You _were _always charming, but now you are _my _prince charming!" I said it proudly. He jus nodded and pulled me in for another love filed kiss.

**So wasn't that so adorable! GAH I love it when they are being cuties! **

**Anyway what will happen at the dinner... what will happen when Laurent arrives? Just wait and it will be all here. The ending is nearing people! Can't wait for you to see my new masterpieces lol! Haha jks. **

_**ACDHNT**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Hey! I know last chapter wasn't really eventful but this one will be. Honestly I cant wait for you guys to see my new stories!!! But I love this one so I have decided to do a sequel but I wont tell you what it will be about its a surprise! :) hehe you will know eventually. **

**RPOV**

I woke up to the noises in the kitchen with Emmett snoring right in my ear. I rolled my eyes and moved his heavy arm off of me. He groaned and pulled me tighter.

"Em honey, I need to get up its three now..." I whispered into his ear. He groaned again and kissed my cheek.

"C'mon, I will get Bella to make you a breakfast! Mmm breakfast, I know you want some!" I said seductively. He growled and his eyes snapped open.

"God I love you Rosie, I would only wake up for _you _from this amazing sleep." He said sleepily. I smiled and kissed him gently. He tried to pull me in but I had a strict no open mouth kisses before we brushed our teeth. It was just how I was.

"No babe, we have to get up. I have things to do..." I said sadly while tracing pictures into his perfect chest.

"Ugh fine! Could you pass me my boxers and pants _please_." He said annoyed. I sighed and moved up then suddenly felt him pull down my wrist so I fell under him. He was hovering me now.

"Em we can't right now, I need to shower and brush my teeth!" I whined, he just grinned and showed his cute dimples.

"Rosie just one kiss! Please, please I promise to leave you alone if you give me one _real _kiss!" He begged, but I knew he would never let me leave until I gave in so I sighed and nodded. He leaned in and attacked my mouth. I moaned at the contact of his lips oh mine and his tongue searching for mine, I instantly melded mine with his. After a long, sensual kiss I pushed him away. I was gasping for air by now as was he.

"Rosie I expect a morning kiss like that _every day _I wake up with you next to me got it!" He said sternly. I just blushed and nodded. Only he could make me blush and not kill him for breaking my 'no kisses before brushing' rule.

Finally we got up, I went to the shower and Emmett got dressed.

**BPOV**

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were all sitting at the kitchen table talking ignoring the fact that I heard them have sex.

"So Alice guess what!" I said trying to change the subject about breakfast.

"Hmm?" she asked taking a spoonful of her yogurt.

"Laurent is coming next week and he is staying with us!" I squealed in excitement. Alice joined me and was jumping up and down in her seat. It was really funny watching Jasper's face scrunch up in confusion.

"NO WAY!" She yelled that's when Jasper got in.

"I'm sorry but Laurent sounds like a guy's name! Is a guy staying with you?" Jasper asked with fury, I felt Edward chuckled beside me. "Edward how can you just laugh when the girls are having some guy stay with them!" Jasper asked shocked. Now all of us were laughing. He looked around confused.

"Jazz baby calm down!" Alice said patting his back. He was glaring at us now.

"Jazz I would never put you or Alice in a position of having some _random _guy stay with us!" I said between laughs.

"So then why are you?" He snapped.

"Jeez Jasper I never knew you were so territorial it's kind of—" Edward began to say until he was cut off by Alice.

"Sexy!" She said. I laughed even harder now.

"So explain _please" _Jasper sneered.

"Jazz Laurent is gay..." I said slowly. Jasper gasped and turned red. We were all laughing but him now.

"Babe it's okay don't be embarrassed I loved every second of it. You are so cute when you're angry!" Alice said between giggles as she positioned herself on his lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and dug his face into her hair.

"That was hilarious!" Edward whispered into my ear. "But I think I should go now and let you get ready, remember seven... and wear something formal, not too formal we are going out to some fancy place my parents love..." He whispered again. I smiled and nodded.

"Bella you are seeing Edward parents again?" Alice asked happily. I nodded and blushed.

"That is so cute! I will help you get ready! And Rose!" Alice added. She bounced off of Jasper and ran to the stairs. "ROSE!!!" she yelled for Rose. Rose and Emmett walked down dressed and holding hands.

"Yes Alice?" Rose asked annoyed.

"You and I have to help Bella get ready for her formal dinner with Edward's Parents" Alice chirped and Rose jumped up and down and clapped her hands. Sheesh why was everyone so happy for me to have dinner with them, it's not like it's my first time meeting them.

"Bella, love I have to go but I will see you at 7. I love you." He said getting up and walking towards the door. I jumped up and followed him.

"Wait you are not just going to leave without giving me a kiss right!" I said pouting. He laughed his musical laugh and shook his head no. He gripped me by my waist and pulled me to him.

"I" Kiss on the lips, "Will," another kiss. "Miss," Another longer kiss, "You." And the last kiss he asked for my tongue and I willingly gave it to him. We had a sensual kiss that lasted for a few minutes until we heard some whistles and clapping and I turned red and pulled away.

"Bye Edward." I waved as he walked out. I missed him instantly. I turned to my sisters and their boyfriends and narrowed my eyes.

"Now all the people that are not my sisters OUT!" I yelled.

"Bella! C'mon I can help you get ready too!" Emmett said pouting; I smirked and rolled my eyes. I pointed my finger towards the door and stood there.

"Babe I think you should go, we have to help Bella I will call you later okay." Rose said softly, he nodded and kissed her on the lips quickly and walked out. Then Jasper was shocked to see I kept pointing.

"Me too! Bells I'm your best friend c'mon!" Jasper tried to reason with me, I laughed and pointed again.

"Jasper please, Alice will call you as soon as I'm ready, okay just go with Emmett." I said sweetly. He just nodded and pulled Alice towards him and kissed her goodbye. I quickly shut the door and ran back to my sisters.

"Okay ladies are we ready to beautify me?" I asked playfully they just squealed and jumped. We ran to our closet and picked out an outfit and I went to take a shower. When I came out the girls went straight for my hair and make-up.

"So Alice I heard you... and Jasper... you know..." I said nervously biting my lip. She just giggled and blushed.

"Alice Swan are you _blushing_!" Rose asked with a smile on her face. Alice nodded embarrassingly and looked down.

"SO how is he?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Amazing! I have never felt more pleasure than from him! Everything he did was perfect! Oh god I just want him now! THANKS FOR REMINDING ME ROSE!" Alice said suddenly very aggravated. I just laughed at her.

"How is Edward Bella, and you are very welcome Alice!" Rose threw back at her playfully.

"He is... Everything and more... I swear than guy is a genius with his hands, tongue... oh god! Alice I see your point now I want Edward as well! THANKS A LOT ROSE!" I glared at her, she just laughed.

"Well don't you worry, I miss Emmett too, he too is perfect at everything! Every touch makes me melt, and if only you knew how sweet he really is! He made me kiss as soon as I woke up!" She stated amazed. Alice and I gasped.

"WHAT! ROSE WHAT ABOUT YOUR RULE!" Alice and I said at the same time.

"I know right! But I did it and it was amazing! Stupid rule, I will kiss the man that I love day and night!" She said gazing somewhere. Alice and I chuckled lightly. By now my hair was done in soft waves and make up with natural, with just a hint of gold with brown right on my eye lids and clear gloss on mu lips and light bronzer giving me a natural glow.

"Wow! It looks great! Thanks!" I thanked my sisters they just nodded and hugged me.

"Now go get dressed sissy! You have ten minutes before your lover arrives!" Alice grinned, I just blushed and ran to get my outfit. It was a cream coloured silk dress that went down a few inches below my knee. Very fitting at the top and flaring at the bottom. The dress was a halter dress with a v-cut all the way down to show a little bit of cleavage but a very respectable amount. I wore right brown patent leather heels and the same type clutch from Gucci. I was ready!

"Oh my god! I love it!" I squealed happily. My sisters agreed and took a few pictures of me.

We heard the door bell ring and I went down. I opened it and saw a very handsome, sexy boyfriend of mine standing there with an untucked silver button up shirt and black dress pants with black shoes. The few top buttons on his shirt were undone and showed his perfect toned chest. I sighed at the sight and finally looked at his gorgeous green eyes.

"Bella...wow—um... you...you...look... wow...incredible!" He finally finished, I blushed and looked down.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome!" I said back biting my freshly glossed lips. I took his hand and we made it to a gorgeous navy blue hummer limo. I gasped and looked at him.

"Edward I thought we were just going to dinner with your parents, why the need for all this?" I said pointing at the limo and the driver holding the door open.

"Because my love, my parents like to go out in style, and they want to show you off as do I to their friends." He said proudly.

"Friends!?"I choked out. He just laughed lightly and nodded.

"But... but, I thought it was just going to be us four!" I said nervously. Edward pulled me towards the limo and helped me in. There I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting giggling together.

"Oh Bella sweetheart you look absolutely dashing!" Esme said. I smiled.

"You look beautiful Esme." I said back.

"Bella, you really do look beautiful." Carlisle said as he leaned over and kissed my hand. I blushed and looked down.

"So Bella dear we are going to Carlisle's hospital banquet where we will introduce you to all of our colleagues and dearest friends. Since you are practically family to us we wanted you to join us. I hope you don't mind... it was not Edward's fault, he didn't even know until last minute." Esme explained concerned. I just nodded and sighed.

"Thank you so much for thinking that of me, your family is absolutely wonderful and it makes me very honoured that you accept me." I replied gratefully. Edwards grip on my hand tightened as he gazed into my eyes with his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Of course dear, no one had ever captivated our sons heart like you have, and we will make sure you don't regret it!" Esme said playfully. I joined in on the laughter.

"So Carlisle you own your own hospital?" I asked interested in what he did.

"Well yes, I run it... my father built ages ago and I took over, and hopefully Edward here will take over our legacy." Carlisle said proudly.

"Don't you worry father, I will. I already applied for medical school so please..." Edward said calmly. I looked at him nervously, I have never thought about us going into college... what would happen to us... he said he loved me and I sure as hell loved him... Edward noticed my expression and raised my chin so I looked at him.

"What's wrong love?" He whispered still staring at me with concerned eyes. This was not the time for that talk so I just gulped and shook my head.

"Nothing... nothing is wrong yet..." I said the last part so quietly I'm not sure he even heard it. The Limo stopped and the door opened. Edward climbed out first then helped me out then Carlisle and Esme got out in the same fashion, no wonder Edward was such a gentleman like his father. We walked in to a large building all decorated beautifully, there was a red carpet with photographers I felt like a celebrity.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful... are you sure we have to walk through the red carpet though?" I asked nervously. He chuckled and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Love, you are the most beautiful woman here... you have nothing to worry about. I will hold you every step of the way. Just walk and smile, after all my parents _are _running the event so they would want us to walk the carpet." He said softly. I nodded and took a deep breath. We walked up and everyone was taking pictures of us.

"Mr. Cullen please kiss your date!" One of the photographers shouted. I jumped slightly nervous and tried to smile. Edward laughed and waved to everyone like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Edward why are there so many photographers here! And why do I see so many famous people!" I hissed into his ear. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's a very big event; they all donate money for the hospital. You know 'the Cullen Gala'" Edward sighed. I gasped; I _have _heard of it, it was always in the tabloids and the celebrities where a-list. I wish Rose and Alice were with me.

"Oh God! Why didn't you tell me you were the one who ran this event! Rose, Alice and I always read about it! My father was invited but he couldn't make it... you think we could have met then..." I said quietly. Edward stopped all of a sudden and faced me.

"Bella, of course we could have met then! It doesn't matter though, what matters is that you are here with me now and I think we should give everyone a kiss for the tabloids so everyone will know you are _mine_." Edward said his eyes boring into mine. My breathing hitched as I looked around all the cameras and people shouting Edward's name. I smiled and nodded. Rose and Alice would want me to do this. Edward put one hand on my waist and the other one behind my head and he leaned in and kissed me tenderly. I popped my leg up it looked and felt like the most picture perfect kiss. Everyone was cheering and snapping pictures. Edward pulled away and looking at me with adoration and awe. I blushed and looked down.

"I love you so much Bella..." Edward sighed grazing my cheek with the back of his hands.

"Edward Cullen! Who is that lovely lady?" One reporter screamed. We turned around and walked over.

"This," Edward put his hand around my waist once more. "Is my gorgeous girlfriend Bella Swan." Edward said. Everyone quickly wrote down my name and took a few more shots.

"Edward can we please go inside..." I whispered into his ear. He nodded and we sped up and walked inside. It was beautiful everything was decorated in gold. They large room was classic with paintings, gorgeous big windows. And round tables with name tags everywhere. Edward and I walked over to our table and took a seat. I noticed Esme's name tag was also there and so was Carlisle's.

"Edward this is over the top, you know you didn't have to bring me here." I said calmly. He sat next to me and took my hand into his.

"Bella if I didn't want to bring you I wouldn't have, you are the first girl I have ever brought with me to this event. You know how many girls tried over the years to be with me right at this exact time so I would have brought them here and they would get 'famous' I truly want you here! Without you I wouldn't even come, besides you heard my mother, you are part of the family now and family _always _comes to these events with us." He grinned. I just sighed happily and leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Edward, Bella I would like to introduce you to Aro and Marcus Volturi. Aro, Marcus this is our son Edward, and his girlfriend Bella Swan." Carlisle introduced us to two tall men with pale skin. Edward and I instantly stood up and smiled.

"Very nice to meet you both..." I said shyly, Marcus took my hand and kissed it.

"Always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." Marcus commented against my hand. Edwards grip around my waist tightened and I smiled to myself knowing he was jealous...

"Mr. Volturi, how do you do?" Edward asked Aro with a stern handshake.

"Very well... we look forward to this even every year; we are planning to donate quite the sum for your father's hospital." He said politely.

"That is very generous of you sir. I'm sure my father would be grateful as for everyone else in the hospital." Edward said professionally.

"May I steal your beautiful woman for a dance or two?" Marcus asked Edward. Edward froze then forced a smile. I squeezed his arm around me letting him know it was fine.

"I would love too." I said sweetly. I pulled away and gave Edward a sweet kiss on the cheek before walking away with Marcus.

We began slow dancing, his hand was on my waist and the other one was holding my other hand. I put my hand on his shoulder and we began to move to the waltz music.

"I must tell you I'm not very good at this..." I said shyly. Marcus laughed.

"Oh not to worry, you seem to be doing very well so far."He replied.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"So I see you and Edward are very serious." Marcus stated a bit too sweetly. I glared at him for a minute then quickly masked my face with a fake smile.

"Oh yes! We love each other _very _much." I said with a dazzling smile. He looked a little angry with my answer; his hand on my waist tightened and went down to my hip.

"How very lovely, though I am sure high school love is nothing comparing to the love a _man _could give..." He said trailing off with a grin. I gasped at what he said and quickly recovered.

"Well I assure you high school love is just enough love for me, especially with someone as perfect as Edward..." I said looking at him over Marcus's shoulder. Edward looked at me with narrowed eyes, and then glared at Marcus, I mouthed 'help' and he nodded and began making his way over.

"Yes, Edward... I'm sure though that high school _love _will not last outside of high school," Marcus replied staring straight at me with an intense creepy look. I shivered and saw Edward.

"May I cut in?" Edward asked in his perfect voice, Marcus froze for a second then put on a fake smile and handed my hand over to Edward. Before Marcus let go of my hip he squeezed it lightly and walked away.

"Oh thank god! You don't know the kinds of things that man was saying to me!" I said horrified. Edward didn't say anything he was just silent and looking expressionless. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked concerned. He looked down at me suddenly sad.

"Bella I'm so sorry I let him dance with you, I saw the way he stared at you and I still let him touch you! I'm so very sorry!" He pleaded. I looked at him in shock.

"Edward honey, it's not your fault. Don't take the blame for anything; besides he didn't do anything, he was just being immature and stupid. You know I love you and I know you love me. That is all that matters!" I said looking deep into his pained eyes. I just wanted his worries to go away. I stood a little bit higher on my heels and leaned in to kiss him. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and pulled me closer. We had no room between our bodies and he deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth our tongues worked perfectly together. I didn't care if everyone was around us, as long as I was with my Edward. We had to pull away because we both needed air.

"You are amazing Bella, I don't know what I did to deserve you but... I am so happy you are in my life." Edward whispered as our foreheads touched. I just smiled and continued to dance with him.

"Edward..." I whispered

"Hmm?"

"How old is Marcus?" I asked deep in thought.

"24, why?" He asked curious.

"I don't know... just wondering since he was acting so immature." I said playfully. Edward smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Let's go back to our table; I'm sure my parents want to introduce us to more men who will hit on my beautiful girlfriend." Edward said calmly. But I could see he was getting very bothered. We walked back and Esme hugged me.

"Are you having fun darling?" She asked in a motherly tone. I just smiled and nodded.

"Good, I see my son is taking very good care of you. You let me know as soon as he gets out of line I will straighten him out for you. Now I would like you to meet some people." Esme said dragging me across the room. I saw Edward talking to his dad and some other men. He looked at me and winked. I couldn't help but blow him a kiss.

"So Esme, everything here is perfect, my father was invited once I believe... I never knew you two knew of each other?" I asked curious. She smiled and looked at me.

"Oh Bella, yes your father is invited every year, but I take it he is busy... I was very close friends with him when we went to Harvard together, he was dating my best friend, Emily. So we stayed in touch all these years I just haven't seen him much. I really wanted to introduce him to some normal women not the models and gold-diggers he dates." She said with a smile. I laughed even she knew.

"Oh how right you are Esme, I wish for that too. Maybe next time I will force him to come." I said still laughing.

"Well, he is a grown man and I'm sure he knows what is best for him. Now Bella I would like you to meet Ashley Evington." A tall blonde turned around with a plastered smile. Her hair was in a relaxed bun and she wore a fitting black gown. She seemed young and snobby.

"Ashley this is Edward's girlfriend, Bella Swan." Esme said to her. Ashley raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Girlfriend eh, would have never guessed." She said casually.

"Excuse me?" I said back.

"Well... I never saw Edward bring a date... now he brings a girlfriend. I was always his 'date' for these things, but I guess I should go congratulate my _friend _on his new relationship." She said as she sauntered off. I looked at Esme with a nervous look.

"Don't worry dear, she had it for Edward since he was born, her mother always tried to set them up but Edward absolutely despises her." Esme explained. I calmed down slightly but she was gorgeous and I was... well not. I turned around and saw her talking to Edward. Edward's look was expressionless.

**EPOV**

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around from my father's friends. I saw Ashley... oh god what does she want now!

"Ashley." I said politely. She smiled her evil smile and winked.

"So... _Eddie _I had the pleasure of meeting your cute little _girlfriend_." She sneered 'girlfriend' oh god I hoped Bella wasn't upset, she could have said anything to get her away from me.

"Please Ashley, do not call me 'Eddie' and yes how lucky." I replied courteously. She glared at me for a second then stepped closer.

"Oh c'mon Edward, you cannot be serious. You and I both know you don't do girlfriends, so cut the crap and meet me in my limo." She tried to sound sexy I was about to be sick. Then I felt someone tugging at my arm and saw my love. I instantly wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Sorry _Ashley_ but _my _boyfriend _Edward _will be wherever I am, now why don't you run along and go be pathetic in front of someone else... I'm sure Marcus Volturi wouldn't reject you on your offer." Bella said overly sweetly. She was so sexy when she was being jealous, I just wanted her, needed her! Oh man. Ashley gasped and glared at her. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Puh-lease! _Ella_! You and I both know that Edward won't stay with you for long... Edward and I belong together and will be. Our parents know it and so do we, so have fun with him while you can because soon he will dump you like the trash you are!" Ashley snapped. Oh that was it.

"Ashley. 'you and I' will _never _happen! I know you have it in your head that we are meant to be but my parents are against it and so am I! The only person I will end up with is Bella, the love of my life so please just leave us alone before you humiliate yourself and your family even more." I said coldly. She gasped and ran off with tears. I looked down at Bella nervously and she seemed sad, angry... happy?

"Bella, love are you alright?" I asked her worried about my angel believe that shit _Ashley _piled on. Bella just looked at me bit her lip and nodded a yes. I hugged her and kissed her hair.

"May I dance with Bella?" My father asked suddenly appearing right in front of us. I loosened my grip on my love and she turned around blushing and smiled.

"Sure..." she said shyly. My dad smiled as he put out his hand and she timidly placed hers in his. They walked off to the dance floor while I just watched.

**BPOV**

All of a sudden having Edward stand up for me was the best feeling ever. He truly had shown me how much he loved me in every possible way, now I was in his arms feeling safe.

"May I dance with Bella?" I heard a familiar soft voice ask. I turned around after Edward loosened his grip on me and saw Carlisle flash I brilliant smile my way, I was blushing ten shades of red by now.

"Sure..." I replied quietly, he put out his hand for me and I shyly placed mine in his. His grip was strong yet soft, reminded me of Edwards. Oh... they were so alike in so many ways yet so different.

"You should know... I'm not the greatest dancer..." I admitted sheepishly Carlisle just laughed softly before placing his hand on the small of my back and the other taking a hold of my hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder holding on tightly in case of my clumsiness.

"Bella, darling you have nothing to worry about, if you could dance with Edward I'm sure you could dance with me." He replied surely. I just smiled and nodded. The music began to flow and we danced perfectly with the music. He twirled me around and I was laughing it was actually really fun.

"This event is amazing Carlisle, if my sisters where here they would praise you and Esme for eternity." I said between giggles. Carlisle just laughed softly and nodded.

"Well next time we will have to invite them, and don't you worry there _will _be a next time. We have many yearly events, I'm just glad that for once Edward is enjoying himself with you. He always came alone and had to dance with the desperate 'socialites'." He said deep in thought.

"Oh..." was all I managed to say.

"Not to worry though, now you are here and I have never seen him happier. We hope to see you a lot Bella, Edward told us about your family and I speak for Esme and myself when I say whenever you need guidance or just a parent we are here for you. I know your mother is far away and I'm sure Esme would love to have a daughter figure to look out for..." he sighed chuckling at the thought. I joined him; he was so sweet I feel in love with not only Edward but his family as well, life could not get any more perfect.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you so very much." I said meaning every word. Carlisle just smiled and twirled me.

"And we cannot wait to meet your delightful sisters we have heard so much about, Alice and Rose... tell them that we will be throwing a large dinner for your family and ours." Carlisle said sternly, I just nodded and continued dancing.

"You don't have to throw a dinner for my family, we could just have you over or we could go out to dinner..." I said trying to make less trouble.

"Oh Bella, don't be foolish I'm sure Esme would have my head if we went 'out' for our large family dinner." Carlisle stated with mock horror. I just laughed and the song ended. Carlisle let go of me still keeping his hand on the small of my back as he led me back to Edward. Edward just stood there talking to Esme and her girlfriends. He looked so handsome just standing being covered by older women.

"Bella..." he said with relief, I smiled and walked into his arms. Edward kissed my cheek before I turned to Esme and her friends.

"Marla, Fiona, Lucy I would like you to meet my sons gorgeous girlfriend Bella Swan." Esme introduced me with pride, I blushed instantly. The ladies gasped and looked at me.

"You are Charlie Swan's daughter?" Lucy asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Hmm, is he here?" Fiona asked curiously.

"No, sorry." I replied sadly.

"No trouble my dear, these three ladies know your father well..." Esme eased the atmosphere. Edward and I excused ourselves and walked off just appreciating each other's company.

We danced some more, met some more people and before I knew it the gala was finished. We were back in the limo and I was leaning against Edward's shoulder as Esme was against Carlisle's.

"We are here love." Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered and sat up. When I got out I saw Esme and Carlisle already outside waiting for me.

"Bella dear, I hope you enjoyed yourself, I will call you or Edward will let you know about the dinner I will start planning immediately and your father _will _be attending." Esme threatened playfully. Though I could tell she was serious.

"I did thank you so very much for inviting me." I replied as I hugged her. I moved to Carlisle and he hugged me then kissed my hand. I blushed again and waved them goodbye as Edward was walking me to my door.

"Well I guess this is goodnight..." Edward said hesitantly, I just looked down already ready to miss him.

"You could stay you know..." I said trying not to sound desperate. He smiled and lifted my chin with his fingers.

"I would love to, but not tonight. I'm sure my parents are dying to talk to me about how if you really enjoyed yourself and all." He chuckled.

"Oh well make sure you tell them I did!" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Of course love, now I have to get back but I love you and will call you tomorrow." He said as he leaned down and gave me a tender kiss.

"I love you too. Bye Edward." I murmured as he was descending my stairs back to his limo. I walked into my house and it was quiet. I walked up the stairs and saw the lights on in Alice's bedroom. I knocked softly before opening the door.

There I saw Alice and Rose sprawled on the bed asleep with fashion magazines and music playing in the background. I turned the music off and put a blanket on them and turned the lights off. I walked out and into my room, changed into my comfortable pyjamas and snuggled into my bed.

**--**

**I know long eh! I knew you lovely readers would enjoy it, I hope you liked it! The story is coming to an end... :( **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I love all of your comments and suggestions they inspire me! :) **

**ACDHNT **


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright I should I guess post a disclaimer lol Incase some people get mad, I do not own twilight... Stephenie Meyer is god for this :)**

**BPOV**

I was woken up by someone tugging on my blanket, I groaned loudly and pulled it tighter.

"C'mon Bella wake up! We tried waiting for you last night but we fell asleep! We want to hear about your night!" Alice whined. I grunted and sat up rubbing my eyes from the sleep.

"What! Cant it wait?" I snapped, clearly not a morning person...

"Calm down Swan! Now go wash your face and shower then spill!" Rose said sternly, I rolled my eyes got up to my bathroom. I took a quick relaxing shower and got out waiting for my family's questions. They sat there excited on my bed. I walked over in my fluffy robe and sat on the bed.

"Okay what do you want to know?" I asked annoyed that they would wake me up for that.

"Oh c'mon Bells! How was the dinner, his parents? You tell us!" Rose said back.

"Fine, so you guys are going to be _so _jealous! You know of the 'The Cullen Foundation'?" I asked them, they nodded for me to continue. "Well turns out it is run by Edward's family, so we went to the large gala yesterday with a red carpet and photographers and all! It was unbelievable, everyone was dressed beautifully, and celebrities were there." I said, they gasped at everything.

"No way! That is not fair! We should have been there!" Alice huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea... anyway, so Edward was so attentive and his parents kept telling me how I was part of the family I almost died, Esme said that if I ever needed a mother or father I could go to them. I almost died right there!" I said thinking back to the whole night.

"Wow Bella that is amazing! I am so happy for you! I want to meet his parents now!" Rose joked the last part.

"Oh you will no worries, Esme and Carlisle want to meet you guys, and Esme is friends with Charlie can you believe that! Apparently they went to Harvard together!" I said still amazing.

"No. Fucking. Way." Rose said shocked.

"Yay! When is the dinner?" Alice clapped her hands.

"I don't know she said she would call me, or Edward would just tell me. Which reminds me I should call him... so what did you two do while I was gone?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, they boys came over for a little... then they left, I mean they wanted to stay but we wanted to wait for you to interrogate you..." Rose replied nonchalantly. I gasped, my jaw hanging open. _They _rejected their guys for me... aw!

"Aw guys you really didn't have to do that!" I said touched.

"Shut up Bella! You know you are number one priority just like Rose would be if she were in your position." Alice said shrugging. I hugged them both.

"Alright guys I have to call my love, out, out of my room." I shooed them out playfully. They groaned and left. I ran to my cell and opened it; it said two new text messages.

**Edward: **Hey love, just saying good morning can't wait to hear your lovely voice.

Omg he is the sweetest, to think I would be missing out on this perma-high if I didn't give him a chance.

**Edward: **I know I might be getting annoying, just wanted to tell you that I miss you and wished I could stay over the night. My beautiful Bella, please call me soon.

Wow he really has missed me eh, I guess I shouldn't make him wait any longer.

"Bella!" Edward said excitedly into the phone, I chuckled and bit my lip.

"Hey baby, sorry for sleeping long... I guess I was more tired than I thought..." I said sheepishly. I heard him laugh his musical laugh.

"No worries so did Alice and Rose annoy you yet?" He knew my family so well, I sighed.

"Oh god yes, they woke me up. To think I would have still been asleep... want to do something?" I asked bored.

"Would love to! But Emmett and Jasper wanted to hang and play sports... of course being with you sounds way better!" Edward chuckled the last part.

"Oh, well I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I asked hopeful. Tomorrow would be school... great!

"No!" he shouted. I gasped... pretty strange.

"No, I mean... I _want _to see you Bella. How about all six of us hang? I'm sure Jazz and Em would not mind in the least." Edward suggested. I groaned playfully and laughed.

"Fine, but you better come soon, I miss your face!" I said pouting at the phone.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure I miss your beautiful face more." He sighed into the phone, I just sat there listening to his breathing, which was pretty freaky so I decided to end it.

"Anyway I'm going to get ready and let the girls know, come whenever and by that I mean soon!" I said sternly, he just laughed.

"Alright love, see you soon." With that we both hung up. I got up and ran out of my room shouting for my sisters.

"Alice! Rose!" I yelled, they both popped out of Rose's room and walked over to me.

"Yes Bella?" Alice asked chirpy.

"They guys are coming over soon, and we are all hanging doing something together, so I suggest we all get ready asap!" I said excitedly so see my Edward.

"Good, we were just about to call the boys ourselves." Rose said defiantly. While Alice just jumped up and down clapping her hands. We all separated into our rooms getting ready then to our closet. Rose ended up in a white flowy dress that reached halfway down her thighs. It was a halter dress that tied in the back and partially see through, she wore a lacy white lingerie number that matched the dress perfectly with cream gladiator sandals. She looked stunning. Alice wore small gray shorts with a baby pink wifebeater and a see through crème colored tank top over it adding something more than the simple look. She wore white flats and spiked her hair. I on the other hand went for comfort. I wore navy skinny jeans with a long white t-shirt that covered my butt, the t-shirt was a low v-cut that showed my cleavage and if I stood straight up you could slightly see my lime green bra. It was simple yet chic; I added pretty white sequenced flip-flops and put my hair up in a messy yet sexy bun.

"Dayum we all look good ya'll!" I said in a fake Tennessee accent. The girls laughed then we heard the door bell ring. We ran down the stairs excited to see our men. Alice threw the door open gasping for air from our run and jumped into Jasper's waiting arms. I smiled at the sight. Emmett's booming laughter appeared as he entered the room pulling Rose in for a very affectionate kiss I looked away giving them their much needed privacy. I saw Edward walk over with a smug look on his face as he looked me up and down then wistfully picked me up in his arms and spun me around while holding on to me closely.

"Bella..." He said my name like it was a prayer. I sighed in contentment as I nuzzled into his neck.

"I missed you." I said simply against his neck. He settled me down and kissed me tenderly then pulled away gazing at me intently. I chuckled nervously biting my lower lip.

"So what are we doing today?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Well... I was thinking...maybe we could—" I was cut off by Alice.

"GO SHOPPING!" she yelled all giddy, I made a gagging sound.

"Well we can make this interesting..."Edward said seductively to me but everyone else heard.

"How so?" Jasper asked curious.

"Well, I mean the girls could pick out an outfit for us and we could pick one out for them..." Edward said smirking at the idea in his head. I knew this would lead to dirty; dirty sexy things... and I _always _liked the idea of dirty and sexy things with Edward.

"I'm in!" I said excitedly just thinking what I could put Edward in, and what he would put me in.

"Count me in," Rose said as well.

"Well that means we are all going..." Jasper stated.

"Okay but one rule... there are not exceptions to what the other chooses and you absolutely _have _to wear it no matter what tonight!" Alice said sternly. We all nodded like children who were being punished.

And with that we all walked out and split up into three cars. I made Edward come with me in my Mercedes, Rose and Emmett went in her SUV, Alice and Jasper went in his BMW. We all sped off in a matter of seconds falling into peaceful silence.

"Edward..." I said lightly.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"Look at us... I mean could you ever possibly imagine that after all the fighting and bickering that we would end up being happily together?" I asked thinking of how empty I felt without him. He looked at me his eyebrows furring up.

"Well I always hoped that we would end up together, I guess it was my goal as soon as I met you." He said honestly. I nodded taking in everything he said.

"You know... I noticed you on that beach the first time we saw each other... and I couldn't stop thinking about you... how weird is that!" I admitted blushing. I saw him sigh happily with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh Bella, I was in the same boat. I could not get my mind off the 'mysterious brunette'" he said sheepishly. I chuckled.

"Well at least now you know I'm nothing special and most definitely not mysterious." I admitted sadly. Edward grunted at my statement and crossing his arms.

"God Bella how many times do I have to tell you that you are the most amazing girl ever! And that you _are _special, and unique and most definitely a mystery! I don't know how with sisters like Rose and Alice you got your confidence... I mean they clearly worship you and see you better than you see yourself." Edward said shaking his head disapprovingly. I bit my lip, I knew I upset him.

"I'm sorry Edward; I must get annoying with my self-esteem issues. You really shouldn't have to deal with that, it's my problem..." I said sadly. He took a hold of my hand and kissed it.

"Just please at least try to see what we see in you. You are absolutely stunning and it pains me to see you thinking so lowly of yourself. After all no woman I love should think like that!" he said slightly offended. I laughed at him lightly and drew lazy circles on his hand. We got to the mall and parked. I saw Alice and Jasper pull in right after me, and Rose and Em right behind them.

"We got here first, well look at that!" I said proudly. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Alice must be going nuts, driving with Jasper, I mean he is fast and all but nothing compared to her... you are the only person I have seen that is faster than her." I told him honestly. Edward gave an exaggerated gasp.

"Shut up." I said poking him, he instantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in and kissed me fiercely, I moaned into his mouth then we heard a loud groan. We separated a little to see who made it and saw Emmett covering his eyes. I laughed loudly.

"Gosh Em, your acting like you have never seen anyone kiss before. Lighten up and fucking kiss Rose if it is _that _difficult." I said slightly annoyed.

"Nuh-uh, I will _not _be used as some distraction!" Rose said moving her index finger from side to side. We all laughed at her and walked inside. The mall was packed with families walking around, couples. I sighed and prepared myself for the shopping experience.

"Alright this is where we split up... we shall see you soon boys. Call us if anything." Rose waved her hand like a pageant winner. I walked closed to Edward and pulled him too me. He was gazing into my eyes with so much love and devotion I sighed happily and kissed him.

"Do not dare speak to other women! You are way to irresistible for your own good, so _please _be good..." I whispered into his ear before pulling away with a slight frown on my face. As I began walking away Edward pulled me in by my arm and I hit his rock hard chest.

"Now you listen, and listen good Bella. You are the _only _one for me for the last time! I love you and only you, and I only want _you!_ So you better not talk to any other guys or I swear Bella, I will not be held responsible for whatever happens to them!" Edward growled at me quietly with intense eyes. I just gulped and nodded. Then he smiled and pulled me in for a real, passionate kiss. His tongue swept my lip as I opened it to allow his tongue in. His arms encircled around my waist as mine went for his hair. I felt someone poking me on the shoulder I finally broke away and saw an impatient Rose tapping her foot on the floor. I rolled my eyes and gave him one last peck before walking away.

"I love you!" I said as Rose tugged on my arm, Edward smiled and winked. Then he mouthed, 'I love you more' and I just giggled and turned around.

"God Bella, you are crazy, I know you like him and all but it seems you guys are obsessed with each other!" Rose said annoyed.

"You know Bella... it's true, I mean all you want to do now is be with him, it's as if you don't even have your own life anymore. We never do anything together anymore, just the three of us." Alice said sadly. I looked at her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, now that I think about it you are right... I have been with him an awful lot... I don't know what it is I just can't seem to get enough of him!" I explained biting on my lip.

"Bells I know what you mean, I love Emmett too, and I'm sure Alice and Jasper are as close but we also make time for ourselves... so how about this whole week of school we only see the guys during school and have after school to ourselves just us three!" Rose exclaimed excitedly, how could she be happy being without Emmett for five days, only seeing him in school. I guess she doesn't depend on him as I do on Edward.

"Whatever..." I sighed defeated, I knew they were right but I was still in my 'honeymoon' stage of my relationship could they blame me really?

"Bella don't be like that! You think we don't want to see our own boyfriends?!" Alice added trying to brighten my mood; I just shrugged not really knowing anything.

"Puh-lease Bella, you are not the only one who likes to fuck their boyfriends!" Rose said blatantly.

"They why are you doing this!" I asked getting aggravated.

"Bella relax! Sheesh you are getting more and more moody these days I don't even recognize you anymore. Just pull that stick out of your ass and listen to our advice will ya!" Rose snapped at me. I just gasped and narrowed my eyes at her. Sometimes she could be so annoying! I pulled out my cell and decided to calm myself and text Edward.

**Bella: **Hey you, what's up?

I waited for a few second before felt my phone vibrate. I smiled and opened it.

**Edward: **Nm, just walking into a store ;) what about yourself?

I thought for a moment and shrugged before replying.

**Bella: **Ugh, sisters annoying me. Can you believe they are telling me that we won't see you for the whole school week after school because we need some 'us' time? I mean wtf does that mean!

**Edward: **... wow, I see your dilemma and obviously mine too. I guess we could just make good use of our school time ;)... maybe 'explore' the school differently?

I giggled, he always knew how to make me feel better, I sighed content and looked at my sisters glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Is that who we think it is?" Alice asked pursing her lips. I nodded shyly.

"Hand it over Bella, that is basically cheating! Who knows you could be telling him what to buy you!" Rose said rolling her eyes while putting out her hand waiting for my phone. I pouted and glared at her.

"God Rose, Alice! When will you two stop trying to boss me around! I am the same age as you and I know what I am doing! AND I AM MOST DEFINATELY _NOT _CHEATING TELLING HIM WHAT TO BUY ME! I just wanted to talk to him because I missed him and I knew he could calm me down over that retarded proposition you two had!" I snapped at both of them. Both of my sisters stood there frozen not saying a word. I looked around not meeting their eyes; I was too ashamed to snap at my own sisters like that. They were only trying to help me. "Sorry..." I mumbled quietly looking at the ground putting my phone into Rose's frozen hand. She shook her head and glowered at me.

"I don't want it! Take it, since you are so fucking touchy and don't even want to spend time with your own fucking sisters! All because you are obsessed with some guy you only knew for a couple of weeks! Thanks a lot Bella, glad to know where we stand!" Rose snapped back turning on her heel storming off after shoving me back my phone. I looked at her shocked then at Alice.

"You know Bella... that was really low... for once I agree with Rose, you changed... a _lot _and I don't know why or for what... but it's not you Bells. Do whatever you want; you are right we have no right to boss you around. I will see you later." Alice said softly before walking away. I closed my eyes replaying everything that just happened in my head. God I was horrible! My lips began trembling as my eyes began to water. I roughly wiped away my tears as I walked into some random store. I knew I needed to talk to someone, not Edward... Jasper. I took my phone and dialled his number.

"Bella?" Jasper asked confused.

"Jazz... please come find me I... I really... ne-need you..." I said between whimpers and quiet sobs.

"God Bells, what's wrong? Where are you?" He asked panicked. Then I heard Edward and Emmett in the background asking what was wrong. I smiled knowing they cared for me at least.

"Jasper, I need you to come alone... don't tell Edward please. I just need my best friend... I'm in west 49... Please hurry..." I said crying softly, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Alright, just hold on Bells, Hey guys I will meet up with you later. Bella needs my help with something." Jasper told them I could hear Edward asking if I was okay, and if I needed him there. How I wished to be curled up in his arms but I knew I couldn't talk about my sick obsession to him. I felt woozy just thinking about it. I was still on the phone as I heard Jasper's heavy breathing as he ran towards where I was.

"Jazz... are you cl-clo-close?" I finally managed to get out.

"Yea Bells, just a few more second. I see the store. Good thing you girls didn't walk far. Where are Alice and Rose?" Jasper asked curious. I sighed.

"I don't know, they just walked away from me..." I said really quietly. The next thing I saw Jasper in front of me hugging me. I melted into his arms and hugged him closer to me. He was stroking my back calming me as I cried out everything. Everyone around the store was looking at us I could care less. Jasper began walking us over to a large wheel-chair accessible change room and sat me on the stool and knelt before me.

"Bells, please tell me what's wrong." Jasper asked gently stroking my wet cheek.

"Everything..." I managed to choke out in a harsh whisper. He sighed brushing my hair away from my face. He was so patient letting me put my thoughts together. He just sat there and smiled at me waiting still rubbing my arms and face softly.

"Jazz... do you think I'm obsessed with Edward?" I asked cringing at the thought. Jasper sighed and looked at me intently.

"Honestly Bella, I wouldn't go to the extremes but I think you are very attached to one another, whenever you're not together you are either on the phone or texting, or talking about each other to people. Or in your own little worlds having fantasies about one another." Jasper replied cautiously.

"But can you blame me? I mean we technically are at our most romantic, perfect stage of the relationship. Don't you want to spend every waking second with Alice?" I asked confused by my emotions. He sighed and nodded.

"Of course I do Bells, I love that little fire-cracker of mine." He said playfully, I just chuckled softly and instantly stopped. "Bella if you feel that you are happy being with Edward all the time then be with him, your happiness is what matters most to everyone! I believe you that you are only so engrossed with each other due to the fact that it is a new relationship and you two had to work twice as hard to obtain it... so just go along and have fun, just remember not to lose yourself along the way." Jasper said squeezing my hands in encouragement.

"Too late, Alice and Rose already told me how I'm different and not myself, and how I don't care about them... or choose Edward over them... I just don't understand how when they found their perfect matches... they still would want to spend time with _me_!" I said confused, why would they?

"Bella you are ridiculous! You may be different I haven't really known you for that long to be able to really tell... sorry... but your sisters love you! And you girls always had this thing about you three how you were always united and always had each other's backs, and I guess they miss that and not only that, but also you! How could you think they would not miss you? You three basically grew up together alone, and the three of you have only the three of you left! So just try to see things from their point of view..." Jasper explained patiently. I nodded my head agreeing with him while sniffling then my phone began to vibrate, I pulled it out and saw a text.

**Edward: **Love, are you alright? I'm really worried. Is Jasper with you? Please let me know if something is wrong... I love you.

Aw he was so sweet; I couldn't help but smile at his text. Jasper saw me smiling and looked at me more intently.

"It's him isn't it? He is worried right..." Jasper said knowing well who it was. I just nodded agreeing with him once again. I hit reply.

**Bella: **Don't worry, Jasper is with me. I just needed some help with something for your costume ;). Love you too, can't wait to see your sexy ass in it. Kisses!" I replied. I put the phone back into my purse.

"Jazz think we could go shopping for our partners costumes?" I asked with a small smile on my lips. Jasper instantly stood up and offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation and got up. I hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you so much! I know I can always count on you; you are the best friend a girl could ask for! Or anyone for that matter. I love you Jazz." He hugged me tighter and whispered back.

"Right back at ya Bells, Love you too. Now let's get out of here before they think we were doing something inappropriate.

We left the store with the employees eyeing us suspiciously. After half an hour I found the perfect outfit for Edward and Jasper for Alice. It was so fun just hanging with Jasper, he helped me so much. We got a phone call telling everyone to meet everyone by the fountain in the mall, Jasper and I began to make our way. Once we made it there laughing at something funny Jasper said, we saw everyone there. They eyed us for a second then glanced away. Alice looked at me with sad eyes and I looked back at her with a forced smile. Rose glanced back at me glaring before shooting her gaze on Emmett. I looked at Edward who saw everything that happened between Rose, Alice and I with a confused look. I walked over to him and hugged him tight. He instantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders holding me tight to him.

"Love, what happened with Alice and Rose?" Edward whispered into my ear. I just looked at him and shrugged, I could tell he was not going to let it go but hugged me tighter.

"Promise to talk to me about it later?" he whispered again, I nodded against his chest and sighed, smelling his intoxicating scent.

"Okay well let's go back to our house and see these crazy outfits!" Alice chirped with false enthusiasm. I wasn't sure whether it was only me who caught on, but I just shrugged. Maybe she was as upset as I was about our whole situation.

"YEA!" Emmett boomed that everyone around the mall looked at him as if he had three heads. We all turned around to make our way towards the exit and walked to our partner cars. I waved bye to Jasper as he mouthed 'everything will be okay.' I smiled and nodded. Edward tugged me gently holding the door for me.

"Who said I am letting you drive my baby?" I asked teasingly. Edward faked shock then leaned in and lightly kissed me.

"I said." He answered simply with no room for discussion. I rolled my eyes and got in. Threw him my keys as he took the drivers seat.

"Excited to drive this sexy baby?" I asked trying to make myself look happy, but he saw right through that.

"Seriously Bella, what's wrong?" He asked leaning in caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"I can't tell you, at least not right now. I'm sorry…" I whispered with a tear escaping my eye. He gently wiped it off with his thumb and put my hair behind my ear.

"I wish you would trust me as much as you trusted jasper…" Edward sighed leaning back into his seat and turning on the car.

"Edward, it's not about trust… trust me, I'm just not in the right place to say anything to you right now. I promise though once I figure out this whole mess in my head you will be the first to know. Not Jasper, not my sisters… but you Edward." I told him honestly as I gently stroked his thigh. He didn't even look my way as he drove; I knew he was thinking out everything I had said. I wish he would stop being so stubborn and just believe me. I moved my hand back but as soon as I began to move his hand gripped mine as he intertwined our fingers and kissed my hand.

"I love you Bella, so, so much. And take all the time you need to figure out whatever it is. Know that I will always be here for you and that I love you." He said sincerely. I began to tear up again; he was truly the most magnificent person in the world. No matter what my sisters said, how _could _one not be obsessed with a creature like this one before me? It's just absurd!

"Thank you so much for understanding. I love you, I really do." I said quietly.

**Meanwhile JPOV**

As Alice and I got to my car and I helped her get in, I knew she was upset by the whole incident and I wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. I didn't bother turning on the car, I just sat there thinking about ways I should go about this. I turned to face her and she just sat there with a blank expression staring out the window. I reached out and lovingly stroked her shoulder with my fingers, she turned to face me with a bittersweet smile. I pulled her over on my lap as if she weighed nothing. She was straddling me and put her head on my shoulder as I drew lazy circles on her back.

"Alice, please talk to me. I _need _you to tell me what is wrong so I can make you feel better." I whispered into her ear as I kissed it then made my way down her neck. She began sobbing softly and hugged me tighter. I let her calm down before speaking again.

"Better precious?" I asked softly again into her ear. She nodded against my shoulder and looked at me dead in the eye.

"Jasper… I'm the worst sister in the world!" She moaned sadly. I gave her a sad smile and gently tucked all of her hair behind her ear.

"Sweetheart, you know you are not. You are the best sister. Now tell me why you think that." I asked trying not to push her. She just took a deep breath and looked at my lips. Her face was slightly red from crying, and her makeup slightly ran, I cupped her face in my hands and wiped right under her eyes to clean them. Then I pulled her in and kissed her eye, then the other then her nose then lastly her lips ever so softly.

"I don't deserve you Jasper…" She whispered so quietly that if I hadn't been paying attention I would have never heard her.

"Don't you dare say such ridiculous things, you deserve the best of the best and I'm not sure how I fit into that but I'm sure as hell going to stick around as long as you want me. Now that that's settled tell me why you saying that you are a bad sister." Her gaze fell again but I softly caressed her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I... I...got into a horrible fight with Bella and Rose, well... it was actually Rose and I against poor Bella. I feel so b-bad!" She cried. My poor little Alice, so sweet and beautiful.

"What happened?" I asked, I didn't want her to know I already spoke to Bella.

"Well..uh... Rose said that Bella has been to obsessed with Edward, and that she didn't even want to spend time with us, and Rose got pissed off and so did Bella because we wouldn't stop bothering her about Edward... I hate myself, I made her feel so bad and then I just left her... I hate myself!" She cried even louder now. I sighed pulling her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

"My precious little Alice, my love, my everything... Bella loves you! And I'm sure if you just talk it out everything will be back to normal. If you want, I'll make sure Edward doesn't bother you guys for a while..." I said hopeful to cheer her up.

"No, that is one of the reasons she got mad at us, we have to stop meddling in her life! She is right, she is the same age as us and she is smart. She can handle herself... I just want to apologize to her..." thank god Alice was calming down, it broke my heart to see her so upset. I pulled her chin up and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you." I said against her lips. She smiled.

"I love you too." She replied.

**Meanwhile RPOV**

I can't believe her! That little traitor! I have been there for her, her whole life practically and then that stupid Edward prances in and then nothing else matters! Ungrateful sister of mine! I glared at her car as she and Edward got in then Emmett watched me.

"What!" I barked at him aggravated. He just narrowed his eyes at me stared me down. Oh god only Emmett could take me on at this state, that was why I loved him.

"Rose, calm the fuck down and tell me what the fuck you're so pissed about!" he asked demandingly, I glared at him for a moment before my eyes softened and I took a deep breath.

"It's Bella..." I said slowly. He puckered his eyebrows and kept silent.

"We got into a fight and I bitched at her and she bitched at me! I mean what the fuck is her problem I tell her she needs to cool it with Edward for a little while and she snaps at me!" I started blurting things out without even thinking. Emmett gasped and shook his head disapprovingly; I smiled knowing he was on my side.

"Oh Rose, you really need to stop bossing that poor girl around. She is your sister let her make her own decisions!" Emmett argued, I gasped in shock! That fucking bastard was not on my side! I snorted and glared at him evilly. Fuck him, fuck Bella, and fuck the whole god damn world! I pulled out of the parking spot and drove home.

"Rose—" I cut him off before he could ruin things more.

"Fuck off, I don't want to hear it. I'll be dropping you off at your house. I don't want to fucking talk to you." I spat at him. I saw him clench his fists and his eyes turned to slits.

"God dammit Rose! If _you _think I'm going to stand your shit I'm not! I'm going to speak the truth! I have my own fucking opinions no wonder Bella fucking fought back for once! Why don't you stop trying to control everyone's lives and focus on yourself! If you want to so fucking get rid of me so immaturely the please drop me of right fucking here! You think everyone will take your shit well I won't! I'm your fucking boyfriend and I won't take you treating me like one wrong thing I do you are throwing me to the curb! I don't take that shit kindly, I love you Rosie but right now you are way to fucking unreasonable!" He yelled back jaw tense, fists clench. I kept driving but having a hard time breathing. I thought I was going to hyperventilate. How dare he! How fucking dare he!

"Nice to know that my _own boyfriend _despises my personality so much! Thanks for having my back _darling!_" I spat right back. I pulled into his driveway and stopped the car.

"You know what Rose, why don't you for your own good, before you lose your own sister think of someone else besides yourself, and actually listen when people try to give you advice. I know you think you are always right, but _nobody _is always right so I hope you work this shit out before it's too late." And with that he jumped out and made his way to his house. I swore to myself that I was not going to cry! Not until I was safely in my locked bedroom. I drove off to my house pissed and threw the front door open. I saw Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch talking I just glared at them and stormed to my room. Much to my dismay fucking Alice _had _to ask where Emmett was.

"How the fuck do I know! God everyone in this god damn house is fucking pathetic! I don't spend all my fucking time with him!" I yelled and ran to my room trying to stop my tears. I closed my door and locked it, then I leaning against it and slid to the floor. Crying everything out. I'm such a fuck up! Everyone is wrong, I did have a point! Emmett is a bastard for not being on my side automatically! Fuck him and everyone else to hell!

--

**SO? What did you think? Ill try to update soon, sorry it took so long to update I lost this chapter between my files lol and I finally found it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**ACDHNT **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey finally I am updating eh! SAWRYY! Anyway, I hope you like this. Things will be kind of slow since I'm actually working on a real book, :) So please be patient. I love you all and your responses make my day! ENJOY**

**EPOV**

Bella and I pulled into her house to find Alice and Jasper already there. We walked into the house and saw Alice and Jasper talking quietly, Alice seemed very upset. I looked at Bella and she just watched them with a blank expression. I walked closer to her and hugged her, I didn't know what was wrong but when she wanted to tell me she would. I would not push it. She hugged me back instantly and whimpered quietly. Just then Jasper popped his head up and looked at me, Bella was facing me with her back to them so I could talk to him.

"We need to let them talk." Jasper mouthed to me, I nodded and released her.

"Bella, love Jasper and I have to do something outside real quick, we'll be right back okay." I asked her with a smile, she just nodded and Jasper was at my side. I released Bella and walked out with Jasper right behind me.

"What the fuck is going on Jasper?" I asked frustrated.

"Calm down, the girls just got into a fight. They need to talk this shit out." Jasper said calmly.

"How do you know? Why hasn't Bella told me anything?" I asked angry.

"Edward, Bella will talk to you when she is ready. Alice just told me that she was upset that's all. I don't even know what is going on." He said, I could tell he was lying, but he was right. I would have to wait for Bella to come talk to me about it. I sighed and nodded, I could tell he knew that I knew that he lied.

"Thanks man." He added lastly.

**Meanwhile with Bella and Alice **

**BPOV**

Edward and Jasper walked out and I saw Alice sitting there with her face in her hands. I walked up to her slowly and sat next to her. She looked up at me with red eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"B, I'm so, so sorry! You're so right; I absolutely have no right to tell you what to do! I love you! You are my only family with Rose and I don't know what I would do without you." She said in a raspy voice. I have never seen her so broken; it broke my heart to see that. I just hugged her too tightly that I could have sworn she was having trouble breathing.

"Alice, I'm so sorry too! I love you so, so much! You are the best sister ever! No matter what happens I will always love you and Rose!" I replied to her in the same manner. We were still hugging.

"So are we good?" Alice asked nervously. I chuckled and nodded eagerly.

"Always! We just have to talk to Rose, it won't be as easy... we both know her temper..." I sighed, and Alice just nodded agreeing with me. Just then the guys walked in laughing about something, we both looked up and I saw how both of the guys stared back in awe. Then they walked up and sat on either sides of us and kissed us.

"So now we just have to wait for Rose and Em." Edward sighed.

"Hmm." I replied. Just then the door burst open and a seething Rose walked in and glared at us, I could see how upset she was and was hiding it with anger. She looked on the verge of tears. Then Alice asked Rose an obvious question.

"Where's Em Rose?"

"How the fuck do I know! God everyone in this god damn house is fucking pathetic! I don't spend all my fucking time with him!" she yelled and ran to her room. Alice and I looked at each other worriedly, this couldn't be good. Had her and Em got in a fight.

"Ladies?" Jasper question. We all shrugged not knowing what happened then Edward picked up his cell and called Emmett.

"Em?" Edward said into the phone.

**EPOV**

"Yea?" Emmett said hesitantly. He sounded almost... _crushed_? This... wow...things were bad, very, very bad.

"What happened with Rose and you?" I asked nervously. I heard his sharp intake of breath into the phone and waited for him patiently.

"Uh, we got into a fight." He said quickly. I knew there was more to that so I did what I had to do for my bro and my girlfriend.

"Hand on Em, Jasper and I will be there soon." I said into the phone then hung up.

"Listen guys... you clearly need to be with Rose right now... and we need to be with Emmett, when we figure this shit out we will see what we can do alright?" I said. Bella sighed and nodded.

"Right well get going. We will call you as soon as there will be news to report." Alice said as she shooed us out. Jasper came in my car to Emmett. We got there quickly and just walked in without knocking. He was there on the living room floor playing some video game clearly pissed. Jasper and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Em, dude what's up?" I asked as I sunk next to him and Jasper on the other side.

"This shit is fucked man!" Emmett yelled into the TV as he died in the game, he always did that when he was avoiding something.

"C'mon Em, you can tell us. We want to help you. Rose just fucking yelled at everyone and ran to her room. What happened?" Jasper asked in his calm demeanor.

"UGH!" Emmett said as he threw his wireless controller to the far wall. "Fucking ROSE MAN! You guys I don't know how to deal with _this_!" He said as he circled the whole situation. We knew how to handle this, we would let him vent for a few minutes then we would get through the self pity then we would finally get to the heart of the problem.

"Keep going EM, let it out." Jasper encouraged him.

"She is just so frustrating! She actually thought I would take her shit! As soon as I didn't go along with her she fucking kicks me out! How the fuck am I supposed to be there for her is she isn't there for me! I mean that girl has some real issues! I AM SO ANGRY WITH HER! AND I DONT WANT TO SAY OR DO ANYTHING I WOULD REGRET! But I'm so lost!" He said as he punched the floor. We nodded and looked at him.

"What exactly happened? What did she say?" I asked trying to get through this mess.

"Well she was bitching to me about her fucking fight with Bella and I told her that it was none of her business! And she snaps at me!" He said... hmm this all seems to go back to Bella, Alice and Bella, Rose and Bella? Alice, Rose and Bella? I kept listening hoping I would get some clues. "I mean should a boyfriend be _honest_? I should just kiss her ass every fucking second! Yes I would do it more than necessary but when I have my opinion I have my god damn opinion!" He said even angrier. Here comes the self pity. "I mean guys did I screw up? Was it really my fault for speaking the truth? Did I totally just ruin everything?" He asked putting his face into his hands. I looked at Jasper and he stared back.

"No Em, we all know Rose's temper. And we also know that if things don't go her way then she gets pissed everything will be fine. She will thank you for it later! Don't you worry." Jasper said and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Emmett took a deep breath and nodded agreeing with us.

"Emmett, what did Rose say to Bella?" I asked curiously. Jasper's head popped up and he glared at me.

"Emmett, let's go play ball. It's still nice outside and it will help your frustrations." Jasper quickly distracted Emmett from my question. Fucking Jasper! Emmett got up and went to another room to get his basket ball.

"Edward you fucking douche!" Jasper said quietly.

"What I just wanted to know why my girlfriend is involved in this, is it so wrong?" I asked clearly aggravated.

"Well keep going at this pace you won't have a girlfriend. What don't you fucking get about trust?" Jasper sneered at me. I shamefully put my head down and sighed.

"You're right, sorry man." I said sheepishly.

**BPOV**

Alice and I walked up to Rose's room and knocked; we heard some crying and knew this was bad. Rose never cries.

"Go away!" She screamed through the door.

"Rose let us in!" Alice whined.

"NO!" She snapped more furious. Okay now all we had to do was wait out for her to be calm then we could attempt to talk to her.

"Rose please! You know we need to talk. And we really want to help you with Emmett. Please!" I tried again.

"Fuck! I don't want any help with Emmett! Leave me alone!" She yelled. Well we would just have to wait it out. Usually Rose would figure out her mistakes on her own time.

"Okay Rosie, but we are here for you when you are ready. We love you!" Alice said sadly.

"Yes Rose we love you! And no matter what we are here for you!" I said after. Then we walked to my room. I decided to call Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said anxiously. I got nervous instantly; I hoped he didn't find out about why we got into the fight.

"Hey..." I replied sheepishly.

"What's up? How is Rose?" He asked too quickly.

"Uh, well the situation is rather serious so we will just have to wait it out... what about Emmett?" This is good change the subject.

"Oh... Emmett is um, well he is better. They got into a fight over your fight... something about her minding her own business... and she didn't take that too well and kicked him out basically." He said nervously.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Yea... what happened Bella? Why won't you tell me? Did I do something wrong? You know you can tell me _anything_." He said I could hear the sadness and hurt in his voice. I chocked back a sob for making him feel that way.

"Uh, Edward of course I trust you with my life! You did absolutely nothing wrong, you are too perfect! I just don't want to get you involved it's nothing really, Alice and I already worked it out. Ne we have to wait for Rose... so please don't worry. I love you." I said trying to get him to not question me further. He sighed into the phone; I knew he was still upset for me not telling him.

"Sure Bella, I love you too... just so you know I'm here for you, for whatever." He said quietly I can just see him there pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes.

"I know." I said then I hung up.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked me pouting. I just nodded.

"Alice I don't know what to do. I mean I love Edward so much that it hurts me... and I hate making him upset and he is suspicious... and I really don't want to tell him that you guys basically told me I was obsessed with him... I mean how embarrassing is that?" I said flustered.

"B, he will love you no matter what. It is really up to you if you wanted to tell him." Alice said hugging me. I smiled and nodded. "So I guess tonight is cancelled?" Alice said sadly. I just chuckled and said yes. "Too bad I had such a hot outfit for Jazz!" Alice pouted. I hugged her and said the same thing.

"Tomorrow is school... I wonder how things will work out..." I said quietly to Alice.

"Yea but I have a feeling that Rose and Em will need to talk. On their own, I know Rose really loves him that's why she is so upset about her fight with him." Alice said.

**Okay I know it wasn't that long but the next one will be filled with DRAMA! Till then hope this will do, at least one side got better... LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH ROSIE!!**

**ACDHNT**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I know you are all hating Rose right now, but I think we all know her dominant personality. But she can be a great person and we all know that :) let's hope things work out for her. **

**Here you go, I hope this makes up for the wait. :)**

**BPOV**

I woke up with Alice next to me and I smiled, I loved having sisters even though one of them did despise me at the moment. I looked at my clock and saw that it was seven am. I began shoving Alice to wake her.

"Alice get up it's time for school!" I said pushing her, left and right. She grunted and smacked me with a pillow. This is new usually she is up before anyone. "C'mon Alice we have to check up on Rose and let her know about school." I said, Alice shot straight up fully awake I gasped but let it go. She always did worry about us. We jumped up and ran to Rose's door. I knocked gently.

"Rose... Rosie it's time for school, please open the door and talk to us." I said to her. There was silence, I looked at Alice suspiciously then tried to open the door, it was open and we walked in. We looked around her bed was empty and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the fuck is she?" Alice asked putting her hand on her hips.

"School probably Ali." I said shrugging.

--

We were at school, in Alice's car and saw Rose's baby blue Range Rover in the lot. I sighed and got out. As soon as I got out I saw the boys walk over to us with Emmett looking like hell.

"Em you alright?" I asked softly walking up to him and hugging him. He sighed and shook his head no. "Don't worry Em we will fix this. She just needs time trust me." I said encouragingly.

"I'm not sure it's fixable Bells." Em said sadly.

"Shut it Emmett trust us we will work this out!" Alice said hitting him on the arm. He rolled his eyes and agreed. I went to Edward and hugged him. He seemed to be focused on something else...

"Edward... are you okay?" I asked pulling his face down to look at me. He just sighed and hugged me tighter. I knew he wanted to know what happened with everything but I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't how would it sound. _Oh hey Edward, by the way my sister and your best friend are in a fight because of me being obsessed with you... _like fuck I would ever say that! I was luckily wearing heels today and I reached up and pulled his face down and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in the air pulling me tighter to him. My hands were in his hair tangling it finally he set me down for air and I smiled to him. We had cheer practice so we said bye to our guys and ran to our change room. That's where we saw Rose sitting there putting on her shoes.

"Rose..." Alice said quietly, Rose looked up at us and glared.

"What!" She barked, if she wasn't my sister I would be afraid but I wasn't. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her. She got up but I pushed her back down to sit.

"Listen Rose, you are being way to ridiculous! Whatever happened between you and I has _nothing _to do with Emmett. You need him, please just talk to him. We can talk when you are ready." I told her pleading.

"Right, Emmett... well I don't want to work things out with Emmett!" Rose said as she folded her arms across her chest. Alice gasped and ran over to her and sat next to her.

"You don't mean that! He is miserable without you! I know you miss him too otherwise you wouldn't ignore him! Rose you need to learn to talk things out... screaming and escaping doesn't count." Alice explained patting her on the shoulder. I sat next to Rose on the other side.

"Rosie... please. I love you, we all love you! We care about you so, so much! _Please _just talk to him." I said gently. Rose looked at me and I could see the bags under her eyes she tried to cover. She looked tired and sad. It pained me to see my perfect sister like that.

"I'd rather talk to you... you are after all family and he is just some guy I'm in love with." She said waving him off with her hand. "Bella, listen I know that more often than I would like to admit I have forced you to do things against your will but I did it only so you could come out of your shell, and see how beautiful you are! I'm sorry I told you about Edward but I'm still not changing my opinion, but I don't want us to fight. I need you both too much right now." Rose said hugging both Alice and I. I smiled and snuggled up to her.

"Rose I'm sorry too, I can see where you came from but let me handle my relationship unless I ask you for help, and if anything goes wrong I know you both will be here for me and vice versa." I said.

"Aw I love you guys! I'm so happy we are sisters!" Alice said happily.

"Now let's get to practice!" Rose said loudly standing up. We followed her out.

Our practice was the usual the girls were envious of us and glared most of the time because of our boyfriends and clothes and cars and basically everything. Rose walked off somewhere but I decided to give her space.

**RPOV**

I walked off just to think before class started, debating between talking to Emmett... but I didn't know what to say! I was not sorry... but I know I should be! He has every right to be pissed at me and never see me again, but would I allow that? He is mine... yea. I kept walking farther and farther somewhere unknown to me and I looked around deciding I was lost. I saw two guys talking a little further down, I walked up to them and smiled.

"Boys... I'm lost could you tell me where the changing rooms are?" I asked teasingly. They both looked at me hungrily then looked at each other.

"Why would such a pretty lady be wondering off alone _here_?" One of them asked. I looked around trying to see what they meant, and understood. It was all dirty with littering and deserted. I shivered at the sight then looked back to the boys. They had some scary looks on their faces suddenly I didn't feel so safe.

"Whatever it is your thinking knock it off. Just tell me which way to go." I said threateningly. They laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Oh c'mon lets have some fun before you have to _leave._ Trust me you _will _enjoy it." One of them said, I began backing away from them but the one on the left grabbed my wrist before I could get far enough. I began pulling for him to let go but no such luck. Fucking bastards. They think they can have me well please!

"Let fucking GO!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. The guy on the right went behind me and covered my mouth with his dirty hand. I almost threw up. The guy in front of me walked closer and took a hold of my forearms tightly leaving marks. I bit the guys hand over my mouth he let go and screamed.

"FU-UCK! Grab that bitch Luke!" He yelled shaking off his hand. I screamed.

"HELP!" before the guy tugged my hair and covered my mouth with his. I began to tear trying to push him off. Then guy came back from behind me and pulled my skirt down leaving me in my black boy shorts. I closed me eyes trying to fight and whimpered against his mouth. He forced his tongue in and I bit it. He pulled away and punched my face, but he was weak so it didn't hurt that bad. I screamed again for help and cried. The guy behind me pulled my hair tighter.

"Fucking slut! You think you can bite! Get on your knees before I force you!" He spat at me loudly, I closed my eyes and got on my knees. I kept my eyes closed the whole time until I felt him let go off my hair, I looked up and saw the guy on the floor fighting for air, then I looked back and saw my love, Emmett beating the shit out of the other guy. He looked furious; his veins were popping out everywhere his eyes with bulging out burning with anger. He punched the guy down and kept kicking him until the guys stopped squirming. I fell down and cried even harder. Shit like that never happened to me! I was breaking down and Emmett cared enough about me to save me, I am such a bitch! I deserve to get whatever happened to me. Then suddenly I was being carried in his arms somewhere, and faintly heard him saying soothing words to me. I cried harder and harder, holding my bruised face and hair.

"Shh, shh it's alright now Rosie, your safe. I won't let anybody touch you ever again! I'm so, so sorry." He kept whispering into my ear. I felt myself being settled somewhere and I looked around and saw I was in his Jeep. He got into his driver seat and drove somewhere. I didn't say anything the whole way; I kept thinking what could have happened to me if Emmett wasn't there to save me. I began crying again, but because I had hurt Emmett so much and he still saved me and took care of me. I loved him, so, so much! I just hoped he still cared about me. We stopped and I looked up and saw we were at my house.

"Rosie, sweetheart you have your keys right? I know you didn't want other to see you like this, and I'm not sure how you would feel coming to my house after everything. I hope it's alright..." Emmett said softly moving my hair from my face. I sobbed and nodded. He ran around and lifted me out of the seat and carried me to the house. I punched in the code for the door to open, we didn't use keys. He brought me inside and carried me up to the big bathroom. Setting me down on the nice white couch in the bathroom and walking out to get something. I just sat there shaking blankly. He ran back with my red robe and a fresh white towel. He ran over to the big Jacuzzi and turned it on filling it up with water, putting in some bubbles and sea salt for relaxing. I smiled inwardly knowing I wasn't ready to portray any emotion yet. I heard it filling up, and then Emmett walked over to me and knelt to my level.

"Rosie, honey I'm going to take off your clothes and put you in the bath okay? Nod once if it's okay." He said softly stroking my cheek. I stared at his gorgeous blue eyes and nodded. He got on his knees and put my arms up and I kept them there as he tugged off my shirt. Then he stood me up and pulled down my skirt and boy shorts. I was completely bare in front of him, but didn't care. He was the man I loved and he took care of me. I felt myself being carried and then he gently placed me in the bath. It felt warm and smelt delicious. I sighed and closed my eyes. Emmett sat on the edge and stroked my hair softly. He moved and grabbed a washcloth putting some body wash on it. I felt my arm being pulled up and he began slowly cleaning me off, in soothing circles he rubbed. I got a little smile on my face and let him take care of me.

After everything was washed he began gently massaging my hair with shampoo. It felt wonderful I leaned back against his hands and closed my eyes again.

"Rosie keep your eyes closed I'm going to wash off the shampoo okay." Emmett said, I just smiled and kept my eyes closed. He pulled the shower chord and rinsed off my hair, then doing the same with conditioner. Then he unclogged the bath letting the water run, pulling me up and rubbing me with a towel then snuggling me up in the robe. Somehow Emmett managed to put my hair in the towel like girls could in that twist and again carry me bridal style to my bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and tugged the blankets off to the side with me still in his arms and place me on the bed kissing my forehead softly and putting the blanket over me. He began walking away and I panicked and began to cry. My throat felt dry and uncomfortable.

"Stay!" I managed to say in a broken voice. He turned around with such a pained expression I was about to cry just because of his face, he ran back to me and sat on the bed next to me. He leaned against my headboard and I lay my head on his lap closing my eyes when he began to remove my towel and gently stroking my hair. I sighed and fell into a deep peaceful sleep, knowing that at least for today I had my Emmett. And tomorrow things could work out on their own, I would just remember today for forever! No matter what Emmett would do I would forever be grateful to him.

"I love you Rosie, sleep my angel." Emmett whispered while stroking my hair. I sighed and did just as he said.

**So what did you think? Intense right? I love them both, especially Emmett! Wasn't that so sweet! Let me know what you guys thought, and what you think will happen next, I already have it all sorted out so I would love to know what you guys are thinking. **

**XO**

**ACDHNT **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hehe here it is, hopefully you will all be happy with the turnout of events... then again maybe not. No biggie though. **

**BPOV**

When Rose left none of us could find her, Alice and I decided to go find the guys so they could help us look for her. I was sure she wasn't as upset anymore so I didn't know why she just left, her car was still in the lot. We walked up to Edward, Emmett and Jasper outside of my locker.

"Edward!" I said out of breath as Alice and I were running. He looked concerned.

"What's wrong love?" He asked picking me up in his arms and hugging me tightly.

"We can't find Rose! We talked and she seemed fine, then she walked off somewhere and we haven't seen her since! I'm so worried! Her car is still here!" I said panicking. I saw Jasper whispering some things to Alice while stroking her hair. Emmett punched the lockers looking worried.

"Emmett this isn't your fault let's just go look for her..." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Yes let's go." Edward said taking my hand and walking outside. I saw Emmett run out the other way and Alice and Jasper walked off the other way. I sighed biting my lip nervously.

"Bella, love we will find her. I'm sure she is fine. Please stop worrying you are making me nervous." Edward said hugging me close. I tried to smile but couldn't.

"I can't Edward, she is my sister. If something happened to her I swear..." I said as I began to sob. Edward hugged me close and rubbed my shoulders.

"Please don't cry Bella, please. It hurts me to see you cry..." Edward whispered against my hair kissing it. I sighed and nodded wiping my last tears. I had to be strong for Rose.

**EMPOV**

As soon as I heard that my Rosie was missing I couldn't hold myself together! I kept thinking of all the worst scenarios but nothing was worse than when I heard my beautiful angel scream for help. I ran at that direction as fast as I could breathing hard, pushing every limb to its maximum level. If a hair on my love was damaged they would get it! I ran and ran then I saw my Rose getting down on her knees in front of some guy him gripping her hair roughly. Oh these motherfuckers will get it now. I thought. I growled and rammed him in the stomach with my fist as hard as I could. He fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Then I went over to the other guy and began punching him then kicking him to almost death. I knew I was taking it too far but nothing would be enough revenge for what they did to my Rosie!

I kicked and kicked getting my anger and frustrations out, till I heard Rose crying on the ground. I turned around and saw her broken there, hair all messed up skirt at her feet. My heart shattered to a million little pieces at the image. _ I _wasn't there for her, _I _wasn't there to protect her, to keep her safe. It was all _my _fault! She was broken because if _me_!

**JPOV**

We kept looking and looking but nothing. But since we haven't found Emmett either and he wasn't answering his phone we thought he was with Rose. But the girls just couldn't calm down, throughout lunch they just kept biting their nails and lips whispering to themselves threats if anything happened to Rosalie. Seeing Alice so worried made me feel useless. I could just be there for her and comfort her when she needed me. Edward and I just stared at each other having a silent conversation about what to do. Neither of us had any ideas.

Finally school ended and we could go home. Alice and Bella picked Rose's stuff from the change room and Bella drove Rose's car home. Alice left in her porche and Edward and I followed them to their house. When we pulled in we saw Emmett's jeep confused as to why, they probably had some make up sex. I rolled my eyes... obviously!

"You think they did it?" Edward asked smirking. I chuckled and nodded a yes.

"Fucking idiot, could have told us so the girls wouldn't be worried." I said annoyed. We got out and walked in the house. It was unusually quiet. Bella and Alice were looking through the first floor for them but nothing, not even the kitchen was messy like usual.

**BPOV**

The house was the same as we left it so Alice and the guys and I went upstairs and saw that Rose's bedroom door was closed and the light were off, weird... usually Rose didn't care whether she did it in the dark or not. I looked back to Edward asking what to do silently; he shrugged and massaged my shoulders. I loved him so much, always there for me. I decided to let them come to us when they were ready so I whispered for everyone to go downstairs.

Once we were downstairs we got to talking.

"Alright, I think we should give them their space... they clearly would have called if they wanted us." I said surely.

"Yea... I'm so tired..." Alice yawned and stretched back. "Jazz will you sleep with me today..." Alice asked sweetly, as if Jasper would say no to that. I laughed and blushed when they both glared at me.

"Of course Alice. Do you want to go now?" Jasper asked sweetly, Alice nodded and they walked up hand in hand. That left Edward and I alone. I took a deep breath and plopped on the couch. Edward silently took a seat next to me and sighed loudly. I looked at him and he seemed distracted again... I cuddled closer to him.

"Please tell me what's wrong Edward." I whispered pouting. He gave me a light smile and lifted my chin with his finger and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Bella." He said simply his eyes sparkling sincerely. It was so sweet I could cry, every time he said it to me felt like the first time. My eyes began to glaze over with water slightly and my vision became hazy for a second before I blinked it away.

"I love you too, so, so much!" I whispered back to him with the same sincerity. He smiled a thank you and I the same.

"Bella..." He hesitated for a moment before he spoke again; I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it for him to go on. "I don't mean to push you Bella... but what happened between you Rose and Alice?" he asked nervously. I blinked a few times gathering his whole question and thinking for an answer... should I tell him? Would he run away from me? I looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"I...ugh...um...we just got into a fight... sisterly fight..." I said looking everywhere but him. He sighed disappointed. I mean I _should _trust him! If he loved me nothing I would say would make him leave me right? RIGHT! I looked at his eyes then and tried to calm myself.

"Edward... we got into a fight over you..." I said to him, he froze for a second then went back to listening. "They thought that we were way to dependant on each other and that I was way too obsessed with you..." I said biting my lip nervously for his reaction. He just kept the same innocent expression waiting for me to continue. "So then I texted you because you always calm me, and Rose got all bossy and told me I was cheating about the whole clothes thing and she was trying to take my cell so we got into a big fight with me telling Rose and Alice that they had to stop controlling me because I could handle things myself and I was not their puppet basically... Rose got pissed and stormed off and Alice told me I changed and left also..." I blurted everything out. All of a sudden I was buried deep in Edward's chest with his arms tightly around me.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella! I'm so glad you told me! It was driving me insane not knowing. I love you, no matter what! And it was about time you stood up to your sisters... I'm sorry to say that but it's true. I'm so proud of you... though I'm sure the situation could have been handled better. I'm so sorry for causing your fight... are you angry with me? Do you not want me anymore?" He asked worriedly like a small child being threatened to be taken away from his mommy. I hugged him tighter and took his wonderful scent in.

"Don't ever say that you idiot! I love you! I will always want you! I'm so glad you're not leaving me though..." I said quietly. He looked down to me suspiciously. "Well... I thought that as soon as I told you that I was obsessed with you... you would be scared and leave me... it's not that I'm obsess—" I was cut off by his soft lips on mine. He released my lips and looked at me deeply.

"Bella, I'm obsessed with you as much as you are obsessed with me love. I don't know what I would do without you! I can't even imagine you leaving me! Please, please don't even be scared telling me stuff. _Please! _I thought you were hiding something bad about me! I didn't know if I could wait for you to break up with me." He said looking straight at me. I smiled and cupped his face between my hands and kissed him softly.

"I would never break up with you..._never_." I said against his lips. I didn't know where this insecure Edward came from but I didn't want him around for long. I wanted my confident sexy Edward back, that knew I was his and he was mine. Edward kissed me and got up, I looked at him questionably.

"I'm leaving..." He said trying to answer it. I gasped confused as to _why _he was leaving.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because you didn't ask me to stay and it's getting late..." Edward said cautiously.

"Oh." I said quietly. Of course he probably thought I didn't want him to stay. Dumb boyfriend! "Edward, I didn't feel the need to ask you to stay because I thought it was obvious... I mean how could you possibly imagine me not wanting you to stay..." I asked trying to see where he got that from.

"Oh." Edward said running his fingers through his hair. I smiled and got up to walk over to him. I took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to my room. When we got into my room and locked the door and pushed him onto the bed.

"Now Edward... I want my sexy boyfriend back. Could you do that for me?" I asked innocently. He gave him his gorgeous crooked smile and winked.

"_Anything _my baby wants, she gets!" He said seductively, I was already getting wetter just hearing him. I crawled over him and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me down. I giggled as he tickled me and squirmed.

"S-s-stop!" I said between laughs. I was under him and he smiled at me.

"Love?" he said, I smiled; I loved when he called me that. It was unbelievable.

"Hmm?"

"Could I just hold you after everything today... and fall asleep with you?" he asked nervously, I thought I saw him blush. I blushed myself and looked away for a second. It was so sweet, it's like he felt what I felt, I needed him to hold me and he needed the same a confirmation of our bond.

"Of course Edward. Anything for you." I whispered staring him back straight in the eyes. I got up and took off my clothes and put on a long t-shirt with panties. Edward did the same and just stood there in his boxers. I walked up to him and felt his chest and kissed it.

"MWUAH!" I said while kissing him for exaggerating effect. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"You are perfect Bella, I don't know how I ever felt complete without you..." He said softly. I smiled and kissed his bare chest again. We crawled into bed and cuddled and fell into oblivion.

**SWEET! YUP! I know it's away from Emmett and Rose, but I'm sure you guys could tell that they didn't know what happened to Rose so they acted somewhat normal. **

**ACDHNT**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEY THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**I just thought I should tell you all how much it means to me that you are enjoying my story. Honestly I some of you may know that I wanted to end it a while ago but thanks to you all devoted readers I somehow managed to come up with all of this drama lol. So thank you all. Truly. **

**ENJOY**

**RPOV**

I woke up in the arms of my beloved, with my head on his warm chest. I finally felt like I could move my body, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He shivered and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and kissed his chest in return, I was truly a mad woman to treat such a wonderful man like I did. I was so ashamed of my behaviour I felt a tear escape my eye and leak onto Emmett's shirt.

Suddenly he gripped my shoulders and pulled me up to face him, he sat me on his lap and cradled my body.

"I'm so so-" I was cut off telling him how sorry I was.

"Don't Rosalie. It doesn't matter, nothing matters. All that matters is that you are safe and I am never going to leave you, no matter what you say! I love you Rosie, so, so much." He said hugging me and rocking me back and forth. He was amazing! PERFECT! I cried even harder, I didn't deserve him, for once I knew my price and surely he was too good for me.

"I don't deserve you..." I whispered, he shushed my and kept rocking me. "I love you Emmett so, so much! I'm so sorry, no matter what you say, I know it matters, I treated you like...oh god... I can't even say it! You didn't deserve it! And I don't deserve you!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Rosie, baby! No matter what you think you deserve the best! Sadly I am not the best, but I'm pretty sure I can come close..." He said playfully he always knew how to make me laugh. I giggled and wiped my tears away. "Please Rosie; tell me your okay, does anything hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Anything baby, anything you need please tell me!" he pleaded seriously concerned for me.

"No Emmy, I'm perfectly good! As long as you are with me! I just don't know how you found me, but I don't care... I'm so thankful, thank you Emmett. Thank you!" I said with tears falling down again. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. With the other hand he wiped my tears.

"Rosie... we can talk about the details later as long as you are okay! Are you hungry? GOD you must be thirsty how stupid of me!" he said hitting his head with his palm.

"No, stay, don't move. I just want to hold you Emmett. I don't want to let you go yet... please..." I choked out. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and put his chin on the top of my head.

"Anything for you my love!" he whispered. Then I realized what happened to Bella and Alice? Where were they all?

"Emmett... where is everyone?" I asked nervously, I hoped they didn't see me like this. I felt my cheek and it hurt. I winced and Emmett instantly moved my hand from my face and gently stroked it with the back of his hand.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them, though I'm sure they know we are here. They probably thought that we had some make-up fun." He said winking. I laughed lightly and leaned in and pressed my lips against his softly. "I'm so glad you broke your kiss in the morning rule... I truly feel happy." He said against my lips. I pulled away and stared at him intensely.

"Me too..." I said very quietly. He pecked my lips again lightly and went back into staring at me. "I love you so much Emmett. Do you forgive me for everything I have done... I'm know I can be a maniacal bitch sometimes, but I am truly sorry." I whispered, he smiled and grazed my jaw line with his fingers.

"Rosie, no matter what you say to me I will always be there for you... no matter what! I have never felt this way about anyone, and being with you I am the happiest I have ever been. And you think if you weren't your bitchy self I would feel the same? No, baby I love you for you! Through all of your tantrums, through PMS through everything I love you! There is nothing to forgive." He said back to me with a sincere face. I couldn't believe how lucky I was... how? No wonder Bella was so obsessed with Edward, if he was anything like my Emmy then I would want to spend all of my time with him also.

"Thank you..." I said softly, he softly touched my cheeks with a smile. "For everything... for loving me for me, for taking my shit and not taking it at the same time... for saving me... for not letting our friends see me like this... thank you!" I said as I lunged at him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my chest and gently laid me back on the bed and hovered over me. I pulled him in for a deep kiss then he pulled away and stepped away from me. I gave him a confused look.

"Baby as much as I would love to take you right here I can't. First of all we need to feed you and give you some water. Then we should talk to our friends, and I am pretty sure I feel the need to give you time to recover." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He was so considerate! I grunted and got up taking a hold of his hand.

We stepped out of the room and looked around, the house seemed to be in the clear, everyone must still be sleeping. Emmett and I walked to the bathroom and I looked at myself for the first time in two days. I gasped at my reflection. I had bags under my eyes, and there was a faint yellow bruise on my cheek. I slowly grazed it and then looked at my hair. I looked terrible. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

"You are beautiful. Always." Emmett said softly with a gorgeous smile showing his cute dimples. I smiled believing him entirely and leaned back into his arms.

"I'm glad you think so..." I whispered. Emmett rolled his eyes playfully I saw in the mirror then he lifted me up and carried me up to the shower. He freed my body from my robe and turned the shower on then placed me in it.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of turning on my own shower right?" I said winking at him. As he was about to turn around and walk away and pulled him back and took off his shirt over his head and pulled him to me. "Why don't you shower with me?" I said seductively. He grinned and quickly took off his pants and boxers. It was nothing new seeing his bare body but I would never grow tired of seeing his gorgeous body. I gently scratched his chest with my nails and he hissed.

"Rosie now you know that we can't do anything... so please play nicely!" He said in a strained voice. I licked my lips and pulled him closer to me.

"Emmy _please!_" I pouted. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Rose!" he groaned annoyed with me. I knew he was caving. "I won't have sex with you but I will pleasure you if you want?" Emmett asked hopeful. I sighed, I knew it was as good as I was going to get. I nodded and smiled.

He pulled me in and kissed me lovingly and gently. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He hands were everywhere on my body, my back, my stomach, my ribs everywhere but my breasts. I groaned as he kept skipping that area. He chuckled into the kiss and finally gave in. He rubbed my boobs and squeezed them I moaned into the kiss and arched my back and my head hit the shower wall.

He continued to play with my boobs and then played with my nipples. I hissed and moaned louder, his mouth replaced one hand while that hand made its trail down my stomach to my heated center. He lightly grazed it and I moaned again.

"Emmett! STOP TEASING ME!" I said between pants. I felt his smile against my breast. Then he was rubbing his fingers against my clit, I bit my lip and felt myself melting into the sensation. He finally stuck in a finger into me and I screamed his name in pleasure. Then he added another finger and fastened his pace. I could feel myself tightening around his fingers, then he put his thumb on my clit and rubbed it. That set me off and I screamed and relaxed fully against the wall, Emmett held me in place so I would slide down.

"Oh, god! Emmett that was... amazing! Not you of course but still amazing!" I said breathlessly. He grinned at me and kissed me before putting shampoo on my hair. Since when did he become so caring? "Why Emmy you sure have changed, so caring now... no need for your own release?" I asked feeling him right behind me. He sighed but didn't say anything. I turned around worried and looked at his face. He seemed deep in thought. As I was about to say something he cut me off.

"Please Rosalie; _please _don't try to do anything. I would feel horrible if you tried to pleasure me especially at this moment. You know I can't ever say no to you! But I need your help, _please _just let me take care of you right now so I feel better." He begged me; I gasped and nodded a yes.

"Of course Emmett anything." I said with a soft smile.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of some screaming muffled with the shower noise. I groaned and rolled over and hit Edward's chest accidentally. I gasped and looked up at his face.

"Forgot I was here Miss. Swan?" He asked with a wink. I blushed and squirmed into my blankets. "It's alright those noises are distracting me as well." He whispered.

"I guess they really have made up." I said surely. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So my love isn't your friend supposed to come sometime this week?" Edward asked innocently. I gasped and sat up, I looked at my night table and grabbed my phone. I dialled Laurent's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hellooo" He sang.

"Hey babe! When is your ass going to be here?" I asked joking.

"Well... doesn't someone miss me! Don't you worry sweetheart, I will be there tomorrow! I'm just pacing right now!!!" He said loudly, I pulled the phone away from my ear and winced.

"Great, tell me when and I will pick you up from the airport!"

"Thanks my princess! Now I have to go! Love you darling, can't wait to see you!" He sand again, I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Yea love you more. See you tomorrow!" I said as I hung up. Edward sat up then and pulled me to him.

"Thanks for reminding me Edward, that was really sweet of you." I said kissing his neck. He shivered in return.

"Anything my love. My parents are planning this dinner for Friday... I'm sure Laurent would want to meet them too, oh and I forgot Jasper's and Emmett's parents will be there as well." He said calmly. I gasped and pulled away.

"All of them? So that means it's like really a whole formal dinner and all!" I asked shocked, he chuckled and nodded massaging my shoulders. I sighed defeated.

"I guess we should go tell everyone, I'm pretty sure, knowing your parents they will be going all out for this?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes love, I'm glad you know my parents so well." Edward said with a big smile.

"I'm pretty sure though Laurent would _love _to meet everyone's parents." I said laughing. With that both of us stood up and went to my bathroom. Edward used his usual toothbrush and I used mine, then I put my hair in a messy bun and gasped.

"OH GOD WE HAVE SCHOOL!" I yelled panicking.

"Relax Bella; we will go for the second part if you really want to." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed and agreed. We went downstairs into the kitchen seeing Alice and Jasper sitting there eating French toast. I giggled that got their attention.

"Where's Rose and Em?" I asked eagerly.

"Ugh I think they are getting dressed upstairs." Alice said. I nodded and went to the fridge.

"Edward what would you like for breakfast?" I asked from the fridge.

"Whatever you are having love." He said from the table sitting next to Jasper. I took a deep breath and pulled out eggs to make an omelette.

Rose and Emmett came down, Rose looked weird... she had some sort of bruise on her cheek but it seemed to be covered with makeup.

"Rosie what happened to your face?" I asked, if Emmett beat her I swear! She just bit her lower lip and look down.

"Nothing." She murmured. I crossed my arms across my chest glaring at her then Emmett.

"What did you do Emmett?" I asked through my teeth. Alice then glared at Emmett also, Edward and Jasper just sat there shocked.

"Nothing! Jeez calm down Bells!" Emmett said defensively. That didn't relax me though; my sister had a bruise on her face.

"Then _what _is on her face? She _was _with you all of yesterday when we couldn't find either of you! Care to explain both of you?" I asked sternly. Rose stepped up looking like a nervous wreck. I had never seen her like that. "Rosie please tell us what happened. _Please."_ I begged softly. She took a seat next to Edward and Emmett walked behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Guys... yesterday I got lost when I walked off..." She began quietly, we just listened intently., waiting for her to go on. "Ugh, well then these two guys... kind of... tried to rape me... they kind...ugh...b-b-beat me..." She said with her face in her hands. All of us gasped and I rushed over to her but she put up a hand to stop me and I understood and took a seat across from her. "Let me finish before you all start to pity me." She said more calm now. I nodded anxiously. "Emmett came and beat them up right before they tried...they tried... to...f-f-force me to get down o-on one of th-the-them..." she choked out the last part. "So then he brought me back here and took care of me." She said grateful. I stood up and walked over to Emmett. I hugged him so tightly and he hugged me back.

"Thank you so much Emmett. I don't know how to thank you! I'm so sorry for doubting you!" I cried into his shirt.

"Bells don't need to thank me! I would do _anything _for my Rosie. I almost killed those bastards..." Emmett said through clenched teeth. Alice sat there shocked not moving, Jasper tried to wake her but she snapped out of it and began sobbing running over to Rose. I walked over to Rose and kissed her forehead saying sorry into her ear then made my way to the fridge knowing she wouldn't like us lingering over it too long.

"So what would everyone like for breakfast?" I asked changing the subject, Rose sent me a thankful look and I winked.

"I would like Eggs and bacon!" Emmett boomed as he plopped next to Rose. Alice walked back but instead of her seat she sat on Jasper's lap. I looked at Edward and he was just sitting there mouth agape. I walked over to him worriedly and nudged him. He just sat there frozen, I looked at my family and friends confused and they all seemed as confused as I was. I leaned closer into his ear.

"Edward honey? Are you alright?" I whispered softly. He shivered and snapped out of it.

"No!" he said loudly, I gasped stepping back, but he turned and pulled me by my wrist forcefully and sitting me on his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I didn't understand what got into him.

"Edward are you okay?" Alice asked.

"No! How can all of you be calm! Rosie _almost _got raped! And we are sitting here? We should give those guys to the police! What if that happened to Alice Jasper? Or Bella?!" He said with a shocked face. I hugged him tightly.

"Edward it's okay, we are all fine. Please darling calm down." I said trying to calm him.

"No, no, no! I can't be calm when you might be in danger Bella! You are my everything and if something were to happing to you! I don't know what I would do to myself..." He whispered sitting frozen. I didn't know what to say to comfort him... "Jasper, Emmett how could you guys sit here and be calm! _Especially _you Emmett! We have to go and find them! We have to put them behind bars! I mean that all happened on school property! I don't understand how you can just sit here and ignore this!" He yelled tightening his grip around me. It was so strong I was struggling with my breaths.

"Ed-Edward!" I said breathlessly. He looked at me pained. "I can't...can't breathe!" I managed to say. He instantly loosened his grip and looked at me horrified. He looked like he was ready to cry, I wanted to comfort him tell him it's all alright.

"Oh...GOD! Bella I'm so, sorry! Oh god! What the fuck is wrong with me! I almost... _killed_ you Bella!" He yelled pushing me off and jumping up pacing back and forth running his fingers through his hair repeatedly. I sat there shocked.

"Edward you did not just kill me! I was just a little out of breath form all the events! Please calm down! We will handle this together." I pleaded him. He kept pacing muttering things to himself. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they all had disappointed looks on their faces. Rose was leaning against the table her hands cradling her face. Alice sat there wide-eyed watching Edward.

**EPOV**

_How could I? HOW THE FUCK COULD I! I almost killed my girlfriend!_ I kept repeating in my mind. I'm so fucked up! God! I kept pacing and pacing! I looked up to my angels eyes and she sat there helplessly watching me go crazy. What if he attacked Bella, what would I do? Who would I kill? How would I live?

"Edward's right!" Jasper said shaking his head from side to side.

"About?" Alice asked.

"Those guys who did that to Rose! How foolish it is of me to just sit here! God I'm so sorry Alice! Please forgive me! How careless of me! We _need _to take care of those guys!" Jasper said through clenched teeth. I stopped pacing and looked at my best friend. Glad it finally dawned on him. I looked at Bella and she just sat there not moving, not even blinking staring at the floor. I walked up to her and pulled her from her seat and hugged her gently. My love, she must be scared of me! How could I ever let her see this side of me! I kissed her head and kept whispering how sorry I was and how much I loved her. She was my whole world. She just stood there against me, motionless. I sighed and pulled away from her looking at her face.

"Bella love! I'm so sorry you had to see me like that! Please don't be afraid of me! Please forgive me!" I begged kneeling to her level. She looked at me blinking a few times.

"What are you talking about?" She said confused cocking her head to the side. I gasped inwardly.

"About my behaviour! It was unacceptable; I shouldn't have acted out like that! Please forgive me! I would never hurt you!" I said shaking her lightly. Her eyebrows pulled together she seemed deep in thought.

"You are ridiculous you know that." She said with a smile. I gave her a questioning glare. "Thinking I was afraid of you? I love you! I know everything you are saying is because you care about me! I just want you to calm down." She whispered the last part pulling me for a soft kiss. I sighed and pulled away before enveloping her in my arms.

"God I love you! I don't know what I would have done if I lost you in any way!" I said relieved. She truly was a perfect angel!

"Emmett we have to find those guys!" Jasper said springing up to his feet. I looked at them both and Emmett sighed and stood up. I kissed Bella one last time before following Emmett and Jasper out.

We walked out and into our cars, silently we knew we would meet after we went to our houses to change and shower.

After a half hour we met up at the school and began planning this out. Then I got a call from Bella.

"Hello love." I said into the phone.

"Edward!" She said breathless, I suddenly began to worry.

"What's the matter?" I asked quickly.

"Please, please be careful! Promise me you will be careful!" She begged into the phone, I knew she was crying. It hurt me to know she was so worried about me.

"Love, my darling Bella please don't cry. I promise to be careful! I love you." I said calming her down.

"I love you too, so much!" She cried, I looked at the guys and they seemed to be on the phone's as well.

"Bella, I have to go. The faster we get this over the better I will feel knowing that you all will be safe." I said I heard her cry and then she said good bye. "I will see you as soon as we are finished." I told her surely. We hung up and I saw Jasper saying something like 'don't worry I'll take care of myself Alice' and Emmett with Rose probably. They both hung up and turned to me.

"Guys they probably won't be at school... I mean I beat them pretty bad yesterday." Emmett said rubbing his neck. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"We will figure this out. Let's go to the yearbooks and see if they ever attend this school." Jasper said forming a plan. We nodded and walked to the library directory.

**OKAY I KNOW YOU WILL HATE ME BUT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE I WILL LEAVE THIS IN A CLIFFY! SORRY DARLINGS! Please don't hate because I **_**did **_**give you a long chapter ;) **

**ACDHNT **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. **

**Enjoy**

**EPOV**

We spent almost an hour in the library looking through different yearbooks, then finally Emmett saw someone resembling one of the guys. I wrote down his name and we all marched to the office.

"May I help you boys?" Mrs. Cope asked standing up and smiling at three of us. I groaned inwardly, so not the time!

"Yes, could you _please _let us know the schedule of Lucas Gill?" I asked as sweetly as I could, flashing her my smile. She seemed frazzled slightly and finally snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry boys, I can't do that... is there a reason you need it?" She asked curiously. This would take more work than I thought.

"Well we were planning on surprising him with _something _so it would be convenient to know where we should avoid seeing him... if you know what I mean..." I added a wink for effect. She gasped quietly then I saw her flush and she turned a light pink. "Please!" I added lastly, she would crack I know it!

"Oh alright, just make sure no one finds out." She said sternly, I nodded a yes and kept smiling. She walked off to her computer and started printing it off. I turned to Em and Jasper.

"Great job Edward." Jasper whispered, and smirked then suddenly turned serious. Mrs. Cope walked back with the sheet of paper.

"Here you go." She squeaked out sliding it over to me, I took a hold of her hand and kissed it gently playing with her. Who knew when I would need another favour from her? She was suddenly red and her breathing stopped. I let go and took the paper.

"Thanks." I said as we walked out of the room. Jasper and Em burst into laughter I rolled my eyes and glared at them. This was not the time to be silly, we had a task at hand.

"Guys if you are finished we have to find this bastard!" I said through clenched teeth, they immediately stopped and got serious.

"Alright let me see it." Jasper said taking it from my hand. He scanned it and nodded. "Hmm... this will work out nicely, let's go see if he is in class." Jasper added, we walked to his third period which was history.

"Alright Em, you cannot go in since he will recognize you. But we can so just wait here." I said to him, he nodded and leaned against the wall. Jasper and I walked into the class room and the whole class stopped and looked at us. We had to think of something and fast!

"May I help you boys?" Mr. Towson asked. I looked at Jasper and he gave me a clueless look, then I quickly glanced around the room to look for the face we needed. There he was with a black eye, he was looking at his book. I glared at him for a second before I got an idea.

"Yes sorry for our interruption but we are sent here by Mrs. Lanier and she is recruiting male students for some interviews... and we are going around classrooms by her order, so could you please excuse Lucas Gill?" I asked innocently. There was no way he could see through my lie he sighed and nodded muttering something about how Mrs. Lanier was always a pain in the ass. Lucas got up confused and walked over to us.

"You might want to get your books Lucas." Jasper said trying to sound calm, but I could tell how much he was holding back. I saw Lucas groan and he limped back to get his books. Hmm Emmett must have hurt him but not as bad as he should have. The three of us walked out and Lucas kept his head down and just followed us silently. I didn't want to hear that bastard utter a word! I couldn't wait to fucking hurt him! When he saw Emmett he looked up and gasped, then Jasper immediately went behind him and covered his mouth with his hand and wrapped his other arm around his arms. He groaned and tired to move but Jasper was stronger than him. I smirked, not so tough no eh.

"Shut up, the quieter you are the nicer we will be." I said in a deathly tone, his eyes widened as he nodded and we walked out to the parking lot. Jasper shoved him against the wall and held him pinned there by his neck. Emmett and I surrounded him glaring.

"Where is the other guy from yesterday?" Emmett said threateningly.

"I... I... don't know...." He checked out through wet eyes. Was the pussy crying? Jasper shoved him back again and tightened his grip around his neck.

"Now, now... if you don't tell us then you will get twice the beating for both of you? So I suggest you cooperate." I suggested smirking; he gasped and literally began crying.

"Honestly! That guy-" he pointed at Emmett, "-Beat him pretty bad, I wouldn't be surprised if he was at the hospital! Please, please don't kill me! I will never do it again!" he cried begging. I laughed now he knows how Rosalie felt.

"Not so pleasant is it!? Raping girls who can't fight you off... but this is different... _we _can fight you and we will _beat _you, make sure you will _never _forget this day! And after that we will put you behind bars!" Jasper said menacingly. The guy just cried more and struggled against him.

"What's the other guys name!" I screamed.

"Cam...CAM...Hover..." he yelled back surrendering. I wrote it down and put the paper back into my pocket.

"Good now you will show us where he lives understand!" Jasper screamed into his ear, the guy just nodded. Jasper released his grip around his neck and gripped his arm instead and I the other.

"Emmett you're driving." I said Emmett nodded and hopped into his Jeep I threw Lucas in and Jasper went to the front. Lucas told us his address and we drove quickly we got into a two story small house in a poor area. I sighed and got out of the car.

"Now listen to me _Lucas, _you will go and ring the bell with me and then if his parents are home you will ask _Cam _to come out because I don't know but you better come up with something to get him out. And if you yell then I swear to you, you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life. And don't worry about us, my father has connections and we would _never _get into trouble for _anything._" I said into his ear. He nodded wiping his tears away. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and nodded. They waited by the car as Lucas and I walked to the door.

Lucas rung the bell and we heard some barking then the door finally opened. There stood a middle aged woman with a toddler in her arms. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hi Mrs. Hover, is Cam home?" Lucas asked politely. Oh so now he was polite to women, she grunted and turned around yelling for Cam to come down.

"I don't know why you want to see him; he can hardly move I still don't know what happened." She sighed rolling her eyes. Then I saw _Cam _descend the stairs limping all bruised up. I smirked knowing Emmett really took care of that one. Cam looked confused as he walked closer to Lucas and I.

"Luke... why are you will _Cullen_?" He sneered my name, that was it, I held my mouth in a tight line. I looked at Luke and his eyes widened as if he knew exactly what I meant. I gulped and turned back to Cam.

"Cam come outside for a sec will ya, Cullen wants to show us something and make a deal with us about you know what." Luke said trying to sound confident. Cam looked curious then stepped out and closed the door.

"What is it? Is it about the drugs, what do you want Cullen? I didn't know you took anything." Cam said smirking, I will show him what to smirk about.

"Yea well I thought I might as well try it, now let's get to the car, I don't want to deal with shit here." I said through clenched teeth. Luke gulped and followed me, and Cam. Once the door opened and Emmett came out gripping a hold of Cam, he threw him into the back seat then Luke and then I hopped in. Emmett locked to doors as we drove off quickly to an empty field.

"_You...._" Cam said in a shaky voice when he saw Emmett. Emmett grinned and winked at him.

"Hey you Cammy boy! I hope you slept well last night 'cuz it will be the last night you slept well." Emmett said teasing.

"Luke WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! Did you bring them to me? The fuck Luke!" Cam began yelling.

"Shut it! Make another noise and we will fucking kill you both." Jasper said from the front seat. I actually found it funny seeing how afraid they were.

"Em here is good." I said with a smile. I looked over to Luke and Cam and they stared at me wide eyed. I would show them how to mess with an innocent, defenceless girl. I opened the door and pulled Luke with me, Jasper dragged Cam out form the other side. Emmett began cracking his knuckles and grinned at them both as we lined them up.

"Now listen to me and listen good." I said narrowing my eyes. "We can beat you to death right here and it won't be pleasant and we could hardly care what would happen to us after your pathetic deaths... OR we could go to the police and you will tell them _exactly _what you did in front of the girl you viciously abused then go behind bars? What will it be boys?" I asked with a gentle smile. They both had worried looks then looked at each other.

"Anything just please don't kill me!" Cam said beginning to cry, Luke was way past crying, I wouldn't be surprised if he shit his pants.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, still so selfish? What about your friend Luke? Hmm?" Jasper asked amused. I couldn't take it anymore, I threw a punch into Luke's face and he stumbled back.

"Sorry I just _had _to because I can, you must know how that feels like! FEELING SUPERIOR? Or what? Trying to rape a defenceless girl! I shouldn't even be giving you _any _options!" I yelled so loudly my throat hurt.

"Were... were so-sorry!" Luke screamed back.

"Now you're sorry? Now after you have been caught? Tell me... what would happen if Emmett wasn't there to save her? Hmm? What would you do to her after? Kill her? Beat her even more? She _would _eventually tell the police, but you knew that didn't you... so I think you _would _end up killing her?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"No, no of course not! We would never kill her!" Cam said putting his hands in front of his body. Jasper punched him right in the gut for lying and he fell back just like Luke.

"FUCKING HELL YOU WOULD'NT!" Emmett yelled kicking them both. I laughed as they lay there scared shitless. Emmett and Jasper both started laughing also.

"So what will it be boys? Police or _death_?" I whispered the last word for effect. They shivered and cried.

"POLICE, POLICE! We surrender!" They both screamed. I kicked them one last time for pleasure and smirked.

"Good." I picked up my phone and called Bella.

"EDWARD!" She said breathlessly. Again my angel was worried.

"Love, please calm down. Everything is fine, now I need you three to do something. Take Rosalie to the police and make her write a report, we have the boys with us. They will meet you with us at the station and they will be read to cooperate." I told her with a smile. She let out a breath and I sighed finally she was calm.

"Okay Edward. We are leaving now. Please be careful! I love you." She said.

"I love you more, so much more my love. Now go and we will see you there in fifteen minutes." I told her. I hung up and put my phone into my pocket. Then I turned to the boys.

"Did you hear that? That was my girlfriend and her sister is the woman you savages abused! But that's all good now, since I have a nice plan for your pay back." I said grinning, Jasper and Emmett looked at me confused. I knelt down to the lying boys on the ground.

"Now everything I say to you... EVERYTHING, you will do and if you don't... well you know what will happen." I said calmly, they nodded eagerly. "Good. So here is the plan, Rosalie the girl that you well you know, she is filing a report against you two... then you two will come in and _make _sure that you submit yourselves to the police completely admitting to _everything _you have done. And if you come out of there free then we will finish you off... so I suggest you make sure you add some other names to your rape list so you will definitely do time, because if you don't and come out we will.. well you know what we are capable off. Oh and telling the police about us threatening you won't work also since you both are less than liable understand?" I asked innocently. They nodded and I got up and kicked them again for them to get up.

"Get up you fucker!" Emmett ordered. They both got up crimping and limping back to the car.

**How was that? I will update soon, I know its not entirely finished but I wanted you to have something until I came up with something great I guess. **

**XO  
ACDHNT**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for cutting you off people, hope this makes up for it. I am proud to say that I have successfully managed to keep the updates regularly thanks to the readers who keep me going. **

**ENJOY**

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward told me what to do over the phone, I told the girls and we were on our way to the station. We didn't even get to tell our father and yet here we were talking to the police... awkward!

Rose was in the private room alone with two officers getting questioned. Alice and I sat in the waiting room waiting for her to finish and our men to come. Hmm it felt so good to think of our 'men' they were truly amazing! Doing all that for us... I mean I knew they loved us but that just proved it ten times. After fifteen more minutes Edward, Emmett and Jasper came in looking serious and proud at the same time. Alice and I got up at the same time and jumped into our boyfriends waiting arms. I sighed finally feeling relieved knowing that they were safe.

"Oh god about time! I was so worried." I said against his chest. He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright now love, everything will be fine. We took care of everything." He whispered, I looked up to face him and he lifted me up and kissed me tenderly. Then he released me and I saw Emmett sitting there rubbing his neck I walked up to him and gently ran my fingers through his hair to comfort him.

"She's alright you know... she doesn't mind talking to the police about it." I told him softly, he looked up at me with worried eyes and sighed hugging my stomach. I hugged his head and kept running my fingers through his hear.

"Thanks Bells, I just don't want her to be scared of this experience." Emmett whispered against my tummy. I sighed knowing exactly what he meant.

"Me too, me too." I murmured as I continued to rub his back and run my fingers through his hair. Edward came up to us and sat next to Emmett and pulled me onto his lap. Alice and Jasper situated themselves next to Edward and I. We waited for about half an hour until Rose came out with red eyes looking messed up, Emmett got up and hugged her with all her got. I was about to move but Edward didn't let me.

"Don't love, let them have their moment." He whispered, I sighed and nodded biting my bottom lip.

**RPOV (with her getting questioned)**

I just got into this room with two officers sitting across of me, they read over my report deep in thought then put it down and looked at me.

"So Miss. Swan, why don't you tell us what happened exactly." The officer on the right asked. I sighed and began reciting to them every detail of my painful memory. By the end I had tears in my eyes and had trouble breathing.

"It's alright; we will take care of them for you Miss. We are so very sorry you had to go through something like that." He said to me sincerely. I gave them both a weak smile then the door opened and a small woman walked in and whispered something into one of the officer's ears. He nodded and whispered something back. The woman ran off out of the room and the officer smiled at me triumphantly in return.

"Miss. Swan we have some great news, turns out your culprits have surrendered themselves surprisingly, now let me honestly tell you that...well that is truly a first here." He said with a smile, I grinned. Obviously my boys had my back! I guess they were smarter than I thought, forcing them to surrender themselves I mean wow! I would definitely have to thank them.

"W-wow! That _is _a surprise... what a coincidence!" I exclaimed happily. They grinned back.

"Well I guess that makes thinks much simpler for us, but we would still like you to see them and let us know if they are the right ones, if you know what we mean." One of them said hesitantly, I nodded sadly. I did not want to face them _ever_.

"Well let's get this over with, I'm sure you don't want to prolong this experience much more than necessary." The other one said.

"Thanks." I murmured. We walked out and walked through an empty hallway finally walking into a room with a glass in front of it showing another room. I walked closer and saw two guys sitting there all bruised up and in tears. I gasped when I recognized them. It was _them!_

"Th-th-that's them!" I stuttered nervously as tears began to flow again. God what the fuck happened to me! I was so strong before this whole thing and now I cry over seeing their faces!

"Thank you Miss. Swan, you may go now. We will call you with any updates alright." The officer said, I nodded and began to walk out following the second officer. We walked for about five minutes to get back to where Alice and Bella waited for me. I saw Emmett sitting there rubbing his neck nervously, I wiped my tears and he walked over to me and indulged me in a comforting hug. I hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I muffled into his shirt.

"I love you Rosie, we all love you!" he said into my hair.

"I love you too. All of you!" I said as I released Emmett from our hug and walked over to Bella and Edward, Bella stood up and hugged me. Then Edward stood up and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear, he just hugged me tighter in return, then I went to a tearing Alice and hugged her and then Jasper. I also whispered my thanks to Jasper.

"Can we please go home..." I asked my family and friends.

"Sure Rosie, of course. Plus I have a few things I would like to discuss with all of you." Bella said lighting up the atmosphere.

"Thanks..." I murmured as I hugged Emmett tightly and began walking out.

"Do you guys mind if Rosie rides with me?" Emmett asked the guys.

"No, sure, is it alright with you Alice? Bella?" Jasper asked them.

"Why of course, get your buts in the car!" Alice exclaimed proudly. All four of them walked off to my SUV while I walked to Emmett's jeep with him.

"Emmett I love you..." I said to him as he seated me into the passenger's seat. He went to his own side and took a seat then turned to me taking a hold of my hand.

"I love you too Rose. I will always take care of you." Emmett promised. I smiled and intertwined our fingers.

**BPOV**

We got to the house before Em and Rose, we walked in and took a seat in the living room.

"I can't wait for the news! I hope its something exciting and fun!" Alice said clapping her hands together. I was so good to see her smiling again.

"Edward, Jasper... I just wanted to thank you both for doing that for Rosie, and all of us. Honestly that was one of the most sweetest things anyone has ever done for us." I said to them. Edward pulled me closer that I was sitting on his lap and Jasper pulled Alice onto his.

"Anything for you three ladies... and maybe our mothers." Jasper added the last part with a smile.

"Yes you know you are our family now, and if something were to happen to any of you we wouldn't know how to survive without one element who completes our group." Edward added. I turned to him and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you my hero." I whispered against his lips, he grinned and winked. Then the door opened and Rose and Emmett walked in holding hands.

"Sit, sit! We have much to discuss!" I said motioning for them to sit. They chuckled and sat next to each other.

"Alright friends..." Edward said with a smile looking at everyone's faces.

"Alright so as I mentioned before Edward's parents were planning a huge dinner with everyone invited... that includes Jasper's and Emmett's parents... our dad... and maybe Laurent if he is staying that long." I said looking around; they were all sitting listening to me intently. "Oh and Laurent is coming tomorrow and I'm picking him up at the Air port." I added lastly.

"That's AWESOME! I can't wait!" Alice cheered! "So that means its going to be like a formal dinner which means SHOPPING!" she said clapping her hands.

I groaned in protests. Edward chuckled behind me and kissed my neck. I shivered and leaned into him more... more like melted.

"Alright... wouldn't that be weird though... maybe we should meet your parents before the dinner..." Rose said hesitantly...

"Really ROSIE! You would want to meet my parents? I wanted you to meet them for some time now but I was sure you would hate the idea..." Emmett said hoping.

"Of course! So plan a date before the dinner party and I will officially meet Mr. And Mrs. McCarty!" Rose said with a smile. Emmett hugged her and gave her a big juicy kiss. We all 'ewed' together.

"Alice would you feel more comfortable meeting my parents beforehand as well?" Jasper asked Alice while gazing into her eyes.

"Silly Jasper! I was wondering when I would get to meet them... you know I was getting rather jealous of Bella always going out with Edward's parents..." Alice said pouting. Jasper gasped and hugged her.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry! But my parents aren't nearly as cool as Edward's parents! Trust me, they are actually rather embarrassing that's why I didn't take you to meet them yet..." Jasper said worriedly. Edward and Emmett laughed together I looked at Edward.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, Jasper is right. His parents are so embarrassing, I mean last year we had a parent teacher meet and his parents ended up talking about how Jasper had problems sleeping alone after scary movies when he was seven as an excuse for his poor grade in science, I mean the two have _nothing _to do with each other... and that's the least embarrassing stuff... I won't tell you the others." Edward said chuckling; Jasper glared at him and shook his head left and right. Alice hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"Aw Jazzy don't worry I mean look at me! I'm like so embarrassing all the time! And I think it's so cute that your parents are like that! I cannot wait!" Alice jumped on his lap and he groaned, we all knew why. He suddenly became all read and flushed looking.

"So ugh... Alice and I will be _right _back... Let's go Alice... NOW!" Jasper said lifting her up and running to her room, she squealed.

"Wow that was well interesting..." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Yea so you all should go to school tomorrow and I will go pick up Laurent and bring him to school alright?" I asked them, Rose and Emmett nodded and Edward stiffened beside me. I looked at him and he was just thinking.

"Bella I don't want you going alone... Please let me come with you!" Edward pleaded, I sighed and shook my head telling him no.

"Edward you have to get used to the idea that I can take care of myself... and besides you have to go to school. Your parents will hate me as is for making you miss so much!" I said exasperated.

"Bella _please_!" Edward whined and begged.

"No." I said with a final tone to it. Edward huffed and released me from his grip. "Oh get a hold of yourself Edward. Stop being so immature, I said no to one thing and you want to throw me off your lap well _thanks _for that _buddy_!" I said rolling my eyes and walking upstairs to my room. Before I could make another step, I was swept up into the air I screamed and was being carried bridal style to my room.

"Bella! I would _never _throw you off my lap no matter what you said!" Edward whispered into my ear longingly. I grunted in reply still mad at his immaturity. "Bella, love please forgive me! I was just worried about you. How does it make me feel that right after Rose almost gets raped you want to go off completely alone! I mean you have to see if from my point of view also, you are my life and I can't lose you, I will blame myself if anything happens to you!" Edward said to me gently laying me on my bed and hovering me. I sighed well that was a good apology.

"Edward whatever happens to me _ever _and you are fully not involved with killing me and I mean that by you shooting me or stabbing me... well you get the idea, then never blame yourself. I mean life is short... yes. And things can happen any time and if something happens to me tomorrow? Or next year, or whenever I want you to promise me that you will not blame yourself." I said to him intensely gazing into his eyes. His eyes were watery by unshed tears and his face pained. "Promise me Edward." I whispered against his lips.

"I promise my Bella." He said as he knelt lower and kissed my lips. That kiss was rough, yet passionate, filled with emotions of love, lust, fear, need. I tangled my fingers in his soft silky hair and pulled him closer to me. He tugged at my bottoms and I gladly obliged lifting my hips up and him sliding them off. He then slid my underwear off and I quickly unbuckled his belt following with his jeans. I slid them off with my feel and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was already hard poking my thigh. "I need you Bella," He said breathlessly.

"Have me!" I said gasping for air after our long kiss. As he positioned himself at my entrance his lips were on mine again and he entered me whole. I gasped into his mouth and moaned. This is what love is, two people making love together, completely in sync with each other. He sped up his movements and I arched into him moaning he groaned and said my name multiple times whispering sweet things into my ear. Then his hand moved to my clit and he began rubbing it.

"Come with me my love." Edward said against my lips, I nodded as little tears were falling down my cheeks of all the emotions singlehandedly in this love making. I screamed his name as he did mine and we came together perfectly! I hugged him close still keeping him in me and he fell on top of me but I didn't mine. I loved having he feel of his full body on mine.

"I love you Edward, forever." I whispered in his ear as I kissed below it.

"I love you so much more Isabella! And forever doesn't begin to describe it." He whispered back then he rolled to his side and pulled me against his chest and covered us with my blanket. I sighed and fell asleep.

**What did ya think? I know the whole station is different but hey not like I have ever been interviewed before... so just go along with it ;) **

**ACDHNT**


	28. Chapter 28

**- PLEASE READ -**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! And do not worry I have not forgotten about their whole shopping ordeal about their outfits... remember before their fight. Any who... I am thinking of showing you guys some of my new work since this story won't be finished anytime soon lol so I would like it if you would check it out, I'm sure it will only be better since the more you write the better you get. Let me know.**

**XO **

**BPOV**

I woke up to my phone alarm and groaned, I turned around and felt arms wrapped around me, I smiled and snuggled closer to my lover. I kissed his bare chest and he hummed softly and tightened his grip around me.

"Wake up _Eddie_." I whispered into his ear. He snapped up shocked and glared at me for a moment.

"Do not _ever _call me that again!" He said calmly through his teeth. I rolled my eyes at his overreaction.

"Chill babe, I only said it 'cuz I knew you hate it! When did _I _ever call you 'Eddie'?" I asked rolling my eyes again.

"Seriously though Bella, I truly hate it! All those meaningless girls call me that and I just hate it! It reminds me of them and I would really appreciate it if my girlfriend didn't remind me of those... _girls_" He shuddered as he finished. I sat up and hugged him.

"_Edward _my love, my most precious sensitive man, I absolutely adore you when you get angry over little things you know that?" I asked grinning at him. He looked at me smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh do you, _love_?" He said seductively as he leaned in and began tickling me. I laughed and squealed loudly trying to push him off. I was still naked and so was he. He went on top of me continuing on tickling me then his hands slowly went higher passing my ribs then higher towards my breasts. My breathing calmed down slightly and began getting heavier. He was just admiring and staring at my rising chest. He was on one elbow with his other hand gently caressing my chest, I moaned at his feather light touches and arched into him more.

"So beautiful..." He whispered mainly to himself, he wasn't looking into my eyes just admiring my chest longingly. He leaned in slowly and kissed right between my boobs. He then slowly pulled away and stared deeply into my eyes. "I love waking up next to you... I can't wait to do it for the rest of my life..." He murmured to me as he leaned in and kissed my lips. I thought about what he had said and I gasped inwardly, was he suggesting marriage in the future? I mean I love him but I didn't know he thought about us getting married... wasn't that _my _job thinking about things like that? He pulled away and just stared at me with love.

"I love you." I said looking at his perfect features. He smiled and kissed my lips softly while massaging my breast.

"WAKE UP PEOPLE SCHOOL TIME! AND BELLA ITS TIME FOR YOU TO PICK UP LAURENT!" Alice yelled down the hallway. I groaned at her ruining my precious moment with Edward, at the same time he groaned as well. Then he pulled away but right after he placed a chaste kiss on my nose. I giggled and got up.

"I hate her sometimes..." I said shaking my head left and right, Edward just chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. He got up and began putting on his clothes, I looked at him and thought about all the time he stayed over here and he always needed clothes. "Edward?" I said he looked up while zipping up his pants.

"Yes love?" He asked with a little smile.

"Um, well I was thinking since you spend so much time here how about I make you some room in my dresser and you could bring over some clothes and stuff..." I said shyly. He smiled and jumped onto the bed and pushed me back down as he hovered above me.

"Oh how much I love it when you _think_... that is perfect!" he whispered as he began sucking on my neck, I moaned again then I heard someone banging on the door.

"STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOU ARE DOING IN THERE AND GET THE FUCK UP!" Alice yelled loudly. Edward groaned even more annoyed and moved away. I got up and took my robe and towel and ran into the shower. Before I could run out the door Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"You didn't think I would let you leave before kissing me properly and telling me you love me right?" Edward asked smugly, I rolled my eyes and kissed him roughly then I pulled away.

"I love you." I said with a genuine smile, he winked.

"I love you too and please be safe! Call me if _anything_. Alright?" He told me nervously, I nodded and ran back to the bathroom. After a half an hour in the shower I got out and sensed that the house was empty. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a green halter tank top. I put my wet hair in a messy bun since I was going to be late, I put on white havainas flip flops grabbed my car keys and jumped into my car. As I got closer to the air port I got a phone call I looked to see who it was from and smiled when I saw the ID 'EDWARD CULLEN'

"Miss me already?" I asked smirking.

"Always." He replied.

"What are you doing?" I asked making conversation.

"Walking from English to bio and you?" he asked in the same manner.

"Just pulling into the air port. Don't worry darling I'm perfectly safe." I reassured him.

"I know... I just kind of miss you... I feel uneasy when you are out of my sight." Edward said sadly.

"I will be there as soon as I can, I promise. I will be extra careful just for you. Now I have to go and I'm sure you are standing outside of your class talking to me so please go and enjoy yourself."

"Ill try..." he said like a five year old. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked playfully.

"Really? Wow this is news..." He said in the same playful manner.

"Yes it is. Now bye, bye!" I sang into the phone.

"I love you Bella. Bye." He whispered and hung up. Sighing I got out of my car, grabbed my purse and walked through the sliding doors. I checked the time on my cell phone then looked up to the screen. He would be arriving any minute now. I suddenly felt giddy to see my best friend who wasn't my family. Or my boyfriend or his friends and my sisters boyfriends. I stood there patiently till people started piling out with their luggage. Finally I saw a tall handsome guy walking down with pale olive skin, I ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"LAURENT!" I squealed, he laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Bella baby! You have gotten st-u-nning!" he always separated words with snaps, I loved it and missed it terribly.

"So have you! Look at you! Did you get dark purple highlights?" I asked shocked, he shook his long dark hair from side to side and smiled.

"Yup, you like?" he asked grinning, I nodded obviously and hugged him again.

"Let's go I cannot wait to introduce you to everyone!" I said clapping my hands together. He followed me to my car with his large Louis Vuitton suitcase, I rolled my eyes always the fashionista.

"So how long are you planning on gracing us with your presence?" I asked while driving to school.

"Well I was thinking of staying till like next week if you don't mind... I know you got your candy man now... by the way I'm sooo fricking jealous!" He said waving his hands in the air, I laughed and rolled my eyes again.

"Babe you have nothing to be jealous over, oh and I should warn you Edward's parents are throwing this huge dinner thing for everyone's parents to meet and stuff and your more than welcome to join us." I said with a smile.

"No way! Really! You guys would totally not be bothered by me going?" he asked shocked, I hit him on the arm and laughed.

"Of course not! His parents are the greatest! I love them dearly, and omg you will NEVER believe what I have to tell you!" I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Well spill girlfriend!"

"Well... So Edward and I were cuddling when we woke up and he was like and-I-quote 'I can't wait to do it for the rest of my life' I almost died! I mean he loves me _that _much to think about marriage!" I squealed.

"Well of course he loves you Hun! I can't believe you even doubted him! I mean you ever let him go and... I will hurt you! Even though I have never met him he sounds like some piece of ass!"

"Yea... he is..." I said dreamily.

"So is he good in bed?" Laurent asked innocently.

"Oh god yes! Incredible, I can't get enough!" I sighed.

"Perfect! Man I'm so horny! I need a boyfriend too Bells! Why do you get to be the only lucky one who gets laid!" Laurent whined, I laughed.

"I'm sure we will find you someone soon then we can double!"

"YAY! I always love doubling! I got to do it with everyone but you! It sucks that whenever you had a boyfriend I didn't and vice versa! Stupid timing!" Laurent said huffing.

"Alright we are here darling!" I said as I parked in the parking lot next to Jasper's and Edward's car. "By the way see that car?" I pointed to Edward's.

"Uh huh..." Laurent said flipping his hair to add more volume.

"That's Edwards, and this one is Jaspers..." I said pointing to Jasper's car.

"Sexy! Dayum must _everything _about these guys be sexy?" Laurent asked groaning, I chuckled at him and locked my car. I took his hand and began leading him to the caf.

"It's lunch time right now so perfect timing." I said pulling him through the doors. As soon as we walked in Edward stood up and began walking over to me in his sexy walk.

"O-M-G is _that _him?" Laurent whispered with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh yes..." I said seductively. Edward finally reached us and before I could do anything Laurent jumped on him. I gasped and began laughing on the floor. Edward jumped back and pushed him off.

"OH GOSH I'm so sorry sweetie! I just totally lost control! You are way too tempting for your own good!" Laurent said waving his hand in a circular motion. I was still on the floor laughing until I saw Edward kneel down to my level and lift me off the ground. He hugged me and kissed me fiercely.

"Sorry I just needed my Bella, nice to meet you I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh don't you worry sweet thing! No need to be formal! I'm Laurent but _you _can call me _anything_." Laurent said flirting. I gasped and hit Laurent on the shoulder.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend!"

"Bellsy Baby! Honestly how the hell did you find this god here? I'm so jealous? Are Alice's and Rose's boyfriends as good looking?" Laurent asked gasping when he saw our friends make way to us. "I have my answer." he murmured.

"Yo Laurent! Dude heard loads about you! How you doing man? Do you think I'm jump worthy?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Oh goodie pie! You are _more _than jump worthy! Dayum you girls are lucky!" Laurent said fanning himself. Rose and Alice jumped him and hugged him tightly.

"We missed your goddess divine!" Alice sang happily.

"Laurie meet our boyfriends, this handsome stud muffin is my Emmett and this is Alice's Jasper." Rose said motioning to them with her hands.

"Wow thanks a lot Rose! I don't get any 'stud muffin' type of thing, well thanks a lot!" Jasper said faking pouting. Alice hugged him and kissed him.

"Of course you do but if she called you anything like that I would have to hurt her, so let me tell you Laurent this is _my _personal definition of the perfect male here Jasper Whitlock." Alice said curtsying.

"Well I won't argue with that! But it's so hard to see who is better looking since all of you are incredibly beautiful!" Laurent said rolling his eyes.

"Right... so let's stop talking about... our looks and get something to eat." Edward said running his fingers through his hair. He was clearly uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we began making our way towards the food line. There stood Jacob Black when we neared he turned around with a smile to me and then a glare towards Edward. I felt Edward stiffen next to me then relax instantly.

"Bella, how nice to see you again. I was afraid after our first and last encounter I would never get a chance to speak to you again." Jacob said sweetly to me then quickly glancing at Edward.

"Yea, sorry been busy." I said quietly, he studied me for a bit then looked at Edward again.

"So what you doing hanging out with the football whores?" Jacob asked smirking at Edward, I cocked an eyebrow confused by what he meant. "Oh come on Bella don't tell me you don't know you are hanging out with the dumbest, dirtiest guys of the school!" Jacob added matter-of-factly. I felt Edward growl quietly I knew I had to step up before something happened.

"For your information Bella is my _girlfriend _and I wouldn't be talking, you and your friends have a reputation for sleeping around with _anything _that moves, and I mean _anything_." Edward said defensively. Jacob glared at him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yea well at least I'm not hanging around with some... _fag_!" Jacob sneered. I gasped and pushed Edward away and walked straight up to Jacob I glared at him and slapped him across the face.

"You may fucking call me names, make comments about Edward's reputation but you may _never _call my best friend a _fag_! You fucking jealous low life!" I spat at him then I stepped back and Edward instantly wrapped his arms around me and kissed me neck comforting me. I sighed and leaned against him. Jacob put his hand up to his face and felt where I hit him then he looked at me with menacing eyes.

"You douche keep your whore in check!" Jacob said to Edward, I gasped once again this time Edward pushing me off and punched Jacob square in the face, Emmett instantly pulled Edward off.

"You _ever _talk about my girlfriend like that again and I swear you will regret it!" Edward growled. I pulled him to me and noticed than the whole Caf was staring at us. Rose decided to take things into her own hands.

"Listen you! You clearly need to get laid! So I won't even take into account what you said about my friend and my sister but I ever see this again I will shove my five inch stiletto so far up your ass you will beg for your mommy got it!" Rose said calmly. Jacob nodded with fear in his eyes after my slap, Edward's punch and Rose's threat. "Good, and for all of you who have nothing better to do than watch us get back to your pathetic lives!" Rose yelled to everyone, the instantly turned around and began whispering. "Yea that's right whisper about who Rose is some big bad _bitch_! I fucking love it!" Rose said proudly. After that lunch went by pretty uneventfully. We laughed, and joked but Edward was still pissed about Jacob calling me a whore... I understood why but I didn't know why he took him so seriously I mean just a few moments before that he wanted me and then he treats me like that it was clearly jealousy... so school ended and we were on our way to my house.

Laurent was in my car and everyone in their own.

"So B, that is some pretty loyal boy-toy you've got there..." Laurent said smugly.

"What?" I said rolling my eyes, so he would get to the point.

"Well when you told me about how serious you were I didn't really believe it to tell you the truth... I knew you both liked each other but I see the love you both have now... it radiated off all six of you! It's like you would do anything for each other and I'm kind of scared for you Bells." Laurent said shrugging.

"What do you mean scared?" I asked confused.

"Well aren't you wondering what will happen after high school with university... like how will you stay together... or after? I mean you found such strong love so young that I'm not sure you both are ready for it... it would be much better when you were actually ready to _use _that love for something useful and purposeful... you know what I mean?" Laurent asked. I thought about it for a second then shrugged. I didn't want him to think I was actually afraid now that he mentioned it.

"Whatever happens, if we break up we break up and if we don't then we don't." I said blowing it off.

"Right..." Laurent said as we pulled into my house.

**BEBEBEBEB **

**Aright I know, I know another abrupt ending... don't worry though all will be well soon enough. So I'm sorry I seem to bring out guy drama all the time I just adore jealous EDWARD! Anyway here is a summary of my new story please let me know what you think... pleaseeeeeeee Thanks! **

**- Read Below – **

**Summary **

**Bella and Alice are two best friends in Seattle. Alice works for her boss Jasper Hale and Bella is a bartender who doesn't have a care in the world. Jasper and Edward are best friends since college. What will happen to Bella and her carefree life, what about Alice? Will she be able to _finally _get Jasper Hale to notice her? Will Emmett and Rosalie be a part of this group? **

**-- **

**What did you think? Please let me know!?!?! **

**ACDHNT**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLLA! First I want to thank all of you for giving my new story a shot! I personally love it its one of my favourites to write, and second I would LOVE to thank all of you for your amazing reviews! I love to read your thoughts and such. **

**I see that most of you want some more Laurent drama lol well we shall see, don't you worry too much. :) **

**ENJOY**

**BPOV**

We walked into my house and everyone was there, I smiled and went to sit next to my love.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Hello." He replied always polite and kissed the top of my hand.

"Aw you guys will make me sick! Stop it you two!" Laurent squealed hysterically. We all burst out laughing.

"Anyway, since all of our clothes are here from our shopping trip let's see what we could do with it... whatever matched the occasion that is what we will do." I said.

"Ou goodie what clothes? Tell tell!" Laurent said excitedly.

"Sure Laurie anyway, so Edward had this idea that we go shopping for our boyfriends/girlfriends. Whichever applies haha. Anyway so we still haven't had the opportunity to show it to everyone due to some unfortunate events... but that's all in the past now so let's go get those bags!" Alice yelled as she ran upstairs and brought down six bags.

"Wow Edward-o I had no idea you were so smart, I mean picking out outfits for your girls!?! I'm so impressed." Laurent said slyly. Edward gripped me closer and nodded proudly.

"Anyway here is your bags guys." Alice said passing each one of us our bags.

"I will go first!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sure, sure go ahead Rosie." I said. She threw her bag to Emmett and he passed his to her, they both got up and started making their way up the stairs.

"Hold it you two! No funny business in there we don't want to wait got it!" Alice said sternly. They nodded sadly and went up. A few minutes later they made their way down the stairs in gorgeous outfits. Well I wouldn't call Rose's gorgeous more like _revealing. _I burst out laughing. Rose was wearing a short, short red tube dress that was skin tight with black knee length boots and gold bangles.

"Well Emmett at least you know how to accessorize." I said between laughs.

"Thanks Bells! I thought so too!" Emmett boomed. Emmett was wearing black jeans that hung low on his hips with a navy button up shirt with a few buttons undone at the top. He had black leather shoes on.

"Well I'm not going to lie but you both match each other perfectly! Looks like you two are ready to go out to a club!" Laurent stated knowingly. Rose blew something off her shoulder proudly and Emmett bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." Rose waved like she just won a pageant. They took their seats.

"I'm NEXT!" Alice yelled. We laughed at her excitement.

"Alright darling let's go." Jasper said taking her hand in his. They walked up the stairs and Edward began kissing my neck. I leaned against him and threw my head back onto his shoulder.

"Stop it Edward or on our turn I won't be able to control myself!"I whispered harshly. He sucked harder now with his tongue.

"And you think I would mind that _because_?" He whispered back against my neck. I held back a moan when Jasper and Alice descended the stairs. I gasped, Alice looked stunning and so did Jasper.

Alice wore a fairy like flowy violet dress that was empire waist and the straps were off the shoulder. The dress flowed a little bit above the knee in separate cuts since the material was partially see through it was multi layered. She had silver strappy heels and beautiful dangling earrings with small white gold stars on the ends.

"Alice you look fucking gorgeous!" Rose said.

"Thanks! Isn't Jazz amazing? He is perfect!" She giggled. I looked at Jasper and he was wearing black dress pants that were straight cut and snug on his rear. He had a pale purple satin button up shirt with also a few buttons undone and a matching black blazer with the collar outlined with lighter grey lining.

"You both...wow! Amazing!" I said in awe.

"Once again you both matched incredibly as well! That's definitely formal attire for some dinner and dancing at some expensive restaurant." Laurent commented.

"Okay our turn." I said still in awe, Edward took my hand and led us upstairs to my bed room. He pushed me up against a wall and kissed me roughly.

"Bella I know we can't do anything right now but as soon as we are finished this you are _mine_." Edward whispered against my ear with his lips touching it. I moaned quietly and nodded. I pushed him off and began fanning myself.

"You asshole! Get me all worked up and now I will look fucking hideous in my outfit!" I scowled.

"No you won't love; you always look incredible no matter what." He said walking up to me and grabbing my hands.

I smiled and took my hands out of his and pulled out my contents from my bag...

**LPOV (Laurent ;] )**

As I sat there a waited for my Biffler to come out with her god, I looked at the two couples in front of me cuddling and kissing. They all looked so happy. I have never seen my girls this happy and glowing. These boys truly worked a miracle on them! _Finally _the goddess and god decided to come down the stairs. I was speechless; they both looked oh my god! I almost jumped him and HER! Even though I'm as gay as Lindsay Lohan and Samantha Ronson I still know when a girl looks mighty FINE!

There she was wearing a midnight blue that went an inch below the knee, the skirt was flimsy and flowed with every move she made. The top part was snug around her waist and chest in a corset type manner and it was strapless. She turned around and then back was partially bare with the strings from the corset holding it together. She wore a warm crème colored pearl necklace and her shoes were 4 inch crème silk heels. I was in love with her outfit, the way it complemented her fair skin tone.

On the other hand my, my Edward... yummy? GOD YES! He wore off black dress pants that fit him perfectly, not too lose and not too snug and he had a dark grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I was sure I was drooling at the sight of him. He had black leather shoes clearly designer.

"My, my! You two look abso-fucking-lutely delicious!" I said licking my lips to show them my point.

"I agree damn! Edward you sure can shop for Bella, I mean the accents EVERYTHING works!" Alice said in awe.

"And Bella what you picked out for pretty boy here, I must say I never thought you had it in you." Rose smirked winking at Bella. Bella blushed as always and twirled once again.

"Marvellous!" I said clapping.

"So where to Laurent?" Edward asked motioning over his outfit and Bella's.

"Oh like a big red carpet event. Don't think Bella didn't tell me where you took her last time! Definitely a place like that! People will be writhing over you two!" I exclaimed surely.

"Thanks Laurie!" Bella said running into my arms. I hugged her and giggled.

"Now, now B if you want a real man I'm pretty sure Edward would be jealous... we don't want him to be jealous." I said playfully. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yea I mean I guess I will settle..." Bella exaggerated a sigh playfully.

"Oh Bella..." Edward called in a hunting tone. She suddenly went stiff and looked behind her where Edward was still at the stairs giving her a malicious smile. "Come up stairs, I want to _show _you how you _settled..._" Edward said with a grin. Bella was all of the sudden giddy and ran upstairs quicker than ever. Edward shortly followed her like a lion stalking his prey. I looked at the four in front of me.

"Are they always like that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yea, I mean they have done it everywhere now... bed, bath, car, school I'm guessing... mall? Pretty sure..." Alice said counting them off on her finger.

"_Well I'll be damned_; if I was with someone like Eddie there I would also do it on every surface." I said pointing upstairs.

**BPOV (meanwhile)**

As I made my way to my room I kept thinking of how perfect the outfit that Edward chose for me was... he wrapped his arms around me and swung me in a circle, I giggled and squealed for him to put me down.

"Now Bella, you weren't being very nice down there..." Edward said into my ear. I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings. My back was pressed against his hard chest and I arched my butt and grinded into him. He groaned and tightened his hold around my waist. "I see you want to be punished..." He whispered lingering on my earlobe. I moaned and threw my head back.

"We... can't..." I managed to say. Edward stiffened and turned me around with an evil look.

"And why the hell not?" He asked accusingly. I rolled my eyes always the over dramatic boyfriend.

"Chill babe, I don't want to ruin our gorgeous outfits... god!" I said obviously. He began to chuckle and unzipped my dress from the side slowly. His hand grazed my skin with the zipper and I felt on fire. The dress fell to the floor as I stepped out of it and began unbuttoning Edward's shirt slowly, when it was finally unbuttoned I scratched his chest with my nails gently and shrugged the shirt off of him. He hissed and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my chest and quickly unclasped my strapless bra and let it fall to the ground. My nipples were rock hard and ready for him his hands palmed them and he squeezed them, I moaned and fell against him limply. My hands began working on his belt and pants.

**JPOV**

I looked at Alice in her outfit sitting next to me, and sighed. She was so perfect and caring, loving and fun. I could never get tired of her bubbly personality. I couldn't wait to take her to dinner and dancing, I knew she was a great dancer even without her having to tell me. She had to meet my parents so I formed a plan in my head.

"Alice, sweetheart, would you like to meet my parents tomorrow and we could go out for dinner and dancing and you can wear this outfit I got you?" I asked sweetly. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes Jazz, that sounds perfect. I can't wait!" Alice said happily. I smiled in return and hugged her closer.

"Aw you guys are beyond adorable! I want another half..." Laurent sniffled. I actually felt bad for the guy... there are not a lot of people he can choose from. Maybe we could help him.

"Thanks Laurie, I wish you could find your soul mate as well..." Alice said sincerely. _Soul Mate? _Yes please! No one ever understood me as well as her... was she my soul mate? I believe so I have never had a girlfriend before... I will just let things play out on their own...

"Rosie baby, you want to meet my parentals tomorrow also?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Yea, yea sure. Just make sure it's in a comfortable atmosphere." Rose said while looking at her nails.

"Sick! Bowling it is!" Emmett boomed excitedly, Rose gasped and looked at him heatedly.

"Fuck no! Something classy! You dimwit!" Rose sneered.

"Fine, fine make it boring. I'm sure Alice will have so much more fun with Jasper's rents." Emmett said smiling at us, I glared at him.

"Do not dare go there Emmett." I threatened. Emmett gave me menacing grin and winked.

"Oh JAZZY POO DONT BE EMBRASSED!" Emmett squealed like a girl. I huffed and rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Shit it Emmett, god you can be such a child sometimes." Rose said annoyed.

"I thought you loved the inner child in me Rosie..." Emmett pouted playfully. Rose shoved him lightly and rolled her eyes. "It's okay soon I will show you the _man _in me baby, then we will see complaining." Emmett said with a raised eyebrow. Rose grinned in return and growled playfully.

"There is my animal!" She said snapping her teeth. I shivered in disgust.

"Oh you two stop it! You are making me all hot and unlike you guys I don't have anyone to relieve me..." Laurent complained crossing his arms. I chuckled at him and Alice did too.

"Yea yea Laurie, you are just on big bucket of _fun_!" Rose said sarcastically. Emmett burst into full laughter and Rose tried to his her smile.

"Anyway... so tomorrow Em both of us are introducing our girlfriends to our parents... this is going to be interesting they have never met any of our girls..." I said nervously. Emmett turned serious and sighed.

"Yea but I'm sure Rosie here can impress anyone! I'm just hoping my _fatha_ won't try to hit on her, you know what a horny old man he is!" Emmett said serious. Oh boy did _I _know. Every time he invited a girl to his house for some fun his father hit on her nonstop trying to see if he still 'got game'. I began shuddering at the memory.

"What do you mean Emmett!" Rose snapped.

"Oh...um... don't worry I won't let him hit on you or anything, it's just that he is very competitive and is still young at heart I guess that where I get it from... but anyway, he... always kind of tries to show me that he still got game... though he loves my mommy he just wants to prove a point to me." Emmett explained. Rose crossed her arms across her chest and groaned.

"Emmett are you telling your dad is some kind of perverted old man?" Rose asked annoyed.

"I guess so..." Emmett said nervously.

"Whatever he hits on me I _will _snap back Em." Rose threatened. Emmett smiled hugely and took a breath.

"Thanks baby! I knew you would understand. Only you could put my dad in his place and I have no worries." Emmett said proudly.

"That's right, you better fucking appreciate it!" Rose replied with her head held high.

"Oh I do, I do." Emmett answered.

"Well, well don't your families sound interesting, I can't wait to meet them!" Laurent said clapping his hands excitedly. We all groaned in return just as Bella and Edward came down in their normal school clothes.

**I know, I know not much has happened but the next few chapters will be Alice meeting Jasper's parents and Rose meeting Emmett's. It's going to be interesting... : P **

**ACDHNT**


	30. Chapter 30

**SORRY!**

**All I have to say is I needed a break from this story for just a little. But I tried to feed your thirst with my other stories that I worked on before. I have a lot stored in the bank lol and I know most of you hate me for not working on this one for so long it's just that I didn't want to put something horrible and boring out there. **

**Please forgive me? **

**ACDHNT**

**JPOV**

Ugh the next fucking day! Meet the embarrassing parents day. I guess it's about time to get it over with. I'm sure my parents wouldn't embarrass me _that _much. I mean they _do _love me to some extent. So naturally sighing I went to my father's office and began speaking to him.

"Hey dad..." I spoke nervously to him as I entered his study. He looked up from his computer and smiled his big goofy smile.

"Boy, what a surprise you coming here to see your old man. Anything I can do for ya?" he asked grinning like an idiot. God this would be a long day.

"Ugh, actually yea... I would like you and mom to meet my girlfriend tonight..." I said slowly. He gasped and stood up walking to me. His expression was of pure shock.

"You mean you finally decided to settle down! Who is she? Do you care about her? Tell me everything! Hold on actually let me get your mother." With that he ran out of the room and returned moments later with my mother and they were both acting like a bunch of teenage freaks. I swear they were happier than me.

"Aw my little Jazzy is all grown up, I hope your girlfriend enjoys baby pictures!" My mom said excitedly I groaned and closed my eyes.

"STOP!" I said exasperated. They both shut up instantly and stared at me confused. "Listen mom...dad... I know you both love to tell stories of me from when I was little and for you both they may seem _cute _but for others and especially for me it's _very _embarrassing." I admitted. My mother looked sad and she pouted and my father wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him.

"Alright Jazz... it's just so hard watching your baby growing up... I mean you're my only boy... my little baby. But I understand... I promise I'll try to behave." My mother said sincerely. I walked up to her and hugged her then my father. They never meant any harm. I loved them both.

"So tonight will you meet Alice and I at Fenders, you know for dinner and dancing. It's going to be the perfect place to get to know one another." I said. They both nodded understanding and smiled.

"SO this is why Esme is planning this whole dinner on Friday eh... well I'm delighted. I just cannot wait! Jim I mean could you ever imagine our Jazzy being serious with a girl... I hope she's a keeper I've been thinking about grandchildren you know... I think I would make a wonderful grandmother." My mother noted sincerely. I gaped at her. What was she saying. She was truly crazy, such a strange person.

"Of course you would darlin' but let's just get through this dinner first then we can plan the birthing of our grandchild alright?" My father asked her with a silly smile. She nodded and pecked him. I smiled at their relationship they were still very much in love, I hoped I would be like that with Alice some day. Fuck I turned into a total chick!

When everything was planned out the reservations timing and such I went to get ready for Alice. We had to wear our chosen outfits and I would be lying if I said that I hated the outfit. It was absolutely perfect.

--

Finally it was time to pick up my little pixie. She was very nervous from what I could tell over the phone. I just wanted to calm her down and relax her but I couldn't do that since I was just as nervous if not more. It was impossible for my parents to dislike her but it was very possible for her to dislike me afterwards. I got into my car and drove to the house where I practically lived nowadays. It was shocking how well we all bonded over these past few weeks. We went through our fights, we got through them together, with each other's help. Without one another we were truly incomplete. It was our own family and I couldn't be happier that I was graced to be a part of it. I got to her driveway and jumped out very excited now for some odd reason.

Running to the door and almost tripping pulling a full Bella, I chuckled at myself for my thoughts. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for my little goddess. The door opened and there stood the light of my life. My tiny Alice. I smile and picked her up twirling her around. She was squealing and giggling. I loved making her happy. She look ravishing. I almost didn't want to go to dinner at the thought of me having her _for _dinner was way more satisfying but that wouldn't do good for anyone.

"You look so lovely Alice." I whispered into her ear as I carried her easily to my car and buckled her in. She gave me a breathtaking smile and winked.

"You look quite dashing yourself Mr. Whitlock." She replied playfully. She seemed nervous, others wouldn't be able to tell but I could read my baby like an open book. Her thumbs were slightly twitching every now and then and her jaw would clench and unclench. I grabbed her hand in one of mine and began to drive rubbing soothing circled onto it.

"Baby, don't be nervous I swear they will love you. You don't know how excited they are, they were planning our kids names. I am not even kidding." I admitted trying to make her feel better. Her breathing seemed to hitch slightly then went back to normal. She smiled reassuringly to me and sighed.

"Well, I hope that happens in the _future. _But for now I just want to get through this dinner." She stated giggling. I loved that sounds, it was the official Alice giggle. Which meant she was back to her usual giddy self. We pulled up to the valet at the restaurant. A young boy opened Alice's door and she gracefully got out and his eyes lingered on her for longer than I liked. I glared at him and huffed making myself known. His face paled and he averted his gaze from Alice completely. I walked up to him and while handing him my keys I whispered into his ear.

"I would watch it or you would receive a _very _bad tip." With that I placed my hand on the small of Alice's back and guided her to the entrance.

**APOV**

He was being so cute. I was very nervous. I knew he could tell but he could calm me instantly also. But I could also tell that he was nervous as well. Was he nervous because he thought they wouldn't like me? Or something else? I hoped they would like me, so far everyone liked me. They would surely be a first but I knew they would only want the best for their only son. As we made our way through the tables and people we finally found the two people that would ultimately change our lives. Taking a deep calming breath I put on my smile. Squeezed Jasper's hand and walked up to two beautiful people. One woman had pale blonde hair with grey eyes and you could see Jasper had her lips. Then her husband, Jasper's father; slightly just a tad on the heavy side but you could tell it was only with age. He had Jasper's golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Both of them had fair skin and they were dressed beautifully. His mom was wearing a vintage Max Azria dress that was black. His dad was wearing a classic suit with no tie. They looked perfect together. They both instantly stood up and smiled.

"Father, mother I would like you to meet my girlfriend Alice Swan." Jasper spoke clearly as he squeezed my hand lightly.

"Alice, I would like you to meet my father Jim and my mother Rachel." With that I shook both of their hands and smiled.

"Hello, nice to _finally _meet you." I said excitedly as we all took a seat.

"You too Alice, my you are just precious! No wonder Jazz here picked you, truly beautiful." Rachel said in a friendly manner. I giggled and felt Jasper's hand on my knee caressing me soothingly.

"Yes _mother _she is beautiful." Jasper stated looking at me lovingly. He was just something, how on earth did I get so lucky?

"So Alice, Jasper tell us how you met?" Jim asked formally. For some reason I felt like they weren't being themselves, I glanced at Jasper confused. They were being very not like I heard they were. Did Jasper put them up to that?

"Is that what you really want to know? I'm sure you would like to know other stuff, or you could tell me some interesting stuff about Jasper." I asked grinning wickedly leaning in on my elbows at the table. Rachel's facade dropped instantly and she seemed to glow with giddy happiness. She reminded me of myself. Jim however glanced at Jasper then at his wife and shook his head sadly. I looked at Jasper and he looked very flustered and uncomfortable.

"Well Alice what would you like to know? I mean our little Jazzy is so adventurous that there are _so _many stories to tell and so little time. Sadly I wasn't allowed to bring any pictures with me, I swear you have to see the yearly Halloween pictures. _Every _year my baby boy would dress up as a soldier. I mean you would think one would get tired right?" Rachel asked quickly. I giggled and looked at Jasper. Yum he would look delicious in a soldier outfit. I licked my lips unknowingly and Jasper blushed under my gaze.

"Aw really no pictures. Jazz why would you tell your mother that!" I scolded him. He just shrugged and loosened his collar uncomfortably. The waiter came and took our order.

"Sweetie should I get the fish? Or the steak?" Jim asked Rachel. She rubbed his hand on the table.

"Get the fish dear, you need to watch your weight. We know I don't like Mr. Pudgy." She told him knowingly. I couldn't help but smile at their interaction.

"Right, of course dear. Anything for you. Sir, I would like the fish then with rice." Jim said to the waiter.

"For you miss?" he asked Rachel. She pursed her lips and glanced at her menu.

"I would like the grilled chicken citrus salad, with the grilled chicken pasta. You know your special home sauce." She ordered. The waiter nodded and wrote it down. He then turned his face to me.

"Ugh... I would like the... lobster bisque for the appetizer, and then the tempura fried medley please." I ordered. He wrote it down then turned to Jasper.

"I would like the rack of lamb with mashed potatoes." Jasper said.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want the lamb. Remember last time it didn't sit with your stomach so well... how about something relaxing?" Rachel suggested. Jasper blushed and looked down.

"_MOM!" _He whispered harshly under his breath.

"Sorry honey, get whatever you like." With that she turned her attention to the band that was playing slow music.

"Yes so that and could we have the bottle of red and white wine, chef's suggestions with each course. Thank you." Jim waved him off politely.

"Hun you should dance with Alice and I will dance with my baby." Rachel said excitedly. I smiled and nodded. Jasper groaned and stood up.

"Mom I'm not your baby anymore! You said it yourself today!" Jasper said exasperated. I laughed at him openly and he glared at me. I looked away, he was mad at me. Great. I bet he regrets introducing me to his parents. With a heavy sigh and walked over to Jim. He reached for my hand and I gently slipped my in.

"C'mon dear let's show them what we're made of." I gave him the best smile I could muster and nodded. "What's wrong dear?" he asked as he positioned us right for the dance.

"Nothing Mr. Whitlock." I said with a smile. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please Alice call me Jim, and I know something is wrong since you were so happy just moments ago what happened? Is it us? Are we making you uncomfortable?" He asked slightly worried. I smiled to reassure him it was not him.

"No nothing like that. You both are wonderful. Jasper looks like the both of you..." I said. He nodded deep in thought.

"You know Alice, we have never met any of Jasper's girls before and I'm glad to say that I'm happy you are the first and last." That got my attention. I looked up shocked at what he said... 'and last' what did that mean? "Surely Alice you already realized that Jasper was in love with you, and I can see that you are in love with him as well... you both remind me so much of Rachel and myself at your age. She was always overly happy and I was calm. She would make my life more exciting with everything she said and did. I couldn't think of a more perfect match for my boy. I'm glad you both found each other." He finished. I began getting teary eyed. I sniffed pathetically and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak... it's just one of the sweetest things anyone has said to me. You don't know how happy you made me feel." I admitted. I just hoped that it wasn't too late for Jasper to forgive me for making him mad. So stupid and selfish of me. God! The song ended and our food was at our table by the time we got back. I looked at Jasper and he was looking at his food with such an annoyed expression I was baffled. I slumped in my seat and began sipping my bisque. It was delicious but food tasted blank to me.

I couldn't think of anything when Jasper was acting so strangely. Surely he could not hate me _that _much. I mean what did I do that was so bad? He would laugh too if he was in my position. The rest of the dinner was mostly silent, I noticed Rachel sighing a couple of times playing with her food leaning on her hand cradling her face looking bored. Jim was eating eagerly and Jasper was trying to look calm but I could see the frustration behind his calm facade. We were finished our meals and Rachel's head snapped up.

"Mother, father if you would excuse us I think we should get going." Jasper said formally. He didn't even ask me if I was ready... I guess he wanted to get rid of me that badly. Sighing I stood up and gave a sad, watering smile to Rachel and Jim. They both stood up and Rachel hugged me then Jim.

"Good bye thank you so much for dinner. It was truly wonderful meeting both of you, hope to see you soon at Esme's dinner party." I said sweetly. I didn't know if we would make it to Esme's party... since I didn't know what was going on with Jasper.

"Of course dear. Drive safely now." Rachel said waving. Jasper didn't even lead me, or hold my hand he was just silently walking beside me with his head down. I was trying to hold my tears back until I was home. But it was getting rather difficult. The car pulled up with the valet driver smiling at me. I smiled back sadly and looked down. He opened the door for me and I got in. Silently not making any noise afraid I would make everything worse. Jasper sat in and began to pull away.

We had been driving for about five minutes and none of us had said anything and I felt a tear going down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off not wanting Jasper to notice how pathetic I was, but the mere thought of Jasper and I breaking up make my heart break and my eyes water. I couldn't help it was silently shake in sobs. I didn't dare make a noise. I felt the car stop but I wouldn't pull my face from my hands. I couldn't stop my tears, they were stinging my eyes.

"Alice?" Jasper broke the silence, probably wanting me out of his car. I opened the door and jumped out.

"Sorry, I'm out you can leave now." I mumbled incoherently and fell on my step in front of my house. My sobs became louder and I was trying to not heave but nothing was working. My heart was breaking every second and I felt like I was dying. I heard the door slam and felt footsteps in front of me and he knelt down grazing my shoulder.

"Alice?" he questioned again. I looked up from my hands and revealed my red, blotchy face to him. His expression was pained and tortured.

"Just tell me Jasper, just get it over with. God I'm such an idiot!" I said loudly and hit my forehead with my hands over and over. Jasper took a hold of my wrists and pushed them in my lap. He released my hands and cupped my face. I stared into his sad eyes and mine began to water again. "Just do it Jazz..." I whispered brokenly.

"Do what Alice?" Jasper asked confused. I began to shake my head, was he kidding? Why was he torturing me so giving me false hope? Anger began to swell deep inside of me and I abruptly stood up and pushed away from him.

"Just fucking dump me already! Why the hell are you playing with me Jasper? Do you hate me so much form this dinner that I'm not even worth at least excruciating break up? I mean c'mon I though you care—" I yelled but then I was cut off my Jasper.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled standing up to face me and shaking me by my shoulders. "Why would you think I would ever dump you?" he asked confused.

"Why? Why? Because you fucking glared at me the entire dinner, and then you ignored me. I'm sorry if I did something that upset you I didn't mean to. But please just tell me and get it over with so that I could go home and try to get over you." I said desperately. He shook me again and a look of anger crossed his eyes.

"YOU ARE SO ABSURD! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I DUMP YOU? Alice, are you okay? I mean did you have too much to drink? I was quiet because I thought after dinner _you _wouldn't want to have anything to do with _me! _My parents were so embarrassing that I was angry at them not you! I'm sorry if you got caught in the end of it but it wasn't towards you. I swear, my love my angel. You are my everything my little Alice. How could I possibly _ever _dump you?" He asked with sadness evident in his voice. I began to cry and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"So...so... y-you don't h-h-hate me?" I stuttered. He hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"I love you, you foolish girl. Alice I hope you realize I never plan on letting you go. I just don't understand how after everything you would think of me as cruelly as dumping you just like that? Do you not know me at all Alice?" he asked me. I looked up and pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I ruined your dinner and it's all my fault please forgive me." I pleaded with him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"You are really foolish today eh Alice? It is I who should be asking and _is _asking for forgiveness. I'm the one who was so embarrassed I ruined a perfectly good dinner with my parents. Everything was my fault. I caused you such pain, thinking I hated you _that _much. Alice I truly hate myself right now and after this you made me realize just how you're too good for me. I don't deserve you. I never have but I would rather die than stay away from you that is... unless you didn't want me after everything." He whispered to me. I began laughing and closed my eyes.

"Well you did take it a little far at the dinner. But next time you better take it with grace and pride. You parents love you and I really like them Jasper. They are amazing. Cut your mom some slack, her and I are very alike you know..." I whispered. He cupped my face and held me close to him.

"I'm sorry, anything you say. I will do _anything_. I love you, I love you. I love you my angel. You deserve to be only happy and I made you cry. I am horrible. I'm sorry. I love you." Jasper said staring me straight in the eyes. I smiled and leaned in and kissed him with everything. He wrapped his arms around me waist and lifted me off the ground still kissing me.

"I love you too. Now go and march you ass to you parents and apologize!" I ordered him. He put me down and gave my forehead a soft kiss.

"Anything. I'll call you tomorrow. I'm sorry my love. So sorry. Have wonderful dreams, I will be dreaming only of you." He said as he began walking backwards to his car. He hit it with his butt and I giggled. He pouted and jumped in. Before he left he waved and mouthed I love you to me. I smiled and he drove off. Wow today was definitely draining. Never had I had such a rollercoaster of emotions. I just wanted to forget all my negative thoughts. Next time we would talk before assuming anything.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Was it okay? I'm sorry if it was a little confusing. Rose and Emmett are next. **

**THANK YOU! **

**I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME AND LIKE IT :)**

**ACDHNT**

**Ps check out my profile for more fanfics. ;) **


	31. IM SORRY

_Hey Guys! I would really appreciate if you would read this to clear some things up. _

I am in Israel visiting my family for a while and I will be here for a while so I don't have my computer and stories with me, so I wont be able to update.

I know I should have posted this note long ago but I was busy. I love all my stories and I love you all for reading them.

I promise to update them asap and post the stuff I have when I can. So just be patient I know its annoying. I miss them too and it upsets me to read reviews from readers asking me to update. So don't think im ignoring you guys, because im not im just well you know.

Sorry again, hope you can understand. 

LOVE YOU ALL!

ACDHNT


	32. Chapter 32

I know its been a while and I'm sorry as you all know I haven't been home for a while so I decided to update from here even though the finished chapter is on my computer back home I want you all to see it anyway. Sorry if it sucks ;)

EMPOV

I don't think I could have been happier for my parents to finally meet my parents, I knew it was no big deal really since I knew for sure both of my parents would love her. How could one not love Rosie she's magnificent. All there was left to think about really is my faja hitting on my girl. I ran to the living room where my mother was sitting on the couch drinking tea and reading a magazine.

"Mommy! Guess what!" I yelled excited, she's never met any of my girls before not that I had anything remotely close to serious. She looked up at me with a small smile waiting for me to go on. "Call the chef start planning a nice dinner because tonight is the night you officially meet my girlfriend." I said proudly buffing my chest for emphasis. My mother didn't look as pleased as I thought but then her face was covered in a large smile, too big maybe even fake but I didn't look too much into it.

"That's wonderful dear… so you invited her over tonight? Why so sudden?" She asked sweetly.

"Well mommy, tomorrow _is _the dinner with the Cullen's and I didn't want you to meet there for the first time. So we planned to introduce you before. I mean its not big deal right mommy? Aren't you happy I finally have a girlfriend?" I asked slightly hurt and confused. My mother instantly brightened up and stood up walking over to me hugging me.

"Of course I am dear. I am always happy for you. Now go run along and tell your father to be good I will start planning it since you gave me no notice." She said tentatively. I smiled and nodded, kissing her on the cheek I ran off to the back yard where I knew my faja was swimming. I ran out throwing off my clothes with each step closer to the pool and jumped in screaming 'cannon ball!' My faja ducked out of the way knowing it would be suicide to be in the way of my jumps. I finally resurfaced and saw my father scowling at me.

"FAJA! TONIGHT YOU'RE MEETING MY GIRLFRIEND FOR DINNER." I announced proudly. My faja just looked at me shocked and swam over to me.

"Really son? You're finally deciding to settle down with one girl eh… the old Emmett charm isn't working anymore?" He asked smugly. We always competed with who could get more girls even though my father was married happily he just flirted to prove to me he's still got game.

"You know it aint like that _dad_. It's just why go look for more trash when you've already got the gold you know. You have to meet Rosie faj she's like the most gorgeous woman in this world." I admitted dreamily. My father nodded and smiled that evil smile. "NO _DAD!_ You will not hit on her, I plan on having her around for a long, long time! I don't even know if I'm ever planning on letting her go so don't even think about it no matter how tempting she may be." I threatened. My father rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine… be boring Emmett. She better be something if you're stopping us from competing. But oh well, I'll try to be good son." Faja said seriously. I smiled and saluted him then hopped out of the water. Turning around I shouted that he had to be ready by seven for dinner. Then I went to take a shower and get dressed ready to pick Rosie up.

RPOV

I have never been more nervous in my life, I mean meeting _his _parents c'mon. Who knew this would go _that _far! I wouldn't say I wasn't happy but I was scared shitless. What if they didn't like me? What if they made him stop seeing me, I mean we've been through so much… he was the only guy who understood me and could take on my bitching and crazy mood swings. Ugh I'm clearly over thinking this too much! Where was Bella and Alice when I needed them, oh yea I remember! Bella was busy with Edward and Alice was in the same situation as me meeting Jasper's parents, will the horror ever end. Groaning I decided to call Bella to help me pick out what to wear since clearly Alice was occupied.

"Hello Rose?" Bella asked in a tired voice.

"Bella! I need your help! I don't know what to wear! What if I dress to sluty or too covered hiding who I really am! WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I WEAR?" I cried into the phone in panic. Bella sighed into the phone and told Edward to wait a few moments. I rolled my eyes, lucky bitch already met his parents and they loved her. Why could _I _have it that easy!

"Rosie calm down, breath deeply, by the way I hope you realize you just called right before I was about to do something rather R! But I understand the emergency babe." Bella said understandingly.

"Bella I'm sorry but you could fuck Eddie any time I'm only going to have _one _first impression so fucking suck it up and help!" I yelled exasperated into the phone.

"Yea, yea chill. Okay I was thinking… your black dress pants that start right below your boobs with a nice dress shirt… maybe the-˝ I cut her off.

"The silk deep red button down? With my matching heels? Right? Please tell me that works." I begged.

"Yes Rosie it's perfect. I think you should put your hair into a low pony tail and you know don't wear to much make up I mean I know none of us do but still. Just don't go over board with your panic. Finished?" Bella asked hurriedly, I heard some giggling and rolled my eyes. Edward probably couldn't hold of his hands off of Bella, at least she's enjoying this!

"Yea, yea thanks Bella, go back to your sex addict! Have fun ba-˝ Great the bitch hung up on me before I could finish. How sisterly. I took a shower got dressed and waiting impatiently for Emmett to come. I told him I could drive myself but NO I had to wait for him to act like a mother fucking gentleman! Okay I knew I was being unreasonable and overly irritated I was just so fucking nervous. When was he getting here! I stood up as soon as I heard the door bell and ran down stairs. I threw the door open and there stood the reason for all my worries, Emmett my precious Emmett. I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his body and kissing him senseless. Emmett groaned and pushed me against the nearest wall grinding into me. I moaned and pulled away for air as Emmett continued to kiss down my neck.

"Emmett… oh Emmett how I need this desperately." I breathed out. Emmett groaned but pulled away staring me straight in the eyes. I clutched on tighter to him afraid he would let me go.

"Baby we cant we have to go. My mother is expecting us. Please baby you've got me so worked up please don't tempt me more!" He begged softly. I growled and jumped off of him.

"Fine! Be that way! By the way Edward and Bella get it on almost every second but NO we have to fucking wait!" I yelled out angry. Emmett furrowed his brows and looked at me concerned then he smiled softly. "What!" I snapped.

"Rosie, baby are you nervous? Is that why you are so angry? If so please don't be you know they will love you. I will love you no matter what, okay." Emmett took my face into his large hands and forced me to stare him straight in the eyes. I was trembling and I didn't even notice, when I saw the conviction and sincerity shining in his eyes I calmed down and smiled.

"Thanks Emmy, I didn't even know how nervous I was. Promise me that no matter what you will be there for me." I pleaded him almost tearing. God dammit when did I ever become such a sap! Why did I have to cry every second and be angry the next then laugh, what the fuck was going on with my hormones! I must be getting my period soon. His eyes softened and he smiled at me.

"Baby I will _always _be there for you. You know that don't ever question that." Emmett whispered close to my face. I gave him a watery smile and mouthed thank you. We hugged and walked out hand in hand. I was more calm knowing that Emmett had my back no mater what. We drove in silence for a little then that ass _had _to bring up what I said. "So you say Edward and Bella fuck more than we do?" Emmett question amused. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Emmett! Don't even dare." I threatened clearly not in the mood. Emmett chuckled.

"No I don't think I will, I want to know if you want me to _spice _things up? I mean I didn't think it was getting that slow…" Emmett snickered. I punched him in the arm and growled.

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_! Emmett I'm going crazy as it is with these mood swings!" I yelled at him. Emmett gasped and turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean mood swings, this is all _new?_" Emmett asked jokingly. I punched him even harder and we finally made it there. I took a deep breath and smiled, when Emmett opened the door and I took his hand hopping out of his jeep. He gave me a sure smile and nodded. We walked towards the door hand in hand and he opened it for me. We walked in and I saw Emmett's mother and father standing there talking to each other. When they saw us both they stopped and Emmett's dads eyes widened as they trailed down my body. I felt weird then I glanced at his mother and saw her glaring at me and I was confused as to why. Emmett squeezed my hand and I looked at him and smiled.

"Mother, faja this is my Rosie, Rosie this is my mother Linda and my faja Caleb." Emmett introduced us. I smiled and tried not to blush.

"It's very nice to meet you both, I heard a lot about the both of you." I said sweetly. Caleb smiled and winked at me I gasped silently but didn't say anything.

"Yes I'm sure you have. I wish I could say the same. We only really heard about you this afternoon." Linda said extra sweetly. I was confused, was that supposed to be an insult. Emmett's hold on my arm tightened as I nervously looked up at him questioning what she meant.

"Alrighty then shall we get going to dinner?" Emmett asked I'm sure trying to diffuse the situation. I nodded quickly and we were led by their maid towards the kitchen where I briefly saw the chef preparing our dinner. Emmett pulled out my chair for me and I whispered a quick thanks as I took my seat. Linda watched us coldly and slightly shocked to see Emmett acting like such a gentleman. Caleb was watching me very intently almost piercing through me with his intense gaze I shivered involuntarily and Emmett leaned in. "You okay Rosie?" Emmett asked I nodded silently and looked down.

"My, my Rosalie what a man you have made out of my Emmett. I mean pulling out chairs, acting all concerned tell me how did you manage to train him so well?" Linda asked coldly. I gulped trying to keep my mouth shut from saying what I really wanted to say instead I gave her a polite smile and said,

"Well _actually _I didn't have to do a thing, I'm sure you raised him to be such a _gentleman_." I said biting the inside of my cheek to keep me from bursting with the anger I had. She just grimaced and scowled at me. Emmett was silent throughout the whole interaction then his father broke the silence.

"So _Rosie _tell us… do you use your beauty for anything specific like modeling or acting? I'm sure I could manage your career as Emmett probably told you I run my own agency for modeling and acting." Caleb said innocently. Ugh I was getting really pissed, why did I have to get the guy with a fucked up family I mean c'mon! The bitch of a mom and a perverted father just my luck!

"No Emmett hasn't told me, but even if he has I assure you I'm quite satisfied with my life I actually plan on attending university so thank you though." I said Emmett placed his hand on my knee and squeezed. Caleb just looked at me shocked and shook it off. Linda narrowed her gaze at me a nodded.

"So you're telling me you had absolutely _no _clue on who Emmett's father was? That you have absolutely no interest in show business?" Linda spat accusingly. I gasped shocked and bit my lower lip. That was enough!

"Excuse me but I _really _did have no clue on who your husband was what so ever, and I absolutely have _no _interest in show business! If you think that is why I'm with Emmett then you clearly have it wrong, if I wanted to be some actress I could have done it on my own! I don't come from a family that is lower than your class, _actually _the way you're both acting right now I would say my family is way higher if you didn't know my father is Charles Swan a _very _successful businessman. If you excuse me I think we are _really _finished with this dinner. Thank you very much!" I said through gritted teeth. I stood up and walked off, I couldn't se or hear anything through my blinding anger. I heard some yells but that was all then I felt someone wrapping their arms around me and whispering things into my ear and kissing my head. I finally snapped out of it and turned around seeing Emmett staring at me worriedly.

"Baby are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't know they were going to be that way. Please forgive me. I swear you will never have to go through that again." Emmett promised concerned. I nodded and finally realized I was crying, I smiled and wiped off my tears. He was there for me! He went against his horrible mother to be by my side now I knew for sure things with Emmett would be long lasting.

"I love you Emmett!" I whispered and hugged him so tightly I was afraid that he would disappear. He just pulled me even tighter and kissed my neck over and over.

"I love you so much more Rosie, you're my everything." He whispered. I smiled and pulled away.

"Drive me home?" I asked quietly like a little child asking to not be grounded. Emmett just smiled and nodded. We walked out hand in hand and Emmett opened the door for me and helped me in and kissed my hand grinning before he went to his side. I bit my lip and blushed slightly. Only he could make me blush and I loved that. Emmett got into his seat and we drove off happily.

"Rosie you know I'm really glad you didn't take their shit! It would be like you to sit there and pretend that what they were doing is okay. I love you so much more for that." Emmett said staring straight ahead as he took my hand and began rubbing it. I smiled and looked at our hands.

"I love you Emmett." Was all I could say to him. What else could I say? _Thanks for not being mad at me for practically bitching out your parents? _I think not. We got to my house and Emmett jumped out and before I could make any other move we opened the door and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my door. I giggled as he put me down and kissed me real hard.

"I would ask to come in Rosie but I have to go home and settle this whole mess they made before tomorrow so the dinner would be at least civil. You understand right babe?" Emmett asked nervous all of a sudden. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I understand. Don't worry ill be waiting for you tomorrow Emmy." I whispered to him. He leaned in and kissed me sensually and deeply before he pulled away and ran to his car. I walked in and sighed. No one was home yet, things must be going good for Alice if she was still out with Jasper. As for Bella that lucky bitch was still probably getting fucked in ever position possible. Ugh some people had all the luck. Hopefully tomorrow would be… bearable. Where was Laurent? I'm sure he was out somewhere… but with who? Edward and Bella?

Hey so what did you guys think? I will say your welcome in advance ;) I know this was long awaited. I love this story and I'm thinking of having it go on for a long time till they are old and stuff. Hope that makes you as happy as it makes me, its just I thought about it and it made me real sad parting with these wonderful characters I have built (with the help of twilight ;P)


	33. Chapter 33

**PLEASE READ :D**

**Okay please, please don't be mad at me, but i finally have a new chapter for you. I know it took a long ass time but my lap top crashed and all my work deleted i was pretty pissed for a while and thought i couldn't make everything as good but hey i gave it a try and here it is... hope you like it. Ill try to update more often but my family is making me do other things which are considered a ton more important.:p**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed happily and yawned stretching my muscles. Last night was wonderful just like every other night with Edward. I was very curious about Alice and Rosalie, when I got home they were both in their rooms sleeping... So I decided to leave the interrogation for today. Then I began to wonder about Laurie, I haven't seen him all day yesterday and I was worried. First though I needed to eat.

I went to shower quickly, dried my hair and put on some of Edward's boxer shorts and a white wife beater. I was comfortable and happy, running down the stairs I decided to make a large breakfast for everyone. Taking out ten eggs and bacon I began to work on our omelette and crispy bacon, when I was finished singing into my spatula I heard someone walking down the stairs. It was Laurent, whew what a relief.

"Hey baby!" I said cheerfully as I waved with my spatula in front of the stove. Laurie smiled and walked up to me and sniffed.

"Oh bellsy baby smells yummy! Im so hungry from last night, you know using _all _my energy on my almost new boy friend!" Laurent squealed, at first I nodded then I paused and played it over my head, a boyfriend? Laurie and an almost boy friend! I grinned and squealed just as happily and jumped into his arms. He spun me in a circle and set me down then grabbed a piece of crispy bacon and began to chew on it.

"That's amazing! When can we meet him?" I asked eagerly, he shrugged then looked at his expensive watch.

"Well, I have to say something disappointing, I cant make it to dinner tonight..." He said sadly, I nodded solemnly and looked down, "But Bellsy only because im meeting Dan's friends and family. This is the only day he can introduce me to his family since they are leaving on vacation for three months to spain." Laurent explained. I nodded and smiled still happy for him.

"So are you breaking up when he leaves?" I asked confused.

"No! Oh my god get this! So he was like totally planning on leaving with his family but then he got an internship at the white house and moving to Washington this summer! So we can totally be together and stuff!" Laurie said excitedly, I smiled at how wonderfully things were working out for him.

"So does that mean you are going to take the internship there as well, I don't know why you didn't accept it yet anyway? I mean nothing was holding you back..." I said speaking my mind, he nodded then shrugged taking another bacon, I slapped his hand playfully and he pouted.

"Bell-a! Why must you not feed me delicious bacon! IM hungry! And im leaving soon!" Laurent whined, I patted his head like a doggy and turned back to the stove to mix the eggs.

"Sorry baby, breakfast's for everyone so you have to wait, I know your appetite after your little dates." I smirked to him. He scowled and sat at the bar pouting like a child. I heard another rushed pair of feet running down the stairs then I saw a flash of Black hair attacking my plate of food. "HEY! Alice stop attacking my food!" I yelled.

"Im sorry im starving! Need food!" Alice panted as she held on tightly to my plate of Bacon. I rolled me eyes and crossed my arms.

"Fine whatever! Eat it all but only if you tell me about your dinner!" I smiled waiting excitedly for her to tell me of Jasper's parents. She put the plate onto the counter where Laurent took a piece of bacon and waited patiently with me for Alice to sit down and began her tale.

"Well alright, so at first it was very fun, his parents are _so _nice and his mom is SOOO like me its not even funny! They are so in love still it gives me hope for Jazzy and I!" She sighed dreamily, I pushed her to bring her back to reality and she continued. "But then Jazzy and I had a misunderstanding that we almost broke up but then everything worked out and we are happier than ever! And his parents loved me! Obviously!" She said clapping her hands happily and Laure and I hugged her and laughed at her antics.

"Obviously they loved you Ally you are an angel sweetie!" Laurent said fully serious. I nodded and continued to make the eggs. They were finally ready when I put them on a large plate I heard Rose stomping down loudly. She looked like hell.

"Damn girl what happened to you?" Laurent asked seeing her, she shrugged and sat down in her pyjamas and hair messed up.

"I do _not _want to talk about it!" She snapped and we all looked at each other before approaching her carefully.

"Rosie are you alright, what happened?" I asked softly leaning over the counter. She took a heavy breath and rolled her eyes turning her head to the side meaning she didn't want to talk, Alice looked at me and I shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Please Rosie tell us what's wrong, did something bad happen yesterday?" Alice asked cautiously. Rose gave her a sharp look and then looked down, she looked like she was about to cry I rushed over to her and hugged her before she could say anything. Surprisingly she hugged me back and began to sob.

"It –it was _horrible!_ They hated me, well the m-m-mother, _Linda _actually accused me of being some _gold digger _who was only going out with Emmett for his dad! Can you fucking believe that!" She sniffed angrily then continued. "She- she said that because Em's dad was like some Hollywood guy that I wanted to use Emmett to get to him! Can you believe that woman! Then Emmett's dad hit on me the entire night in front of his _wife_! It was just a nightmare, I ended up storming out of there and Emmett was such a great guy, he followed me instead of his horrid mother!" She cried out, I just hugged her tighter and thought about everything she said. I was beyond pissed! I handed Rosie gently over to Alice and began to pace.

"That cant be right! Oh god this will make dinner so much more awkward, ugh I have to tell Edward." I said, then Rose looked at me and glared.

"No! I don't want anyone else to know!" She said coldly, I just rolled my eyes and placed the plate of eggs in front of them and walked out still deep in thought.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed, I was so angry and sad that his family would think that of my family. How could a grown woman attack a young lady like that, my sister! I sighed and grabbed my phone and called my love who would tell me what to do.

"Good morning love," his velvet voice projected through the phone, I sighed in contempt instantly and closed my eyes.

"Morning," I mumbled sadly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you so sad?" He began to attack me concerned; I smiled sadly and turned to my side.

"You won't believe what I have to tell you but please just listen okay." I asked very close to tears. No one would diss my family like that.

"Of course love, anything." He said softly and soothingly.

"Rose just told me about her dinner with Emmett's family and she is in tears and very hurt. Now don't interrupt me, she said that his mother attacked Rosie and accused her of being some gold digging hussy who was only out with Emmett to get to his dad! Can you fucking believe that! I mean calling my sister that, it's just horrible, I cant even begin to imagine what she feels like." I cried into the phone quietly. "So then she stormed out and Emmett being the amazing guy he is went with Rosalie, im just so scared for tonight, I don't want your parents to think like that of Alice and I. I mean I –I don't know what to do!" I cried into the phone. Finally I heard Edward moving something on the other line.

"Hold on love, I'm getting dressed, I'll see you very soon. I'm coming over, please don't cry I cant bear the thought of you upset let alone crying. I will handle all of this alright. Just calm down love, I will be there very soon!" He said with so much gentleness and love I almost melted in my bed. I nodded but then I realised we were on the phone.

"Okay... love you." I whispered, he said it back and we hung up. I turned on my back and fell asleep thinking over everything.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what Bella just told me, she sounded so hurt. How could a family that was so close to mine hurt my loved ones, they were practically my sisters! Poor Rosalie, I couldn't even imagine to know how hurt she must be. I went down stairs to talk to my mom. She was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper while the chefs were preparing the food.

"Morning hunny, how are you this morning?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee. I gave her a sad smile and shrugged.

"I have some bad news mom," I said seriously, she looked startled and anxious.

"Well, tell me son." She demanded softly, "Im sure whatever it is we can fix it."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that... Bella just called me, she told me that Linda Emmett's mom, basically accused Rosie of being some gold digger who was only after Em's dads connections. When really she had no clue who his dad was, I know for sure! Besides she doesn't need any connections she is beautiful. I just can't believe they would treat her like that, Bella is very worried about tonight and is very offended they thought that of her family." I explained to my mother.

"Oh my!" Mom said shocked, "That is an outrage! How could they treat poor Rosalie like that, I will have some talking to do. Now go and comfort Bella's family, make sure you let them know that I'm behind those girls one hundred percent. I have some serious talking to do with Linda and Caleb." Mom said calmly and surely. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek, she always knew how to handle every situation.

"Thanks mom, I love you!" I said before I ran out the door and drove to my Bella.

When I got there, only five minutes passed. I opened the door since I knew the code and heard people in the kitchen. I walked in and saw Everyone except gathered around Rosie. They looked up at me and Rosalie glared.

"Of course Bella fucking called you! She can't keep anything to herself can she!? God I'm so pissed!" She yelled at me, I ignored her, I knew she was just covering her hurt. I walked over to her and she looked at me unsurely, then I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight, she began to sob into my shoulder and hugged me back just as tightly. I kissed her head and whispered into her ear.

"Rosie, we are all here for you. My family will take care of this, I love you. You are practically my sister and I would do anything for you okay. Don't be mad at Bella please, she just tried to help. If you need anyone you know I'm here for you as are all these people around you. My mother wants you to know that if you need to talk she is always there for you." I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me with her tear strained face and I smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded. "You are strong and stupid mistakes won't change that!" I told her looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded again more surely and grinned at me.

"You're not so bad Cullen, I'm very happy Bella has you Edward. You are a damn good brother!" She whispered her voice cracking from the tears. I smiled and kissed her forehead before I stepped away from her.

"Thank you for finally accepting me Rosie. Now I have to go to my angel upstairs." I said and they all smiled and rolled their eyes. I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. When I opened her door I saw that she was asleep on her back on the bed. Her hair fanning around her beautifully and her face innocent and calm. I walked closer and leaned down so I was right next to her, and kissed her lips softly. She instantly kissed me back and pulled me to her.

"Oh Edward," She sighed when I began kissing her neck lightly; I could tell she was still sleeping. I loved the fact that she was dreaming of me. I began kissing harder on her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses when she moaned and arched to me. Her eyes opened slowly and she sleepily looked at me and smiled. "I thought I was dreaming but this is so much better!" She said groggily, I grinned and nodded then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her reaction was quick as ever pulling me on top of her and really kissing me. Our tongues connected in a heated duel that I could never get tired of. Her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter to her.

"Somebody missed me." I whispered against her lips, she blushed and nodded. I caressed her heated check with my fingers and sighed peacefully. "I absolutely adore your blush love, it is your best colour!" She blushed even redder and rolled her eyes.

"I love you." Was all she answered back. No matter how many times she would say those words to me I would never get tired of hearing them.

"And I love you, more than anything." I whispered back then sealed it with a soft tender kiss. When we pulled apart I stood up and pulled her up with me. "Now my love, my mother is taking care of the situation and everything will be perfect tonight! I think your father is coming, mom told me she spoke to him and he might be a little late but still will show." I told her and I could tell how her eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing her father.

"Really! Oh that's just great!" She replied practically giggling. I hugged her to me and held her tightly.

"So I can be with you only till 5 pm, then I have to go and get ready..." I told her, she smiled and nodded.

"That's fine, I'm sure Alice and Rose would want to play Bella Barbie as always." She said rolling her eyes. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Laurent can't make it to dinner, he met a new guy and he is meeting his family." She told me happily.

"Oh that sucks, my mother was really looking forward to meeting him, but oh well. Maybe another time." I whispered and kissed her head.

"Let's go down Edward, I'm sure you haven't eaten yet. I made bacon and eggs downstairs, though I'm sure they are cold by now." She said pulling me along. I just picked her up bridal style and ran downstairs. "Put me DOWN Edward!" She squealed. I laughed and finally put her down once we were down stairs. We walked hand in hand towards the kitchen where everyone was.

"Hey so apparently dad is coming ot dinner!"

**hey sorry for the short chapter and a small-almost cliffy. love u all. Just wanted to tell you that I HAVE read all of your reviews but i couldnt reply saying the same thing over and over thank you so much for being patient. **

**Ill update VERY soon! I promise and we can finally get over this dinner. **

**acdhnt  
**


	34. Hey Guys

**Hey Guys Important **

**I would like to write a story with another author, but I dont really want to pick myself. **

**If you guys are interested me and ______ (said person) could co-write a story together bi-weekly, so if you are please ****Private Message ****me with your ideas and such. We can expand them together over chats or msn well you get the whole ordeal. **

**I was never really into working with other people that was why I never got a beta and such, but as I read some stories that have more than one writer I love it because its always so fun and different. **

**So please let me know! :D**

**PS: Great story I began to read if you're interested check it out its called ' Snowed In ' By ' Eclispedwan ' Ch-ch-check it out! MWAA**

**Tata**

**ACDHNT**


	35. Love This

Hey guys! Sorry for the fake out but I would really like to recommend something to all of you.

I found this amazing series anime/cartoon and Im sure if you love twilight you will love this.

Its called Vampire Knight

and the drawings are just beautiful, as are the characters and their personalities. I honestly suggest you watch it. Sadly it is in subtitles but its still amazing, I know that may turn some of you off the show but I promise you, you will absolutely become obsessed. There are also fan fics on Vampire knight. Ill put up the links for the episodes where you can watch it, cuz i love you all!

THE VAMPS ARE POSITIVELY SEXY!!!!!!! I wish they made twilight into an anime sigh... it would be so much better non? :P

Well give it a go and please let me know if you become a fan.

http:// . com/ vampire-knight-episode-1/

(_Remove the spaces I placed and just paste it onto your url) _

_(If you scroll down on the website on the right hand corner there are the lsts of episodes)_

**UPDATE**

**ps ive been getting a lot of reviews regarding the Vampire knight manga, and just to let you all know I have obviously read it. If im obsessed with something i am ****REALLY obsessed. So thanks for the suggestions though :) **

In case you were interested there are free scans on Mangafox. com go to that website to read it for free, just make sure to remove the space :D

ACDHNT

MWA


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey GUYS FINALLY ITS HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY I DONT DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS. I DONT KNOW WHERE YOU SEE THIS GOING BUT ENJOY! **

**Acdhnt –**

**BPOV**

"Wow that's so like him, to tell other people than us!" Rose snorted as she chewed on some bacon. Laurent and Alice giggled at Rose's reaction.

"Whatever I mean I guess now Emmett's parents can finally see that you _aren't _a gold-digger and don't need their connections or anything," I said offhandedly. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin against my head. Standing like that with him made me feel so comfortable and secure.

"Ugh I hate looking at you guys right now! I wish Jazzy was here..." Alice whined like a child and leaned against the counter.

"Well I finally have someone for me so I'm happy. So now no more jealous Laurie," Laurent commented grinning madly. Then he quickly winked at Edward and added, "Don't you worry your pretty little head Eddy, no one could ever beat you in the looks department."

I could feel Edwards hands tightening around my waist and I chuckled rolling my eyes at Laurent. He just knew how to tease Laurent perfectly.

"T-thanks... Laurent..." Edward chocked out in a very uncomfortable voice.

"Yup, anywho I'm going shopping now. I have to find what to wear. Want to come along Eddy?" Laurent asked Edward. I stayed silent waiting to hear Edwards reply.

"Ugh... honestly-" Edward was cut off by Alice and Rosie.

"You should go, Laurent doesn't have any friends around here right now except us and you should help him out!" Alice demanded.

"Right Cullen?" Rose smirked wickedly. Edward looked down at me for support but I shrugged and moved away from him to get us plates.

"Sure whatever I don't care. As long as you, Laurie keep your hands to yourself. Got it?" I questioned with a faux glare. Laurent winked at me and nodded.

"Fine we will go! But only after Bella's breakfast and with Em and Jasper." Was Edwards very annoyed reply. HE then took a seat next to Rose and began to eat the plate I passed him. I began rubbing his back in soothing motions since he seemed very agitated all of a sudden.

"Don't be mad Edward... Please do this for me, you know Laurent is my best friend," I whispered into his ear so others couldn't hear. He grunted but didn't say anything else. "Aw please don't be angry with me, pleaseeeee," I begged pouting and pecking the spot right below his ear. His back tensed instantly and he looked over his shoulder at me with a cold glare.

"Don't you dare start something you will _not _finish," Edward whispered harshly. I gave him seductive look and leaned in closer to reply.

"Who said I wasn't intending on finishing. Nobody said you had to go shopping _now_..." I whispered back this time licking that spot. I could see Edward turning red with his breathing was changing rapidly. He stood up instantly and dragged me out of the kitchen. Alice, Rose and Laurent gave us quizzical looks but didn't comment further. They were used to this.

"Wow Edward baby, calm down. We have some time..." I panted out as he closed the door to my room with his foot and threw me onto the bed. He began taking off his t-shirt and unbuttoning his pants in a hurry.

"I don't know what it is you did to me, but for some reason I cannot control myself this morning. Whether it was hearing your voice fist thing in the morning, or eating the breakfast you made or your constant teasing," Edward said in a rush. I flushed red and began taking off my shirt as well. After we were both naked he climbed onto the bed between my legs and gripped my thighs with is strong hands. I moaned at the contact and sat up to grip his shoulders.

"God I love it when you do this!" I panted out; as he began massaging my thighs with his fingers and rubbing his dick against my already wet opening.

"And I love it when I do _this_!" Edward ground out as he entered me. I gasped and arched giving out a silent scream.

"That's it fuck me!" I said as he began moving inside me, in and out. Its like he couldn't control himself today. I have never seen this need in him. His whole body was slick with sweat and so was mine. He lowered his face to mine and began sucking on my neck. "Fuck! Don't leave any marks, I don't want to wear a turtle neck. So watch it," I whispered clawing at his shoulders. Edward raised his head and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Its hard... I want to touch you all over and taste you. Look at what you do to me! I was never like this before you," Edward said while thrusting in and out of me. I moaned at his words and bit his shoulder lightly.

"Stop talking I'm...ah! So close!" I half screamed and half moaned. Edward's grip on my thighs tightened to the point of bruising, even though I didn't care one bit. I hissed as he pounded into me and screamed his name when I finally came. He finished not long after me with a very relieved groan and fell over right next to me panting. I felt my thighs burning and managed to move my body you could see that faint marks were starting to appear.

"You bruised me," I said quietly. Even though I didn't really care. Edwards movements were instant he was examining them with a guilty look on his face. I pushed his shoulder for him to lie back down and moved to cuddle with him. "Don't give me that guilty look. This was one of the best ones by far..."

"Yea it was, but I still managed to hurt you when I couldn't control myself."

"Shut the fuck up Edward. If you had hurt me I would have kicked your ass out of here. Now stop ruining the mood of my after sex."

"You're right love. Sorry," Edward whispered and kissed my head.

"But sadly we do have to shower. I bet Laurent is waiting for you. Besides you have to call the guys as well don't you?" I asked caressing his smooth hard chest.

"You're right. The things I have to do for you. I swear if you hadn't asked I would have stayed cooped up in this bed the entire day."

I sighed and moved off of him. We both sat up at the same time and moved to the shower. Somehow we managed to keep our hands to ourselves and got dressed. Edward wore the clothes he left at my house and I put on a yellow summer dress, my wet hair in a bun. We walked down holding hands and saw that Laurent, Alice and Rose were already dressed and watching TV in the living room. Rose still looked pissed as she was munching on chips.

"Hey guys," I said as we entered the room and sat down on one of the couches. Everyone glanced at us with raised eye brows and went back to watching TV.

"I already called the guys and they are meeting you at the mall in half an hour. So you better get going," Alice said happily. Laurent and Edward both stood up and I followed.

"Okay then, let's go shopping Eddie!" Laurie said grinning. "I feel like getting a valentino suit!"

"Right... and don't call me Eddie, _ever _again."

"Haha oh well, it suits you so well," Laurie said. I laced my fingers through Edwards and led him towards the door before he got too angry.

"Now Edward remember to be calm and please be nice," I whispered to him. Edward looked down into my eyes and gave me a nod. Then I turned around and faced Laurie with a serious expression.

"Now you listen to me Laurie, do not piss Edward off. Okay he is being nice enough to go with you so please try to get along guys." I begged with a pout. Laurent came up to me and hugged me tight that I squealed when he lifted me off the ground.

"Okay baby Bells. I promise to play nice, let's go Edward." With that I gave one last kiss to Edward and they left. I walked back to the living room and saw Alice and Rose sitting a chatting now with the TV off.

"So guys what's up?" I asked as I sat down on one of the pillows on the floor.

"I'm so fucking jealous Bella!" Rose said. I was a little shocked but kept calm.

"About?" I asked.

"You know, you get to fuck that little boyfriend of yours everyday and I have to fucking wait and shit. It's just not fair, besides his family loves you and is normal! I mean what the fuck did I do wrong in my past life for me to be in this shit?" Rose asked us. I tried not to smile but I couldn't hide it as it came out. "What the fuck are you smiling about!?" Rose asked angry.

"Sorry Rosie, its just that you're so funny right now. Who gives a shit if their family thinks that? Tonight it's going to get resolved and they will meet daddy and see that they were wrong. You just have to be calm and civil understand?" I said to her. She snorted and huffed but gave a single, stubborn nod.

"Yay now that that's settled lets go pick out outfits. Edward's parents are expecting us around seven right?" Alice asked as always happily.

"Yes let's go." I said lastly and we went to our closets.

--

EPOV (ESME POINT OF VIEW)

Organizing the dinner was as always a lot of work but I managed. I knew that no one expected a masterpiece or anything but when I got to things I knew they would be done properly. I had a few things to mark off my agenda such as having the perfect dinner, then meeting Bella's lovely sisters and then making Rosalie and Linda friends. That was my number one goal actually. I just didn't understand why Linda would act that way. Hours passed and it was time for my guests to arrive. I got a call earlier from Edward and he said he was shopping with his friends, I just hoped he would make it home on time so I could talk to him a little bit. It was six thirty and Edward finally walked in. I gave him a little glare and he walked up to me and hugged me.

"Sorry mom, Bella's friend wouldn't let us out of the stores. I don't know how one man can shop so much," Edward sighed tiredly. I smiled at my son and was happy to find out that he would go to such extents for Bella. I could already see her being my daughter, the whole prospect of it just made me giddy.

"Fine I forgive you, now go shower and get dressed. Everyone should be arriving soon," I said to him. He gave a nod, kissed my cheek and ran upstairs. Just as I was about to check my watch for the time Carlisle walked in and with flowers at that. I gasped in surprise and walked over to give him a kiss and a small hug.

"Welcome home dear," I whispered. He pecked me again and I sighed. I was so happy, to this day I was still madly in love with Carlisle and I could tell he still loved me as much if not more. I just hoped my Edward would find someone that could make him happy like that.

"Good evening love, I couldn't wait to get off work to see you. How are you?" Carlisle asked me as I helped him out of his coat and took his brief case.

"I'm fine, just nervous for everyone to come. I hope it will be a success in bringing everyone together," I stated unsurely. Carlisle gave me a comforting smile and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair.

"If anyone can pull it off, I'm sure it's you Esme," He replied as he rubbed my back gently. I felt calmed already.

"Thanks for that dear, now why don't you do shower and get dressed. Edward is upstairs as well," I told him kindly. He smiled and kissed me one last time before going upstairs to our room. I wiped my hands over my cream channel dress and put a few stray hairs behind my ear. Time to get to work.

The maids and cooks scurried around the kitchen and dining room making sure everything was perfect. Time flew by and before I knew it I heard the door bell. Edward and Carlisle came down right on time and opened the door. Just as I made my way to our frist guests I found that it was Jim and Rachel with Jasper. I smiled and walked over to hug Rachel and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Rachel how good to see you, ever since last week we had that brunch I had been so busy that I didn't get to see my best friend," I gushed to her. Rachel was glowing and excited. She was wearing a gorgeous violet dress that was loose at the bottom and tight at the top. The back was exposed and the front completely covered. Her cream Christian Dior shoes matched her clutch perfectly.

"Tell me about it! We have to set up a shopping day asap! I got an invitation for fashion week in New York, care to join me?" Rachel asked excitedly. That's what I loved about her, even though we were both middle aged women we could still have fun like teenagers together.

"Why of course, I got the same invitation. Do you think Linda would like to join us?" I asked unsurely. Linda was into fashion but every free moment she got, she liked to spend it with Caleb. She was one of our best friends but we hardly got to see her.

"Oh who knows with her, she might want a baby number two... who knows," Rachel stated with a giggle. Jim and Carlisle interrupted us with nervous laughs and I hugged Carlisle back instantly.

"My apologies, Jim. How are you?" I asked as I gave him a peck on the cheek. He gave me a wide grin and looked at Jasper, who was now huddled in a corner with Edward and they seemed to be talking about something.

"Well you know how it is, work here and then meeting Jaspers girlfriend. I've had a pretty good week let me tell you," He exclaimed proudly. Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband. I smiled knowing they were still as in love with each other as Carlisle and I were. We led them to the living room and sat down. Then the door ran again and I got up with Carlisle to answer it.

It was Bella and her sisters. How lovely, they looked so adorable and classy. I had to say, Rosalie took my breath away. She was stunning and Alice was so gorgeous. All three girls were different yet so pretty. I was amazed at Charlie's adopting skills.

"Bella dear!" I said and hugged her. Bella blushed and hugged me back.

"How are you Esme?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm great, and are you the lovely Alice and Rosalie Swan?" I asked excited to finally meet them. Alice grasped my hand cheerfully and nodded.

"Oh yes, you are so stunning Mrs. Cullen, I swear you do not look a day over twenty five," Alice gushed. I blushed at her and heard a chuckled from behind me when Carlisle stood with Bella amused.

"Oh thank you," I replied. Rosalie seemed more reserved, she just stood there uncomfortably and I knew that she was a sweet girl who was insulted for nothing. I pulled her to me and gave her a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family Rosalie," I whispered to her ear. She seemed frozen but then gradually returned my hug and whispered thank you back. When I let go she seemed to smile and greeted Carlisle with a handshake. She was even more beautiful when she smiled. Edward and Jasper walked over to us and Jasper instantly hugged Alice and kissed her cheek. Meanwhile Edward pulled Bella to him and they both seemed to share a moment by staring into each other's eyes and then he leaned in a pecked her lips softly. I smiled and glanced at Carlisle who was proud and looked back at me with a knowing grin.

"Well c'mon everyone Jim and Rachel await," I said and everyone followed me. I made sure to take Rosalie's hand and sit her next to me.

"Jim, Rachel this is Bella and Rosalie Swan, I know you met Alice already," I said. As I fnished, Alice jumped to Rachel and Rachel sat up and hugged the little girl. They seemed like best of friends already.

"Rachel! So good to see you again!" Alice said happily.

"Oh Alice you look so gorgeous. I'm sure Jasper is at your feet," Rachel joked. Alice and her giggled like old girlfriends and then Rachel looked and Bella and Rose.

"Nice to meet you girls, I've heard so much about you," She said and hugged each one of them. Jim just smiled and nodded to them. As everyone was getting to know each other another door bell and I hope it was either Charlie or Linda and Caleb. I felt like Rosalie needed Emmett, if I got it correctly he was crazy over her. I ran to the door and opened it to find Caleb, Linda and Emmett. I quickly kissed Linda on the cheek and then Caleb and then hugged Emmett.

"How great to see you," I said to them. Linda pursed her red lips and flipped her hair.

"Yes, we have to get together more," She replied in a slightly bored tone. Esme gave her a weak smile and nodded. First she had to fix the entire situation with Rosalie and the Linda. Caleb was talking with Carlisle about the business they were about to invest in. I led them towards the living room where everyone was seated and Rosalie glared at Linda and stood up when Emmett walked up to her. He kissed her quickly and sat down next to her and began whispering something into her ear. I knew they were close, I was right after all. It made me happy because I could see that they were actually in love. Linda scoffed and sat down hastily and pulled Caleb beside her. No one spoke as Rosalie and Linda stared at each other trying to see who would back down first.

"Oh Rosalie, how nice to see you again. Last time obviously didn't go as planned, I'm glad to have another chance to see you," Caleb said smoothly running a hand through his dark hair. Rosalie moved to Emmett's side and gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"Yes, thanks," She replied simply.

"Well I could have lived without this meeting," Whispered Linda not so quietly. I glared at her and stood up.

"That is enough, this is my house and you will be respectful. Now Linda I heard what has happened and I would like to talk to you privately please," I stated calmly. Carlisle stood up beside and a rubbed my waist comfortingly.

"I will entertain the guests so take your time," Carlisle whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. Rachel stood up and winked at Alice.

"I want to talk too," Rachel quipped and then began walking our way. I smiled at her and we began walking to my private study. Linda seemed angry but didn't say anything on the way there. Once we closed the doors and were alone Linda turned around to face me and sat down.

"Esme, I don't appreciate you talking down on me, _especially _in front of everyone," Linda stated with narrowed eyes.

"Linda I apologize if I disrespected you in any way but anyone who is a guest in my house is to be treated with respect. I really don't appreciate you talking to dear Rosalie like that. She did nothing wrong to deserve that kind of treatment from you," I said strongly.

"Yes, I met Alice the other day and she was such a sweetheart. There is no reason to be so rude to her," Rachel added.

"Oh please, they are all just using your sons to get their claws into their money. How can you not see it, its just too perfect that all three of them fell in love with three of our sons!" Linda explained angrily. Rachel and I looked at each other and sighed. She seemed hopeless.

"Rachel, do you know who their father is?" I asked slowly. She shook her head and I sighed. "He runs a huge business in New York and all over the world. He is probably wealthier than you and I put together. His daughters would not need money. They have more than enough. So stop being stubborn and admit that she is a great girl, and gorgeous on top of that."

Linda looked unconvinced for a moment and then she huffed and took out a slim cigarette. She lit it up and furrowed her brows.

"How rich?" She asked. I smiled knowing this was going my way.

"Let me just say the name Charles Swan," And Linda's eyes widened. She gulped and slowly looked at me.

"_the _Charles Swan, who has affairs with many different actresses and models all over the world? The one that all of our little desperate housewives pine for?" **Note: Pine means aka "want" and what not **

I nodded and smirked. "Bet you like her now eh?" Rachel asked giggling.

"I didn't know he had three daughters! It has to be a lie," Linda stated then took her cigarette back into her mouth.

"Linda stop with the denial. You know it's him and his daughters. He adopted them with his first wife. They are his pride and joy and he is one of my good friends. Actually he will be joining us for dinner," I said simply. She coughed shocked and looked at me.

"You've got to be shitting me!" She shouted half surprised half excited. I was taken aback by her choice of words.

"No I am not Linda," I said and wiped my hands against my skirt. I hoped she wouldn't try to hit on Charlie.

"Alright, this is great. Thanks for filling me in ladies. Now I have to go freshen up and make sure I look gorgeous. I have to see this piece of man meat for myself," Linda said confidently as she stood up and flipped her long black locks over her shoulder. Rachel and I looked at each other with wide eyes and sighed. I just had to see how this dinner would go, something told me it would not be too smooth.

**HEY GUYS!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THAT WAS 8 PAGES OF PURE DRAMA I guess... lol **

**Let me know what you think. Also will Charlie come alone and single ready to mingle or will he have a new GF? Please let me know in the reviews what you would like to see more. **

**XOXO**

**Acdhnt -**


	37. Chapter 37

**I Hope you guys will enjoy this. It took me a long time trying to think of ideas, I noticed that the story was getting how should I say it... slow. So here we are speeding things up a bit. **

**BPOV**

Esme and Rachel were walking back to us and I wondered where Linda was... I glanced at Rosie and she just gave me an 'I don't give a fuck' look. I tried to hide my smile but failed. Edward leaned over to me and I felt his breath on my ear.

"What's so funny love?" He asked me quietly. I bit my lip and held in a shiver that surely tried to get past me. I placed my hand on his thigh and rubbed slowly before replying.

"Oh nothing important. I wonder where my dad is..." I whispered back. I felt him grip my waist tighter and then he whispered in my ear very strained.

"You better fucking stop Bella or I don't know what I will do in front of everyone here," He ordered me. I smirked and removed my hand smoothly.

By then Linda was making her way back to us with her hair put together perfectly and her makeup touched up. I wondered why she tried so hard. Just then the doorbell rang and I looked excitedly at Esme, she winked at me and went to open it. I stood and went after her, hoping to see my dad. Luckily for me there stood daddy with his new girlfriend? She didn't look like his other girlfriends, this one seemed around his age and classy with a motherly look to her. She was thin and slightly shorter than Charlie in heels. She was dressed in a silk crème dress that went down to her knees with a matching crème jacket, but the fabric instead of silk was cashmere. Her heels were white Tory Burch with a huge gold symbol. Her natural blonde hair in an almost bob that went down to her shoulders. She looked beautiful and I smiled at my dad knowing this time he picked someone normal.

"Dad!" I yelled and ran to hug him. He hugged me back and petted my back.

"Bells, I missed you! Where are your sisters?" He asked, and then Alice and Rose ran up and hugged him as well. Esme was smiling along with the mysterious woman. By now everyone was at the entrance including Linda and Caleb.

"Daddy!" Alice squealed. Rose just hugged him and smirked at the woman.

"Who is this dad?" Rose asked this time warmly. The woman blushed and looked around nervously.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my girlfriend Helen Archibald, she is from New York," He introduced us. We all went and hugged her. She surprised slightly by our acceptance of her, hugged us back.

"So nice to meet you girls. Your father talks about you non stop," She said warmly.

"Helen! I haven't seen you in ages, ever since that fundraiser you threw in New York," Esme said shocked and happy. Helen laughed and hugged Esme, and then Carlisle.

"I know I'm so sorry, I was just busy organizing different relief foundations for Haiti," Helen admitted guiltily.

"We already donated to that like so long ago," Linda said in a snob like manner. I glared at her and ignored her.

"That is so great Helen, let us know if we can do anything to help," Alice said to her. Helen nodded and thanked us.

"Well shall we get to eating?" Charlie said patting his stomach, everyone laughed and was guided to the dining room. Esme and Carlisle took the heads of the tables, while each couple sat across from each other.

"So Rosie how are things going?" Dad asked Rose, Rose just looked at him and gave him a smile and then looked at Emmett and said everything was great. "Glad to hear it baby, and Emmett you better make sure you treasure my little girl here," Charlie threatened Emmett half joking. Emmett just laughed and nodded.

"Please, it is your daughter who should treasure our son," Linda said back. Everyone was quiet after that. You could see Charlie was livid.

"Excuse me?" He asked trying to keep his temper at bay. Emmett and Rose looked at each other in panic then at Esme.

"Linda!" Esme chided her. Linda just flipped her hair over her shoulder and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"What? Its not like I said anything wrong. Emmett is obviously too good for Rosalie here," Linda said again. Charlie was red by now. Helen placed a calming hand on Charlie's from across the table.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect of my daughters. How can you call yourself a woman of class when you behave like that!" Charlie yelled at her. Linda stared wide-eyed at him, not saying a word. "Now I will not hold this against Emmett since I know he is a good man for Rosie, but you ever make her feel bad I will make sure you regret it," Dad finished in a deadly tone. I have never been more proud of my dad than then. Rosalie almost had tears in her eyes as she smiled at Charlie.

"I'm leaving! I cant stand being at a table full of untamed low class people. Lets go Caleb," Linda said standing up. Caleb looked at her and then back at the table.

"Sweetie, why don't you just calm down and relax. Everyone here is like family. Now please sit back down," Caleb said quietly to her. Linda looked at him appalled and stormed out of there alone. Caleb looked at us apologetically and sighed going after her. "Excuse me."

We all stared in silence after what had just transpired. Caleb took our side over hers, she must be pissed right now.

"Serves her right," Rose muttered.

"Rosalie!" Charlie said shocked. Rose mumbled sorry and looked down at her hands.

"Well this is awkward..." Esme said with a slight giggle. "Anyone up for the appetizers?" She asked smiling. We all nodded and thanked the waiters who brought out our food.

"So Helen do you have any kids?" I asked her.

"Yes I have two sons, one is twenty one and the other is nineteen," She said wiping her mouth with her napkin. Alice, Rose and I exchanged glances between each other and smirked.

"When can we meet them?" Alice asked excitedly. Jasper frowned slightly at her but she didn't notice. Helen blushed and looked at Charlie for some help. Charlie just squeezed her hand in support.

"Well guys, we were thinking of moving in all together like a real family..." Charlie said slowly. I looked around and tried to grasp the situation. Edward was confused as well.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked impatiently.

"What Charlie means to say is, we would never want to move you from your home and boyfriends and friends so I was thinking of moving here and when my sons are finished with university or on break they can come to our house and we can all be like a family," Helen said nervously.

"So you mean to say is that you guys are moving into our house or we are moving to a different house?" I asked making things clear.

"Well girls, actually I've found a nice place right next to Esme's here. It's two doors down, has seven bedrooms and big enough for all of us..." Charlie explained. I looked at Rose and Alice and we shrugged deciding to give it a go. Though it would be weird having two new older step brothers... maybe it would be fun.

"I guess we can try it..." Rose said. Charlie and Helen smiled at each other and then Charlie looked at Esme.

"Thanks Esme for the suggestion of the house. We could never find things this quickly if it weren't for you," Charlie said. Esme smiled and shook her head saying it was her pleasure.

"So how did you guys meet is what I'm interested in hearing," Rachel asked in a giddy manner.

"Yes, yes!" Alice enthused her point by clapping. Once again I was amazed by how similar Rachel and Alice were.

"Well, I was throwing a fundraiser in New York, just a little one when Charlie came in with his date, Kate Foss," Helen began to say nervously. All of us gasped.

"Kate Foss? You mean the number one British model?" Rose asked making sure. Charlie gave a solemn nod and Helen continued.

"So we met, but obviously he was with his date and I was busy making sure everything stayed on track so then midway into the fundraiser Kate suddenly passed out. It made a big mess so I organized for her to be taken into one of the guestrooms where she could rest and Charlie obviously went with her to take care of her. So there we were in a room with Kate, Charlie and me, waiting for a doctor. Once the doctor came and examined her, he told us that she needed food and was dehydrated. Once Kate woke up Charlie was furious with her for starving herself..." Helen continued.

"Yes but her excuse was pathetic, she told me she had a fashion show in Milan to prepare for. I lost it right there, the fashion show was nearly two months away! Was she planning on eating an apple a day for all of those days? So I decided to break things off with her," Charlie explained.

"Then Charlie and I became very good friends, and we realized we had a lot in common. I of course thought that Charlie and I would never go out because I wasn't a model and all...But turns out he realized after Kate's passing out that he wanted a normal stable relationship. He confessed to me that I was his perfect woman and we gave it a go and here we are..." Helen finished. I was grinning madly, so was everyone around the room.

"Yes, so girls I hope you don't mind Helen being around for a long, long time," Charlie added proudly. Alice giggled and ran up to hug dad.

"This is great! She is perfect daddy!" Alice squealed. Charlie gave a proud nod and looked lovingly at Helen.

"So the main course is ready everyone, please dig in!" Esme stated. We all began to eat happily and as always the food was wonderful when Esme planned a dinner. After the dinner was finished everyone began to say their goodbyes. Charlie loved Rachel and Jim, also he reacquainted himself with Carlisle and they were planning some venture together. The kids, as in us, we just talked between each other excited at the prospect of living like a real family with dad and Helen, and her two sons. Of course our boys didn't like that idea very much. But we just laughed it off as them being over protective and slightly jealous. We agreed to drive Emmett home since his parents left earlier than expected and then Charlie and Helen met us at our house. So it was just us five.

"So when are we moving out?" Asked Rose.

"Within this week, Aidan and Joel are going to move in sometime then too. But they are in University so they can't stay for long," Dad said. Hmm Aidan and Joel eh, pretty nice names... Helen had taste.

"Cool, I guess we should start packing?" I asked. Helen nodded and then it was time for bed. Charlie took Helen to his room upstairs which he never used before and we all went to our own beds. That night I was up most of the night thinking about our new family and what it was going to be like.

The day passed rather quickly, everyone was busy packing. In the evening I got a phone call from Edward, asking to go for a walk by the shore. I readily agreed of course.

--

Edward and I were walking down the shore holding hands; I couldn't be happier at that moment and knew that I wanted to be with Edward forever. Just as I thought that Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back instantly and breathed in his masculine scent.

"I want to stay like this forever," Edward whispered into the night. I smiled against his shirt and nodded.

"Me too, I always want to be in your arms," I said back blushing. Edwards hold on me tightened and then he released me a little to bend down and kiss me.

"You always will be," He said after the kiss. I gave him a smile and kissed him again. After our kiss I finally realized that school would be ending soon and I still had no idea what Edward was going to do...

"Edward..." I said unsurely, he looked at me concerned with love swirling in his eyes and I bit my lip nervously.

"What are we going to do for university? We have never discussed it..." I finally said. Edward's eyes became worried for a second and confused but then he pecked my nose and then my forehead and hugged me tightly once again.

"I got accepted into Harvard University... I haven't accepted or anything yet, but my father went there and my mother..." He sighed rubbing my back. I clenched my eyes shut and thought for a minute, Boston? That is so far... would we survive? "Say something Bella," He whispered leaning his chin on my head.

"B-Boston?" I whispered shakily. I knew my voice sounded strained and broken. But I definitely didn't want to make him feel bad for getting into such a prestigious school.

"Yea..." Edward replied simply.

"That's great Edward. You worked really hard... you deserve it," I said trying to make it sound more true than in my head. In the end Edward knew I was lying to myself. He pulled away from me and sat me down on the sand with him and took my hands into his and began to play with my fingers.

"What about you love?" He asked me. I bit my lip and looked down at our hands.

"I got my acceptance letter into Princeton last week..." I admitted still not looking at him. I felt his hands leave mine and I sighed depressed. Then I felt his hands under my chin lifting my face to look into his. He was smiling brightly his emerald eyes shining with love and happiness.

"Don't give me that face Bella, Princeton is amazing! It's one of the top schools to go into for public relations. It's not even that far love, we can see each other practically every weekend," Edward said to me softly. I took his fingers from my chin and kissed every single finger tip and then moved over onto his lap and straddled him whilst wrapping my arms around him.

"I don't want to be away from you... what if you find someone better, someone also studying to be a doctor, I don't know Edward..." I whispered trying to keep the tears away. Edward cupped my face between his large hands and kissed each one of my eyes.

"You are so stupid. How could I possibly think of anyone other than you? Have I not proved my love enough for you yet? Do you not trust me that much Bella? It hurts me knowing you really feel this way about me, I thought we were both on the same page..." Edward stated disappointed in me, but he was still gentle and sweet. I let a couple traitor tears past.

"Please don't hate me, I have my insecurities. I-I I just love you so much that I couldn't bear to lose you," I cried out pathetically.

"Bella! Listen to me! Nobody is going to lose anyone! You are mine and I am yours. You don't think I'm afraid that you are going to go to Princeton and meet some guy who is your perfect guy and then leave me? I think about that nonstop because you are so perfect! But I never voice it because I believe in _us_, in our love! What we have is rare Bella. How would you like me to prove it to you? Do you want me to give you a ring so you know I will never leave you, is that it? Would it make you feel more secure about me?" He asked distressed. I hated myself for making him say those things. I knew a long time ago that he loved me, yet why did I have no trust in him?

"I love you Edward, so much! I don't want you to feel forced to be with me 'cuz I'm pathetic!" I cried out clutching his shirt. He huffed and pulled my face to his and kissed me so hard I almost fainted. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever had to date. I fisted his hair and pulled him even closer while moaning. We made out for a while, after neither of us could hold our breaths any longer we separated and panted against each other.

"You crazy woman, you don't know what you do to me. I get hard just after a kiss from _you_! You are my drug, my feelings for you are so much deeper than love that I wouldn't even have a word to describe them. I am completely at your will and mercy my love. I will never leave you, ever. The only way you can get rid of me is by you choosing too," Edward said harshly. I cupped his cheeks and caressed them with my thumb.

"You are so perfect. I absolutely adore you! I'm sorry for doubting you," I admitted ashamed. He just smiled and kissed me again and this time neither of us stopped.

**Hey EVERYONE!!! Did you like it???? **

**LET ME KNOW! **

**Acdhnt - **


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

So it was finally time for our new 'brothers' to move in. Rose, Alice and I were really excited. It felt strange living with two new people entirely; the fact that they were older than us also meant something… Alice sighed loudly in boredom and gripped her shoulder length hair. She decided to grow it for university, make a new look as she called it.

"Where are they?" Alice whined twirling her hair. Rose flipped her magazine and whistled at something she liked.

"How am I supposed to know, just chill out, Charlie and Helen are bringing them right now," Rose said while reading.

"Yeah that's true, oh I love our new house and the fact that's its a little bit closer to our boys is even better," Alice added giddily. It's true; we did like the new place. It was stunning, bigger than our last house, well it had to be, we had a large addition but still. We heard the door opening and some talking.

"Joel, Aidan remember that tonight is family dinner so no dates or parties, got it," Helen said through the door. I smiled and got up with Alice and Rose in tow.

"Yes mom," The brothers said in unison.

"Oh aren't you two good boys," Rosalie said jokingly as we showed ourselves to them. The boys dropped their bags and stared at us. Alice was wearing a yellow halter dress that went down to her upper thighs with white Michael Kors wedges. Rose was wearing white jean shorts with a red off the shoulder baggy top and white flip-flops. I was wearing jean shorts with a purple tank and black flats. All in all we looked pretty cute. It was summer and we were dressed for it. On the other hand Aidan and Joel were…gorgeous! They could compete with Edward, Emmett and Jasper is they wished. They looked older, slightly more built; expect for Emmett of course, that guy was a giant. Joel had light blonde hair that was messy and fell down over his ears with a caramel skin colour that looked so smooth and toned. He was wearing plain jeans with a white shirt but we could still see his outline pretty well. Aidan was the epitome of tall dark and handsome. He had dark, almost black hair that was slightly shorter and he was half a head taller than Joel, he was all together bigger than Joel in terms of muscle mass, his skin was slightly paler than Joel's but he was still tan and he had the brightest blue eyes ever. Joel had warm large brown eyes that made him look so sweet and sexy. I could tell Rose and Alice thought the same thing.

"Joel, Aidan… these are your new _sisters_… Alice, Rosalie and Bella," Helen introduced us. Rose smirked and then glanced at me and I nodded. We all thought one thing… we were so screwed. Hopefully they had bad personalities because living under the same roof as them would be a nightmare.

"Girls this is Aidan and Joel," Helen added.

"Hey guys nice meeting ya! Gotta go, see you at dinner people," Rosalie said and booked out of the house. I could see her calling Emmett on the way and smiled. She was so funny. Helen and Charlie gave Alice and I confused looks while Joel and Aidan still didn't say anything.

"Hello, sorry about her, she was just in a big hurry…" I said biting my lip slightly blushing.

"I can see… Well we will talk to her later, Bells, Aly why don't you help the boys get situated alright?" Charlie asked us. We gave a shaky nod and looked at them again. They were now smiling at us with their bright white teeth. I kept repeating Edward's name in my head and took a deep breath. It was just a physical reaction not big deal, this happens to everyone all the time. Once we get to know them it will go away and we will be like a normal family. Yup that's right.

"Ok follow us guys," Alice said in her happy voice and flittered up stairs with us following.

It was silent as we walked upstairs, until we made it to one of the rooms we had prepared for them.

"Ok guys, we didn't know what you guys liked so we just made a pretty simple room. You can chose which one you want, it's between you two," Alice said turning around and showing them the first room. It was dark brown wood with navy blue. Aidan walked in and put his suitcase down.

"It's perfect, thanks," He said flashing us his smile. I blushed and looked down and kept repeating Edward's name over and over. "Joel you don't mind if I settle in here do you?"

"Not a problem, would you mind showing me the other one?" Joel asked staring at me. I quickly nodded and showed him his room which was next to mine and Rose's. This one was a lighter wood with a tropical theme. "Hmm this is good, I like the theme going on here," Joel said chuckling. I blushed again and agreed.

"Yes, Alice designed it, so if you thank anyone thank her," I said simply shrugging. "Also all of the rooms have a bathroom, the third floor is Charlie's and Helen's room along with the library."

"Very nice, is the library stocked?" Joel asked sitting down on his bed and looking around. I nodded and stood awkwardly by the door. He smirked and patted the spot next to him and I nervously sat down. "So since we will be living together from now on, we should get to know each other right?"

"Uh huh… what did you have in mind?" I asked trying to calm myself. What would Edward think if he heard my thoughts. I never acted like this towards anyone… especially when I had a boy friends as great as Edward.

"Well… for starters you're still in high school right? Graduating this year?"

"Yes."

"I'm 19, I go to Princeton but school finally ended. Thank God!" He said and smiled at me. I gasped silently at him going to Princeton and didn't say anything about it.

"Cool… I still don't know where I'm going to go. Kind of scary thinking about it," I admitted. I found it really easy to talk to him. He made me feel so calm and comfortable. We began talking about everything, our music, out interest's and foods. Finally after an hour of talking my phone rang and I saw it was Edward and smiled picking it up. "Hey!"

"Hello Bella, how are you? Settled in?" Edward asked smoothly.

"Oh yes, the house is wonderful. Aidan and Joel just recently came we were just showing them around," I said and look at Joel smiling lightly. I said him looking around again and sighed.

"That's great, do you have plans tonight?"

"Oh yes, we have a family dinner with everyone. But I can hang out after? Want to come over or I'll go there since we're practically neighbors…"

"I'll come over, that way I can meet your new brother's as well."

"Oh, sure… ok I have to go now, but ill call you after dinner."

"Love you Bella, see you latter."

"I love you too, bye Edward," I hung up and saw Joel slightly frowning staring at the ceiling. "Sorry that was—"

"Your boyfriend?" Joel interrupted with a smirk. I nodded and looked down. "That's cool, how long have you guys been together?"

"Almost 6 moths…" I stated noticing how short the time felt like.

"I see…"

"Yes, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked trying to change the subject?

"Nope, not at the moment."

"Oh," I said awkwardly.

"It's cool I'm glad that I'm single. That way I'm free to enjoy my summer," Joel said and looked at me smiling brightly. I gulped and gave an awkward chuckle.

"True…" Just then Alice and Aidan walked in talking like old best friends.

"Hey guys lets go to the beach, I invited Rose," Alice said smiling. I shrugged and stood up.

"Is Rose coming alone or with Em?" I asked Alice. I noticed Aidan and Joel staring at each other but didn't make anything of it.

"Yup, she said she'll be there in an hour. She just had something to finish up," Alice said winking at me. I laughed and shook my head walking out of the room. "Meet us downstairs in 15 min ok guys?"

"Sure," Joel said and Aidan simply nodded. Alice and I went to my room and shut it. I mouthed OH MY GOD and she nodded clutching her hair.

"What do we do?" Alice asked nervously. I shrugged and sighed on my bed. Alice went into my walk in closet and began pulling out bikinis. "Who knew they were so gorgeous?" Alice asked in wonder.

"Not met that's for sure. What do we do when Jasper and Edward see? I can hardly act normal in front of them, how will I act when they are all together?" I groaned and closed my eyes. Alice threw a bikini at me and scrunched up her face in a cute way.

"Well, let's look at the facts. They are not hotter than our guys, if anything they are tied. We hardly know them, I mean Aidan had a nice personality but he seemed the silent and mysterious type. We are happy and in love with our guys, oh and lastly these might be our _stepbrothers!_" Alice added exasperated. I nodded and began to change.

"You are so right. It's not like we are some horny animals. Only because we see a few hot guys doesn't mean we have to act like animals. Besides we have Jasper and Edward," I added reassuring myself.

"Yup, now let's go," Alice said putting on my red bikini. I sighed and quickly changed into mine and then a dress over it. I walked down stairs with Alice following. When we got there Joel and Aidan were ready in their board shorts and t shirts.

"Ready?" Joel asked us smiling. I nodded and took the new M3 convertible keys from the case. Walking into the garage I unlocked it and Alice sat in the back while Aidan sat shotgun next to me and Joel next to Alice.

"Whose car is this?" Aidan asked.

"Rosalie's she has that baby blue range rover and this one for trips like these," I said back and drove off into the beach. I was wondering if I should call Edward to invite them but I was scared of what might happen and I didn't want to ruin what we had. I sighed and Aidan instantly noticed.

"Is everything alright Bella?" He asked softly, while Alice and Joel were talking about something in the back. I gave him a quick smile and nodded.

"Yes everything is great. Thank you," I replied. He gave me a smile back and my heart skipped a beat. I looked quickly away and bit my lip. Things were so going to get worse from here on. We finally made it and parked. Finding a nice spot we took our towels and things and settled in.

"This is great, I've missed the beach," Joel said stretching. I laughed and nodded.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Aidan asked us. His light blue eyes were so bright and intense, they reminded me of Edward in a way… with their intensity.

"Yes please a corona for me," Alice sweetly replied while twirling her hair and tanning nicely.

"Beer for me," Joel added. I sighed and looked down, I wanted a Mohito but I had to drive. Aidan knelt next to me.

"If you want I can drive and you can get a drink?" He offered. I gasped softly and stared at him.

"But it's your chance to relax, you just came from your plane ride… I couldn't," I said back. He smirked smoothly and stood up.

"What will you have Bella?" He asked again, casually, but his eyes were forcing me to follow his will.

"Um… a mohito please?" He smiled and walked off. Joel whistled at me and I looked at him. He waved me over and sprayed me with water.

"Argh! Joel!" I squealed. He laughed and continued to spray me.

"Bella?" I heard a very familiar voice and saw Edward with Jasper and three other guys I didn't know. I gasped and stopped instantly and stared at him. Joel ran behind be and put his arm around me, he didn't even notice me stop and stare.

"Edward," I said out loud. Edward stared at me and then Joel and then his arm around me. Joel instantly realized the situation and shook his arm off me and scratched his head laughing awkwardly. Just then Aidan walked over with my drink and handed it to me, I simply took it and gave a nervous smile. I walked over to Edward and Saw Jasper giving me a confused look and then he saw Alice tanning and walked over to her.

"Is this your girlfriend you were talking about Edward?" One of the guys behind Edward asked loudly. Edward simply stared at me and nodded silently. "Good job man, nice catch!" He added laughing with his friends. Edward's jaw clenched and he looked over his shoulder at them.

"Leave," was all he said and they patted him on the back and went to the bar. I hugged Edward and he lowered his head and kissed me passionately and I couldn't help but moan. He then moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "what do you think you're doing at the beach with some guys and you didn't even tell me?" Edward asked teasingly. I let out a relieved breath and hugged him.

"Sorry," I mumbled and moved away to see Joel and Aidan talking quietly. "This is Aidan and Joel, Edward," I said to Edward and them. "Guys this is my boyfriend."

Joel gave a large grin and hugged Edward in a manly fashion. Aidan didn't show any emotion on his face and shook Edward's hand. I turned around and saw Alice and Jasper talking and kissing. Jasper kept glancing at Aidan and Joel and then me.

"Also that over there is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend," I added and Joel ran over and hugged him as well. Aidan and Edward were staring at each other not saying anything, then Edward pulled me to him and kissed my exposed shoulder. I couldn't help but smile and leaned into his touch.

"So you are the new stepbrother's, what university are you from?" Edward asked, still hugging me from behind.

"Princeton," He replied smoothly. I bit my lip and sighed. Not again, not only does Joel go there but also Aidan. I was really starting to regret my decision going there… Edward's hold on me slightly tightened and he sighed.

"Oh, cool. Bella did you tell them you got accepted there?" Edward asked me. I glared at him and pouted.

"No she did not," Aidan answered for me now smiling at me. I gave him a quick grin and then gritted my teeth. Stupid Edward, he probably did it on purpose.

"Hey, in my defense it's not like I've decided to go there yet…" I replied simply, crossing my hands over my chest. Edward chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"You know you will go there and now you have _family _there so I feel safe knowing you will be taken care of," Edward said smiling at Aidan. Aidan simply nodded and smiled at him. I didn't see it but I might have felt some slight tension between them but I was probably imagining. They seemed pretty cool and there is no way Edward would assume anything.

"Oh you guys are all here? Good stuff," Rose said walking up with Emmett. His arm was possessively around her waist and she looked hot. Her hair was messy and he had a shit-eating grin on his face. You could tell they just fucked.

"Sup dudes, I'm Emmett this bitch's boyfriend," Emmett introduced himself. Aidan raised an eyebrow and I laughed. Rose smacked his head and he pouted at her. "Rosie baby, I'm just speaking the truth. Your new bro's should know in advance," Emmett said seriously. She smacked him again and stormed to Aidan pursing her lips.

"Yo, sorry I left so abruptly. Don't listen to that idiot; if you're cool to me then I'm not a bitch. So it's all fine," Rose said smirking. Aidan nodded slowly and the right side of his mouth twitched.

"Alright…" He said and put his hands into his pockets. Joel, Alice and Jasper walked over and Joel hugged Emmett and Emmett hugged him back.

"You give good hugs bro," Emmett said. Joel laughed and said the same thing. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled Emmett by his ear. "Ow Rosie, you don't have to be to rough," Emmett moaned in pain. Rose smirked and pecked his lips

"Shut up you fool," She threatened him. He smirked and pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Well aren't you all married couples!" Joel joked loudly and laughed. I laughed along with everyone but Aidan. Aidan just smiled simply and stared at every one of us.

"So people, my friend is having a party tonight. Want to come after your dinner? And don't worry Aidan, Joel, it's a university party so its not going to be that boring," Emmett suggested.

"Sure why not, Aidan?" Joel asked.

"Hmm, alright."

I smiled and so did everyone. "So come get us at nine alright," Rose said to our boys and they agreed. I wonder what the party and dinner would be like…

**Hey Guys hope you liked it. I know some of you thought it was finished but the drama hasn't even begun LOL! Anyway hopefully it filled your tastes. 8 pages is not little so I hope it keeps you satisfied for a while. LOVE YOU ALL**

**MWAA**

**ACDHNT**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys so I've got a question from one of you regarding James, and no i don't think he will be reappearing. He came in one chapter i think and thats all. it wasn't anything significant, so sorry if you wanted him. :)**

**

* * *

RPOV (Rose)**

We got home and Emmett dropped me off. I was nervous being in a house with my ideal man. Yes Emmett was hot as hell and I loved him but the fact that Aidan was my perfect type didn't help. I mean, when asked what my ideal man would look like I would instantly describe Aidan. Tall, tan, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and got a sexy smirk. Now I don't really know about the smirk yet since I haven't witnessed it but the fact that such a temptation is near me kills me! I cannot be near him, and what if I'm left alone, I don't know if I can resist myself. I was never one to resist my urges, only now that I have Emmett have I been able to be faithful, before I could never pull it off… Its scaring me. I don't know if I should tell Bella and Alice. I'm nervous they would judge me since I already have Emmett… fuck.

"Oh welcome home Rosalie," Helen said in a motherly tone. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hello Helen, I'm sorry about before. I just really had to go…" I said awkwardly. She smiled and waved it off.

"Not a worry. Why don't you get changed and get ready for dinner. It's almost ready, do you mind telling the others?" Helen asked sweetly.

"Sure, let me know if you need any help," I said and went upstairs. I passed Aidan's open door and saw him on the phone with someone. He looked really stressed so I decided not to bother him. But looking at him was so nice. He just got out of the shower, and he was in a towel only. I almost fainted. He heard me pass and turned around and waved. I gave him a jerky wave and ran to my room. Oh fuck, if just a wave from him can make me feel like this what else can he make me do. I'm getting jittery just thinking about it. I jumped into the shower hoping to make myself relax and sighed. I knew things from here on would only get more complicated. My main goal was to stay away from him as much as possible. Becoming friendly was NOT an option.

Finally coming out and doing my hair, I got dressed in simple navy jeans that showed my ass perfectly and a flowing white top that was slightly see through. Underneath I wore a tight tank that was also white with white tory burch flats. All in all I thought I looked pretty good, but wait a second… was I trying to impress Aidan? I usually wouldn't care what I wore, but then I smiled thinking Emmett was coming over later so that's why I tried. Yup, only 'cuz of Emmett and no one else. I walked out of my room and knocked on Bella's and Alice's doors. They opened them also ready; Alice was just styling her hair into a cute relaxed wave.

"Guy's dinner is ready, go downstairs," I said and then knocked on Joel's room. He opened it smiling as always. I noticed he was always smiling. It was weird, but at least he looked good when he smiled.

"Rosalie? What can I do for you?" He asked casually in a plain black t-shirt and dark light wash jeans.

"Dinner is ready," I said and walked past his room.

"Thanks for personally telling me," He shouted to me. I laughed and finally walked to Aidan's room. I knocked but no one opened the door. Furrowing my brows in confusion I knocked again and this time louder but nothing. I opened the door and glanced in, it was neat and clean and he was not inside. I thought maybe he left but then I heard something coming from the bathroom. I walked in and knocked on the door. I heard more clattering and his very muffled reply.

"Who is it?" He asked through the door. I took a deep breath and swallowed before replying.

"Rosalie, I just came to let you know that dinner was ready," I said to him. I heard more clattering and saw the door open and was met with a shirtless Aidan. I gasped and stepped back.

"Oh, ok ill be down in a minute," Aidan said to me with a small smile. I nodded and began to step back again. He was just too perfect without a shirt on, so lean and fit. I almost licked my lips but then I noticed through the washroom slit that there were many little medicinal bottles on the counter and looked at him quickly. Was he sick? I gave him a nervous smile and turned around walking out. Just as I made it to his door he called my name. "Yes?" I asked back still not turning around.

"Thanks for letting me know…" He said in a deep voice. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him and walked out. Oh god that was horrible. It was so hard resisting myself for him. I almost died. I ran downstairs and was met with everyone but Aidan.

"Rosie, sit, dinner will be served as soon as Aidan comes," Charlie said. I took a seat next to Alice. Bella was sitting next to Joel across from us. Charlie was at the head of the table and Helen was at the other head. Beside me I noticed was another seat for Aidan and I cursed myself. Now he would be sitting _beside _me. Great! I saw Bella and Joel talking a lot and they seemed to be getting along. Alice nudged me and gave me a confused look. I shrugged and pretended not to know what she was talking about. Aidan came down and smoothly took a seat next to me. My breath hitched as I took in his scent, he smelled like Hermes cologne plus his own scent. So mature and sexy. I almost purred out loud. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and noticed him looking at Helen. She seemed concerned about something but didn't say anything, he just smiled at her and she sighed.

"Well kids, lets begin eating," Charlie said to everyone. I looked at the table and saw fish, chicken and salads. I haven't had a home cooked meal in so long.

"Helen this looks amazing!" I stated and smiled at her. She blushed and said thank you very quietly.

"It truly does mom, I missed your cooking," Aidan added smoothly.

"We haven't had a home cooked meal in so long," Alice added quickly and licked her lips hungrily. Bella laughed along with Joel and agreed. We all began to eat and after a while conversation began.

"So girls what are you planning for universities? I still haven't spoken to you about that and I need to know what to prepare for…" Charlie asked while chewing on some salmon.

"Well I know I'm going to FIDM in Los Angeles. I really don't want to get separated form Bells and Rosie but I have to start being independent," Alice said happily. I smiled at her and looked at Bella who was frowning slightly. I knew none of us wanted to separate.

"Hmm that is very nice Alice, what about you Rosalie, Bella?" Helen asked.

"Well I got accepted into Princeton…I was thinking I would go there for Public Relations," Bella said shrugging and blushing. Joel nudged her happily.

"It would be great if Bella went there don't you think mom?" Joel asked with a grin. Helen gave a nod and laughed, happy that we were getting along.

"What about you Rosie?" Charlie asked.

"I got into Yale Law…" I said nonchalantly.

"That's great Rosie, you always wanted to be a lawyer!" Charlie cheered. I smiled and agreed. I noticed Aidan looking at me shocked and then he smirked, and I knew I wad definitely in trouble.

"Well isn't this a coincidence. I am transferring to Yale law from Princeton. I finished my four years, and now I'm going to law school…" Aidan admitted. I bit my cheek and gritted my teeth. What was with my luck lately! How could I manage to have the only guy I'm pretty sure I wont be able to resist go to the same university as me?

"That's perfect! You two can go together and it will be safer knowing that at least someone you know is there right?" Helen asked smiling happily. I nodded and saw Alice giggling. I kicked her and smirked when she pouted.

"How interesting, I never pegged you to be a lawyer, but now that I think about it I guess it fits," Aidan said deep in thought. I narrowed my eyes and huffed.

"Of course you didn't, no one ever does who doesn't know me. They always assume I'm going to be a model or actress. Why do people always judge based on looks?" I asked exasperated. Aidan smirked and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I meant due to you fitting perfectly in, in business. You seem very brave and can stand your ground but I guess those qualities are great for an aspiring lawyer as well… but now that you mention it, model and acting would be much easier for you," Aidan said with a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile. So he didn't assume I was a dumb blonde thank god. But again, why did I care?

"Yeah, thanks…" I said not even looking at him.

"Well this is great, now I wish Ali had someone in Uni with her," Charlie said sadly. Alice giggled and made us worry less by saying one thing that made Bella, Charlie and I happy.

"Daddy, Laurent will also go to LA with me! He wants to become a stylist while I become a designer," Alice said cheerfully. Charlie laughed out loud and Aidan glanced at me when I joined in along with Bella.

I leaned in to Aidan and whispered to him, "Laurent is our gay best friend. He is from back home. Funny guy, I'm sure you'll meet him soon."

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Aidan said smiling like a sexy bastard he was. I quickly looked away and nodded.

"So Helen, Charlie our boyfriends are coming over later alright? We might go out to a party later so don't worry," Bella warned them. Charlie nodded and Helen smiled.

"And we are going with them!" Joel added boisterously. I laughed at him, he seemed so young but I knew he wasn't as immature as he seemed. He just wanted to make the situation less awkward.

"Good, good. Have fun and be responsible. Take care of the girls alright," Helen ordered them.

"Yes mom," They said in unison. We laughed at them and Joel glared at us.

"Don't worry we have been taking care of ourselves for a long time now so we are pretty responsible," I added for their sake. Helen gave me a sad look and smiled.

"I'm here for you girls now. If you need any help come to me okay," She said. We nodded and smiled.

"Same with you boys, I know how it is to be constantly stuck with girls. We will go out for some beer and wings whenever you want alright?" Charlie added for good measure. Joel nodded eagerly and Aidan just chuckled quietly.

With that our dinner ended happily like a real family. Well in my case I wanted to jump Aidan almost every second but hey, who wouldn't?

* * *

**Hey! Sooo I hope you guys are less freaked out by the brother's now. Things seem to be getting interesting eh? Honestly I don't know where im going with this myself but hopefully you will like it. Just a warning tho, so I don't get yelled at by you guys:**

**EVEN IF SOME COUPLES BREAK UP THEY WILL ALWAYS END UP TOGETHER IN THE END. I WILL MAKE SURE, SO PLEASE DON'T START SENDING ME HATE MAIL BECAUSE YOUR FAVE COUPLE BROKE UP.**

**That is all.**

**XOXO**

**-AcDhNt-**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, so as I have read from your reviews… no one wants to break Bella up with Edward… and Rose and Aidan are okay together lol. So… I have a slight idea of what I might do but I would love it if you guys just went along with it and trusted me :D **

**I love you all! Thank you soooooooosososo much for the amazing reviews! **

**AcDhNt

* * *

**

**BPOV**

All of us except our parents were in the living room chilling waiting for our boyfriends. To say it was boring would be a complete lie. The more I got to know Joel and Aidan the more I liked them. Joel was so different from any other guy I've met before. He was free and fun and seemed so easygoing. Aidan was more of a serious type but once he made a joke it was so funny! I noticed that Rose and Aidan had this weird aura around them; it was like they were subconsciously flirting with each other. The way their bodies were always slightly turned towards each other, or how they were so in sync with what they said. They had a flow and I'm sure I wasn't the only one that noticed. That slightly made me nervous though, what if Rose and Emmett fight about it? I remembered the last fight they had and shuddered. The only reason they got back together was because Emmett saved her… I was interrupted from my deep thoughts when Joel slung an arm around my shoulders and asked me something.

"Sorry what?" I asked only now paying attention. Joel laughed at me and poked my nose.

"I asked if you were planning on drinking tonight?" Joel repeated.

"Of course she is! We haven't gotten drunk in so long!" Alice butted in leaving no room for argument.

"I guess you have my answer there," I sighed. Joel pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Let's play a prank on Alice tonight," He said to me. I whispered back how? And he replied, "Let's come back slightly earlier and hide her entire wardrobe. I bet she'd freak!" he whispered trying to retain his laughter. I grinned evilly and agreed. It was finally my chance at payback for all the horrible things she made me wear before and would probably make me wear tonight.

"Hey Bella, Rose, I just got a text from Jazz. They said they will be here in an hour, I suggest we go get ready for the party," Alice said. I sighed and Joel let go of me and winked. I chuckled quietly and winked back. Tonight was going to be sooo fun!

An hour later I was standing in front of the mirror wearing a short black dress that went down to my upper thighs, it was sleeveless and had a deep plunging neckline that showed off my cleavage perfectly. I was put in gold Michael Kors wedges and had a gold bracelet with gold dangly earrings. My hair was half up and curled at the ends, and my make up was smoky eyes with black, and nude lips. All in all I would say I looked pretty hot, if I was comfortable in the outfit. But I was not! I felt like a whore, but I knew that Alice and Rose would kill me before letting me change out of it. Rose then came out of the bathroom looking like a fucking vixen. She was wearing a deep green jumper that was very short, went down to her upper thighs and the sleeves were cut off at the elbows. The buttons on the top were mostly undone and underneath you could see gold bra, but only a little. Her legs looked stunning and shiny, she complemented the outfit with gold flats not to look like a giant compared to us and gold accessories like a long channel necklace and a black and gold headband. Her hair was wild and untamed, it was purposely teased to look that way so hear headband would calm it down slightly. She had practically no make up on, just kat von dee trooper black eyeliner at the top of her lids curling slightly at the ends of her eyes and peach lip gloss. Since she was already tan she looked like she was glowing. It was stunning.

Alice came out with one heel on and the other in her hand limping. She was wearing a bright purple bubble dress that was also short and was strapless. She had black heels on and large silver earrings. Her shoulder length hair was perfectly straightened and she added a silver clip on the left side. He make up was similar to mine wit the smoky eyes but she added specks of silver along with black and had pink lip-gloss on. We all looked gorgeous. Hopefully Edward would like it and not get angry that I was showing too much skin.

"We look fucking hot!" Rose said snapping her fingers. I agreed readily and sighed, trying to calm my nerves. Alice jumped and clapped and I wondered how she managed to jump in those death traps. Thank god I got wedges. Alice got a text that the boys were downstairs waiting for us, and when I say boys I mean all five of them. I gulped and we walked down the stairs. When we walked into the living room all of their conversation stopped as they looked at us. The first face I looked at was Edwards as his eyes narrowed dangerously at my cleavage and then my legs. I bit my lips; he then looked me up and down again and smirked. Finally looking me in the eyes he motioned for me to come closer to him with a jerk of his head. I sighed and began to walk. As I walked I noticed Joel staring at me, when he caught my gaze he smiled and winked. I smiled back and winked back, finally I reached Edward and felt his hands wrap around my waist almost immediately.

**RPOV**

When we walked into the living room I was shocked to find myself staring at Aidan instead of Emmett. Aidan silently looked me up and down and I noticed the right side of his mouth twitch up in a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett who was hungrily eating me alive with his eyes. I licked my lips and strolled over to him swaying my hips. I could do it! Emmett was my boyfriend, and I would not cheat on him! Yep, he has done so much for me, I loved him. Emmett immediately pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. I moaned and arched into the kiss. Finally I realized I wasn't alone and pushed away form his kiss panting slightly. I slapped his shoulder.

"Ouchie Rosie what was that for?" Emmett asked pouting.

"For ruining my makeup bastard!" I replied smacking his head this time. I heard laughter from around me and smirked.

**JPOV**

When I saw my Ali I almost died, she was fucking stunning. I knew she was beautiful but when she tried, oh man it was almost impossible to resist her. I would have to hold her tightly the entire night knowing other guys would hit on her. When she skipped over to me I pulled her onto my lap and kissed behind her ear, already knowing she would murder me if I ruined her perfect make up. She giggled and hugged me. Her delicious smell was surrounding me and I swear I was in heaven. God, I loved this woman!

**BPOV**

With Edwards arms wrapped tightly around me he whispered into my ear in a dangerously low voice, "Love, you look gorgeous and sexy as hell but what the _fuck _are you wearing?" I shivered and bit my lip.

"What do you mean? We are going to a party right?" I asked playing innocent. He growled and pulled me to him tighter.

"Yes, we are. But now I'm pretty tempted to tie you up in your room and not let you out of my sight!" Edward threatened me and I gasped but felt myself slightly get wet from his possessive tone and implications.

"Alright, alright, shall we get going?" Joel clapped his hands and we all looked at him. I smiled, relieved knowing Joel kind of saved me from Edward for now. As long as we got to the party everything was alright. Aidan pushed himself off from the couch and pulled out his car keys.

"Are you driving tonight Aidan?" Rose asked still being smothered by Emmett since he couldn't stop looking, touching or kissing her.

"Sure, no one else wants to right?" Aidan replied with a shrug. "Beside's it's not really my scene so might as well be the DD (designated driver)"

"True, alright let's go!" Alice clapped excitedly. We all chuckled at her antics and piled into Aidan's jet black Escalade. It was gigantic! Joel sat shot gun and we all sat in the back two rows. We got to a large mansion, the house was slightly bigger than ours and there were tons of cars parked outside. The music was blaring and you could head screams and laughs of people.

"Yo Edward, let's hope our groupies leave us alone tonight," Emmett said laughing. I frowned and looked at Edward who seemed very concentrated on something.

"Shut up Emmett! Just say you are taken and that's all," Jasper sighed tiredly. Alice giggled and nuzzled into Jazz's neck. We parked and got out. There were some girls crying on the front porch, some smoking, they all looked pretty wasted. The girls seemed older and we've never seen them before.

Joel whistled at the sight of the party and put his hands into his pockets and smirked. "Tonight is going to be fun!"

"Agreed my brother!" Emmett cheered high fiving Joel over Rose's head. She elbowed him and he fell over but caught himself. "Rosie?"

"Stop being an idiot, and don't ever do anything over my head," Rose said fluffing up her hair. Emmett pouted and rubbed his sore spot. We finally made it in, and it was packed. There were people everywhere; some dancing some playing flip cup, some funneling beer and some just talking on the couches. The house was huge and gorgeous inside. As soon as we walked in most eyes were on us and I felt Edward's hand tighten on my own. Whispers started circulating like; 'Oh Cullen, Emmett, and Whitlock are back,' or, ' Shit who are those guys! And who are those sluts with them?' and another favorite of mine, 'Damn, I would like to tap each and every one of those babes!'

"Emmett! Dude! Fuck you took long!" One guy said running up to us and hugging Emmett while holding a beer.

"Yeah bro, sorry, had to wait for my girl," Emmett replied while hugging back. They let go of each other and Emmett pulled Rose to him and put his arm over her shoulder. "Dean, this is my girl Rosie, and these two are her sister Bella and Alice. And these two are Aidan and Joel," Emmett introduced. "Guys this is our friend Dean," Emmett said again. Edward let go of my hand and gave Dean one of those manly hugs and they exchanged some words.

"So good to see you Edward! Man you missed out on some fine ass! Don't worry I tapped each and every one of them though," Dean shouted and made a smacking gesture. I suppressed my laugh and Edward just gave a cool smile but didn't say anything. He came back to me and took a hold of my hand. "I see, I see my man. You are taken, and is she _f-i-n-e _of what!" Dean shouted looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me. Next he hugged Jasper.

"Whitlock these guys I've got over there think they can out drink you in a rum drinking contest! Go show them!" Dean said to Jazz. Jasper smirked and nodded, then Dean put his arm over Alice and whispered something in her ear. Jasper raised a single brow and shot him the nastiest glare ever. Dean immediately let go of Alice and laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Haha, I see you've all been busy and got chicks. Well as long as they're hot, I don't care. Lets PARTAYY!" Dean shouted and ran off when cheers began for some song.

"Well that was interesting. You guys seem popular around here," Joel commented. I glanced at Edward and saw him shrug and still not look at me.

"We sure are! We own these pansies. Who's up for a drinking contest?" Emmett asked loudly. Rose grimaced and moved away form Emmett.

"I am! Let's go show these guys what we are made of!" Joel shouted and propped Emmett again. Emmett looked at Rose and gave her puppy eyes.

"Rosie want to come?" Emmett asked. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Nope, I want to go dance. You go have fun," Rose said and pecked him. Emmett slapped her but playfully and walked off with Joel. Jasper and Alice went to the rum drinking game. Jasper went to drink and Alice too, but since she knew she would lose fast she was there to cheer Jasper on.

"Edward?" I called. He looked down at me finally and I smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love, what do you want to do first?" Edward asked me, rubbing my arms up and down soothingly. I smiled and sighed; he was the best after all.

"Let's go get a drink, maybe after that I might start feeling festive," I said laughing. Edward nodded and led me to the kitchen. Rose was left alone with Aidan and I frowned slightly at the thought of that. While we were making our drinks four girls came in and they all squealed when they saw Edward.

"Eddie! OMG Where were you? We missed you _so _much!" They said together. The girls weren't ugly in the least either. There was one red head, one brunette, one blonde, and lastly a raven haired one. They all ran over to Edward and began to touch him. He smiled at them and I scowled.

"Hey ladies, yes it has been a while but I'm with my girlfriend here, Bella?" Edward said and looked at me. I walked over to them and they glared at me.

"Oh Bella how _nice _to meet you. How did you manage to snag Edward, he was never a committing type," The blonde asked me. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Edward. He was slightly flushed and gave me a nervous smile.

"Well you know, I had a few tricks up my sleeve," I said in a bored tone. They pretended to laugh but gave me stare downs the entire time. I sighed and took a large swig of my drink.

"I bet you had, that's the only reason a mere _girl _like you could get him," The red head whispered to me. I shot her a death glare and raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"Ladies, now you know I'm taken," Edward stated with an awkward chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him and tapped my foot waiting for them to leave.

"Oh don't worry Eddie, we don't mind. When you want a real woman call me anytime," The brunette said seductively.

"Oh, I'll be sure to do that. Bye…" Edward said and waved. I scowled and looked at the ground. He was so nice to them, when they treated me like crap. Usually he was rude to girls and made it quite clear that he was taken. Why was he being so nice to them? "Bella? I'm sorry about them," Edward began to say. I glared at him and huffed.

"Sure you are. Didn't seem like it. Tell me Edward did you miss getting all the attention from girls like before, because ever since we started going out you haven't been able to enjoy it right?" I asked in a sour tone. Edward frowned and looked hurt for a moment. He then walked up to me and gripped my shoulders and leaned closer to my face.

"Bella… did I do something wrong? I mean, they are technically my friends. I've hung out with them for four years straight… am I missing something? Please tell me, I don't want us to start fighting."

"Friends? As if, friends are not people who want to fuck you whether you have a girlfriend or not! Friends don't degrade your girlfriend right to her face! How can you even take their side?" I asked shocked and hurt at the same time. Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he sighed.

"Okay you are right. So they…_like _me. Are you jealous? Is that is? You know you have nothing to be jealous over—" I cut Edward off.

"Jealous? Are you fucking with me! Who the hell do you think I am, to be jealous over those girls? I know you don't like them! Or do you? Should I be jealous? I'm just angry because you didn't disregard them like you usually would!" I said exasperated. I moved away from him and gripped the counter for support. Edward was silent for a few moments.

"Bella… I don't know what to say. I feel like anything I say right now you will twist and blame it on me… I've never been in this type of situation before," Edward said in a resigned tone. My eyes watered that he thought of me that way. I chugged my drink and put the cup down.

"Whatever Edward, thanks for that splendid opinion of me. Fuck you," I said tiredly and walked out of the kitchen. I thought Edward would follow me but he didn't, normally he would… was something happening to us? I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back tears and ran into someone, but they quickly caught me and steadied me.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw Joel staring at me confused. When he noticed my watery eyes he gasped and knelt down to my level. "Are you alright? What happened?" I gave him a sad smile and my tears began to trickle.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Just go have fun…" I said wiping my tears before anyone else saw. Joel rolled his eyes and pulled me outside to the back yard where there was a gazebo with a bench under. He sat me down and began rubbing my back soothingly.

"Bella, please tell me what happened," Joel asked in a whisper looking at me. I hiccupped and covered my face with my hands.

"I got into a fight with Edward…"

"Oh… you guys seemed so good. What happened?"

"I…some girls came and totally flirted with him in front of me, then he was nice back. Normally I wouldn't care but he usually just disregards every girl but with them he was nice and he even took their side… they were so rude and I didn't care but then he was _nice _to them!" I cried even harder. Joel rubbed my back harder and hugged me with one arm. "He then had the decency to call me jealous! I would never be jealous over some girls who I know have no chance with him! How lowly does he think of me?" I asked Joel crying. Before Joel could reply I continued, "and then he said that everything he tried to say I would turn it against him and he didn't know what to say! What the fuck? We have never gotten into a fight before especially like this! He knows me so well, but he automatically assumed all of those things about me… what do I do? Was I wrong?" I asked in a whisper. Joel lifted my chin and gave me a soft smile as he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Bella, I don't know yours and Edward's relationship well… but form what I could tell everything seemed fine. Maybe you guys are just having communication problems. Maybe you should talk about it after the party or even tomorrow with a clear head you know. I honestly don't know who is right here, but from your perspective I can tell why you are upset, and he only sees the black and white side of this…" Joel replied honestly.

"Exactly," I whispered back still staring at his gorgeous brown eyes. Joel hugged me quickly and petted my shoulders.

"How about we go get drunk, play some games and then leave early to continue our prank?" Joel suggested. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you, I feel so weird piling all of this onto you the first day…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go Bella," He said as he put out his hand for me. I laughed and we walked in together. Shockingly I didn't see Edward once the entire night I was there and we made it fun. Joel was with me the entire night, even when girls came to flirt with him, he quickly told them he was not interested and paid all his attention to making sure I had a fun night. I could never thank him enough for helping overcoming that horrible night. We took a cab back after Joel texted Aidan letting him know we were leaving earlier. And we began our prank. Walking into Alice's room we stumbled in drunk and began to remove all of her clothes into the spare bedroom.

"Ouch! Shit I hurt my toe," I whispered crying slightly as I also laughed. Joel laughed at me and dragged himself to where I was. He looked at my toe and saw a slight red mark on it and began to laugh even more.

"Oh man! Only you could hurt yourself over a wall!" He whispered gasping for air. I pouted at him and lightly hit his shoulder. He mocked being hurt and we both finally collapsed onto the spare bedroom bed. Side to side we lay there laughing over the night's events. The alcohol buzzing through my system had me dizzy and happy. Everything seemed perfect.

"Oh I feel goooooood," I slurred. Joel turned to face me, leaning on his arm and stroked my upped arm.

"Me too…" he sighed. He then all of a sudden removed his hand from me and sat up shaking his head.

"Joel?" I asked confused and sat up as well but fell over on his back slightly. He caught me easily and sent me a quick smile.

"We should get you changed and into bed, I feel like you're more drunk than I am," Joel teased. I pouted again gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm not sleeeeppppyyy yetttt!" I stated stubbornly and yawned right after. Joel laughed at me and ruffled my already messed up hair.

"Let's go Bells," He said and stood up. I glanced at him through bleary eyes. Did he just call me Bells?

"Aww you just called meeee Bells! Can I call you Joelssss?" I asked dumbly grinning. He chuckled at me and quickly lifted me bridal style to my room. "Ou lala! It's like our wedding night!" I sang loudly. Joel shook his head and told me to 'SHH' so we didn't wake our parents.

"Bells, you have to be quiet. Or your dad will wake up and kill us!" Joel said to me. I nodded my eyes wide and made a shushing gesture. "You seem like you're five when you make that face, so cute…" Joel whispered, I think, to himself. I'm not too sure since I was drunk.

"Joelsss! Let's get married!" I whispered loudly. He looked at me shocked for a moment and then began to laugh. He finally got to my room and set me on my bed.

"Okay Bells, only after you change and take a nap okay?" He asked me slowly. I nodded and began to pull off my dress right there in front of him. "Bella! What are you doing! Not in front of me," He said nervous. I giggled and winked at him as I swung the dress over my head.

"Why not? We're getting married anywayzz right?" I asked innocently in my red bra and matching lace underwear. He stared at me up and down, my face, my chest and then my underwear, and then all over again. He instantly turned around and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Bella… where are you pajamas?" Joel asked in a strained voice. I giggled and made an oopsie sound.

"In my closet, hehe!" I said and he quickly ran inside there. I began to feel drowsy and lay on my pillow and passed out.

* * *

**Hey guys this was a looooong chapter. Don't worry I will post Rosalie's night next. And then maybe Alice's and Jasper's :D:D:D**

**Hope you liked it. **

**xoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

**RPOV**

Everyone left me alone with Aidan. I was very nervous, maybe I should have went with Emmett… Jus as I was thinking of going, a person came up to us, a slightly older guy with a buzz cut.

"Aidan Archibald?" He asked slightly confused and stumbled over to us. I glanced at Aidan and saw him narrow his eyes at the coming male. "It _is _you! What's up?" He asked loudly. He spilled a little bit of his drink on my dress and I glared at him. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it right now."

"I can tell," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry have we met before?" Aidan asked beside me. I stiffened from his chest touching my bare arm and looked to the side.

"C'mon man, of course! We went to Cancun together, well with like 20 other people," He shouted to Aidan.

"Oh, right. Of course," Aidan replied calmly. I glanced up slightly and saw Aidan look very bothered.

"So you do remember me!"

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Aidan asked, and the man gaped. He gave an awkward laugh and looked at me embarrassed. I smirked, Aidan was good.

"Lenny, Lenny Fishbourne…" He replied in a quieter tone.

"Oh, well then. It was nice catching up," Aidan said and pulled me away by the arm. I followed nimbly and when he thought he walked far enough he stopped us so abruptly I bumped into his back.

"Sorry," I muttered and he turned around and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to stop, there are just a lot of people here," He said apologetically.

"It's cool, I'm not _that _fragile," I smirked and crossed my arms across my chest. I couldn't stand touching him, it was far too tempting. Just then someone bumped into Aidan and he was pushed into me, I gasped and felt myself being pushed against the wall with Aidan right against me. I could feel his entire toned chest, every ripple through his shirt and I suppressed a moan. He looked down at me and placed his hands beside my face like a cage and leaned lower to me.

"Are you okay, I swear this is ridiculous," He stated annoyed. I numbly nodded and bit my lip afraid to open my mouth and make a noise. I just needed him once and I would have him out of my system. But it was sooo wrong! Emmett would kill me. "Where do you think we should go?" He asked me. I couldn't help but pull him closer by his shirt to make him lean closer to me to whisper into his ear.

"To dance?" I whispered, letting my lips touch his ear slightly. He froze for a moment but then instantly relaxed. Pulling away from me and smirked and shrugged.

"Why not," He said and pulled away gripped my arm and pulled me to the dance floor. There was a girl walking around with a tray of shots and I grabbed one and took one, then another and turned to Aidan with a smile. Bad Romance came on by Lady GaGa and I took a deep breath and began to dance. I didn't pull Aidan close to me knowing I wouldn't be able to resist him. I began to move my hips slowly then let my hands wonder my body up and down and then into my hair messing it up even more. Then the chorus came on and I began to jump slightly and move faster, shaking my hips seductively like I knew how. I opened my eyes slightly into slits and saw Aidan dancing with some girl who was all over him. It bothered me, greatly. But I decided to let it pass since he wasn't my boyfriend or anything. Just then I felt someone pull me by my hips against them and grind into me hard. My eyes shot open and I gasped as the guy's hands began to wander all over my body. I was slightly tipsy but sober enough to know what was going on. I grabbed his hands to stop them but he was very strong and tall from what I could tell, he began to move my hips with his, in grinding motions and I growled in anger. Turning my head over my shoulder I saw a disgusting older guy with a goatee, licking his lips while staring at me.

"Get off!" I said in a threatening manner. He laughed at me and pulled me even closer and moaned. I struggled to get free, though he wouldn't relent. I felt someone else's hand on mine and looked up to see Aidan glaring, only slightly, at the disgusting man who was feeling me up. He then gripped the wrist of the other man and separated us forcefully and placed me behind him.

"Dude, what the fuck!" The man groaned and raised his arms angrily. I clutched Aidan's shirt from his back and buried my face in there. I didn't want him to get into a fight; I was still slightly scarred from my past incident. "Give her back man!"

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours," Aidan replied calmly not showing even a little fear. I didn't even care that he referred to me as a 'thing'. And that was strange.

"Aw man, she's taken?" He asked groaning and sighing in pity. He hung his head and then turned around to find someone else. Aidan turned to face me with a slightly concerned look and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I didn't realize I was shivering slightly. I didn't know my trauma went that far, I looked down and nodded then looked around for Emmett. I needed Emmett to tell me he would save me. I don't know why but the thought of Emmett calmed me.

"E-Emmett," I muttered to Aidan. Aidan sighed and took a hold of my hand and began to lead me through the crowd of people, I held onto Aidan's hand really tightly. He kept glancing at me worriedly then back ahead to find Emmett.

We finally made it through the crown and heard loud cheers. Aidan led me there and what I found there froze me on the spot. There, right in the middle of the table was Emmett taking a body shot off this almost naked slutty girl. She had salt on her bare stomach and lower cleavage, a lime in her mouth and waited as Emmett licked the salt off of her. She arched and squealed when he began to lick the salt off her boobs as everyone cheered his name. When he finally licked everywhere, he took the shot and then the lime from her lips, as he released the lime the bitch pulled him by the neck back to her and began to make out with him. The thing that bothered me most was that Emmett went along with it and even climbed onto the table. I held back my angry tears and just as Aidan was about to ask me if I was okay, I pushed him aside and went through the crown. I pulled Emmett by his shoulder off the bitch.

"What the hell—" he began to say until he saw it was me. His eyes widened into the size of plates and he gaped like a fish out of water. The cheers around us stopped, and everyone began to whisper and boo. I pulled my hand back and then forward, slapping him so hard that he had a red handprint instantly. "R-rosie… please," He began to say shocked and I pushed him back against the table, grabbed another shot and threw the contents of it on his shocked face. I smirked and turned around. Just as I began to walk away he grabbed my wrist stopping me, I turned around and slapped him again.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me," I hissed while glaring at him. I threw a dirty look at the fucking slut on the table and walked back to Aidan, everyone parted for me and some cheered, some hollered, some even said they would comfort me. I walked past Aidan, took a hold of his shirt and pulled him along after me. I went up the stairs, with him following me silently and then saw the first door and walked in slamming it shut. Luckily it was a bedroom, I pushed Aidan onto the bed and climbed onto his lap.

"Rosalie?" He whispered in the darkness holding my hips tightly. I swayed slightly and flipped my hair back and brought my face closer to his.

"Hmm?" I asked back.

"What are you doing?" He whispered still holding onto my waist. I moved my fingers from his wrists all the way up to his neck in caressing motions until I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my lips by his ear.

"What do you think?" I whispered back licking his ear lobe lightly. He stiffened and gripped my hips tighter as his breathing became heavier.

"You don't want this. You are just very upset that Emmett did that. Rosalie, you have to cry or something," He stuttered for things to say and I smiled. I pulled my face away and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You're wrong. I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I restrained myself from you _only_ because of Emmett, and now that I don't have to do that anymore, I _will _have you," I said fully serious. He licked his lips and he looked from my eyes to my lips and then back to my eyes.

"Are you sure you wont regret this?" He asked through clenched teeth. I bit my lips and hummed an answer. Instantly his lips were on mine and I moaned from the contact. I opened my mouth to his eager tongue and we had a battle but he won surprisingly. I arched into him as his hand began to wander up my back, and the other down my hips and under my dress gripping my thigh. I began to unbutton his navy shirt and feel his exposed skin with my fingertips. We parted from our kiss panting heavily and staring at each other with lust in our eyes. "God I want you so bad," He rasped. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and licked his ear before answering.

"So take me," I said and then began to suck on his neck, surely leaving marks. Both his hands went under my dress and pulled it over my head so I was left in my lingerie. He cupped my ass in each hand and lifted me then threw me on my back as he climbed on top of me.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to restrain myself from touching you, especially while you were dancing," He whispered into my ear and bit the lobe hard. I gasped and moaned.

"Trust me, I know. I was so jealous of that bitch being able to freely touch you while you were dancing," I whispered back unashamed. His lips were on mine again and we kissed expertly. His hands began to wander to my boobs and he grabbed one and squeezed sinfully. I arched into his hand, which gave him an opportunity to go around my back and unclasp it. He pulled the straps down my arms and threw the bra somewhere. His lips moved from my lips to my jaw then down my neck in tantalizing ways. All this lust was driving me crazy. His lips finally reached my nipple and he sucked it in and began to tweak the other one with his hand. I moaned louder than my previous moans and gripped his hair tightly. Pushing him onto my breast. After he did the same thing to my other breast I pulled his face away from my chest and he stared at me panting. "I need you to fuck me now," I said leaving no room for any arguments. His eyes glazed over and he began to unbuckle his pants and took the off along with his boxers. I saw his hard cock and licked my lips. I really wanted to taste it but right now I needed him in me. Wrapping my legs around his hips I pulled him closer and he braced himself on my arms and pecked me as I felt his hardness near my covered pussy. He rubbed the head against me and I couldn't help but groan with a soft sight at the end.

"Last time Rosalie, are you sure?" He whispered against my lips breathing hard. I gripped his hair and pulled him hard to my lips and we kissed with a bruising force. His hand moved my underwear to the side and he felt my slicked entrance and growled into the kiss after feeling how wet I was for him, I bit his lip and felt him swiftly enter me. He sighed into the kiss at the feeling, and I shivered from the bliss. His entire length was in me and I loved it!

"Fuck me," I said as he began to move slowly. "Hard!" I ordered. He obliged and began to pound into me. I moaned, screamed and shouted. God this fuck was amazing! I didn't think about tomorrow or the day after, or the fact that Emmett cheated on me. The thought of Emmett brought tears into my eyes but I played it off as passion tears. He hit the sensitive spot inside me while rubbing my clit and I came hard onto him. I screamed his name while coming and he groaned and thrust extra hard into me and came deep inside me. We stayed in that position for a while, coming down from our obvious highs, he began to peck my lips and jaw line as he pulled out of me and then lay beside me panting. I closed my eyes and began to cry softly. I have never cried over any other boy, than Emmett. That bastard made me shed so many tears I fucking hated him. I felt Aidan pull me close to him and hug me as he pulled the blanket over us and began to caress my hair and bare back. He didn't say anything as I cried, for that, I was very grateful. I curled into him and cried for my broken heart. I know it was wrong of me to sleep with Aidan, or even want him in the first place, but for Emmett I did. And the fact that he betrayed me like that… I hated him. I hated most men, they were not to be trusted. All they wanted was the same thing. Same as Aidan, though I didn't understand why he was still taking care of me.

"Why are you still taking care of me?" I asked between my sobs. His hand stilled for a moment but he continued.

"Should I not be? I know we just slept together, but does that mean I have to act like an ass to you now?" He replied casually. I sobbed again and he kissed my forehead.

"This doesn't mean _anything_," I said to him. I felt him nod and shush me.

"I know…" He whispered quietly.

* * *

**Hey PEEPS! I loved your reviews! They make me so happy with each of your thoughts on the matter. Your reviews give me ideas for the next chapters and I love it! It's like we're all writing together. Anyway, I know this chapter was pretty heavy right? Hopefully you guys liked it. I can't wait to heard your thoughts on the matter. ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**-AcDhNt-**


	42. Chapter 42

**JPOV**

Alice and I were having a great time, it was an hour into the party and we haven't seen anyone from our group. I finished the drinking game and was sitting on the couch with Ali on my lap, who was drunk out of her mind. We might have to crash here if she passes out.

"Jazzzzzz, I feel so happy," Alice sighed as she hugged me tighter and kissed my neck. I smiled and rubbed her waist. Some guys and girls came up to us and sat around us.

"What's up Jasper? Haven't seen you around lately," Calvin said drinking a beer.

"Yeah, it's not really my scene these days. Benn busy with Ali here," I stated with a chuckle at the end. Calvin and the others looked at Ali practically sleeping on my lap and then back at me.

"You settled down?" Francesca asked me with a scowl. I smirked and nodded. "But if you wanted to settle down why haven't you called…" she asked nervously fixing her long brown hair neatly. Francesca was actually one of the decent girls in that group. She didn't just randomly hook up unless it was me, she, since the beginning had a thing for me. She was beautiful but I never felt any sort of connection with her. She was a great friend though.

"Sorry Francesca, Ali caught me by surprise. I didn't even know I was ready…" I replied with an understanding smile. She gave me a sad smile and Calvin pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't be heartbroken baby, I'm still here," Calvin said grinning. Francesca rolled her eyes and glanced at Alice and watched her.

"Is she okay?" Julie asked in a drunk manner. I looked at Alice and ran my fingers through her hair and felt her breathe in an out in a sleeping pattern.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep. It was a long day," I replied softly.

"So you've completely gone soft on us eh man? No more nights with chicks left and right? Who is going to introduce me to all the babes now…" Will stated with a pout. I laughed as did everyone.

"It's true. Without you guys it's not the same. Does Edward have a girlfriend too?" Bianca asked biting her red lips.

"Yes, I met her. She has nothing on you B," Tara said to Bianca with a smirk. I frowned and glared at them.

"Ladies, I wouldn't spend my time trying to break those two up. They are pretty much married, I think I heard Edward was ready to propose to her. So don't be trying to start things now. I'm sure you have better things to spend your time on," I said with a threatening smile. Bianca and Tara shut their mouths and glared at me.

"Whatever there's still Emmett," Julie sighed dreamily. I scoffed and shook my head. "No!" She gasped upset.

"Yeah Julie, have you not seen her. She is smockin', a fucking babe," Scott said jealous of Emmett.

"Jasper… how did you let this happen! I-I-I…thought none of this would ever happen…" Francesca said quietly but everyone still heard. I sighed and took a deep breath. Were our reputations really _that _bad? Thank god, all of our girls were strong and didn't let other girls bother them.

"Sorry ladies. That's the truth. Now I must go and take care of Alice. Later," I said and walked away with Alice sleeping in my arms. As I walked by I saw Edward walk by me and I called out to him. He stopped and looked at me and then Alice. "What's up Ed?" I asked concerned.

"Fuck if I know. Have you seen Bella?" He asked angry. I frowned and thought about how they should have been together.

"No, sorry. Did something happen?"

"Yeah man. We got into a stupid fight; I don't know what got into her. She started acting like a jealous girl. Questioning my feeling for her and I guess I got pissed, I don't know how to handle a situation like that…" Edward said clenching his fists.

"Dude, that doesn't sound like Bella… why don't you guys just talk it out?"

"Well I need to find her for that to happen!" He said louder. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"What? Oh… right. Fuck I'll just talk to her tomorrow. Don't girls need their space at times like these?" Edward asked annoyed and lost. I sighed and motioned with my head for him to follow me upstairs. Edward followed. We walked into a study and I placed Alice on the couch making sure she was comfortable. I motioned for Edward to be quiet and told him to sit on the chair.

"Edward, are you drunk?" I asked slightly drunk myself. Edward sighed and nodded pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know Bella, she is not like that. There must be something more to it. You are already so close with her, what makes you think she needs space rather than your comfort?" I asked him slowly, trying to find the right words.

"I don't know…the fight just seemed to come up out of nowhere… I mean it was Dana, Tara and those girls. You know how long we have known them for! I mean, how could she be angry over them?"

"Edward, those girls are _bitches_. I heard Tara badmouthing Bella right in front of me. Are you stupid? Don't tell me you used that line?" I stated shocked.

"What do you mean? I love Bella, she knows that. How could she even be upset over some girls? I'm tired of proving to Bella over and over that I love her and only her," Edward stated aggravated. He gripped his hair and groaned. "I mean have you seen her with those _brothers_, Joel clearly has a thing for her!" Edward said louder. I shushed him and smirked.

"Ah…So _that's_ it… you are jealous and you wanted to make her jealous… but you can't be open about your jealousy since Joel has never openly done anything or said anything. Also it sounds completely ridiculous right?" I asked smirking. Edward glared at me and threw a pillow at me. I caught it somehow and sighed.

"Fuck, Jasper. What do I do? I just, god, I guess I handled the situation all-wrong. Why did I want to make her jealous? I'm so stupid!" Edward sighed clenching his hair tightly. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. Edward watched me with a nervous expression. I frowned when it went to her answering machine. Where was she?

"She's not picking up. Did you really upset her Ed?" I asked quickly. Nervous that something might have happened to her.

"Man! How could she not answer? I have to go find her…." Edward said in panic and stood up pacing.

"Edward! Chill out, let me try calling the others," I said and tried Rose. She didn't pick up either. Then I tried Emmett and there was no answer again. I rolled my eyes as Edward grew more and more anxious. I tried calling Aidan and heard no answer… he was supposed to be our designated driver… where was he? I tried Joel and finally he answered.

"**Hello?"** He whispered into the phone. I furrowed my brows and shrugged.

"Hey Joel, have you seen anyone. No one is answering their phones…" I stated curious. I heard a sigh and waited for him to answer.

"**I haven't heard from the others, but Bella is with me, were at home," **He replied now speaking in normal volume.

"Oh she's with you? Is she alright?" I asked worriedly.

"**Yeah, she's sleeping now… Have you heard from Edward?" **Joel asked. I glanced at Edward and saw him glaring daggers at my phone. Edward wretched the phone from me and I sighed.

**EPOV**

"Where is she?" I growled into the phone.

"**Chill Edward. She's at home. We got drunk and she passed out in her room. I don't know what happened between you two but you better make up," **Joel told me. I clenched my fist in anger. This stranger was telling me how to handle my Bella. She got drunk in front of him. She passed in front of him.

"Listen _Joel_, I don't know who you think you are but don't interfere in our affairs. I don't need _your _help managing my relation ship with my girlfriend."

"**Edward relax. Are you drunk man? I don't care what happens between you two, but when I see her crying I wont just sit quietly. Man up and take responsibility. Acting like a caveman wont help you any. You made her doubt herself and your relationship, you better mend it somehow before things turn bad." **

I was so angry I gritted my teeth and slammed the phone shut and rubbed my temples in anger. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked me calmly. I sighed and looked at him.

"That bastard things he can tell me how to act with Bella," I said throwing Jasper his phone. Jasper caught it and sighed tiredly.

"Bro, just chill out. You're drunk and over reacting to everything. You're going to regret all of this tomorrow. Just go home, sleep and then go to Bella and beg for forgiveness. I'm sure she will understand," Jasper said to me. I rolled my eyes but agreed. I knew he was right. I petted his shoulder and walked out. As I went downstairs I saw Emmett drinking by the bar alone. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Em, what's up?" I asked concerned. Emmett took another shot of grey goose and sharply looked at me.

"I fucked up bad bro," Emmett said, his face so scrunched in sorrow I almost didn't believe it.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting beside him. Emmett took another shot and banged his head against the table.

"Rosie walked in on me taking a body shot off some chick and then make out with her. I don't know what was going through my mind, but she left me. I'll never get Rosie back Edward, what do I do?" Emmett cried, literally cried. I've never seen Emmett cry like that. I looked around, making sure no one was around and lifted him by the shoulder and walked out of there and into a cab. "Rose! I'm sorry! I love you!" Emmett yelled out in the cab sobbing, clenching his head. I was shocked, to find out Emmett would do such a thing confused me. Before, maybe, but now that he had Rose, I never expected him to do such a thing.

"How did it happen Emmett?" I asked a little angry and a little confused.

"How the fuck do I know! One second I'm having drink with the boys and the next I find some bitch under me practically naked with a lime and a shot in her mouth!" Emmett yells out. The cabbie looks back at us through his rear-view mirror and I gave him a nervous smile. I felt bad for Emmett, he is completely screwed. If anyone in our group is unforgiving it's Rosalie. He was completely fucked. At least I had a chance of making up with Bella, poor Emmett. I feel his pain. We made it to my house and I helped Emmett inside and into his room in my house. He fell onto the bed and passed out instantly. I walked into my room, as if all of this was a dream. To think one party could ruin our relationships like that was scary. How would we handle long distance if we couldn't handle one party? I am scared… to lose someone I finally found. I didn't want to go back to the days of 'Edward the player'…

Tomorrow would make or break a lot of relationships.

* * *

**Hey GUYS! A new chapter for all of you. :D **

**I know things are getting very messed up but they will slowly resolve...hopefully. lol. **

**Anyway, i love all of your reviews. Your thoughts on what Rosalie did and so on were amazing to read. I love it how you guys understand why everything is happened exactly as i planned. SOmetimes i get people questioning why things happen but with you guys, you understand everything. For that i am very grateful. I love you guys very much! **

**Wait till the Next CHAPTER -**

**Little Spoiler [for the upcoming chapters]- **

Some people make up, but do they completely?

Some people end their relationships for good. But is it really the end for them?

Are the new boys really as bad, or good as people make them up to be?

A huge twist shakes all of the people involved,

Someone is on the verge of death, but who?


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey GUYS!**

**So as some of you have requested, I posted the pictures of Joel and Aidan on my profile page. Hope you like them. Just imagine Aidan without the slight stubble and you'll be good ;) **

**Anyway moving on, another update for my dear readers.

* * *

**

**APOV**

I yawn as I stretch on my bed. Jazzy was such a sweetheart dropping m off at home and tucking me into bed then leaving. I love him with all my heart. I look into my bedside watch and see it is seven in the morning. I always woke up early after drinking, something with being parched and dizzy. I lazily walk downstairs in my pajamas and past the lobby into the kitchen, but what I see makes me stop in the lobby. There bright and early in the morning, I see Rose and Aidan sneaking in with Rose holding her shoes and Aidan locking the door behind them. I cross my arms and start tapping my foot. Both of them jump when I clear my throat and look at me startled.

"Oh shit! Ali," Rose cursed and then sighed in relieve. I raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"Just got back I see?" I ask narrowing my eyes and seeing Rose gritting her teeth, her makeup is all messed up, she has slight smudges of mascara and eyeliner under her eyes, her hair is a mess and she looks tired as hell. Aidan also doesn't look me in the eyes and is gritting his teeth. I sigh and walk up to them.

"Alice, we have to go to sleep. I will pass out any second. _Please, _I beg you, can you do the interrogation after I sleep and shower. Thanks, bye," With that Rose walks past me and goes up to her room with Aidan following close behind her and into his room. I shake my head and wonder what on Earth is going on. Finally making it to the kitchen I open the fridge and take a cold bottle of Evian out of there and chug its contents instantly. When that is done I sigh and go back upstairs. I once again stumble into Helen and Charlie walking downstairs.

"Rough night sweetie?" Helen asks in a motherly tone. I pout and nod she gives me a comforting smile and pets my cheek softly before turning to Charlie.

"Ali, princess, why are you up so early?" He asks me as he walks next to Helen. I shrug and lift a water bottle. "Ah I see, well sweetie, unfortunately Helen and I need to go to New York for four days to clear up things with the move. Our jet leaves in an hour, will you be alright?" He asks me.

"Of course daddy, we will take care of everything. Be safe Helen, daddy," I say and hug them both.

"Tell the others that I love them and will call when we land, and make sure you help out Aidan and Joel alright," Charlie says sternly. I smile and nod.

"Sweetie, please take care of yourself. And make sure you guys eat healthy stuff alright," Helen says. I smile and nod. It's so good to have a real family feel. I love Charlie even more for finding Helen. They walk past me and I run into my room and jump on my bed. Ugh I love my comfy bed. Just as I am falling asleep my phone rings and I groan and look at it to see who's calling. I am slightly surprised to see who it is.

Emmett?

"Hello?" I say.

"Alice?" I hear Emmett's tired and raspy voice on the other line.

"Yes, what's wrong Emmett? Is everything alright?"

"No Ali, I don't know what to do…" I can hear the pain in his voice. It seems as if he has been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I screwed up really badly Ali. I –I, fuck! Rosie walked in on me making out with another girl…" Emmett cried into the phone. My mouth opened and I just sat there frozen for I don't know how long. "Ali? Alice!" Emmett shouted and I finally came out of it.

"You did what!" I ask furious.

"I know, I fucked up. I have never regretted anything more in my life. What do I do, I need her Ali. Please help me!" Emmett begs me. I don't know what to do, on one hand I want to kill him for what he did to Rose, on the other I know she must be just as hurt, and he clearly regrets it. But still… no one hurts my sisters.

"Emmett…" I begin to say but he cuts me off.

"Please! Please I beg you, I'll do anything. Just let me talk to her! I need to see her. Alice you know how much I love her, if I lose her I wont be able to move on ever! She is it for me ALICE! PLEASE!" HE shouts at me. I cringe and cant help but feel some stray tears leave my face.

"Emmett! Be quiet for a goddamn second. I can't help you right now! I need to hear it from Rose first. There is no way I can promise you anything! She is my _sister_, I cant believe you let such a thing happen! What the fuck were you thinking Emmett! You _know _Rose! How do you expect her to trust you ever again?" I asked louder myself.

"Alice… I don't know what to do! What do I do?" He cries into the phone. He is literally bawling I can hear him sniffling and sobbing.

"Emmett, the only thing you can do right now is give her time to cool down. Let Bella and I talk to her and then if there is any hope then I will let you know I promise. But don't bother her until I tell you understand," I say with authority. He is silent for a few minutes and then I hear him sigh and he hums and answer.

"Yeah…" He says and hangs up after whispering a quiet thanks to me. I angrily shut my phone and practically throw it on my night stand. I lie on my bed and fall asleep again.

**RPOV**

I open my eyes and notice that's its pretty dark outside for it to be morning. I groan and the memories of last night come flashing back so vividly that by the time I see the all I am seething with anger. I don't want to leave my room but I know that they will start asking questions soon if not now. I glance at my phone and see that I have 50 missed calls from last night. All of them from Emmett and one from Jasper. I sigh and hold back my tears. I can't believe he would do that to me… I sacrificed so much, took so much crap for him and this is how I'm repaid. My chest hurts and I clench it and I gasp for air. I feel like I'm having a panic attack. The only man I've ever trusted so completely has betrayed me. I will never trust another man again, ever. My tears are flowing freely now as I rock hugging my knees to me. I hear a knock on my door and someone calling my name.

"Rose?" Alice says through the door. I ignore her and I'm grateful she knows to leave me alone. I heal best on my own. My head is spinning and I feel like I need some sort of outlet for all of my pain. I sob harder as I grip my hair. I hear some shouts outside my door and I don't care to know whose voice it is. Suddenly it's very quiet and I know that I am alone. I cry loudly now and openly in my room. After five minutes I notice my door knob turning and I gasp as I see a silhouette of a man.

"Get out!" I yell and hide my face. That person doesn't listen and walks in and shuts the door behind him then locks it. My room is swallowed in darkness since my curtains are still drawn. "Please just get the fuck out…" I rasp out not even looking up. Some one walks closer to the bed and I feel them climb on it and come closer to me. I cover my face with my hands and shake my head. "Go away," I beg shaking. That person grips my hands and pulls them down to my sides and then in the darkness I can make out slight features of the person. "L-let go," I weakly say with a sniff at the end.

"Rosalie…" Aidan says softly and comes closer to me and pulls me onto his lap and hugs me. I clutch at his shirt and burrow my face into his shoulder and cry. Meanwhile he is running his fingers through my hair in soothing motions and is rubbing my back gently. I sob and look up at him through my tears. I can see his face clearer now, he looks shaved and well rested. His hand comes up and cups my cheek as he gently wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"H-help me," I whisper in pain with a shaky voice. His hand pauses for a second then resumes its previous action. He leans in and kisses my forehead and I sigh in return.

"What do you need me to do?" He whispers, I can smell his minty breath and I pull his face even closer to me. We stare into each other's eyes and I grip his hair and he knows what to do.

"Help me feel something other than this horrible pain," I whisper pleadingly.

"Shh," he says and then pecks my forehead again then slowly moves his head lower and pecks my lips. I sigh against his lips and slowly open my mouth for more. He follows my lead and slowly slides his tongue in and I meet it halfway with mine. Our kiss is slow, tender and most of all comforting. It helps me forget, helps me feel. Our kiss is passionate and needy; he is the only thing I can hang onto right now. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tighter to him and I take a breath as I am pushed against his chest and sigh, then go back to kissing him. He is such a good kisser that I cant stop. I moan into his mouth and he begins to gently lie me onto my back while his hands slide under my baggy shirt that I haven't realized was Emmett's until now. I frown and he roughly pulls it off me and throws it somewhere then attacks my lips again. I instantly forget about the shirt and only focus on feeling every, amazing kiss that Aidan gives me. As he gently scratches my sides with his nails I arch and gasp as his kisses move down my neck and then to my right breast. I pull him closer to me and pant quietly. He has me on fire, so knowledgeable in his kisses that I cant help but smile. That's right, I don't need relationships. Just like before, I always knew they weren't worth it and someone always gets hurt. I just need pleasure like this, it is all I need.

"Aidan… so good," I moan and he looks up at me with a smile. He slowly begins to pull my underwear down my legs and throws it over his shoulders. Opening my legs to him while massaging my calves I sigh and lay back and let him pleasure me. He begins his kisses on my ankles then moves then up to my knees and up to my thighs. I sigh and wait for him to finally touch me when I most want him. "More," I order from him in a whisper. He doesn't look up at me this time and I'm grateful. I don't want to see what he looks like at that moment. His finger finally touches me and I gasp and arch. I'm so sensitive, so needy for him. For any feeling but the scorching pain in my heart. He leans lower and begins to lick me skillfully, every lick, touch is so precise I am shocked to know he knows my spots so well. I moan loudly and grip his hair pushing him more into me. He doesn't push, or complain just goes with what I want from him. I could tell him I love him for it, but I know it would be fake and just for the pleasure. I feel myself coming closer to the orgasm. To the much-needed release of emotions, my eyes are crying as I moan even louder and louder. Finally he sucks on my clit as his fingers penetrate me and I gasp and come, I'm in such bliss as I lie back on my pillow calmly still breathing hard. He kisses his way back up to me and I notice just then that he is still fully clothes and I begin to pull his shirt but he grips my hands and locks them by my head.

"No Rosalie, I don't want it from you," He whispers to me with a set look. I glare at him but then reveal a small smile. He comes up to me and lies down next to me and caresses my face. I realize he is getting to close to me, not physically but emotionally.

"This still doesn't change anything," I say sternly to him. He gives me a small smile and nods.

"I know Rosalie, this is for you. I don't expect anything. I just don't want to see you upset," Aidan whispers softly and pecks my forehead again. My brows furrow in confusion but I quickly turn away. He wraps his arms around my waist and begins to play with my hair.

"Where is everyone?" I ask after a silence.

"Gone, apparently Edward and Bella got into a fight. Jasper came and took Alice somewhere and Joel is being the mediator between Bella and Edward. Apparently Bella doesn't want to talk to Edward alone and yeah…" Aidan said quietly. I sigh and feel him caress my bare back, he scoots closer to me and wraps his arm around me tightly and he kisses the back of my neck. I sigh loudly this time in mild annoyance.

"Aidan…" I began to say but he interrupts me.

"I know Rosalie… stop being stubborn. I don't want you to be alone alright?" He says leaving no room for argument. I sigh and look down at his hand that is caressing my stomach.

"Thank you…" I mumble hoping he didn't hear me, but he tightens his hold around me and kisses the nape of my neck again. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but as soon as I do I hear the front door open downstairs and Aidan and I freeze. I look over my shoulder at him, shocked and scared and he gives me a calming smile and sits up.

"Get dressed, I will go down and keep them occupied. When you are ready why don't you meet us? Perhaps talk to your sisters; they are awfully worried about you. Especially Alice."

I nod and sit up letting the sheet fall into my lap. Aidan glances at me, he licks his lips quickly and sits up suddenly turned around. "I better go now. See you soon Rosalie," He says and walks out. I love how he calls me _Rosalie_, not a lot of people do… it's weird. Normally I hate that name. I get up and go to my bathroom to shower.

Half an hour later, I'm wearing my sweat pants and a tank top, my hair is wet and in a bun. I look like a bum but I feel like one as well so it doesn't bother me in the least. Walking down the stairs I notice everyone is in the living room. Jasper is over as well and he is sitting with Ali on a large chair playing with her hair and nodding when spoken too. Bella looks upset and is frowning while Jason tries to cheer her up and Aidan, the sexy bastard is just sitting there on the large couch and speaking rarely. When they hear me enter they all look at me and Alice jumps from Jasper's side and runs to me hugging me. I hug her back and sigh.

"Rose, are you ok?" She whispers softly. I frown and wonder how she knows. Probably from Jasper, or Aidan. But I don't think Aidan would say anything. Aidan doesn't act any differently, he glances at me smirks and then looks back to Joel and Bella.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ali. Don't worry about it," I say to her with a smile. I can tell she knows im faking it but she lets it slide and gives me a solemn nod.

"What's wrong with B?" I ask Alice quietly. Alice looks over her shoulder at Bella and then back at me and sighs.

"Edward and her aren't doing too well. Something happened last night and Bella is pissed, Edward keeps trying to talk to her but she is really unsure of how to handle things."

I purse my lips and click my tongue. I wonder what Edward did to make Bella so upset. "Bella!" I shout and she looks up at me alarmed. "Spill," I order and she gapes at me. I smirk and walk over to Aidan and sit beside him. Just as I lean back I feel the tips of his fingers brush my shoulder, when I look at him he acts as if he did nothing and doesn't even glance at me. I give a small smile and get comfortable.

"Rose… I don't think now is the time. Aren't you troubled by your own…" She begins to say quietly but I cut her off.

"Bullshit. Don't talk to me about that. There is nothing to talk over, we are over. Done, nothing left to discuss. Now what is going on with you and Edward?" I ask strongly. Everyone stares at me in awe or pity but I ignore it. I feel Aidan's fingers brush my skin again and I sigh calmly.

"W-well… it's really stupid. I don't even remember most of it," Bella says quietly looking at her hands.

"What were those sounds I heard earlier?" I ask everyone. Bella bites her lip and Joel looks at her in concern.

"Edward came over and I was being a bitch, we fought even more and I… accidentally threw a glass at him…" Bella says embarrassed. Her entire face red with shame.

"You did _what_?" I ask making sure I heard correctly. Bella nods as she bites her lip. "What happened after that?" I ask her excited. The Bella I knew before would never do that, she must have been really pissed.

"I know… so then he just stormed out…" She says upset. Joel turns to her and takes her hand. I glance at that and then Alice and she gives me a shrug then a roll of her eyes.

"Oh… okay, have you talked to him since?" I ask.

"No… I don't know how to initiate it, and I know he wont either. He already begged for my forgiveness but I was a bitch and ignored him. I don't know what to do…" Bella cries quietly. I roll my eyes and walk over to her. I grab her cell phone from beside her and she gasps as she stares at me text messaging.

**Edward Cullen**

**Edward, I'm sorry I was a PMS'ing bitch today. Let's just forget about our fight and move on… I love you, call me. **

I hit send and throw the phone at Bella as she catches it shocked.

"What did you send?" Alice asks, everyone seems very interested. Bella opens her folder of sent messages and reads it out loud.

"Edward, I'm sorry I was a PMS'ing bitch today. Let's just forget about our fight and move on… I love you, call me," Bella reads out slowly. Jasper's mouth starts twitching but then he lets out a small laugh, then Joel joins and then Alice. Everyone is laughing in some way, Aidan just seems like he is keeping it in.

"That is gold Rose," Jasper says. I shrug and walk back to my seat beside Aidan.

"Will it work Jazz?" Bella asks him. Jasper runs a hand over his face and sighs.

"Honestly I cant believe they screwed up like that with you girls…Its awful. And, I'm pretty sure it will work. I'm sure he is pacing a whole in his room with worry of how to get back together with you…" Jasper admits honestly. I smile but deep down I want to cry. I will never be able to be with the four of them again, on triple dates. I never knew I loved hanging out with all of us… it was all so perfect. Until that bastard broke my heart and trust. My fists clenched and my face changed into something of a scowl and a glare at nothing. I felt Aidan's fingers caress me and I turned slightly to see him watching me concerned. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to my room, someone get me some _in and out burgers, red velvet cake _and a bottle of grey goose," I say and walk out.

"Rose wait!" I hear Alice shout. I continue walking and walking, and the farther I get the more I weaken in holding back my tears. I hear someone talking and running behind me. Someone grabs my arms and turns me around to them and into their chest. I notice it is Aidan and clutch at his shirt as I try to muffle my cries.

"We're going out everyone. Be back later," Aidan shouts, grabs his keys and walks with me to his car. He seats me and then gets in and drives out of the lot.

"W-where are we going?" I ask between sniffles. Aidan shrugs and continues driving, he turns on some music and I'm grateful that he doesn't ask, doesn't speak. He just drives in the night far and fast, from my grieve. After a half hour of silence, I notice we are driving towards Rodeo Drive and he parks. I look down at my outfit then shrug, fuck if I care how I look. Aidan gets out and then opens my door and pulls me out of the car. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Let me lead tonight, just follow everything I tell you okay?" He says more than asks. I shrug and sigh scratching my wet hair. The stores should be closed, but he keeps on walking. We walk to _Valentino_ and he stops so suddenly that I almost bump into him. He opens his cell phone and calls someone. I wait silently looking around as most of the stores are closed and there are hardly any other people around.

"Hey, it's me Aidan Archibald," He says casually while still holding my hand. I sigh and wait. "Yes I'm at Rodeo Drive, I need access to Valentino, yes _private_."

"So what's up?" I ask after he hangs up. He gives me a quick smile and shrugs rubbing my arms comfortingly.

"Tonight you will go out with me and we will have a great night," He says surely. I raise a brow curious as to why he is doing this.

"Why are you doing all this for me? I don't understand, you do realize no matter how much you try to sweep me off my feet I don't want to be involved with any man romantically anymore…" I say making sure he knows what he is getting himself into. He sighs and leans down to peck my lips.

"Of course I understand. Stop repeating yourself, now I'm doing this for you as a gentleman. Just accept it please," He pleads with his hypnotizing blue eyes. I sigh and nod. The lights of the store light on and the doors open with four women and one man.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Archibald," The man says bowing. Aidan smiles and waves his hand nonchalantly.

"It's my fault. I should have given you some time in advance… either way let get moving shall we?" He asks and they all nod and let us through. I'm slightly confused as to why he can have a private shopping spree when the stores are closed…

"So this is the lady, what is your name madam?" The man in all black asks with a nametag of Louise on his shirt. I give him my hand and introduce myself; he kisses the top of it and smiles. "A pleasure, miss. Swan."

"We need a dress, something red, shoes and some make up," Aidan says looking at them. The three other helpers begin running around trying to find me something to wear. "I will also need one suit, maybe a tux… and shoes," Aidan says loudly and one of the girls runs to the male section.

"What are you planning?" I ask him narrowing my gaze. He gives me an innocent smile and pushes me towards Louise and the back room where there is a small studio with a large makeup setup. I take a seat and Louise begins doing my face.

"You have such beautiful skin Rosalie," He says nicely. I give a smile and nod.

"Thank you Louise," I reply.

"We should keep you natural, you will already stand out with your red dress, so hints of pink," Louise says practically talking to himself. I sigh and sit there as he adds little make up to me. When he is finished he pulls away and claps to himself. "You look stunning, I didn't have to add much at all! One of the most beautiful girls I have ever encountered Rosalie," Louise admits. I look away and smile. **[Picture on profile] **

"Thanks, so does Aidan do this a lot?" I ask as he starts on my hair.

"Not at all, this is the first time he's done this… it's strange. Joel always has before, he loves spoiling his girls but Aidan has never come with a woman before that's why we were so shocked to hear from him," Louise admits. I stay silent for the remainder of time. When he is finished with my hair I look into the mirror and gasp. My make up and hair look natural and flawless. I look more feminine and earthly rather than red and feisty. I like the soft look… A woman runs in with my dress, I guess, and a pair of shoes. **[Hair on profile]**

"Stand Rosalie, and try this please," Louise says handing me over shoes and a dress. I walk behind the curtain and try it on. The dress is gorgeous, red with cuts at the waist. It fits me perfectly, the shoes are gold Valentino's that are stunning with crystals on the bows. I walk out and hear three pairs of claps. I smile and twirl for them. "Beautiful! Just beautiful," Louise chants as his helpers and agreeing. I smile and sigh. I feel good in this dress, the make over is wonderful and I feel like I can be free and have fun. As if the heavy weight has been lifted off of me. I wonder how Aidan looks. "Rosalie follow us, Aidan is waiting," Louise says as he takes my hand and leads me back to where Aidan is. **[Dress and shoes on profile] **

When I walk out I see him there in a sexy black suit and his hair brushed back in a relaxed maner. He seemed so effortlessly classy yet cool. When he looks up at me he stares at me for a long moment then shakes his head and gives me a sexy smirk. **[Suit on profile]**

"Go get him tiger," Louise whispers to me, I give a smirk of my own and strut to him. He hold his hand out and I slip mine in. He twirls me and looks me up and down again.

"Perfection," He whispers. I bite my lips and look him up and down as well.

"You're not so bad yourself sir," I say back patting his jacket. "So where are you taking a stunning gal like me?" I ask cocking my head to the side. He leans in as if for a kiss but then leans back with a sexy grin.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, let's go," He says and pulls me out while shouting thanks to the store and Louise and his team. I shout it as well while the wave us out with smile. When we get to the car he lets me in and then himself. I wonder what the rest of the night will bring…

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Hopefully it's more fun with the pictures. I realized it's really hard looking for everything as exactly as you see it in your mind. Sometimes I wish I could just draw it for you all. But I know you will be able to put them together. Anyway, hopefully you like this chapter and understand the point of it.**

**Again as I have said before, just wait and see, even it's at the VERY VERY VERY end, everyone will get back together. **_**This **_**I promise you all.**

Till Next Time My Friends

-AcDhNt-


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you all my precious readers, for your comments and advice. I love hearing your thoughts on the matter, and I love how some of you have different opinions like where you think no matter what Bella and Rose are mostly to blame for everything happening. Anyway hope you like the next chapter. **

**Xo

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I was beyond pissed. To think something like _this _could break Bella and I up to such an extent is pathetic! I fucking want to shoot something right now, or someone, mainly Joel. That fucking bastard, thinks he can stand between Bella and I? As if. I'll fucking destroy him. The fact that Bella is siding with him and is leaning on him for support rather than me is really disgusting. I've never been this close to hating her. I was obviously partly to blame for this but how she overreacted its also _her _fault. Ugh, I needed to do something with myself. Fuck, everything seemed screwed up. Emmett and Rosalie, and now Bella and I. At least Bella and I were salvageable unlike poor Emmett. He completely screwed up and we all know Rose will never forgive him. I looked down at my vibrating cell phone on my nightstand and walked over to it.

**Bella—**

**Edward, I'm sorry I was a PMS'ing bitch today. Let's just forget about our fight and move on… I love you, call me. **

I stood there for what seemed like hours and then just fell on my bed face down. That's all? That's _all_! What the fuck? Did she think I was some kind of toy? I growl and decide to call her, reminding myself how much I love her and why I desperately want her back. It all overpowers the issues of man pride I have within myself. She picks up on the second ring.

"Edward?" She gasps surprised and breathless. I subconsciously let out a relieved breath at hearing her voice but set my mind straight for this conversation.

"You asked me to call you?" I ask her coldly. She doesn't reply for a few seconds and I just lie there on pins and needles.

"Edward, can we please meet up and talk in person…" She asks me. I sigh and rub my hand over my face tiredly. I barely got a wink of sleep and when I was ready to see her at her house she fucking threw a glass at me.

"So you can throw more things at me?" I bitterly ask. I hear a choked sob on the other line and immediately sit up. Was she crying? All because I'm like this on the phone?

"*sob* Edward, please- *sob* I'm so sorry *sob* I didn't mean to throw it at you! Can I come *sob* o-over and talk t-t-to you please *sob*" I clenched my fist, it was breaking my heart hearing her cry like that over me. No matter whose fault it was I never wanted to see her cry over me. I felt like such a fucking ass.

"Bella…come," I breath out. She lets our another chocked sob but this one seemed more of the happy kind and at that I cant help but automatically smile.

"I'll be there in five," She quickly says and hangs up before I got the chance to tell her I want her to be careful. Who knew how she would drive in that state, but then I remembered that she could practically walk over. I groaned and decided to change out of my soggy shirt that got wet when Bella threw a glass half filled with water at me. I took a deep breath and changed into a plain white t-shirt and waited. I heard the front door open and her hurried steps to my room, as I was about to open the door to let her into my room she bursts in and slams right into me. I am luckily quick enough to catch her and hold her frozen and shocked. Finally when we both decide it's safe to move, she pulls away as do I and I finally get to see what condition her face is in. Her eyes are swollen red from crying and she is still crying. She is still in the same outfit I saw her in just two hours ago, grey sweatpants and a tank top. And to me she still looks like a goddess, but I have to remain in control and tough. I move so she can walk in and sit on my bed waiting for something to begin.

"Edward…" She says not looking at me and then covers her face with her hand as she lets out another sob. I grit my teeth at the display and grip my hair tightly punishing myself for putting us in that state. I move over to her and wrap my arms around her shaking form. She grips my shirt and looks up at me biting her lip as if to hold back her tears.

"Shh… just calm down first. I can barely understand you like this, just shh. Do you want me to get you some water?" I ask her tentatively. She shakes her head and clutches tighter to me. I sigh and run my fingers through her lose hair.

"I-I hate you!" She cries out. That was certainly something I did not expect. I sit there frozen and wide eyed. H-how could she hate me? I love her, I always will. Is this all over? Why did she come over? To break up with me? Then what was the point of that text message? She said she loved me and wanted to go back to how things were… what is going on. I push her away suddenly and stare at her shocked. No word are coming to me but before I could even attempt to speak she beats me to it. "The fact that you tried to make me jealous! The fact that you didn't follow me when I walked away from you during the party! You fucking changed all of a sudden and I don't know why… I hate you for all of that, and then you come to my home and yell at me for being near Joel all the while begging for my forgiveness! I hate you…" She cries out punching my chest with her fists. I let her hit me twice but catch her third hit and pull her to me so we were face to face with our noses touching.

"Y-you hate me," I said, each word separate and clear. She glares at me and pushes me away and stands up and begins to pace. All I do is sit there and try to calm my rattled heart. The situation is fragile now and I have to handle it properly, I cannot lose Bella. Ever.

"Yes! I hate you! How could you do that to me? Huh Edward? I thought you loved me, I thought we had trust! What the fuck was all that preaching then Edward, were you just fucking playing with me?" She yelled at me then stopped pacing and was breathing in and out deeply trying to calm herself. She looked so sexy angry and flushed, yelling at me. Fuck, what was wrong with me, here we were on the verge of breaking up but all I can think about is how sexy she looks angry.

"I'm a fucking dumbass! Is that what you want me to say? I was jealous and I didn't handle it properly. The bastard Joel was all over you at the beach, then eyeing you like you were on display before the party. I didn't know how to handle this; I haven't been in this kind of situation before. He is practically your fucking stepbrother and the fact that I was jealous if him made me feel like an idiot! I didn't know how to handle the situation; I-I thought if I made you jealous you would feel the tiniest bit of what I felt whenever Joel was near you. I was a dick for thinking like that okay, I'm sorry. When you called me on it, I panicked and acted like I was the shit! I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry Bella. I couldn't even go after you because I didn't know how to act. I felt like I would _really _fuck up if I followed and talked to you in that situation. This was our first fight and I didn't know how to handle it and the fact that we had alcohol and the party didn't help me think at all. I know it's a fucking lame excuse but –but it's all I've got. All I can say it that I'm a dumbass. I love you, I always will…" I finished then took a deep breath and looked at her just standing there not moving, not even blinking. She slowly took a step towards me and then another, then she pulled her hand back and slapped me. I didn't see that coming either, again, everything with Bella is so surprising and different form what I expected.

"You fucking idiot! You moron! How could you be such a dumbass? Are you going to act like this during every fight we have? Should I just save myself the fucking regrets and forget about you now?" She yelled at me outraged. I lost it then.

**BPOV**

After I finished yelling at him, he stood up suddenly and gripped my upper arms tightly with a menacing look in his eyes. I've never seen Edward look like that. It scared me and made me kind of excited, but I was more scared. He pulled me close to him and I winced, because he was really hurting me. I always knew he had slight anger issues but he always guaranteed and made sure that I never witnessed it. Was this how it was like? His other side?

"Forget me?" He slowly asked me with a smirk. I bit my lip and looked away from his blazing emerald eyes. "As if I'd let you. Even if you do leave me, I will make sure you will never forget me."

I jerked and looked at him with fear. What was he planning, he didn't seem like himself at all at this moment. I was truly scared for my safety, thought deep down I knew Edward would never really hurt me. "W-what do you mean… make sure?" I stuttered nervously. He cocked his head to the side and grinned at me. All of a sudden I was thrown onto his bed with him hovering over me. His arms had me trapped, as did his legs. I couldn't move even if I could, his gaze held me bind to him.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you drive me? The slightest glance you give to another guy can set my raging jealousy off. Do you realize that _Bella_? Your smile will melt me, your tears _break _me. Your anger… turns me on. Do you realize what it's like to constantly have your emotions on a rollercoaster only because I fucking love you too _much_? Do you?" He barked at me at the end. I was shivering the more he spoke. Something about this side of Edward turned me on, the fear mixed in with being totally under his control had me going nuts.

"I –I do…" I manage to whisper somehow. He smirks and looks my face up and down, I feel like he can see my every imperfection, every wrinkle, every freckle. His face moves closer to mine and I hold my breath afraid to move or he would stop.

"You seem excited… does this side of me excite you _love_? Does it? Do you like the side that I have never shown you before because I was obviously worried what I would do to you in that condition…" he whispers, our lips practically touching with his every word. I gasp for air, finally letting myself have the much-needed oxygen. "The mere mention of you leaving me makes me fucking crazy. If I had it my way I would tie to you to my bed and never let you out, but I fucking love _you_! You don't even understand to what extent…" He lazily drawls out in his sexy voice all the while gripping my wrists tighter, leaving possible bruises. But I can't think of them now. All I can think about is Edward and what might happen. "I suggest, while I have at least one percent of myself in control you leave before I do something I regret… unless of course, you _want _me too?" He whispers in my ear and then bites it sucking the lobe into his mouth. I can't hold back a quiet moan. "It seems like you do not wish to leave?" I weakly shake my head and can feel my arousal flowing within me. "Very well then, you missed your chance. I'm going to mark your body until I'm satisfied."

I gulp and squeak as I feel him bit the column of my neck then such harshly. He is sucking so hard to the point of pain but am reeling in pleasure because of it. I never knew I would be the type to like that sort of pain but hey… it's so _good_. After a while he pulls away and stares at the raw red mark on my neck and grins to himself. He then moves to the other side of my neck only lower and bites and sucks there. I didn't know he meant it literally when he said mark me and brand me. But now I know I guess.

An hour later, I'm practically naked, only in my underwear with Edward giving me a hickey on the inside of my thigh. He pulls away and stares down at his work, I look down as well and notice that my entire upper body is covered with raw hickeys that look painful. If counted I would say there were about fifteen on my upper body alone. Then lower, I can see my legs, from my calves to my thighs and hips being covered as well. I gasp and sit up looking at him shocked. He has a dream like look in his eyes as if he is remembering something, then he locks gazes with me and I notice the old Edward there looking at me with fear in his eyes. He looks down again at my body, only this time horrified and then back at me. He begins to back up on the bed and I reach for him.

"Edward…" I call him but he just shakes his head as he stares at my body in horror.

"What have I done…" He whispers to himself. I reach over again and then he jerks his head to me and stares at me. "B-Bella… I –I don't k-know what got i-into me…" He whispers and I can see his eyes glaze over with possible tears and shame. I jump up and wrap my arms around him before he can escape. He just sits there rigid and unmoving. I keep whispering comforting words into his ear and I slowly feel him wrap his arms around me and bury his face into my neck. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm so sorry! I love you, please don't leave me," He pleads to me while holding me tightly. I kiss his hair and sigh pulling away from him gently so I can see his face. He looks like a lost boy and I can help but smile. I cup his face with both of my hands and stare at him lovingly.

"I promise not to leave you if you promise that next time you feel jealous or insecure in any way you tell me normally and right away. I don't want another one of our fights happening again, okay?" I ask softly. Edward gently grips my wrists and then kisses each of my palms. I hiss when he touched a tender spot on my wrist and he frowns then looks at my wrists and gasps.

"Bella… did _I _do this? What the fuck did I do… I actually hurt you baby, how can you sit here and comfort me when I deserve to be beat up and left for dead. How can you sit here so calmly as if nothing has happened?" He asks me bewildered. I sigh sadly and pulls my wrists away from his hands.

"Edward, it doesn't matter. This is nothing. I accept you, _all _of you.I love you, so much. Please believe me," I beg for him to understand. He looks down at his hands and then clenches them into fists and looks up at me.

"Can you hit me or something…" He mutters. I begin to laugh but then stop instantly when I know he isn't joking. I frown at him and straddle him.

"Edward, baby, you want to be punished. Fine, here is your punishment. You are to be the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I want you to act just like you always do, be my sexy amazing boyfriend who _doesn't _get jealous easily, and _doesn't _start petty plots to see whether I love you or not. Understand?" I ask him with both eyebrows raised. He hung his head and sighed.

"I fucking love you. God, do you even realize how much I love you Bella?" He asks me finally looking me up in the eyes with shimmering emeralds. I smile and hug him tightly.

"I love you too Edward."

That night I slept over at Edwards, and he made love to me the entire night, the sweet and soft kind. He wanted to make sure I knew how precious and important I was to him. I obviously tried to assure him it wasn't necessary but he wouldn't relent. It was morning and I was sore all over. I yawned and snuggled further into Edward. I felt him kiss my head and then my forehead.

"You awake love?" He whispered to me. I give a sleepy nod and feel more than hear him chuckle. "You must be tired and sore. How about I draw you a bath and you can relax while I make you breakfast?" He asks me. I giggle as his breath tickles my ear and open one eye to see him watching me with all the love and adoration he showed me last night. I sigh and lean up to peck his lips, he easily lowers his head and meets me half way.

"Mmm, you're tasty even in the morning," I mumble as I playfully bite his lip. He smirks and hugs me tighter to him.

"I'll show you who's tasty!" He says and then I'm on my back with him on top of me with an evil grin. I shake my head trying to hold back my laughter as he begins to mock bite my nose. I giggle as he finally lightly bit the tip and then lower to my lips to deepen our kiss. At this I moaned but he pulled away and I pouted for more. "Love, you are sore all over besides I want you to relax today. You deserve at least that from everything that's happened yesterday…" He says and his gaze wonders off to one of the marks he left on my neck. I roll my eyes and push him off.

"Chill, at least now Joel or whatever will know I'm yours eh Eddie Boy?" I teased him wiggling my eyebrows. He charges at me as I squeal and run away to his bathroom naked. He follows me and catches me around the waist.

"I recall telling you I utterly despise the name _Eddie_, right?" He growls into my ear. I giggle and shrug. "I'll teach you to call me Eddie," He threatens and turns on the shower and pushes me in, into the cold water. I scream and laugh at the same time and I jumped back into his arms and clung to him like a naked monkey. He is laughing all the while and changed the water back to the right temperature. "Will you call me Eddie again?" He asks me smirking. I frown at him and shake my head. He leans down and pecks my lips before turning around and preparing a bath for me. When it is ready he lowers me down comfortably and kisses my head. "I'll go make breakfast, I love you Bella," He says while staring me in the eyes trying to make me see.

"I love you too Edward," I say back with a soft smile and he walks out to leave me in peace. I cant believe we resolved our first fight in the most weird manner ever. We would obviously have to talk about it some more but right now I was too happy to care.

* * *

**So what did you guys think. I was a little skeptical about this chapter because i showed a side of Edward i havent showed yet... But you've all heard about it. Anyway, i would honestly love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this matter. **

**Love you all**

**XOXO  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey Guys! Wats up? **

**Just wanted to thank you all for the love and support. Even though some of you had your own opinions about the last chapter i loved it. I liked how you all understood it in your own way. Some of you though Edward was right and others thought that Bella was right. Personally i dont write to push my views and opinions onto you guys, I love how you come up with your own conclusions. It makes me very happy and satisfied as a writer for this story.**

**Anyway here is another one ;)

* * *

**

**RPOV**

We have been riding in a car for about ten minutes and there was soft jazz music flowing through, I sighed and looked out the window. We were dressed and I still didn't know where we were going. I looked over at him and bit my lip. He looked so handsome with his hair windblown and wearing a sexy suit. He had a relaxed look and when he noticed me staring he glanced at me and smiled.

"Something the matter?" He asked me smoothly. I purse my lips and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I would like to know where we are going."

"You'll see soon enough. Why don't you just relax and take in the scenery. I promise you will have fun and not think about Emmett all night alright?" He smoothly replied, then moved his hand over mine and squeezed it gently. I looked down at our hands and took a deep breath. I would give him a night, I at least over him that.

"Okay…" I replied simply. Another ten minutes passed and his hand was still holding mine, but now our fingers were laced. I decided to leave it just for tonight. I would let him do whatever he felt was necessary since he _was _technically doing it all for me anyway. We finally stopped and I saw we were near the docks with yachts everywhere. He got out and then let me out; he led me through the path and towards one of the larger yachts that was lit with small white Christmas lights. I gasped and looked at Aidan. He just gave me a small smile and led me onto the yacht. It seemed as if no body was there but I knew that wasn't the case. They just left us alone. I had to hold back another gasp when I saw a small table right in the middle of the yacht with a bottle of champagne and some meal covered with silver trays. I took my hand out of Aidan's and clenched my fists. What was he thinking? I think I made it clear enough that no matter how much he tries to romance me it wouldn't work right… but Emmett never did anything like this for me. Aidan was after all, older. He clearly knew how to court a lady, not only that, but he also knew how to make me feel like a real life princess. I looked up at him again and found him watching me with a gentle look in his eyes. He didn't say anything, didn't try to comfort me, he simply took me out and did something amazing.

"I don't know what to say…" I said quietly but staring at him all the while.

"Good I don't want you to say anything. Let's just enjoy our meal before it gets too cold."

We walked over and he pulled out my chair for me, I took a seat and sighed breathing in the gentle breeze. He opened my cover and I saw a perfectly cooked salmon with delicious looking wild rice, along with some salad. Everything looked perfect and I actually almost drooled, I was starving, I didn't realize it. But I haven't eaten all day. Aidan gave me a quick smile showing his white teeth and began to open the champagne.

"Dig in Rosalie," He said as the bottle popped open. I shrugged and began to eat while he poured me a glass of champagne. I moaned at the meal and looked at him.

"This is delicious, I've never had salmon that was cooked this well. Where on Earth did you find this cook?" I asked suppressing further moans. He smirked and winked at me.

"That is a secret my friend. Now a toast?" He asked raising his glass to me. I frowned as I thought what to toast about and shrugged.

"To a new single life of fun, with new friends," I stated surely looking at him. He touched his glass to mine and just stared at me. I took a sip and hummed in pleasure. It was some good champagne. Aidan didn't say anything else as we continued to eat our meal. After we were finished music began to play and Aidan stood up and bowed in front of me.

"Care for a dance?" He asked with his arm out. I blushed, I realized being treated like this was doing weird things to me. I took his hand and he led me away from the table and spun me so we were facing each other with his hand on my waist and the other holding me other hand. I just laughed as I stared up at the sky as he spun me around easily. Our dance was like a crazy waltz. It was simple, yet so free. We were having so much fun that by the end of it, I was left breathless. He led me to the railing and I looked down at the passing water. We weren't far from the docks but far enough to feel isolated. I felt him behind me keeping me warm; I laid my head back on his shoulder and sighed.

"This is amazing, thank you for doing this for me," I said softly looking at the beautiful night. I felt him lean over and shivered as his warm breath hit me right at my ear.

"Do you feel better?" he whispered. That's what I liked about him. He never made it seem like it was troublesome for him to put all this together. He never even said 'your welcome' to anything I've said so far. He made it seem so easy. I felt so free with him, like I didn't have to act a certain way, it gave me a sense of security that even though he wasn't my boyfriend he still was willing to put all this effort into it and still act like I was his number one priority.

"Yeah… I do. Why did you do all of this?"

"As long as you feel better. I know I haven't known you for long at all but for some reason seeing you broken after what that guy did didn't seem right. I want the old you back, the one that was bitchy, cocky and sure of herself. I want you to be happy… I guess that why…" He replied quietly into my ear. I stayed silent for a few minutes, then I turned around and put my hands around his neck. He looked down at me with a small smile but didn't say anything.

"I'm grateful for all that you've done but… know that this doesn't change my mind. I still don't want a relationship ever, I like spending time with you and you are amazing… even I can see that, but I don't want you to hope for something that wont happen. I don't want to hurt you for the sake of my own happiness. I always heal on my own so don't think that you need to be here for me—" I said but he cut me off with his lips. The kiss was soft and chaste but it did its job. I looked at him wide eyed and he just smirked.

"Shut up for a little will you. I never told you I wanted anything from you, correct? If you feel that way then I must be doing something wrong. I'm not as stupid and insensitive as to not know that you need your time to heal. Even after you are healed I don't want anything from you. Just trust me and let me be here for you. Do whatever you want, say whatever you want. I'm not here to judge you. I'm here for whenever you need someone to talk to, to have near and just as support. Do you believe me?" He asked me with a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes and raised on the tips of my heels to peck him. He met me half way and kissed me softly, his arms around my waist holding me tightly to him.

"So we don't have to give a name to _this_?" I asked pointing from him to me. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"No, so just relax and have _fun_, please," He pleaded with me in a light voice. I giggled and turned around, I felt his hands on my shoulders and he began to massage them. I moaned and threw my head back.

"This is absolute heaven…" I murmured. I heard him chuckle softly but he didn't say anything else. After that we danced some more and then he led me back to the table and I noticed beautiful French pastries covering the table. I licked my lips and grinned at Aidan. "This looks yummy," I said and picked one up and took a bite. I couldn't help but moan, I felt like I was moaning a lot that night. But what the hell, they are delicious. I put one up to Aidan's lips and he took a bite. He got some cream on his lip and I used my finger to get but when I was about to move my finger back he gripped my hand and pulled the finger to his mouth and sucked on it. It was his turn to moan as I just watched hypnotized by how fucking amazing his mouth felt. I quickly pulled my hand away and clenched my teeth while he just watched me with a lazy smirk present on his face.

"You're right, it _is _yummy…" He whispered while staring at me hungrily. I ignored him and continued to eat as I took small sips of the champagne. After I was satisfied trying a little bit of everything I couldn't help but ask one question.

"Aidan…" I said slightly unsurely. Since when was I nervous about anything? It was just a question.

"Hmm?"

"Why… I mean, I know why you are doing this but I still don't understand. If you are getting nothing out of this, _why_?" I questioned further. His smile widened and he stood up and put his hand out for me.

"I think it's time for us to head back don't you think Rosalie?" He asked perfectly. I rolled my eyes and gave him a stern look. He sighed and leaned down to my level and pecked my lips. "Who knows Rosalie… can we go now?" He asked me staring me straight in the eyes. I nodded and stood up. We got back to the docks and I didn't even realize that the boat was moving. It was flowing so smoothly. When we got to the car Aidan opened my door and let me in, he then got in and we began to drive back. I looked out the large window and watched the passing scenery. This night had been so relaxing, I don't remember feeling so free. He was the first person other than Emmett to make me feel like I was free. Except with Emmett even though I was in a relationship with him I still felt free but with Aidan I knew I didn't want anything like a relationship. I felt Aidan's hand grab a hold of mine and I glanced at him and just saw him act like nothing was wrong. I sighed and caressed his hand with my thumb mindlessly. He was so easy to fall for, if the timing was right, if I met him before Emmett maybe I wouldn't be in the situation I am know. Maybe I could trust him, but I can tell that he also isn't as desperate to tie me down as others. That confused me. He acted like my boyfriend yet when I spoke to him about it he acted like he didn't care what I did with whom. Its as if he just wanted to see me happy. We pulled into our garage and I glanced at my cell and saw twenty-seven missed calls and a few messages. Most of them were from Emmett, but the rest were from Alice, Laurie and my other friends. Just as I was about to put my phone away I felt Aidan move closer to me and turn my chin to look at him.

"Hmm?" I asked him surprised for his closeness. He moved even closer and kissed me, I sighed and began to kiss him back. Kissing him made me forget about Emmett but it wasn't a long-term medicine, it only worked short term so I took what I got. We deepened the kiss and I moaned as his tongue caressed mine passionately. After making out like horny teens in the car we pulled away gasping for air and he smirked at me cockily.

"Just wanted to do that before we got inside," He said simply and walked out of his car. He opened my door and helped me down. I looked into the car mirror making sure my make up isn't messed up to show that we hooked up. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. I shivered and quickly removed his hands from around me and moved. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going back in, don't stay out too long alright," he said casually and began to walk back in. I furrowed me brows and leaned against the car deep in thought. Shouldn't he have had a worse reaction to me pulling away from him than just a _shrug_? I mean he clearly wants me by the way he acts but then the next second he acts like he could care less whether he got a kiss or whatever from me. It made me very confused. I sighed and rolled my eyes, this is just what I need. Already analyzing his motives and moves when he told me to just relax. I can be such a girl sometimes. I shook my head and walked inside.

* * *

**Oh, so here it was. I know most of you want Emmett and Rose back together, but im afraid that wont happen for a long time. I mean would you take back someone who has cheated on you so publically? Anyway that is my opinion lol. Please help me figure out a way how Emmett and Rose could get back together though, im kind of blanking when it comes to that because im pretty angry with the situation myself. **

**xoxo**

**acdhnt**

**3  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**BPOV**

I woke up in the arms of Edward and snuggled further into them. I felt my cell phone vibrate on the table and groaned internally. Who would be calling at… I checked my phone and saw that it was twelve pm. I looked and saw that it was Alice. I quietly pulled myself away from Edward's warmth and shivered as I answered the phone in a whisper.

"Hello?" I whispered as I began to look through Edward's closet for a shirt. I found a navy button down and slipped it on and walked out of his room shutting the door quietly.

"Bella! Hey is everything ok? I wanted to call yesterday but I thought I would bother you. Are you guys ok?" She asked quickly. I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Yes Ali, everything is good. We worked it out now we just have to talk it out I guess. It was a stupid fight on both our accounts. But anyway how are you? Is Rose back? Where did her and Aidan go?" I asked sliding down with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"Oh, well I saw them come pretty late. Aidan went straight to his room so I haven't been able to talk to him yet but Rose came in looking gorgeous in a red designer gown with her hair and make up all done. I was shocked, when I asked her about it she just shrugged and told me she was going to take a bath."

"Oh…wow. That's pretty strange, did she… look happier? Was she ok?" I asked biting my lip and suppressed a yawn. Edward and I had a pretty late night, it's no wonder we're tired.

"Yeah, she seemed ok. Sad, but ok. I don't know what to do Bells, like we both know Emmett loves her more than anything but the fact that he cheated on her so publicly too is fucked up," Alice muttered in a sad tone. I sighed and began playing with the sleeves of Edward's shirt.

"Same here Ali, but we both know that nothing will make Rose take him back now. It will take a miracle for them to get back together. I haven't seen or spoken to Emmett because these past few days were crazy. We have to sort this shit out," I said surely.

"Uh huh, agreed. Anyway sorry to wake you, I was just worried. Dad called and told us he was safe and that he loves us. Come home when you're ready ok?" Ali said back in her happy voice. I smiled and nodded but then chuckled at my own stupidity.

"Yup, thanks Ali. See you soon."

I hung up and looked to the stairs to find Esme staring at me shocked in her silk robe. I blushed and covered myself with Edward's collar. Fuck, this was sooo embarrassing, I looked down and noticed I still had all of the hickeys Edward gave me on my legs.

"Is that you Bella?" She asked in a warm but startled voice. I peeked up and gave her a large smile and stood up uncomfortably clutching the shirt closer to me. She looked me up and down and then gave a concerned expression, which turned into a knowing grin. "Don't be shy now dear, we've all been there," She chuckled. I gasped and covered my face with my hands.

"Esme!" I squealed and looked through my fingers at her. She was leaning against her door with her arms crossed at her chest.

"Good morning darling. Will you be joining us for breakfast?" She asked in a motherly tone. I gulped and bit my lip. My hands lowered to clutch at the bottom of the shirt praying that it would grow in length.

"Uh… yes, thank you," I muttered my face probably redder than a tomato. I heard the boor behind me open and Edward's voice and my eyes widened.

"Bella, where did you go?" He asked in a sleepy manner stumbling out of the room shirtless in boxers. I didn't turn to meet him, my gaze was frozen on an amused Esme. Edward seemed to see me and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I didn't move and waited for him to see his mother!

"Are those the boxers I got you from Milan dear?" Esme questioned Edward grinning. I felt him stiffen behind me, gasp and look up to see and smiling Esme.

"M-mom…" he breathed out. I bit my lip again and felt Edward loosen his arms around me and step in front of me shielding me.

"Morning Edward, Bella said she will be joining us for breakfast. Why don't you both go get… ready, while I get breakfast going. Alright?" She asked in a teasing voice. I could only see Edward's back but I noticed his muscles twitching every now and then and couldn't help but lick my lips.

"S-sure mom," Edward said and turned around pushing me into his room. I heard chuckling from behind Edward and Esme say,

"See you soon Bella, don't take too long."

OMG! I ran into Edward's bathroom and locked myself, gasping for air. I might be having a panic attack. I heard knocking but I couldn't answer to it, I knew it was Edward. But it was just so awkward to talk about. There I was, literally naked except the button down shirt that was thin.

"Bella, love please open the door," Edward pleaded. I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. Would she tell Carlisle, how can I look them in the eyes now? Oh god, this was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life! "Bella, _please_. It's not that bad. She wasn't even mad or embarrassed, c'mon love. Let me in," he begged. I sighed and crawled over to the lock and unlocked it. The door flew open and Edward rushed in wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Edward, I don't think I can look them in the face ever again! I am mortified," I whispered wide eyed. Edward kissed my forehead and looked at my face concerned.

"Bella, you know she loves you. She knows that you always stay at my place. _Seeing _it doesn't make a big difference. C'mon, it's ok, alright?" He asked me softly. I bit my lip and nodded quickly. He hugged me again and this time I wrapped my arms around his warm smooth body. Digging my face into his shoulder and sighed and kissed there. "If I may ask, what were you doing out of bed anyway?" He chuckled asking me. I buried my face even deeper and bit him. He yelped and jerked away from me while I laughed at him.

"I was taking a call from Alice. I thought I was going back to bed so I didn't bother getting dressed, sorry it's all my fault," I whispered looking down at the tiled floor.

"Love it's fine. I'm sure it will be a story that when we look back on it, we will all laugh including our parents," He whispered into my ear. I smiled at the thought of his family being mine too and sighed.

"Yeah… you're right," I muttered and raised my head and puckered up my lips for a kiss. He smirked and leaned in kissing me.

"Let's go get ready. I'm sure she's waiting for us to go downstairs."

We got up and got dressed and washed up. After I made sure for the fiftieth time that I looked presentable I walked out to meet Edward looking at his cell phone with a frowning expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair clearly bothered by something.

"It's Emmett. Jasper went to see him and found Emmett lying in bed with the curtains drawn, the room a mess, he looked like he hasn't washed or taken care of himself for days. He's a mess Bella," Edward sighed then looked at me with his penetrating green eyes. I gave him a sad smile and walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a comforting hug. I know that Emmett is like a brother to him; he is clearly worried about his well being.

"I'm sorry Edward… but I don't know what to do. You know Rose, she will never forgive him. I don't even know how to help him, besides I cant take his side on this no matter how much I want them back together. Alice and I decided we would not interfere between her and Emmett. She's my sister and he obviously, no excuses, cheated on her…" I replied still hugging him. Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I know, it's just so hard knowing that this is it for the six of us. Now, in a way the atmosphere will always be strained and we will have to choose who to go out with… I don't want this, I don't like the fact that I cant help my best friend and your sister," he said softly. I released my hold on him and took his hand and led him out of the room.

"C'mon, let's go down. No matter what we do right now we cant help but make sure that both of them are okay… so cheer up. After all we _did _just get through our first fight, _and _through your mom seeing me practically naked in your house," I chuckled softly. He gazed it me with a piercing look and smirked.

"You know that you are the best girlfriend ever right?" He asked me smiling.

"And that would make you judge that on _what _previous relationships you had?" I asked in a teasing manner. He pulled me in and kissed me just before we went down stairs.

"I'm serious, I love you Bella," He whispered and then kissed me again. I sighed and kissed him back.

"I love you too Edward."

**ESME-POV**

When I saw Edward and Bella come into the kitchen I tried to hide my smile but Carlisle noticed. As always, he always noticed everything about me.

"What's that smile for?" He asked form behind me hugging me. I pursed my lips and shrugged. I would let Carlisle know later, he would find it hilarious I bet. After all a similar even happened to us as well. Except I was caught wearing nothing but a sheet, but that was a whole other story. I decided to tease Bella about it a little. She was so cute when she blushed as she realized I was there. What concerned me though were the hickeys covering her legs and some peeking from the collar of the shirt. There were too many, I never knew Edward had that kind of…hobby? I would have to talk to him or let Carlisle talk to him about it later. I can't help it, it's way too easy. She clearly made my son happy and I could tell she was a good girl. After all, she straightened out Edward, any girl who can do that is clear in my books.

"Ill tell you later Car," I whispered and pecked him over my shoulder and moved to serve breakfast.

"Good morning Edward, Bella? What a nice surprise, I didn't know you were here," Carlisle said innocently. Bella immediately flushed red and Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Oh didn't you know dear, Bella was here since _last _night…" I said innocently, placing a pan of eggs and pancakes onto the table. I glanced at Bella and noticed her chewing on her lip nervously. She was so easy, too easy.

"Thank you _mom_! Can we just eat already," Edward asked impatiently clearly knowing what I was doing. I just gave him my innocent smile and shrugged.

"Of course, sit, sit."

"So Edward, I spoke to my friend Dr. Iris and she said that while you do your MB you can intern at the hospital… how does that sound?" Carlisle asked him. Bella raised her eyebrows and looked between Carlisle and Edward. I would have to see if she and Edward could make it long distance. Carlisle and I had too… it was tough but we pulled through. Let's just hope they do too.

"Oh is that so. That's great, thanks dad. I will have to thank Dr. Iris later as well," Edward said happily. That meant he could get a job at the hospital quicker. He looked really happy but then he looked at Bella and frowned slightly. I noticed Bella trying not to met his gaze and decided to lighten the mood. They were both clearly not ready for it yet.

"So since that is settled, Bella dear, I was wondering… would you and your sisters be interested in helping me throw a charity event?" I asked her. Her head raised and she stared at me shocked, her glass of orange juice half way up to her lips. I held back a smile.

"R-really? You would want our help?" Bella asked shocked.

"Of course dear, and Helen is also helping out. I was thinking it's never too early to begin your entrance into the society you know. So how about it?" I replied easily.

"Um… okay, sure. I mean yes, that would be lovely. Thank you so much Esme… you don't know how much this means to me… to us," Bella said with a warm smile. I returned her smile and glanced at Edward who was watching both of us with a gentle expression.

"Isn't that great Bella, just don't let her tire you out. She can be quite bossy…" Carlisle added, joking… I hoped. I slapped his shoulder with a pout and he chuckled and pulled me to him and pecked my lips.

"No amount of kisses will get you out of that Carlisle," I said pulling away from him but had a teasing smile on my lips.

"Well you guys are in love as ever," Edward muttered scowling at his food trying not to look at us. I laughed as did Carlisle and Bella giggled.

"Oh shut up Edward, it's rare to see people so in love these days. I hope you guys will always be together and happy," Bella said with a sigh.

"I hope so too! So anyway, Bella why don't you let your sisters know about my proposition and then come by whenever you see fit this week. Give me a call so I know when to be home," I told her. She nodded and took a sip of the juice.

"I will, thanks Esme," Bella began to say but her phone ringed and she gave us an apologetic smile and I waved her off as an okay to take the call. When she left the room Edward, Carlisle and I were just silent but all staring at one another.

"So mom, thanks for… helping with the atmosphere," Edward said quietly with his head down and his hand on the back of his neck.

"No problem dear. I can tell you two aren't ready to part yet, but don't worry. If you want I can talk to her and tell her how hard it was for your father and I?" I suggested and glanced at Carlisle who just smirked and gave a single nod. He then glanced at his watch and stood up and pecked me.

"Got to go love. Be back by dinner. Take care son," he said and walked out of the kitchen, he walked into Bella on the way and pecked her cheek and told her bye as well. Bella blushed and walked back to the table quickly.

"Is everything alright dear?" I ask her worriedly.

"It's fine… I just have to get back now. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I'll call you regarding the charity event alright Esme?" She said sweetly. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Perfect Bella. Now don't stay away for too long," I said while giggling.

"I wont thank you Esme."

She turned to Edward ad he stood up and stared at her concerned. I decided to let them have some privacy and walked into the kitchen. I placed my ear against the door and hid myself.

"Is everything okay love?" Edward asked Bella.

"Yeah don't worry. It's just we have to handle Rosie, we haven't spoken about her situation at all yet. I feel bad, her problem was so much bigger than ours and I just left her alone. I am a horrible sister," Bella said softly, I could hear her sniffling.

"No it's not your fault. It's Emmett's if anyone's. You know you are an amazing sister and friend to her. I'm sure she will come around and open up to you and Alice. Just be patient. I'll walk you home."

"No, I can do it alone. You stay and have breakfast with Esme. She cooked such an amazing breakfast I feel guilty leaving midway…" I smiled to myself. Bella was such a sweetheart just as I expected.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked again.

"Yes, now I have to run. Be good, and I'll call you later okay. I love you," she whispered to him and I assume the kissed afterwards.

"I love you too, let me at least walk you to the door," Edward said and they began to walk the opposite direction towards the main entrance. I sighed and looked at my wedding band. Who would think that after so many years I would have a son who already had his girlfriend? They were so perfect for each other they reminded me of Carlisle and I. I heard Edward walk back into the dining room and I re-entered.

"Did you have fun listening mom?" Edward asked me with a narrowed gaze. I gave an uncomfortable chuckled and bit my lip.

"Who? Me? I would never do such a thing. What do you think of your mother Edward, you should be ashamed!" I scolded him. He smirked and pulled a chair out for me. I sighed and sat beside him. "What happened with Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Long story mom… but it's messed up," Edward stated tiredly. I rubbed his back and waited for him to tell me. "At the party a couple days ago…Rose found Emmett kissing another girl. He was really wasted mom… he feels like shit, but so does she, obviously. I don't know what to do. Even you could tell that she was perfect for him couldn't you mom?" Edward asked me, at that exactly moment the look in his eyes was the same of the seven year old boy who was caught being bullied by some seniors at his school. If it weren't for Emmett and Jasper he would be a very different man now.

"I see… but to think Emmett would do such a thing, especially to Rose. It's hard to imagine but I guess… they were perfect for each other," I thought out loud. Edward nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I think you should know that Rosalie wont forgive him… tell Emmett that if he really loves her he will be there for her be it by boyfriend or friend, or even an acquaintance. If he is stubborn and doesn't give up I know she will take him back. He has to earn her trust little by little dear," I suggested.

"You're right. It's just really hard knowing things wont go back to how they were. It seems like a huge nightmare…" Edward stated. I gave him a soft smile and rubbed his back.

"I know son, but it's life. It isn't always easy. Things wont always go how you want them too… I'm sure you can tell with Bella and yourself."

"Yeah, actually we just made up. We got into a fight as well at the party. We practically almost broke up. Mom, I almost lost Bella… it's so scary knowing that."

"Really, did I tell you that your father and I broke up a total of four times before we married?" I said looking up. Edward looked at me shocked and gaped, I gave him a nod. "Yup, the first time is really stupid. Actually, we were in junior high and we just began to date and all his friends made fun of us since we were one of the first couples… anyway, he broke it off on the third day of us dating. It was so funny thinking back on it now. He had tears in his eyes as he did it, I also remember I cried. After I didn't talk to him for an entire week and he saw the very same people that made fun of him and teased him try to flirt and ask me out, did he finally realize that he was wrong. He broke into my house at night on Saturday and brought me flowers and chocolate begging me to take him back…" I said softly.

"Wow mom, never knew it went that far back. Who knew dad was like that… and the second time?" Edward asked eagerly. I chuckled and sighed.

"Let's see the second time… it was when we were in grade twelve, graduating and prom was coming up. Now don't think this was your typical prom break up. No it was entirely different. To this day prom is one of the most amazing days of my life thanks to your father. It was flawless. Some of the girls and boys in our class were very jealous of us. Of how happy we were together, no one could understand how we could be so happy with each other for so long. So they decided to plot a little something. It all began with the invitation to prom. One of the guys that was Carlisle's friend came up to me during lunch and asked me to prom on behalf of your dad. Usually all girls expected big gestures, and most of my friends got them, you could tell how I was expecting one too. But then the guy, Jimmy, I think, comes up to me and asks me in the most unromantic way possible. It went a little something like this. _Hey Esme, Car wanted to let you know he will take you to prom. He said he didn't have time for some big stupid gesture when he already had you for so long… so be at the gym by seven._ I almost cried right there. All the girls who were in on it, laughed on purpose and began to talk about how long term relationships sure drain the romance out of everything.

"I didn't even know what to say I was so embarrassed. Carlisle never acted like that before so I thought that _maybe _he was getting tired of me and would break up with me right after if not during prom. He was the love of my life and I couldn't stop crying. Apparently the girls made up a rumor to Carlisle with recordings and everything, that I agreed to go to prom with some other guy. Guess who it was?" I ask Edward with a laugh. He gives me a confused expression and I continue.

"Jimmy, the very guy who asked me to prom _for _Carlisle. So he obviously got angry and upset over it. The girls that were supposed to be my best friends then played this whole act of how Carlisle tried to hit on one of them during gym class and because she was _such _a good friend she rejected him for my sake. I was already doubting things you know… so I began to get more angry than upset. There we were dating straight for six years and I begin to hear all of this stuff on top of knowing we were attending different universities. If you are wondering why we never spoke about this to each other was easy, my best friend Diane apparently always picked up my house phone and told him I didn't feel like talking to him, and when I tried calling him, his best friend Jimmy, told me the exact same thing. I was furious and so was he. We both never went through anything remotely close to this so it was hard and complicated for both of us.

"Anyway so I'm so angry I decide to get another date to prom to prove to him that I didn't need him and didn't want to talk to him if he was ignoring me. So I go to prom with Robert, another friend of ours, but he had the biggest crush on me since Carlisle and I began dating. So I walk into the gym with Robert, and they introduce us to the crowd. Then I noticed Carlisle with a friend of mine, Katrina. He was glaring at me the entire time and I was glaring right back. We were both too stupid and immature enough to talk things out so we tried to make the other more jealous. What happened next was the highlight of my night. As Robert and I were dancing, he kept moving his hands from my hips lower than I was comfortable with. And I kept moving them back. Just as he was about to do it a third time I felt him being pulled away from me by some force and thrown onto the ground. Carlisle then continued on punching him and Robert began to fight back. After they were both bruised and bloody the teacher came and separated them both. For some unknown reason I followed Carlisle out of the dance as he walked back to his car. When he noticed it was me following him it was one of the most romantic conversations of my life with him.

_**Esme Prom with Carlisle Flashback—**_

"_What are you doing here, shouldn't you be caring after _Robert_?" He sneered at me wiping his bloody lip. I ran over to him and moved his hand to see the damage. _

"_If you're acting like this then why did you even start that fight in the first place?" I asked back angrily. He scowled and turned away from me. _

"_Because… even if you get tired of me, or hate me, I never want to see another man's hands on you. Nobody loves you more than I do, more than I always have!" He yelled at me turning around. I furrowed my brows and sight. _

"_Love me? You call it loving me when you send _Jimmy _to ask me to prom for you in the worst and the most embarrassing way possible!" I yelled back also furious. _

"_What are you talking about! I never asked Jimmy to ask you for me! How could you even think that, I had this entire elaborate plan on asking you! And then I heard you saying yes to _Jimmy_! How could you say yes to someone when you know you're going with me!" _

"_Me? What about you! Never even picking up your phone, or ignoring me at school!" _

"_You were the one ignoring me! I called you every day! I even wrote you letters!" _

"_ME TOO!" _

"_You…didn't receive any of my calls or letters?" Carlisle asked confused now. I blinked back my tears and shook my head. _

"_You didn't get any of mine either?" I whispered. He shook his head and stepped closer to me. "So you d-do care about me?" I whispered crying. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. I breathed his familiar smell and hugged him back tightly. _

"_Don't be stupid, I love you. I always have and always will." _

"_I love you too! I cant believe this whole thing was planned by our friends!" I cried out and looked up at his face in the moonlight. He looked down at me and smiled. _

"_Can I kiss you?" he whispered to me. _

"_Like you have to ask." _

_Carlisle and I kissed for a long time, just happy finally being together. After we both pull back he kisses my forehead and lets go of me. "We have to get the back," Carlisle says in a deadly tone. I nod my head and jut my chin out determined. "But how?" _

"_I have an idea!" I said and we began to plot…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Wow… mom I never knew things like that ever happened to you both. When I look at you both it just always seems so easy…" Edward said amazed.

"Oh no my son, and you will realize as well that nothing in this life is easy. I don't think we would ever be as happy as we are had it not been for those incidents."

"So what did you do to them?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Well lets just say it involves them being caught by everyone having sex behind the main curtain."

"How did you pull that off?"

"I worked on Jimmy and Carlisle worked on Diane. We obviously didn't know they would take it that far, both of them thought that the other person was Carlisle or me. Turns out they would do a lot to get us…"

"You're evil…" Edward murmurs.

"What was that _dear_?" I ask back sweetly.

"Nothing mom."

"Edward the reason I'm saying all of this to you is… no matter what fight you two have _never _run away from it. If you think it's worth getting each other back then most of the time both of you feel the same way. Communication is key in these relationships, especially after you guys go long distance, trust and communication will help you survive. Don't ever shut each other out," I told him serious.

"Thanks mom, I wish I knew that before… but I guess it's all fine now. I never want to make her cry again, even if it's her fault or mine, I know it's my responsibility as a man to make sure she is happy."

"I raised a fine young man. Your father will be so proud of you, he already is… but the day when you decide to start your own life and family, would probably be the day your father and I will feel truly accomplished."

"Mom… you and dad are the best parents a child can ask for. Honestly, before I was always ashamed of how I acted that's why I never brought any of those girls home. I didn't want you or dad to see me like that, Bella…she changed me, she made me a better man. And I want to keep getting better and better for her, for you, and for dad."

"You truly love her son?" I asked him with a motherly smile. He nodded and my smile widened.

"I got to say dear, the fact that you have it all so together will help you out in the future. I want to have a chat with Bella later on as well. She's such a sweet heart, I want to help her in any way I can."

"You're the best mom! Thank you for accepting her to completely," Edward said and hugged me. I hugged him back and petted his back.

"Oh yes… Edward, dear, what were those bruises on Bella's body from earlier?" I asked keeping my smile hidden. He froze and moved away from me, not looking me in the eyes.

"It's nothing mom. Can we pretend that you didn't see anything _please_!" Edward begged. I laughed and then turned serious.

"Okay son, but remember, she is a lady. You can't go marking her like that, it will make every day like hard for her. You are a responsible man now, and act like it. Got it?" I ask him sternly. He nods and stares at me shocked.

"Y-yes mom."

"Good. Now go clean your room and then go visit Emmett."

"Y-yes mom."

* * *

**HEYHEYHEY**

**How ya'll doing?**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**It was very different from the ones before. **

**I hope you didn't mind Esme's tales, personally I had fun coming up with them, to me they seem like the most flawless and perfect couple. **

**Anywayzz lemme know how you found it. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**HAVE A HAPPY THANKS GIVING :D **


	47. Chapter 47

**hey everyone Im backkkk. **

**There's a note at the bottom, plz read it if you could. **

**ALSO -**

**I know that im writing a lot with Rosalie right now but please try to understand that right now she is the lead, just for now... :) until i clear everything up in the story. Alice and Jazz and Bella and Ed are not over obvs, and they will have their own Chapters, just try to understand. **

**Thanks, i love you all. Happy reading.  
**

**RPOV**

I woke up fully rested and sighed. For some reason the breakup didn't seem as hard as it should… with Emmett being the love of my life and all. I smiled at the memories of last night and sighed. I wondered why Aidan was doing all of this for me…but shrugged off the thought as soon as it came. It wasn't my business to ask that. If he felt like helping me then fine, at least he was helping. I stretched and went to wash up. Today I felt like hanging out with everyone together. I've been shutting them off far too long.

I went down stairs and noticed Alice cooking breakfast and decided to sneak up behind her and tickle her. She shrieked and dropped the spatula onto the floor. I began to laugh and she just glared at me but I could see her lips twitching fighting for a smile. "You bitch! Now I have to use another one!" Alice whined and bent down to pick the dirty one and throw it into the sink. I shrugged and walked over to see what she was making.

"Oh yummy, that's one gourmet omelet. When did you learn to cook this?" I asked as I knelt lower to sniff its contents.

"No touchie! And Rachel taught me her secret family recipe."

"Oh no way! I didn't know you and Jazzy's mom bonded to such an extent. Damn, good for you. What's in it?"

"Um, mushrooms, tomatoes, bell pepper, peas, corn, onions and cheese… I think that's all…" Alice said deep in thought.

"Wow that's a lot of shit in there. I'm excited when will it be ready?" I asked moving to the cupboards to get some plates.

"In five or so minutes. Would you mind setting the table?"

"Nope, for how many people?" I asked opening the drawer and getting the cutlery.

"Hmm, there's me, you, Bella's coming back, Aidan, and Joel. So five," Ali giggled and turned to check on her omelet. I began setting the table when I heard Joel screaming how delicious it smelled.

"Oh man! That smells absolutely mouth watering. I am too hungry, is it almost ready?" He asked excitedly getting a seat on the table.

"Yeah, almost. Could you get Aidan?" Alice said not even facing us.

"I'll do it. Joel you get some glasses and the drinks okay?" I said to him. He saluted me and nodded winking. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him before walking off to Aidan's room. I wanted to wake him up if he wasn't awake already. I sneaked into his room as quietly as possible and saw that he was not on his bed. I frowned and noticed his bathroom light on. I tip toed there deciding to scare him in the shower by stealing his towel. As I opened the door I saw Aidan swallowing some pills back then taking a chug of water. I stood there a looked at all the little bottles of medicine. He finally noticed me and turned off the running water and his face seemed angry as he shut the door in my face. I took a step back and decided to go back. He would come down if he needed too… what was up with him anyway? Why was he so rude about it? All I wanted to do was invite him to breakfast. He didn't have to get all touchy about it. But what was up with all that medicine… there's no way he could be taking them all right? I would have to ask Joel about it. Just as I went down Bella was back looking fresh and happy but I could see some hickeys here and there.

"So B, rough night?" I smirked at her. She blushed and covered her face with her hands. Joel began to laugh loudly and Alice just giggled.

"Shut up Rose! None of your business actually. But I _do _have some news!" She squealed excitedly. I took a seat across from Joel and Bella as Alice began to cut the omelet up.

"Well spill," I demanded.

"Esme asked if the three of us wanted to help out with a charity event she is planning. Helen will be helping out as well. Isn't that amazing, _us _working on a _real _event!" Bella sighed happily.

"Hmm that does sound—"

"AMAZING! TERRIFIC, SUPER FABULOUS! WHEN DO WE START?" Alice jumped right in front of Bella clapping her hands as she just interrupted me. I rolled my eyes and leaned my face against the palm of my hand.

"Hyper much?" I sarcastically added. Ali stuck her tongue out at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well she said we can plan a meeting anytime this week. We just have to let her know in advance," Bella replied simply. Alice walked back to serving our omelet humming to herself.

"What's going on?" Aidan asked as he walked in wearing a plain white t-shirt with navy jeans. He smelled clean and refreshed. I looked up at him and noticed him not meeting my gaze. I guess I should ask Joel in private… maybe it was something serious?

"The girls were just talking about the charity event mom is planning with Esme and how they get to help plan it," Joel replied casually smearing butter on his toast. Aidan raised both eyebrows and hummed.

"Oh, sounds tiring. Will we have to help out again?" Aidan asked slightly put off as he took a seat beside me.

"Dunno, ma never mentioned it," Joel replied while chewing. Alice finally set the food on the table and we all dug in.

"This is delicious Alice, I don't think I've ever had an omelet this good!" Joel complemented her. Alice just gave a little bow and a giggle in turn.

"I will let Rachel know."

"Wow Rachel taught you that? Amazing, I should get Esme to teach me some things. She is an amazing cook!" Bella stated. I glanced at Aidan slightly nervous, I don't know why but he scared me a little with his actions. He caught my gaze and gave me his usual smirk. I sighed in relief; I didn't know I needed too… Glad to know things were back to normal.

"So what's your plan for today ladies?" Aidan asked smoothly, lifting his fork to his mouth and taking a bite of the omelet.

"I don't know, I want to do something with all of us though," I replied and everyone beside Aidan stared at me shocked. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, sounds great. What should we do?" Joel asked with a large smile. I swear that guy smiled _way _too much to be healthy.

"Unfortunately I will not be able to join you all," Aidan said with no emotion what so ever. I turned my head to him and stared at him confused. He gave me a small apologetic smile in return.

"Why not?" Alice asked curiously. "Busy?"

"Not really, I'm just not feeling well. Think I might be getting a cold," He answered Alice truthfully. Joel nodded and shrugged.

"Well then I guess Aidan's out. What can one guy and three beautiful ladies do on such a free and gorgeous day?" Joel questioned stretching.

"I'm down for anything…" Bella muttered with a shrug.

"Should we invite Jasper and Edward?" Alice asked me, I knew she wanted to know if I would care whether they hung out with their boyfriend's or not.

"Sure why not?" I replied simply with a smile. Alice chuckled and shrugged shaking her head.

"You seem different Rosie," Bella said not really meaning anything by it.

"What do you mean B? I'm just fine, I'm not going to wallow in self-pity or hate on the guy because he's a dumb ass. We all know what he missed out on," I smirked and everyone chuckled at me including Aidan.

"True, very true. Do you guys want to go play volleyball? It will be even with Edward and Jasper if they join, if not then we can go to an amusement park, Disney world!" Alice cheered. Bella and I rolled our eyes. Only Alice was still this giddy about Disney world.

"Okay I'm down, are you?" Joel asked Bella and me. I sighed and shrugged and Bella just gave a nod.

"I'm going to call Jazzy and then get dressed! WOO DISNEY WORLD!" Alice screamed excitedly before running off to her room. Bella just groaned and pulled out her cell texting Edward I assumed. Aidan stood up and excused himself. I decided to follow him and ask if he was all right. When Aidan and I were both in his room I shut the door and leaned against it.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure too?" Aidan asked me turning around. I just looked him up and down, he _seemed _healthy.

"Are you going to be alright alone?" I asked him staring him straight in the eyes.

"Is Rosalie worried about me?" He asked himself with a smirk. I raise an eyebrow waiting for him to get serious. He straightened out his expression and slowly began walking up to me. When he was not two inches away form my face and knelt lower and replied. "I'll be just fine. I'm pretty weak naturally, I get sick easily. So sometimes I need to rest up and get my energy back. Thank you for worrying," Aidan whispered caressing the side of my face. I frowned at him and stilled his hand with my own and grasped it with both of mine.

"Okay… what were those pills you were taking?" I asked slowly, carefully making sure I wasn't intruding on his privacy. He raised both eyebrows and smiled at me.

"They're just supplements. Like I told you I'm naturally weak. I need them to build up my immune system," He easily replied.

"B-but there were so many…" I whispered concerned. He gave me a soft smile, it seemed somewhat sad.

"Rosalie, most of them I don't have to take every day. Only like once a month or so. Don't worry. It's nothing serious. Now I don't want to talk about how weak my body is any longer. Its making me angry for not being able to go out with you today," he said with a pout. I smirked and went on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck and pull his mouth down on mine for a simple kiss. He placed his hands on my waist and slowly encircled me with his arms. He released our kiss first and had a smirk on his face. "And what did I do to deserve that?"

"You don't have to deserve it. Besides, it's thanks to a certain someone I'm able to be so easy going about everything. Even though I hate to admit it," I grumpily muttered the last part. He laughed and pulled me to him for a hug. Shocked, I hugged him back and let a small smile out. Being around him made me feel happy and free. I liked that. After we both pulled away he leaned down and kissed me again. This time the kiss was more passionate and included our tongues. I slightly moaned as I arched into the door while his hands were supporting me. After a couple of minutes of making out I heard Alice shouting to get ready and sighed.

"Guess that means time for you to go…" Aidan whispered against my lips. I licked them and nodded.

"Now I kind of want to stay…" I replied quietly tracing patterns onto his shirt. He smiled and shook his head.

"Oh no, I will not allow that. You were the one that wanted to hang out with everyone, now don't be stubborn and just go, as much as that flatters me. Besides do you think its easy letting you go now that we're here like _this_?" Aidan asked me seductively as he pressed his slightly hard bulge against me. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'm out. Take care of yourself and get the rest you need. If you need anything call one of us okay?" I asked him seriously. Aidan let go of my waist and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I just told you it's not serious. Now relax and go have fun! When you're back I'll let you make me soup or something," Aidan said opening his door and pushing me out of it with a laugh. I shot him a dirty look and walked back into my room. Bantering with him like that made me feel good. I –I really… just plain and simple, _liked _him. Just that, I liked him. The thought made me smile and I bumped into a glaring Alice who was pointing at her watch on her wrist.

"Hello! Get ready, Disney land is huge."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me five min."

I changed into jean shorts with a green empire waist shirt and put my hair into a high ponytail. I put on my white sneakers and smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked like a typical teenager. When I got downstairs everyone was ready and waiting. "Where are Jazz and Ed?" I asked putting on my sunglasses.

"Um, they're busy with something else. So they told us to have fun…" Bella said slightly uncomfortably. I shrugged and took my keys.

"Whatever, let's go," I said and we all went into my baby blue Range Rover.

"I called up some of my friends and told them to meet us there if you don't mind. They're a cool group of people," Joel said.

"Awesome. We get to meet Joel's friends!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the little ball of energy beside me in the passenger seat. Joel and Bella were talking about something in the back.

"Hey B, how did it go with Edward?" I asked while driving. Bella blushed and began fiddling with her thumbs.

"That good eh?" Joel asked smirking.

"Well most of the issue is resolved but we still have to talk about some things. Other than that it's all good," Bella replied with a warm smile. I let myself be happy for her sake and sigh.

"That's great B. Edward is a great guy for you, now that I approve of him I don't want to go through all the trouble again with a different guy," I said and glanced at Joel through my mirror. He gave me a confused expression in return.

"Ha Ha Ha! Very funny Rose. Just concentrate on driving. Beside's even if Edward and I did break up, I wouldn't get into a guy so soon. It would probably take me a year or two…"

"True, Bella. After your last boyfriend you waited like six months to move on and you didn't even like him much…" Alice added surely.

"Wow… aren't you one dedicated woman," Joel joked nudging her.

"I am," Was Bella's simple reply. She shrugged at him and got a very distant look on her face. I sighed and concentrated on driving. My own thoughts paralleling through my memories with Emmett… some with Aidan. I found that strange. I decided not to get close to Aidan in that way but somehow that little fucker got so under my skin so quickly I couldn't ignore him.

"Rose Jasper's birthday's coming up, I'm planning a party for him. Where should I throw it?" Alice asked me quietly. I thought about it and sighed, this was the first time we celebrated one of our birthdays together… it was supposed to be all six of us. Emmett and I even got a present together, it's in my room, in my closet. How…could I give it to him now? Should I get another one and give this one to Emmett? I growled internally and pursed my lips.

"Dunno you can throw it at our place if you want…" I replied simply. Alice gave me a smile but then it suddenly dropped and she looked to the side biting her lip worriedly. "What's up?"

"Ugh…well, you know how Jazz is like best friends with Edward and…Emmett…"

"Yeah so?" I asked slightly impatient. Why were they walking on eggshells around me. It was pissing me off.

"Um…would you m-mind if Emmett was at the party too?" Alice whispered looking outside through the window. I sighed aggravated and didn't reply. I didn't know what to say, I can lie all I want but the fact is… I don't know how I would act seeing Em, no _Emmett_. Alice was kind enough not to bother me about it. She knew me well, I would give her an answer eventually.

"We're here," I said as I muted the music and parked in the large overly full parking lot. Alice jumped out and began to clap and hurry us through.

"So where do we meet your friends?" B asked as she put her purse over her shoulder. Joel placed an arm around her shoulders and waved us to follow.

"Right at the front, let's go guys," he said and we went. When we made it to the entrance there was a group of six people, four guys and two girls. They seemed older than us, excluding Joel. "Yo! Guys, sup?" Joel asked one of them as he waved and moved away from Bella to give one of the guys a bro-hug.

"Joel my man, you haven't changed a bit. Still kicking it with the ladies I see," the tallest one in the group joked as he smiled at us.

"Damn straight I am. Ladies, gents, these three here are Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Ladies, this is Kim, Trace, Dylan, Susie, Ryan and Alex," Joel introduced us all. Alex was the tallest one, he was slightly lanky and had an arm over Kim. I think they were going out. Kim was beautiful, she was mixed, I think half Korean with Spanish. Her skin was really tan, but she had beautiful cat like eyes that were grey with a small nose. She was tiny compared to Alex, they seemed like the perfect contrast couple. She smiled at us and waved.

"Nice to meet you guys!" She excitedly claimed. We replied, as we should have in our own greetings. Dylan was the shortest of the guys, actually I think he was shorter than most guys, around 5'7, and he was holding hands with Susie. Susie had curly red hair, with pale skin and freckles. She had large brown eyes and a wide, warm smile. Just looking at her smile wanted to make you smile along. Trace on the other hand seemed laid back with a cigarette between his lips. He had sparkling hazel eyes that seemed to scrutinize everything they glanced at. His shaggy blonde hair and slight tan showed that he was from Cali. Ryan, the complete opposite of them all. He actually seemed a little gothic, or artsy. I didn't know exactly, he was on the skinny side wearing mostly black except bright blue Nike sneakers. He had slick dark brown, almost black hair with pale skin. His eyes were so pale and blue they were almost white. At first glance he seemed a little intense and freaky but after looking at him more and more, he was actually pretty good looking. All of them were. Alex wasn't really my type though, too lanky.

"So shall we get going?" Dylan asked with a smile as he gazed down at Susie. We all agreed and went to get our passes.

"This is going to be awesome! I haven't been here in so long!" Alice exclaimed excitedly clapping and snapping pictures of all of us.

"Haha, true neither have I. Let's just get some things straight here, okay?" Joel asked. We all paused and looked at him. "Does everyone like riding roller coasters?"

"Yeah, I'm down…" I replied first.

"Me too," added Kim.

"Hmm," Trace hummed simply, then flicked his cigarette bud off to the side.

"Ugh… I don't really like them much…" Bella said quietly. Joel looked at her with a pout and placed an arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll take care of ya. Now anyone else have problems with them?"

"Actually I don't really like them either," Susie said and gazed up at Dylan innocently. He sighed and rolled his eyes but he had a smile the entire time.

"God Sue, you can be so annoying sometimes," Dylan muttered at her half-heartedly.

"Yeah but that's why you love me!" She replied giggling and leaning up slightly to kiss him. I looked to the side and frowned. They were so cheezy and cute they made me sick. I knew I was being irrational and it wasn't their fault I was in a cynical mood. But it just hurt for some reason seeing them so happy together. I'm pretty sure trace noticed and narrowed his eyes at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You guys make me sick," Trace muttered and began walking off casually. I looked at him shocked, did he do that for me? The couple, Dylan and Susie, scowled at him and shrugged.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. Jealous of our perfect relationship right sweetie?" Susie asked Dylan batting her lashes. Dylan sighed and gave a resigned nod. I decided to wave at them and follow Trace to…either thank him or ask him why he did it. Everyone else followed us.

"Hey wait up," I called after him. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Huh…it's you," he said somewhat passively. I glared at him and decided to ignore that. I didn't know his character well enough to see if that was offensive or not.

"So… why'd you do that back there?" I asked him simply and straight to the point.

"You're pretty forward. And here I thought that you were the type that didn't have the guts to say what you thought."

"Oh really. You thought that of me? How very presumptuous of you. So…" I waited for his reply.

"So…?" He repeated slowly as we continued to walk.

"Are you slow or something? Why did you do that back there?"

"Oh…hmm…I wonder. Maybe 'cuz they made me sick with their display. It was merely coincidental that you seemed to dislike it as well…"

"Right… it was also just a coincidence that you noticed that about a person you haven't known for even ten minutes. Don't play dumb with me. I don't get your reasons but… thanks," I said and began to walk back to Alice and Bella.

"Wait," he called and I paused and turned around. "So I pegged you wrong. You're pretty smart and perceptive."

"Is that a compliment? Because if its one based off of how my looks don't really match or follow up with my brains or personality I don't want to accept that."

"Yeah, I could see why not. I would be lying if I said it wasn't but forgive me for judging you based on your looks. Shall we start off fresh?" He asked offering me his hand. I looked down at it and sighed, I liked his honesty and simplicity. He seemed like a fun guy to banter with. I shook his hand and smirked at him. "So Rosalie…what university do you go to?"

"Twenty questions already?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Well…isn't it appropriate for us to get to know one another?"

"I guess. I'm not in university yet, I'm still in grade 12. But I am going to Yale and you?"

"Yale eh…nice. I just finished my four years at UCLA for medicine. Thinking of maybe transferring to Princeton or Yale."

"Oh cool, so you're the same age as Aidan?" I asked.

"You know Aidan?" Trace asked me suddenly with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to be looking me up and down as if trying to piece something together.

"Yeah, we all live together. Our parents are dating."

"Oh, that's…surprising. Joel didn't mention that. Why didn't he come today?" Trace asked masking his shock easily and asking the next question.

"He said he didn't feel well. But if you want to see him I'm sure you can come over after," I said with a shrug. He raised a brow and looked at me questioningly.

"What makes you assume Aidan and I are friends?"

"Aren't you?" I asked confused. This guy was weird. I couldn't get a read on him at all.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for four years. Ever since he went to Princeton and I went to UCLA. I guess getting together would do us some good. Are you close with Aidan?" He asked me with an intense gaze. His eyes slightly narrowed and thoughtful.

"Yeah, you could say that. He's a great friend you could say," I replied with a smile. Thinking of Aidan brought a smile on my face. I wish he could have come… I frowned wondering why I was already so attached to him. He was perfect and all, but he never claimed he was interested in me beyond the night we had sex. And even then he just said he wanted me. But never mind that, we both know where we stand and that made me happy. Neither of us assumed anything and everything was out in the open. If I found out he was with someone I wouldn't be hurt. Because we never promised each other anything but a special friendship… companionship.

"Really. Wow, the times sure have changed him. Interesting. I think I just might take you up on the offer of coming over to see him, if it still stands of course."

"Yeah whatever. So long as he feels better. So you're tight with Joel as well?"

"Well we were all part of the same group a long time ago. It's good to know they're back. Makes it seem like old times."

"Wow, didn't peg you to be the sentimental type."

"Mmm, so are they your friends? Bella and Alice was it?"

"My sisters. We are all adopted."

"Wow! Joel kept a lot from us. Are you saying all of you are living together now?"

"Yup. It's cool," I said with a smirk.

"Poor Joel… I feel for him."

"How come?"

"Well living with three beautiful women, has he already gotten together with Bella?" he asked me smoothly.

"No…Bella has a boyfriend and so does Alice."

"Oh, and you…don't?"

"No. Besides, why only Joel? You make it seem like Aidan is gay or something."

"Well, the Aidan I know was never really interested in girls not matter how gorgeous. He had his fair share of followers and fan clubs but he rarely took an interest in anyone. I'm pretty sure he had one long-term relationship in high school and the rest were just one night stands here and there. He wasn't like Joel… that's for sure."

"Oh…" Was all I could say. I didn't want to reveal anything to this guy in case Aidan didn't want other's to know. It wasn't my style, besides I needed it to be hidden as well.

"Hey Rosalie, Trace! Let's go ride that one over there!" Joel yelled at us waving madly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled walking over to them with Trace beside me. I just learned something about Aidan… and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset.

**HEYAA! **

**I got some reviews asking me if the post would be after thanksgiving, but I'm not sure how it works wherever you guys are but my Canadian thanksgiving just passed lol. SO I hope it makes you happier. **

**Now I know I'm adding a lot of random OC characters but I hope you guys take them seriously and get to know and like (or hate) them like the regular cast. **

**Believe in me :) trust me when I tell you Rose and Emmett will be together but it might be tomorrow or in the distant future. **

**Leave me any comments and reviews, I love hearing from you all. I cant reply to all but I read every single one of them. **

**XOXO **


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

When we got home from Disney Land, for some reason Trace came along with us on the way back. Rose said something like him wanting to catch up with Aidan. Not that I really cared, right now my main concern was Emmett. Even though its my job to hate him, I just have to check on him. I still feel as if he's my brother. Same as Jazz… it hurts me to know he was capable of such a thing.

"Hey I have to go finish my paper so you guys chat amongst yourselves for now," Joel said and ran upstairs. I sighed and checked my phone again. The last text I got from Edward was two hours ago and he said something along the lines of Emmett practically dying… I fidgeted and glanced at Ali as she chatted with Trace. Rose went upstairs most likely to check on Aidan.

"Ali, I'm going to go out for a bit okay. I might sleep out if anything. So don't worry," I said and ran out to my car. I heard her yell okay. Something made me worry a lot. I felt the need to check on Emmett. I drove straight to his house. Once I was in front of his door, his housekeeper let me in and told me that his parents were out of town for some vacation. I sighed and gritted my teeth. Just like his mom to leave him in his worst time. Once I was outside his room, I heard Edward's and Jasper's voice. I opened the door slowly and gasped. There was Emmett with a bottle of vodka in his hand, lying in bed unshaved and depressed looking. His eyes were red and puffy, most likely from crying. He was wearing a grey shirt that seemed worn, and a pair of boxers. Edward and Jasper stared at me confused as I slowly made my way in.

"How long has he been in this state?" I ask calmly trying to not gag from the smell of alcohol and old food in the room.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked walking up to me slowly. Emmett didn't move once, he just stared at the ceiling with his mouth partly open.

"How long had he been like this, Edward," I ask again, calmly. He gives me a sad smile and runs a hand through his hair nervously.

"I honestly don't know. We've been here for the past eight hours and he hasn't moved once except to chug down some of the vodka. Jo the housekeeper said that he locked his door and wouldn't let them in to clean or take care of him…" Edward replied. I swallowed dryly and walked past Edward towards Emmett.

"Have you tried to take the bottle or anything?" I asked just observing the situation.

"We have but he just swung at us and forced us to let go. Bells I'm afraid this is serious, I don't think you should see him like this," Jazz said softly. I laughed bitterly and sat on the edge of the bed beside Emmett and just stared at him.

"Em… can you hear me?" I asked in a gently voice, my hand moving towards his empty hand so I could grip it. His skin is dry but hot, maybe even feverish. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," I whispered holding back my tears. I felt him squeeze my hand very lightly, that if I hadn't been paying attention I might have missed it. "Good, Emmett. Now how about we help you up and clean you. Let us help you Emmett. We all care, I'll even speak to Rosie for you if you want?" I asked. I hear him groan in pain as he begins to gasp and his hand that was holding mine moves to his chest and he grips it tightly.

"Make it stop, make it stop," Emmett began to mutter quietly but we all heard. I move closer and I hear Edward and Jazz do the same.

"Make what stop Em?" I whisper.

"The pain, it wont go away. I want Rosie, I lost Rosie. She hates me! I hurt her!" He begins saying quietly but then that turns to shouts towards the end. I almost fall back, and would have if it hadn't been for Edward standing right behind me supporting me. He quickly catches me and grips my shoulders tightly. "Rose! Rosie please, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to Rose! Help me!" He continues to shout. I choke back a sob as my hands raise to cover my mouth and I began to cry silently. Emmett raised his vodka bottle and pours the rest of the contents down his throat.

"Jazz! Take it away from him! NOW! Don't let him have any more!" I shout holding back my shaking. Jasper moves quickly and rips the bottle from Emmett's hands and Emmett sits up and begins to reach for it pathetically. Now that I see him fully I can't help but gasp again. His cheeks have hollowed out, his pupils are dilated and he has bags under his eyes making him look like nothing I've ever seen before. He continued to reach for the bottle while calling out Rose's name. I cant take it anymore. I stand up and move past a concerned Edward and reach for my cell. Shakily dialing her number seems to be a problem, but I finally manage. She answers on the fourth ring.

"Bella?" She asks confused.

"Rose I need you to come to Emmett's _now_!" I cry out.

"What are you talking about? Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?" She begins to ask me hurriedly.

"Rose just shut up and get here! I don't care what you say or want but god help me if you don't get here right this instant!" I say into the phone darkly. I don't hear anything on the other line for a while but then she finally answers.

"Fine. I'll be there in 10," She says and hangs up. I slide down the wall and hug my knees to my chest. Edward walks over to me and kneels before me.

"Love, are you okay. I knew you shouldn't have seen this, it's too much for you," Edward says softly, rubbing my arms. I shake my head and grip his shirt tightly.

"It's just so sad. I don't know what to do? I mean I want to be on Rose's side obviously, but seeing Emmett like this literally hurt's me. I just can't believe this happened, I mean this means anything can happen between all of us! It's so scary and sad," I whispered shaken by everything. Edward just sighed and hugged me. I knew what I said and brought up was really all out of his hands.

"I think I should call his parents," Jazz said after a little while. Edward and I separated from each other and I nodded.

"He needs all the help he can get," I muttered sadly. Just as Jasper went out of the room to call them, Rose walked in looking pissed off. But as she stepped into the room and notices the surroundings if it, then Edward and I in the corner, then lastly Emmett on the bed shaking slightly. Then she looks at me again with a resigned expression.

**RPOV**

As soon as I saw Emmett in that state I couldn't help but gasp. Was that really _him_? He seemed so different and… pathetic! I looked at Bella, pissed but resigned at the same time knowing she couldn't help but call me. I heard him muttering my name and sighed. Walking up to Bella and Edward I knelt over and closed my eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it? I mean, really?" I asked in a whisper. Edward looked at me with a sad smile and shrugged.

"Anything really, I don't care. Just give him a kick in the ass for all I care. As long as he gets out of this bed and stops drinking," Edward whispered back with a shake of his head. Bella just nodded agreeing with him and then looked at me. We had a silent conversation and I knew what had to be done. Bella sat up and pulled Edward along with her, leaving me along with Emmett. I slowly walked over to Emmett's bed and sad down on the edge.

"Emmett?" I said after clearing my throat. For once I was actually scared, seeing him like this, pained me. I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright, but then again, I realized he did all of this to himself. His eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly staring at me as if I was some ghost.

"R-rose? R-rosie?" He whispered in awe as if seeing me for the first time ever. I nodded and tried my best to look into his eyes not his appearance. His mouth opened in an o shape and he reached his hand, hesitantly towards my face. I took a hold of it before it reached me and grasped it with both of my hands. "Am I dreaming again? No, it cant be? I mean, if I was dreaming y-y-you would let me, you would kiss me! You wouldn't look at me with such a disappointed expression!" He started out slowly and quietly and ended up yelling into my face. I just sighed and watched him patiently. All of a sudden I was tacked down further onto the bed with his arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried in my stomach with him shaking and crying silently. "I'm so sorry Rosie! Sorry, sorry, sorry! What do I do? How do I live without you? How can I fix this?" He kept asking me between his sobs. I was lying there in his bed stiff and finally I felt a tear slip past my eye lid. All my pent up emotions that I thought I took care off exploded and I was crying right along with him.

"It's too late Emmett. You fucked up! There's nothing left for us! You have to get over it and move on, because seeing you like this is pathetic Emmett! You acting this way and killing yourself wont make anyone happy! I want you to live and not kill yourself because of me. Just man up! Man the fuck up Emmett! Get over yourself, you think you can cry like this and act this way? Then how am I supposed to act? You cant steal all of this! It's not fair!" I shouted at him. His arms tightened around me and he lifted his head to look into my face.

"I love you," He whispered desperately. His eyes wild and crazed. I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to stop my tears. "I love you Rosie, I love you so damn much! I'd do anything for you! Are you listening to me Rosie? Baby? I love you!" He ended up shouting. I pushed at his shoulders, catching him off guard and sat up to move away from him.

"No! Shut the fuck up Emmett. You don't do that to people you love! Fuck off, and fuck you!" I yelled as I stood up panting heavily. Emmett looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists, he clenched his eyes shut and let out silent sobs. I flinched when I saw the first one rake through his body. This was too much! I cant handle this. I lifted my hand to my heart and froze, shaking in one spot. I couldn't move or think past what Emmett did to me.

"Why did this have to happen? Why cant I love you like before. Why does it hurt so much? Weren't we supposed to make each other happy baby? Why did it turn out like this? I was the happiest bastard in the world because of you… and now… I am nothing without you!" Emmett said softly but with conviction. I bit my lip to keep myself from falling down to my knees. He slowly moved his head to look at me and I felt myself reach out to him slowly, but stopped as soon as I saw his mouth open in hope. I glared at him, holding my betraying hand against my chest.

"Life sucks Emmett! There is nothing you can do about it. All there is left for us to do is… move on and try to be happy. I –I just can't be here anymore, sorry," I muttered and ran out of there. Past Edward, past a worried looking Bella, past Jasper who was on the phone pacing back and forth. I got into my car and drove far, my hands were visibly shaking, as I gripped the wheel. I didn't even realize I was crying until I noticed my vision getting blurry through my tears. I choked on a sob as I almost got into the other lane and heard a loud honk waking me up to be more careful. This was all too much, I had to pull over somewhere and calm down. I didn't know for how long I drove but I knew that it wasn't getting any easier. I saw a deserted beach and pulled over and ran out, falling to my knees as loud sobs rocked right through me.

It hurt so much, so fucking much. My head was throbbing, I felt like I would throw up. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and shakily answered it without looking for who it was.

"H-hello?" I muttered, trying to calm myself, but it didn't work. My voice shook as I let out a loud sob.

"Rosalie?" I heard a clear voice on the other line, there was only one person who called me Rosalie so calmly and it was Aidan.

"Aidan?" I whispered in a raspy voice.

"Yes, its me. Where are you? Are you okay?" He asked quickly, urgency clear in his voice.

"No, no, I need h-help. Please help me…" I begged quietly. I faintly heard Aidan's friends ask where he was going, with him only replying 'out.'

"Rosalie, I need you to calm down and tell me where you are," Aidan spoke clearly and calmly to me. I looked around and saw an old worn out sign saying 'Romers Sands'.

"I –I am in some deserted b-beach, called R-romers Sands… please hurry," I whispered, my throat, hurt from all the yelling and crying I did.

"Stay on the phone with me, are you hurt anywhere? Is there anyone near you?"

"N-no?" I replied unsurely. I was definitely not hurt physically, but mentally that was a whole other story.

"Rosalie, ugh, shit! Okay hold on for a few minutes, it looks like it might rain, do not move okay. Are you near your car? Is it parked near the beach?"

"R-rain?" I looked up and, guess what, it really did look like it would rain. I looked behind me and saw my car. "My c-car is parked, near the beach. I –I'm right in front of it, on the b-beach, are you close?"

"Yes, yes. I see it. Almost there. Just hold on for a few seconds okay?"

"Uh huh. My head hurts and my throat, everything hurts Aidan," I muttered into the phone slowly. I heard a door slam shut and turned my head to see Aidan running towards me with his phone to his ear. He shut his phone and put it in his pocket as he reached me and fell on his knees and gripped my shoulders staring at me with a worried look. "I –I thought you were sick? Why are you here?" I whispered, raising my hand towards his cheek. He gave me a small smile and pulled me into his arms for a tight hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and cried silently into his shirt.

"You saw him didn't you?" He whispered into my ear softly. I nodded into his shoulder, not saying anything. "I see… did you say everything you wanted to?" I shrugged and continued to hug him. "What do you want, I'll do anything."

I raised my head slowly to look into his eyes, biting my lower lip. Just then I noticed a rain drop fall on my nose and frowned but ignored it. "I, I want you to make me forget, like you always do…" I whispered, pleadingly. He gave me a sad smile and leaned down to kiss me softly, but I quickly turned the kiss passionate and rough. If he was gentle I would feel too guilty. I was selfish as it is, relying on him so much. He pried away from me, holding me back by my shoulders while panting, as the rain became heavier and heavier.

"We can't do this out here, come into the car, I'll take you home," He panted out as he began to stand and pull me along. I shivered and looked up into the rain, that hid my tears. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I wasn't supposed to be this bitch who used him whenever I needed some comfort. He silently led me towards his car and opened the passenger door for me. I gripped his shirt and pulled him towards the back seat. He looked over his shoulder with a questioning look, until he realized where I wanted him to open the door. He slightly frowned but then instantly changed his expression and gave me his usual smirk. Opening the door for me and waiting for me to climb in, he turned me on my back and climbed over me. We were both cold from the rain and drenched, but our bodies were heated. I still had small tears trickle down my face as he silently leaned down and pecked them away. I pushed him off slightly with a glare and gripped his hair tightly, to the point of where it was painful.

"I don't want gentle, I want it hard, fast and rough. I want to forget, forget my name, forget where I am, forget this awful feeling, forget _him_! Can you promise me that, and only that?" I asked him straight out. Something flickered in his eyes as he stared at me in silence and sighed.

"If that is what you want…" he said simply and pushed me up against the car door by my waist and began to roughly pull up my shirt, along with my soaked bra. As he leaned down and began to bite and suck on my nipple, his hands were busy taking off my shorts. Once they were down my one leg, he lifted my left one up to my chest as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his penis. I gasped and closed my eyes as he nudged me down the seat once more and plunged into me without another question. I let out a silent scream and looked out the window as I arched my neck, watching the rain and thunder, covering our harsh noises and breathing. Every time he moved within me I gasped and arched into him, his mouth kept biting me everywhere, to the point of where I felt numb. I gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head up for a harsh kiss.

"That's it, fuck me!" I harshly whispered against his panting mouth. He growled at me and gripped my hips tightly, to the point of bruising, and started to thrust even harder into me. I actually yelled this time as my orgasm was nearing, my body was numb, cold, and boiling hot at the same time. I could feel my hands shaking as he clawed at his back, most likely leaving marks. My head was dizzy, the only thought going through my mind was, the amazing painful pleasure I was receiving. I yelled out loudly as my orgasm hit me and fell against the seat as he continued to pound into me, nearing his own release. He lowered his head down to my face and kissed me so softly that I was shocked, as I felt him reach his peak and release into me. He jerked once, twice, and then he placed his elbows beside my head and leaned against me, breathing heavily. I just stared at him, not saying a word and not expecting him to say anything either. I knew, he knew what I wanted. He winked at me and leaned down for a quick peck then he sat up and tucked himself back into his pants as he came down from his release.

"The rain… its coming down pretty heavily eh?" He spoke after a long silence. I looked up at the rain and then him and decided it was time to put myself together.

"Yes it is. It feels refreshing…" I replied back simply, while putting on my clothes.

"Just like it's washing away the past…" Aidan muttered to himself. I nudged his shoulder with my finger and he turned to look at me with an unreadable expression.

"I will drive myself home… meet you there?" I said somewhat awkwardly. He let out a chuckle and shook his head at his thoughts. I cocked my head to the side waiting for his answer. He looked at me, gently gripped my chin between his fingers and smirked.

"Make sure to drive safely," He said casually. I nodded with a smile and got out, walking back to my own car. He really was the best medicine for me. Even though I felt guilty for doing this to him, I also knew that he understood me and knew not to expect anything from me. So I shrugged in relief and walked back to my car more relaxed than the last time I got out of it.

**Hey guys! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had to redo this many times because it never made me happy. I think I finally got the essence of their relationship here, and finally the Emmett and Rosalie confrontation! DOOM DOOM DOOM! Lol :p **

**Hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think. **

**ACDHNT**


	49. Chapter 49

**BPOV**

Rose left… she just … ran, out? What the fuck? I gripped Edward's hand tightly and walked back into Emmett's room. He was deadly silent, his head, held up by his clenched fists.

"Em, buddy?" Edward said, slowly walking up to him. Emmett looked up at us with an expression I have _never _seen on his face.

"Get out…" he muttered, when we didn't move he yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I flinched and began to step backwards towards the door. "_Please_… just leave me alone…" he begged, weeping. I sighed and pulled Edward by his hand to leave. Edward gritted his teeth and silently followed me out. Jasper was just about to enter as we were leaving and I shook my head at him. Jasper glanced at Edward and Edward didn't say anything as he released my hand and walked down the stairs silently. I couldn't say anything, I knew how hard it must be for Edward to see his, almost, brother in that state. I looked at Jasper, desperate to know what to do and how to act. Jasper just hugged me and rubbed my back in comfort.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"I honestly don't know, I don't know Bells," Jazz whispered back and released me by my shoulders. I sniffed, pouting at our situation and decided to see what Edward was up to.

"I have to see how Edward is…"

"Yeah, I have to tell Ali everything." Jazz replied nodding. I gave him one last hug and walked down to where Edward was. Asking around the house, the maids all said Edward left. I frowned and pulled out my phone.

"Hey, you reached Edward, leave a message," His voicemail spoke through. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. This is was one of the first times he actually ignored my call!

I decided to text him.

**To: Edward Cullen**

**Edward, tell me where you are right now! Do not dare ignore me. Let me help you through this… I love you. **

**Bella. **

I sighed as I waited in my car for his answer. I saw Jasper drive off, probably to Alice. Fifteen minutes and still nothing. I bit my lip in agitation. That fucking asshole dared ignore my call! I leaned my head against the steering wheel and tried to think of where he would be. I decided to check his room first. I drive to his house and knocked on the door only to see Esme answer looking concerned.

"Bella, what a surprise, dear. How are you?" She asked me kindly and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced. It's just… I couldn't reach Edward. Is he home by any chance?" I asked nervously. Esme laughed me off and led me inside.

"Yes dear. He is in his music room. Why don't you go down there. It's sound proof, so just walk right in."

"Thank you Esme," I said and hugged her once more. She kissed me on the cheek and walked off. I walked down to the basement. I have never been to his music room yet. I wondered what he was doing down there. I saw one room with a heavy black leather door and opened it cautiously, glancing inside I held back my gasp. There was Edward, playing on the piano, he had his eyes closed, his expression of pure pain yet it was so beautiful. I slowly walked and slid down the door to hear him play. This went on for I don't know how long, but eventually he stopped and stared at the keys in silence. I decided now was the time to make my presence known. As I stood up and made a step towards him, he turned to me shocked.

"B-Bella! What are you doing here?" He asked quickly, standing up and walking up to me. I frowned and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why didn't you answer my phone call?" I asked quietly. The main thought going through my mind was, did he not trust me _that _much to ignore me, to not tell me he was in so much pain, to not even _mention _he played the piano? He looked over his shoulder at his phone that was on top of the piano faced down. He turned back to me with a guilty look but I raised my hand to keep him from saying something. "I, I thought that… I would be of some help to you… that you could trust me enough to actually depend on me when you're in pain. I thought that, our relationship was about all of that Edward. That, if there was something you had, that you couldn't tell anyone, you would tell _me_. If only to make yourself feel better… but you c-couldn't even trust me with telling me you played the fucking piano Edward!" I cried pathetically. I gripped his shirt and leaned my forehead on his still chest. He didn't move, he didn't hug me or push me away. I just stood there, crying. After a long time, Edward slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around my shaking shoulders and hugged me tightly. He put his chin on the top of my head and sighed.

"How is it that… whenever I try to think of you, to make sure you are not hurt, or burdened, I always end up hurting you even more? I love you… you know that?" He said simply as if asking himself. I nodded as I continued to cry and pull him to me even tighter. "Why is it that, when I see your tears, or know you are in any sort of pain, my heart clenches to the point of where I feel like I cant breathe unless I make you feel better? To know that, I have such an amazing person right beside me, makes me feel like I can do anything. To know that, you are always going to be by my side, holding my hand, walking the same path that we chose together, will surely make me the happiest man in the world… yet, here you are crying because of… me," Edward whispered and hugged me even tighter to him. Hearing him say all of that, made me giddy with butterflies, made me fall all over for him. I raised on my tip toes and pulled his mouth down on mine, to meet him in a fiery reassuring kiss. His hands instantly grip my back tightly and pull me up to meet his kiss even more passionately than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss as our tongues collided. This kiss was hot, it was needy. Everything we both needed. I shivered as his hand went under my shirt to caress my skin there. Our kiss was so long that, by the time we separated I could hardly stand on my own to feet. I felt so light headed, my breathing was harsh and unsteady. He seemed to be in the same boat, because led us both to the piano bench and sat down, pulling me onto his lap, all the while, his hand caressed my back.

"I love you, Bella," He panted out as he kissed my forehead soundly. I sighed happily and hugged him to me.

"I love you too Edward. So much, so please let me be by your side when you are hurting…" I said looking up at him, hopeful that he wouldn't reject me. He looked down at me with a soft smile, moving one of his hands around my waist, up to my cheek, he rubbed his thumb over my soaked and heated cheek as he stared lovingly at me.

"Only you would go to such lengths, even if that meant hurting yourself, to be by my side when I am in pain," He chuckled softly to himself. I blushed and looked down, he moved his fingers under my chin and raised it gently. "Do you really want to see this pathetic side of mine? It's my job to protect you, to shield you, to make sure you never see such a weak side of me. Yet here you are barging into my home, practically begging me to let you see such pathetic side of me…"

"I –I, It's n-not fair!—" I tried to speak but he cut me off. He put his index finger on my lip to shush me.

"Shh, love. You don't have to explain yourself. I completely understand how you feel… do you remember that time when you got into a huge fight with your sisters and you wouldn't tell me what it was about, you were afraid of showing such a side to me? I felt anxious, I felt like I was useless, I was ready to wait, or so I told myself. But each minute was like torture… waiting, waiting for you to acknowledge me, when it wasn't even about that. How could I be foolish enough to think that you wouldn't feel the exact same way. Sorry love, never again," Edward said softly and kissed my forehead again. I smiled to myself and cupped his face and kissed him lightly.

"I'm glad, so… talk to me. What are you so worried about? Anything it is, we will get through it together, like always," I said while my hands played with his hair. He looked at me, deep in the eyes and sighed.

"Seeing Emmett like that… it's scary, Bella. I could have been in that position, one little mistake on that night and everything could have been ruined. If you weren't such an amazing and kind person, I would have lost you during our fight. Seeing Emmett in that state, reminds me how fragile everything is, and how easy it is to lose something so precious to you. If he feels how I felt that time, when I wasn't sure of whether we were together or not, then he must be pretty desperate. I am not even surprised to see him in that state… he is like a brother to me, yet the main concern for me is, how glad I am that it didn't happen to me and you. That I didn't lose you, and you are here in my arms. How fucking horrible am I, love? I am lower than fucking trash right now!" He whispered, with his eyes clenched shut. As if he was afraid of what I would think. I caressed his jaw softly and pecked him again.

"Edward, you are only human. You cant help your emotions. At least you are honest with yourself. Besides, you have every right to think about it, because, yes, we both could have lost each other, _but_, we didn't. And that is where you are wrong my love. Look at me, I am right here. We are together, so disgustingly in love that I'm sure we make people sick of it. So stop worrying, the main thing going through your mind should be, how happy you are that it _didn't _happen to us. For Emmett, well, we really cant do anything but be there for them. When he is ready, when he needs your help, and he will Edward, that is when you sit there and listen. Whether he cries, screams, or even needs to beat the shit out of you, you sit there through it all. And I know you will, Edward. You, Jasper, both of you will be there for him. Because you are the kindest guys I have ever met. You three love each other, just like Rose, Ali and I love each other. You will give your all to make him feel better, because you're _you_. My man, the man that I love. Got it?" I asked with a smirk. His eyes were shimmering with so much affection towards me I couldn't help but blush.

"You are fucking amazing, you know that?" He asked me rhetorically. I laughed lightly and shrugged.

"_You _are amazing," I replied tapping the tip of his nose lightly. He lifted me and lay me gently down on the soft carpeted floor. Kissing my neck languidly. I sighed softly and looked at the bright ceiling. His kisses turned to licks, then sucks as he neared my other side.

"I haven't had anyone in this room with me since seven years ago," He whispered into my ear as he circled it with his tongue and suckled at my lobe. I arched into him and wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding into him.

"Ungh…"

"Seeing you here, ready for me to take you, as always, takes my breath away," he muttered as he pulled my shirt up slowly. I raised my arms helping him take it off, I was left in my baby pink bra as he stared at me hungrily. My hands then instantly pulled at his shirt as he sat up and threw it off somewhere and was back on top of me instantly.

His hand moved down my shorts, while his other pulled down my underwear. His mouth occupied with my neck again. My fingers clawing at his smooth back.

"Y-your mother is home," I whispered as he bit my neck lightly. He didn't even respond as he finally threw both my shorts and underwear over his shoulder. His eyes hungrily moved from my legs, up to my stomach, up to my chest, then lastly my face. He smirked and leaned down and kissed me hotly. I moaned as his hand caressed my stomach, then moved lower, to my entrance. He growled when he felt how wet I was for him.

"Good thing this room is sound proof, 'cuz I _will _make you scream baby," Edward seductively whispered into my ear, as his teeth nipped at my ear. I gasped as he plunged two fingers into me and began to move them in and out at a torturously slow pace.

"Ed-Edward! Ungh, right there!" I yelled as he brushed against my g-spot inside. I clawed at his back, begging, pleading with him to just take me. "P-please, do it! Take me!" I begged. He removed his fingers and began to undo his pants, we were both so horny that neither of us could wait for him to fully take off his pants, as soon as he was out, I pulled him into me by the heels of my feet. "C'mon baby," I whispered while staring at his hard cock. He guided it right into me and I finally felt complete. "Yessss….." I sighed, in heaven. Edward moaned and jerked inside me slightly.

"You always feel so fucking good!" He muttered as he pulled out and plunged right back in. I screamed his name as I moved my hips right on time with his. "Oh god, you are definitely fucking mine! Ungh, no one could ever feel like you," He whispered in deep concentration. I pulled his head to me and kissed him. The carpet rubbed at my back, but I didn't care, all I cared about was, what Edward and I were doing. And it felt so damn good…

(An hour and a half passed)

Snuggling with Edward was always one of my favorite things to do. He was pecking every inch of my body while his hands caressed me and made me feel like a goddess.

"That was amazing," I whispered to him. He nodded against my chest as he continued to kiss and play with my boob. I chuckled as I batted him away and covered my chest. "That's enough, we should get dressed before your mom gets suspicious…" I said red-faced. He pouted at me and I shook my head. "No means no Edward," I said while laughing as he frowned and began to nuzzle into my neck.

"Please baby?" He asked so cutely, that it was so hard to refuse. But I held strong and pushed me away gently.

"No Edward, we really have to get dressed, we already did it like three times! Pass me my clothes," I said with my hand out. He skulked and passed me my shirt, then shorts, then bra. I raised an eyebrow at him with my hand still out. "Edward! I think you forgot to give me something," I said to him. He gave me an innocent look and pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Edward! Where is my underwear!" I asked him. He smirked and pulled it out of his pocket and twirled it around his finger playfully. I blushed and tackled him.

"Woah!" he yelled as he fell back. I laughed as I grabbed it and slipped it on quickly.

"Ha! Got ya!" I put my tongue out like a baby, while I put on my shorts. He crawled over to me and then jumped back on me while I squealed. "Get off!" I shrieked.

"Never!" He replied playfully. I let out a pout and he froze as he stared at me. "You are way too fucking cute! I don't know if I can ever keep my hands off you," he said serious. I gulped and looked up at his mesmerizing emerald eyes. "How is it possible to love someone this much?" He asked me simply.

"I ask myself that everyday Edward," I replied reaching up to cup his cheeks. He kissed the palm of my hand. My gaze wondered towards the piano, I stared at it while biting my lip, wondering why he didn't tell me about it. Edward followed my gaze and sighed.

"Love, it's not that I didn't tell you, it's that I couldn't. I haven't played it for seven years now… I quit, my parents were so disappointed in me. I didn't consider it a part of who I was until just today, when I realized it helps me, like it did in the past. I was stupid to quit, so fucking stupid, thinking it wasn't cool… yet here I am again, so at peace with it near me," her said to me while staring at it. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I understand Edward. Will… you play me something when you are ready?"

"… if it is what you want. For you I will do anything," he said then leaned down and kissed me. I sighed into our kiss.

"it's what I want."

"Of course love, now I do believe it's time for dinner. Shall we go upstairs and make my mother happy but complimenting her food excessively?" I chuckled at what he said and nodded. He helped me up and put on his shirt. Putting his hand out for me, I grasped it and wound my fingers through his.

I'm glad we got through this, everyday is a new challenge but its fun, especially when you have someone like Edward by your side.

**HEY LOVIES! I thank you all for your comments! Now I would like to clear up a few questions some of you have asked me. **

**EMMETT AND ROSALIE **_**WILL **_**FORSURE BE TOGETHER, as I have promised. Just not anytime soon ;)**

**This is still an Edward and Bella story, but I cant just focus it on them so much since from the beginning it was about all of them. **

**I hope you liked this chapter! It just came to me, I know everything is getting dramatic, but hey, it is called high school drama right? Lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and let me know how you felt about it. **

**Xoxo**

**acdhnt**


	50. Chapter 50

**APOV**

Everyone was gone, first Bella, then Rose ran after her, then Aidan. What the hell is going on? I sighed rubbing my forehead when I got a call from Jazzy. I had to keep these boy company, Trace and Joel were in the living room with me, hanging out.

"Hey Jazz," I said quietly as I left the room to talk more privately. I missed him so much.

"Ali, baby, how are you? You sound tired," Jazz said concerned. I smiled to myself at how cute he was.

"Well, I am pretty tired. I might have to take a nap later, join me?"

"Of course darlin', I just might be a little late."

"Oh, is everything okay?" I asked instantly worried. I had a weird feeling that something wasn't right.

"Not really Ali. I'm with Emmett right now. He's not looking so good… Edward and Bella were just here, so was Rose…" I decided right now wasn't the time to bring up why he hadn't called me earlier to go with him. I knew he must have had his own reasons. Besides ill help him anyway he wants me to.

"Right… are you there all alone now?"

"Yeah, I don't really know what to do. I called his parents and they will be back sometime later this week. He kicked us all out of his room. I… fuck, I feel so useless Ali. I don't know what to do, he is practically my brother, he is hurting so much and I cant even help him…" Jazz said over the phone with his voice cracking. I knew he was crying and I smiled lightly, glad that he trusted me that much to be able to be so weak in front of me.

"Jazz, baby, don't hang up, keep… keep talking to me," I whispered back. I knew he didn't want to see me in his state. It was enough that he was even willing to call me.

"What, what would you do? He keeps drinking, he looks like he hasn't eaten anything in days… I am really scared he might, really… hurt himself."

"I…I…" I sighed as I began to silently cry and think about what I would do if it was Rose or Bella. Jazz was patient enough to let me think. "I, I would burst in there, clean everything, hide all the alcohol, slap him, take him to a doctor, and beg him to… to live."

"Yeah?" He asked with a light laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too, through my tears.

"Yeah," I replied simply. We were silent for a few moments, but it was peaceful.

"I love you," he whispered so quietly I thought I imagined it. I stayed silent and thought about what to do. "Ali? I love you," he said again, this time louder and more sure.

"Yeah?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," He replied, his voice husky and sweet at the same time.

"Well I love you too."

"I think I'll go with your plan…"

"Are you sure? Want me to come to help?"

"No. I don't want you to see him like this. It was bad enough Bella had to see this. Its… Its, horrible. This is my responsibility with Edward. I will call Esme, Carlisle and mom and dad. They will know how to handle this for sure," He said surely.

"Good… and Jazz?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Take your time, give Emmett all the attention he needs. And once you're done, ill be right here waiting for you, always."

He didn't reply for a long moment and I began to slightly panic, but then he breathed out into the phone and chuckled.

"You are fucking amazing. The most perfect little thing. Knowing that my girl will be waiting for me gives me all the strength and energy I need."

"Good, that's the point," I laughed.

"Yeah, it is. Well better get started. I'll call you to keep you updated baby girl."

"Okay, I love you Jazz."

"Love you to Ali. Bye," He said and we both hung up. I clutched at the phone tightly and walked back into the living room. Joel smiled as I entered and patted the seat beside him.

"So… did Aidan leave to be with Rosalie?" Trace asked casually while watching TV. I looked down and bit my lip. I honestly didn't know, but I had a feeling that was true. Joel began to laugh beside me.

"Yeah right! Trace, you know my bro, he doesn't go to such lengths…" Joel replied. I looked up curiously at what he said and furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well… my brother doesn't really like to get attached to anyone, be it friends or girlfriends. I don't know why… might be some weird personality trait of his," Joel said simply with a shrug.

"Hmm that is strange," I muttered back. After that we all watched some movie and laughed as if nothing was wrong. Then Aidan walked into the house looking wet and pale. I stood up and walked up to him.

"Are you okay? You went out in the rain when you weren't feeling well," I asked worriedly. Aidan gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, ill go take a shower then rest. Thanks for the worry," He said as he ruffled my hair. I pouted and rolled my eyes. He smirked and went upstairs, then a few minutes later Rose walked in, also wet and she looked like she was crying before. She gave me one look and then went upstairs. Joel and Trace had their mouths open as they stared at her then each other.

"So they _were _together…" Joel muttered in wonder. I frowned and went upstairs to her room. I walked in without knocking and locked the door. She was changing into her robe as she took off her wet clothes.

"Rose…" I began but she gave me one look and I paused.

"Don't start Alice," She said with a wave of her hand. I clenched my teeth in anger.

"No! _You _don't start! Lately, you never tell us anything! Its really annoying, I am your sister and yet you don't trust me enough to talk about your problems. If I cant help you… who else can?" I asked sadly. She looked at me, and then her look softened as she walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back as we both cried. "Please, please tell me what's been going on with you… tell me about Emmett… tell me about… Aidan…" I whispered the last part. Rose's hands tightened around me and then she let me go as she went to go sit on her bed. I followed her and we both cuddled up under the blanket.

"Emmett… it hurts to think or talk about him. Especially now, that I've seen him. It was scary Alice. I, I cant talk about him right now…" She whispered as some tears escaped her eyes. I sighed as I played with her hair softly.

"Tell me about Aidan."

"Aidan, Aidan is such a great person. From the moment I saw Emmett kissing someone else, he has been there for me."

"You slept with him didn't you?" I whispered as I looked into her pained eyes.

"Yes…" She whispered back.

"Did you feel better?" I asked her gently, I don't care if she slept with him, he was not related to us yet. Besides, if it was to make her feel better then by all means.

"At first, yes, then no… I cant explain it. It's like when I'm with him, I cant think of Emmett… it feels good, free. I actually _like _hanging out with him. But when he is not beside me, I start thinking about Emmett again, the good times, the bad times, the time he saved me… the time he broke me… Alice I don't think ill ever be able to trust another man again…"

"Of course you will Rosie. You just need to heal a little more. Everyone is here for you. You just need to reach out as always."

"Yeah, I know. I feel guilty… I don't want to keep relying on Aidan," Rose said quietly while staring at me.

"Hmm… what does he say about it?"

"He is so sweet, he says stuff like, 'if I didn't want to do it I wouldn't,' or how he always knows how I feel. I'm scared to get attached to him, I don't want to depend on him or fall for him _because _of what happened between Emmett and me, it would be so wrong."

"Yeah, really wrong. But you know what I heard?"

"What?"

"That Aidan never does anything to make people attached to him. Apparently, he himself is afraid of attachment…" I said and then I saw her gasp.

"Is that why he is so okay, when I tell him not to take anything that happens between us seriously? He seems so nonchalant about certain things and so caring about other things…"

"I guess. I don't really know him, but every time I look into his eyes, he looks so sad and lonely…"

"I feel it too. That's why I feel even guiltier." Rose whispered. We both stayed silent for a few minutes and I finally looked at Rose to find her asleep. I smiled softly and got up. Let her be, for now I had to talk to Aidan. I slowly snuck out of her room and went up to his door. I heard some clattering but decided to ignore it. I knocked softly so that Rose wouldn't wake up but no one answered, after waiting a few moments I decided to carefully open the door and take a peek. No body was there, I frowned slightly, and stepped further into the room. Then I heard the same noise, it sounded like maracas but louder, maybe like pills? I glanced to the side and saw the bathroom door was slightly ajar. I held my breath as I took another step and peeked through the crack, there I saw Aidan panting and clutching his chest, he looked like he was sweating and in a lot of pain. His hair was still wet from the rain and he was shirtless. Before I began to ogle at him, I noticed there were many little orange pill bottles on the counter and he was looking through each one like a mad man. He groaned slightly in pain and took a deep breath. Then continued his search again, when he knelt and picked up one of the many bottles scattered on the ground, he let out a relieved breath and opened it hastily, almost spilling some. He then took a handful of pills and swallowed them with ease without drinking any water. I held back my gasp and decided it was time for me to leave before he found out. I quickly tip toed out and ran to my room, panting. What was wrong with him, he seemed in so much pain. I decided to go downstairs and ask Joel, maybe he would know something. On my way downstairs I passed Trace as he nodded in acknowledgement and continued towards Aidan's room. I continued towards Joel. When Joel saw me he smiled and patted the couch.

"Come sit, I'm all lonely now," He laughed easily. I took a deep breath and took a seat beside him.

"Hey Joel can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" Joel looked at me with in innocent expression.

"Um… how do I say this… is Aidan sick?" I asked biting my lip nervously. Joel's eyes widened then he turned back to his innocent expression.

"Well yeah… he wasn't feeling well today you know?" Joel simply stated as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No… I don't mean like that! I mean, like a seriously sickness… is he sick?" I tried again. Joel looked up as if to think about it then shrugged.

"Nope, I don't think so at least. He's always been kind of weak when it came to colds and stuff, so I don't think so. Why did something happen to make you think so?" Joel asked curiously. I decided I wasn't going to get anything out of him so I shook my head and gave him a fake smile.

"Nope, I was just wondering 'cuz he didn't look too good you know…" I tried to laugh it off. Joel joined me and patted my head like I was a little girl. I rolled my eyes and pouted.

"Don't pout, it makes you seem even smaller than you are!" Joel laughed loudly. I playfully smacked his shoulder and he feigned hurt as he gasped in mock shock. "You dare hit the great Joel?" He asked appalled. I giggled at his silliness and sighed. Now that that conversation was over I needed to do some investigating of my own.

Over the course of the entire week, I hadn't really seen Jasper or Edward at all. They were always busy with Emmett. Jasper called me every day but it wasn't the same. But I held strong and waited for him as I promised. Rose was always busy doing something with Aidan even though they tried to hide it, since I knew I could tell the little signs. Joel was busy with his friends and hanging out with Bella. Bella was also busy studying for exams. That left me easily to my investigation. Whenever Aidan was out with Rose I would always secretly ask Rose when they would be back so I knew when to sneak out of his room if anything. Finally when he was gone for a long time, as was everyone in the household, I snuck into his room and into his bathroom. There I didn't find anything strange. Everything seemed normal, there was soap, mouthwash, his toothbrush and razor, etc. Then I decided to look under the sink in the cupboard and found a black metal box that was locked. I frowned and decided to try and brake into it. It seemed like a simple lock, so ran out found some pin I had along with another pin and dashed back into the bathroom. I picked and picked at the lock, and finally on the fifth try it turned. I squealed in happiness and opened it. I gasped at what I saw. It was a very specific metal box, they way it opened seemed like a makeup case that had many shelves. There on each shelf were many bottled. I picked one up carefully and looked at the medicine and furrowed my brows. It said a lot of things and Eposin. Where did I hear that before. Then I saw a puffer inside, energy pills, vitamins, cough and phlegm relief. I put the bottles back to their rightful place and locked the box. Time to go on the computer and research, research and research. I was getting more worried by the minute.

What I found out was not _good_. At all. I gasped and held back my tears. Did Rose know? Did Joel know or his mom? This was horrible. I need to have a serious, _serious_ conversation with Aidan. And then… maybe hug him real tightly. Poor guy, going though all of this alone.

It was the next day and Rose had to go and some some applications with her teachers for her university, Joel was out with his friends, Bella finally had some time to see Edward and help out Emmett. And it was finally me and Aidan alone. I slowly walked into his room, where he was 'resting' apparently he wasn't feeling well again. I sighed sadly and knocked. He opened the door and gave me a shocked expression.

"Alice? Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked formally as he moved to let me in. I looked at him trying to mask my emotions and sighed. He took a seat on his bed and I joined him.

"Sorry to bother you like this… I know you weren't feeling well. I just have a question please don't lie to me okay…" I asked carefully. He looked at me curiously and nodded.

"Alright," He simply replied.

I decided to just get it over with and said it out quickly. "Do you have cancer?" When I peeked through my closed eye, he was looking at me coldly. "Aidan, please don't lie to me! I just want to know and help you!" I pleaded with him when he didn't say anything.

"Did you tell this to anyone else?" He asked me stiffly as he looked at me with an unreadable expression. I shook my head in answer as I knelt down to face him.

"Please, please tell me. I promise you I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to. Not even Rose, please," I begged desperately. His eyes slightly widened at the mention of Rose then he sighed and covered his face in frustration.

"You cannot tell _anyone_! Understand?" He asked me fully serious. I nodded and bit my lip. "Fuck, just what I was afraid of, how did you even find out anyway, never mind it doesn't matter anymore. I have SCLC, Small cell lung cancer."

I sat there in front of him not knowing what to say. He had the quickest spreading type one! Just what I was afraid of! I sat up and hugged him so tightly that he squirmed to be released. When I let him go I had tears in my eyes. He sighed and groaned.

"This was why I didn't want anyone to know!" He said tiredly. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Sorry, sorry, its just so sad! Does your mom know or Joel?" I asked carefully, trying to stop my tears. He looked to the side and nodded once. "Anyone else?" I asked. He shook his head. "Are, are you going to do any treatment? Surgery, anything?" I asked quickly, maybe we could fix it! He looked at me with a sad smile and pulled me into his arms for a gentle hug.

"I had surgery when I was in high school, they thought they removed all of the tumors… too bad one little one was missed and it spread… I've already accepted my fate Alice. Please don't cry, I try to take some medicine they give me and go to some chemo treatments they have for me but it's useless, I will doe anyway. I've already come to terms with it… I don't want another surgery… what's the point?" He asked me while hugging me. I hugged him back and rubbed his back like a mother or sister would do.

"I'm so sorry Aidan. But don't you think you should try something! Why don't you want to fight, don't give up! Please!" I pulled away and begged him. He wiped my tears and smiled at me.

"You're so silly. Why do you care about me so much?" He asked me truly confused. I pouted and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I care, you are practically my brother, my friend! And besides… you make Rose happy, if it weren't for you she wouldn't be okay at all. I love you for that… for caring about my family. Anyone that helps my family is already part of _my_ family," I explained sternly. He smirked and ruffled my hair. I leered at him frowning while I fixed my hair.

"You're funny Alice. Thank you," he whispered the last part and smiled to me. I looked down and smiled my own small smile.

"SO does this mean you are going to try to fight it?" I asked hopeful. He sighed and lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Who knows… It feels good having at least you know about it… I feel less burdened…" He murmured.

"Will you tell Rose?" I asked quietly.

"No, and neither will you. She is already in a very unstable position, I'm doing all I can to help her. You cannot let her know at all. She would feel so guilty and would never treat me the same way again… I don't want her pity, I want her to be happy," He said surely. He sounded so mature just now I couldn't help but cry lightly. He sounded like he loved her and she was more important to him than anything.

"Do you love my sister Aidan?" I asked carefully. He didn't reply and just turned to his side and ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Alice I'll take care of everything. Thank you for being here for me, knowing you care is enough for me. I need some serious rest now… please…" he said as if desperate for my understanding. I didn't say anything as I left his room. I threw myself on my bed and cried for poor Aidan. He was such a sweetheart; no one would expect it from him. He truly cared about all of us, not wanting us to be burdened. I just pray he goes through treatment and surgery. I do not want to lose him, at all. I wish I could talk to someone about it, I wonder how Aidan must feel being all private about it. Must be lonely, at least he has his brother and mother… With those thoughts I fell asleep.

**So… and the secret is out! Dum Dum Dum…**

**My lovies, I hope you liked this chapter, I was slightly dissapointed from not hearing many things about the last chapter I posted. Made me feel slightly unwanted :( but that's okay, because I know you guys still read it so thanks anyway! **

**They story is almost finished, don't think it will go on much longer. THERE IS A HUGE TWIST I'm ADDING TO THIS STORRY. ;)**

**Toodles**

**ACDHNT**


	51. Chapter 51

**HELLO EVERYONE. I HAVE A NICE LONG, LOOOOOONG CHAPTER FOR YOU. **

**First and foremost I would like to thank you all for your amazing and encouraging reviews. Just due to that you inspired me to write this much in one go. I truly love hearing all of your ideas/concerns/suggestions/thoughts and so on. **

**I will not reveal anymore spoilers, since I want each chapter to surprise you all. **

**So please read and enjoy and let me know what you think. ;) **

**

* * *

BPOV**

The girls and I finally decided to make some time and help Esme with her charity event. It also helped that dad and Helen were back. I was sort of glad to spend time with my sisters, we haven't done anything alone together in so long. We were taking a nice walk over to Esme's, the weather was too nice to pass up.

"So Rose you've been spending a lot of time doing something secretive haven't you?" I asked casually. Alice just nodded curiously and hummed to herself. Rose's cheeks blushed slightly and she scowled.

"Not really…" she murmured not looking at me. I frowned and sighed. Lately she hasn't been as close to me, I felt saddened.

"Rose… did something happen between us? Why don't you tell me anything? I thought to give you your space about the whole Emmett deal but this is just ridiculous. Aren't we best friends and sisters?" I asked her sadly. She looked over at me and rolled her eyes then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and smiled. It has been so long since we just hugged like this.

"Sorry B, its just that… I'm kind of embarrassed of it. Do you promise not to judge me or get mad at me?" She meekly asked me. I rolled my eyes and put an obvious face on.

"No matter what I'm always on your side sis," I replied surely. She smiled and smirked.

"Alright you asked for it. Actually… this entire time after what happened with Emmett, Aidan has been comforting me. And when I say comforting I mean we were slash _are _practically lovers."

I stared at her gaping. Aidan… well I guess it really shouldn't surprise me so. I pursed my lips and hummed. "Well that is strange but I wonder why you couldn't tell me earlier. Its not that bad…" I replied. Rose smiled brilliantly and hugged me again.

"I'm so glad to let it out!" She breathed out relieved. I narrowed my gaze at Alice as she stood there whistling innocently.

"Wait a moment… did Alice know?" I asked accusingly. Rose gasped and Alice bit her lip.

"B its not like that, Ali figured it out and I promise I wouldn't have told her if she didn't figure it out!" Rose pleaded. I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest. Alice hugged me and gave me her famous puppy expression.

"Really… you guys are too much," I sighed and patted Alice on the head. She giggled and hugged me tighter.

"Love you too Bells," Alice replied. I rolled my eyes and we continued walking towards Esme's.

"So excited for this?" Rose asked us and we nodded, obviously. This was our first charity event where _we _had to help plan. It was truly an exciting experience. Besides I loved working with Esme. She was so fun and amazing. She truly felt like my own mother. I smiled thinking of Edward… I haven't seen him in so long, it was lonely without him. But he made sure to message me or call me as much as he could. They were dutifully busy helping Emmett out and I smiled at that.

After a couple of minutes we finally made it and rang the bell. The door opened almost instantly revealing a smiling Esme. As always she looked stunning, her hair was in soft caramel curls and she had a lovely white headband on with little pearls and lace decorating it. She wore a lovely navy dress that went down to her knees along with crème wedges for shoes. She was truly the epitome of the perfect woman. I only wish to be like her at that age.

"Welcome, welcome girls! Well don't just stand there come in, come in," She greeted us each with a peck on the cheek and a light hug. "Why don't you all look lovely," She said as she examined each one of us. I blushed and Alice giggled.

"You as well Esme," Rose replied politely. She was still a little reserved but it was good seeing her relaxing slightly around Esme.

"Well lets get started. This Event is specifically for SCLC," Esme began to say but Alice interrupted her with a gasp.

"Small cell lung cancer?" Ali gasped out. Esme gave her a shocked expression but nodded nonetheless.

"Wow how did you know that Ali?" I asked amazed. Alice just closed her mouth and shrugged. She didn't look as happy suddenly.

"Well what do we have to do?" Rose asked. Esme pulled out a planner and opened it.

"Lets see, each one of you could be responsible for a certain task okay?" Esme asked us. We all nodded in agreement. "How about Alice, you take care of promotion for the event. By that I mean designing the banner and such with a team. We already have an organization helping out that does most of our other events. So you can use their team to do what you see best. Alright?" Esme asked Alice. Alice nodded excitedly, she literally had hearts in her eyes. "Next, Rose, how about you plan the menu and events which will take place during the charity event. There is a list from which you can choose like fashion show, a silent auction, and so on you know?" Esme asked Rose.

"Sure no problem," Rose replied easily. Esme smiled and checked something off in her planner.

"Bella, dear, you will be in charge of inviting the important guests. You have to make up a list of all the families you deem fit to join us and such. Helen and I can help you there so don't worry. Also I would like all of you girls to participate in a dating auction. That will for sure be one of the events, since all of are so gorgeous I'm sure you will help raise a lot of money. It's just for one night, basically a dinner, walk on the beach… ride home and that's that. What do you think?" Esme asked us. I smiled and nodded slightly uneasily.

"Sure no problem at all!" Alice replied pumped up. I was slightly confused as to why she was so excited to be part of the auction but then shrugged the thought. She was always excited, it was nothing new. Rose frowned slightly and then shrugged.

"Why not…" She replied simply. Esme clapped her hands and smiled.

"Excellent. Now I have a present for each of you. This will be your guideline, as well as salvation for planning events," Esme stated as she began to pull out large organizers similar to hers out of a bag. All three were different colors. She handed Rose a baby blue one, Alice a light yellow one and for me a pale green. "Each one of these is specific to your task so there are notes and tips on what to do. Along with everyone's phone numbers and such."

"This is amazing Esme, thanks so much!" I said as I stood up to hug her. She chuckled softly and patted my cheek.

"No problem dear."

A half an hour passed as each one of us was familiarizing with out tasks in Esme's living room. Then suddenly she began to speak.

"So have you girls thought about what will happen when you go to university?" She asked casually while writing something down. I looked up at her and shrugged.

"Well I just really don't want to be separated from Jasper…" Alice thought out loud. Esme gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"Well girls, let me tell you, the years you spend in university will be your most challenging years during your relationships. If you can overcome that then you will be able to overcome anything. It will be hard though, I remember how hard it was for Carlisle and myself…" She sighed and looked off into the distance as if remembering something. "I remember… back then he used to be so jealous, that it drove me to the point of insanity," she wistfully said as if to herself.

[Flashback]

**Esme POV**

I was out at a party with my girlfriend, having the time of my life. Everything was free and fun. It was right after exams had finished and everyone was in the mood to let loose, I was no exception. Brown University was really hard after all, but past all the studying, the entire place itself was like heaven. It was my first year there, I had made a lot of new friends. A lot of male friends, that were truly like brothers to me. I was swaying to the music outside; there was a huge bonfire. I held a beer as I sang along to the loud rock song being played. It was a group of us, two of my girlfriends and a couple guy friends. We were all having a blast. One of my guy friends, Ron, put his arm over my shoulder as we swayed from side to side laughing like drunken idiots. Suddenly I felt that arm being ripped off of my shoulder.

"What the hell man?" Ron slurred out. I turned around to yell as well but then I gasped as I saw Carlisle. He looked positively furious. He grabbed my arm and began to pull me away from the party, towards my dorm.

"Ouch, Car, what are you doing here?" I tried to ask, sobering up almost instantly. Carlisle doesn't answer me until we reach my dorm. He pushes me towards the door with a glare.

"Open it," He orders me. I roll my eyes and open the door then walk in, wrenching my wrist free from his hold. I rub my sore wrist with a frown as I settle on my small bed. Luckily my roommate was still at the party. I finally look up at Carlisle and see him pacing as his hands keep running through his hair agitated.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow?" I asked quietly, letting loose my hair that was up in a high puffy ponytail. Carlisle stops and glares at me.

"I was going to surprise you, so I came a day early. Though I didn't expect _your _surprise!" He spat out.

"Stop being ridiculous, Ron's just a friend. Everyone knows I have a boyfriend, _trust me_. You made sure of that. You are on everyone of my binders, on my wall, everywhere."

"Well it sure didn't seem like it. All of them were staring at you like you were on display. Besides what are you wearing?" He asked with a scowl. I was wearing a neon crop top that showed off my mid rift, tight black caprice with bright pink wedges. I thought I looked very nice.

"What now you are going to tell me what to wear?" I asked appalled at him trying to control me.

"Of course not! You should know better that to wear _that_!"

"Oh shut up! I just finished the hardest exams of my life, I deserve to have some fun! Stop acting like a barbarian! Don't you trust me at all?" I asked standing up and walking up to him. I haven't seen him in over four months, and this is the first conversation we have. Great… Carlisle grabs me and hugs me so tight, I had trouble breathing.

"Essie, you don't understand how hard it is not having you by my side. I always worry about you. Its not that I don't trust _you_, its _them_. I don't want to lose you to anyone. Sorry I couldn't control myself back there. I even left my friends back at the party…" Carlisle whispered into my ear. I hugged him back and kissed his clothed shoulder.

"I missed you," I whispered to him as I looked up at his face. He gave me a soft smile as one of his hands cupped my cheek.

"I missed you too, so much. It feels weird not being able to see you whenever I want," Carlisle said. I nodded and went on my tiptoes to peck him.

"Promise not to be jealous anymore," I asked innocently. Carlisle looks to the side and breathes in deeply.

"I cant promise that. You know I hate lying to you," He replied simply. I pout and turn his face towards me.

"I love you for that. Car, you know there is no one else for me but you. Just like I know darn well there is no one else for you but _me_."

"Yes, I suppose so. I cant believe its this hard not seeing you," Carlisle said to me frowning slightly. I chuckled and pecked him again.

"Car, why don't you look at this experience positively? You have freedom, not the kind where you can go prance around with different girls, but the kind where I'm not holding you back. Do what you always wanted to do, or I don't know, be a little reckless. These years are our last years to be crazy and make mistakes. After this, you and I both know that we will be real adults with real responsibilities," I suggested sweetly. Carlisle's brows furrowed and he scoffed.

"What makes you think you were ever holding me back?" I smiled sweetly at what he said and kissed him deeply. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and lifted me to him. I moaned into our kiss then heard a knock at our door.

"Esme? Are you in there?" My roommate Joan asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Carlisle. He looked mad, maybe even had a little pout going on. I patted his cheek gently and winked.

"Yeah Joan, I'm here with my boyfriend. I don't think we'll make it back to the party, so go and enjoy yourself," I yelled back. I could hear some whispers behind the door and realized Joan was with some other people.

"Alright girl, have fun!" She said in a singsong voice. I chuckled and pulled Carlisle with me along to my bed. Since there was nowhere else to sit in our room but our beds. Carlisle turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at me.

"Ill follow your advice… I cant guarantee that I will have much fun. After university I want to go back home and marry you," He said so softly I barely heard it. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. My eyes watered and I couldn't say anything. I knew we would eventually end up married, I just didn't know Carlisle thought about it to this extent. Carlisle smiled at me and pulled my hands away from my mouth. "Don't act so surprised. We always knew we would end up together. Its just a matter of _when _my love," He added teasingly. I scowled at him but I couldn't hide my smile for long. I tackled him to my bed and began to kiss all over his face. He began to chuckle as he gripped my hips and tried to hold me steady. "Calm down Essie, let me hold you properly," Carlisle whispered seductively into my ear. I moaned in delight at hearing that and squealed as he flipped us over and hovered above me.

"Carlisle we cant… not here," I whispered panting. Carlisle raised an eyebrow in question. The last, and first, time we have ever consummated our relationship was right before we went off to different universities. I knew he wanted it badly, but he was always respectful. "My roommate could be back at any moment," I added in explanation. He frowned a little but didn't move away from me.

"Well you do know I have a hotel room booked for my stay right?" He whispered into my ear before biting it gently. I hugged him to me and sighed. Holding this man made everything right in my world. "Would you like to join me there?" He whispered again. I groaned as I nodded my approval. "Great," Carlisle said normally and got off me to pull me up.

"Wait now!" I gasped out. Carlisle nodded as if it was obvious and I sighed. "Fine lets go," I stated while grabbing my purse with my belongings. Carlisle smiled at me sweetly, walking up to me and caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Essie," He said while staring at me with that soft and sure look. I paused what I was doing and smiled back while I covered his hand on my cheek with mine and leaned into his hold.

"Love you too Car, now lets go," I said as I pulled away and we both went towards the hotel.

**[PRESENT]**

**BPOV**

"Wow… who knew Carlisle could be so jealous," I questioned surprised. Esme gave a faint smile and sighed.

"Yeah, girls, back in the day we had so many fights. He wasn't this calm man you see today. He was always troubling me with ridiculous stuff, his jealousy was uncontrollable, his love unavoidable. But when I think about it, as many times as I was mad or angry with him for ruining some plans for me. I loved him even more for caring so much about me," Esme replied dreamily. I nodded deep in thought, wondering how it will be for Edward and I. Would he be jealous, or would I be the jealous one?

"That is _so _romantic Esme. I only wish for a love story like yours!" Alice sighed tenderly. Esme chuckled at her and shook her head.

"Trust me ladies, you do _not _want my story. We broke up four times, and the fourth time was…it was really serious and bad, during university. That was when I transferred to Harvard to be closer to Carlisle. Everything was going really well. It was our fourth year at university. Everyone around campus knew of mine and Carlisle's relationship. His workload was getting very hard for him. He spend most of his time studying or going to professors for lectures. I hardly got to see him and when I did it was rushed and he looked like he hasn't slept well in days. So most of the time, when we had plans to go out and do something fun, he would always cancel and say he was tired. I tried to be understanding so I always let him get away with it. But then other guys started to notice that Carlisle and I weren't as close as we usually were. My girlfriends even started saying stuff like "_no matter how perfect a guy he may seem, if my boyfriend treated me like this then I would just dump him!"_ They kept on telling me. I was getting tired of it. Then when Carlisle cancelled on another one of our dates, but not the usual way, he actually just decided to leave me hanging without letting me know whether we were still on for the night. So there I was sitting alone at our usual restaurant where we went for most of our dates. And I was stuck alone…after an hour passed, I was so upset that just as I was about to leave a friend of mine sat down."

**[FLASHBACK]**

**ESME POV**

It was Finny, he was in the same program as Carlisle. We weren't really close, just acquaintances really. He was very handsome; the girls really liked him and Carlisle. They were known as the _Good looking Duo_. I gave a small smile to Finny.

"Was Carlisle supposed to be sitting here instead of me?" Finny asked smoothly, cocking his head to the right. His pale green eyes observed me making me feel slightly uncomfortable. At this point I was so angry and upset at Carlisle for ditching me that I decided to still have a fun evening with Finny.

"Yeah… but as you can see he is not here," I said, circling the rim of my wine glass with my index finger.

"Well isn't it my lucky day then. His loss on missing the most beautiful woman in this place," He stated confidently. I blushed and looked down. It has been a while since I was complimented so outwardly so I didn't even know how to react. The waiter came up to us and asked for our order. Finny looked at me as if stating ladies first. I gave a small smile and looked at the menu.

"I would like Sea food pasta with cream sauce please," I said and handed my menu to the waiter. Finny was watching me the entire time. He was so open and sure of his actions.

"I would like the fillet mignon with mashed potatoes. And another bottle of the same wine please," He ordered smoothly. After the waiter was gone he was back to watching me. "So I'm not going to lie and say I'm _not_ surprised to see you here all alone. What could Carlisle be so busy with that he has to leave his beautiful girlfriend all alone?" Finny asked teasingly. I frowned and sighed.

"I don't know… lately he never has any time for me. I know I should be understanding, but sometimes even just once you know, I want to go out with him and have a good time. I feel guilty going out and having fun when he is working so hard, but then when he is unwilling to join me it makes me even more depressed…" I spilled. I really didn't know why I was telling his all of this. Finny smiled softly at me.

"I wonder what he is so busy with, we are both in the same program… and we practically have the same grades. And I don't want to be a liar, but I know he doesn't need all this extra time studying, during procedures he picks stuff up really quickly, some would say even faster than I would. SO what could possibly be keeping him so occupied that he would not have any time for you?" Finny asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know. Maybe… he just doesn't feel the same way about me anymore…" I let my insecurities slip as I looked down into my wine glass and gulped it all down in one go. Finny seemed impressed but didn't say anything. "I mean… could he be tired of me now? After all of these years?" I questioned frustrated. Finny put had hand on top of mine gently and smiled at me.

"I'm not sure I don't know him as well as you do, but if I may be honest… I would never let a woman like you out of my grasp. He would be an idiot if it were so…" I smiled at what he said and wiped my small tears away. Our food arrived and we ate, Finny insisted on paying. Afterwards he insisted on walking me to my apartment. I sighed as we got into his car, he was wealthy, good looking, kind, a perfect gentleman really. Yet here I was depressed…

"Thank you for tonight, you really saved me," I said to him just as he parked in front of my building. Finny chuckled and turned to face me. His fingers gripped my chin gently and he stared at me openly.

"Never mind that Esme. That was a perfectly good chance for me to let you know how I feel about you. Keep in mind Esme, now that I know you and Carlisle aren't perfectly happy I intend to do everything in my power to take you away from him. Just thought I should give you a fair warning before I started acting," Finny stated confidently and let go of my chin. I gasped at what he said and gave a nervous laugh.

"You really are too good for me dear Finny. Thanks again for a wonderful night. Good night," I said and jumped out of the car before he could say anything else. My face was still blushing and I quickly walked up to my floor. What I didn't expect to see was Carlisle pacing back and forth in front of my door.

"Carlisle?" I asked shocked. He stiffened and turned around to face me angrily.

"Please open the door Esme," Carlisle asked tightly. He was holding back his anger I could tell, and he also called me Esme. When he called me Esme I knew he wasn't happy with me. I rolled my eyes at how unfair he was to be angry where _I _was supposed to be angry. I opened the door as he said and we both walked in. He locked it behind him, but still neither of us said anything. I decided to start.

"What are you doing here?" I quietly asked not facing him. I was slowly taking off my coat and hanging it up, as if he wasn't even in the room.

"What am I doing here? Well let me tell you, I was on my way to the restaurant for our date only to see you having dinner with Finny Aushwilk!" He began to say loudly. I turned around and slapped him so hard in the face he was frozen in shock.

"You think you can come into my house, yell at me and get angry at me when it was _your _fault that I was forced to wait alone for you for our anniversary date for a fucking _hour _Carlisle! Do you know how embarrassing that was! You should _thank _Finny for being there and saving me my dignity. I hate you so much right now! I don't even want to see your face!" I yelled at his face. Carlisle didn't say anything; his eyes were wide as he tried to find the right words to say. I was panting heavily after all the yelling I had done.

"Esme… I… I'm sorry for being late, I, I just fell asleep, and missed my alarm! I promise it was an accident, but to have dinner with my rival _and _the man who is so clearly infatuated with you is just pathetic!" Carlisle replied. My eyes widened at what he said and I slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. He glared at me and grabbed my wrists so I could hit him anymore.

"You bastard! Pathetic? Is that what you think? He is much more than infatuated with me! He actually knows how to be a gentleman, unlike _you_. What about you? You never have any time for me anymore, I tried to be understanding but then you do things like _this _that makes me question why I even bother! Whats the point Carlisle, I'm clearly unhappy and you are so obviously unhappy with me! Lets just end this!" I yelled into his face with all my pent up emotions and anger. Carlisle just stood there holding my wrists, then he let go and turned away from me.

"What Finny told you something nice and you are all happy to jump onto the next best thing? I never thought you were like that, guess I was wrong. _He _is _so _much better than I am at everything isn't he? He can even steal my girlfriend from right under my nose!"

"Oh yea sure, blame everything on Finny. Because you are such a _man_! You cant even admit to your mistakes and apologize. Clearly this is pointless… you don't care about me anymore, you don't even care that you left me alone on our anniversary… I was stupid to waste all these years on you. Please leave," I said holding back my tears. Carlisle turned to face me with the coldest look I have ever seen on him. His eyes looked emotionless.

"Fine, I see how it is," With that he left me alone to my misery.

**[PRESENT]**

"Wow Esme, that's intense! What happened next?" Rosalie asked. I smiled at her, I hope this story would help her out with Emmett.

"Well after that, I didn't speak nor did I see Carlisle for four months. After a month of me being newly single, Finny finally decided to make his move. He tried his best to woo me, and girls, believe me when I say, did I _enjoy_ it. But it just wasn't the same, I was depressed, Carlisle has been there for more than half of my life and being without him was like being without air. It was a nightmare, still since I didn't hear anything about Carlisle, or how upset he was, I thought he was happy and tried my best to move on as well. It didn't help that all the girls around me were talking about how they could finally make their move. Finny and I began to date officially but it was nothing serious, just two dates a week. He was a true sweetheart, he took care of me, was sensitive to my emotions. He gave me all the time I needed…"

"He sounds great! What happened to him?" Alice asked me curiously.

**[FLASHBACK]**

It was graduation at Harvard. I was finally finishing up my four years at university. I was excited but at the same time upset. I thought I would spend this wonderful time with Carlisle but… things didn't happen the way you wanted them to. We already had our ceremony, now it was the large dance party. I was Finny's date, he was perfect as always. Picked me up, took all the pictures with me, did all the things a perfect date should do. I should be over the moon that I had a guy like Finny in love with me yet I was less than ecstatic. As we slow danced on the dance floor, he gazed at me softly and smiled. I gave him a small smile back, and he returned it with an understanding gaze. I was slightly confused why he gave me such a pitiful look. I looked down before he could see my glassy eyes. As the dance finished Finny led me to our table.

"Would you excuse me please, I need some air…" I said quietly to Finny. He was around our friends, so I didn't feel guilty leaving him alone.

"Alright let me get your coat," He began to say but I shook my head softly.

"Its okay… ill be right back, so just relax," I stated and he sighed and gave me a resigned nod. I walked away before I felt too guilty. Once I made it out to the garden I stared at the stars in the gazebo and shivered slightly as a strong wind passed me. Suddenly I felt a jacket over my shoulders. "Finny I told you I would be right ba—" I froze as I saw that the person putting his coat on me _wasn't _Finny but Carlisle. I didn't know what to say, I haven't seen him in over four months… he looked relatively thinner, his face tired and more hollowed out. His eyes looked dull but strangely warm as he stared at me. "C-Carlisle?" I questioned in a whisper.

"I haven't heard you say my name in so long… I've missed your voice so much," He said suddenly holding my hands gently. I was fighting my body to move them away from his grasp but my body wouldn't listen.

"What are you doing, w-why are you talking this way… we, we are over," I whispered annoyed. Carlisle gave me a sad smile and looked down at my hands, his thumbs gently rubbed circles on them and I couldn't help but sigh at the gesture. I missed him so much but this wasn't right.

"Essie… my love, I have wronged you in so many ways… it seems impossible to apologize for all of them. I've made you feel neglected, unwanted… insecure in our relationship. You tried to so hard to be understanding, always waiting patiently for me but I stupidly took advantage of that, thinking you would always be there for me. Always by my side… it was wrong of me to think that way and to take advantage of you in such a way. There is absolutely no way I can atone for all the things I've done wrong… still… I cannot let you go, I love you," He said so sincerely my eyes watered. I pulled my hands back instantly and covered my face in shock. "I do Essie, I never once stopped. From the very beginning it has always been you. I have made you angry and I've made you hate me, but could you please look past all of that and give me one more chance? I promise I wont screw it up. I know the pain of being away from you, of not being able to see you and hold you. It was agony these months to see you with another man, it was pure torture, that I have set myself up for. Yet I beg you, please love, give me one more chance. I promise I will spend our forever making it up to you," He said as he knelt on one knee and pulled out a small red velvet box and held it out in front of me. I chocked back a sob at what he is holding. I cant find my voice, my tears wont stop. "I know its not much, but I have worked for this myself, I promise to get you the type you deserve after, but this ring has all of my feelings and all of my hard work in it. Please just open it, Essie… _please_." He pleaded with me.

My hands shakily moved towards the small box as I grasped it and opened it slowly. I gasped and fell to my knees at what I saw. It was a beautiful two-carat, cushion cut diamond ring. The band was a plain white gold. I cried as I held the box then stared at Carlisle who was watching me nervously. He took the ring out of the box and took my left hand. My heart felt like it would burst from my chest.

"Esme, love, I know you know what this means. I still have a lot to learn, I know we will have hardships along the way, besides I'm not even finished my schooling yet to become a doctor. But if you would just have a little bit more patience I swear I will make you not regret this. The only reason I was so busy all of this year was because I had a job that I didn't want you to know about, I didn't want my parent's to be involved in this decision. Its only about you and me, so… if you are willing… and still hold even an once of love for me, would you… would you marry me Esme Leighton?" Carlisle asked me with the most loving smile I had ever seen.

"Is this real?" I whispered out loud.

"Yes Essie, this is real. Just like I promised," He whispered back.

"You worked all year, on top of your studies… for me?" I whispered again.

"Don't make it sound as if it was troublesome for me. You are worth so much more, I'm just upset that I wasn't able to get you the ring you deserve…" He replied sweetly.

"Y-you really love me? You're not tired of me?" I asked, just to get my insecurities out of the way. Carlisle scoffed and smirked.

"Essie, as if I could ever be tired of you. And yes I love you with all of my heart, so… will you be my wife?" He asked again, I nodded, not able to find my voice just then. He took my ring finger and slid my ring on easily. It was a perfect fit. I jumped into his arms holding him to me and crying. For some reason I could stop my tears. I felt so relieved, as if the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders.

"I love you Car! I missed you so much!" I cried into his shirt. Carlisle held me tightly and kissed my head. I melted in his embrace, how I longed for his touch.

"Words cant describe how much I missed you…" He whispered back, he then pulled away from me and leaned down to my face. "May I kiss you Mrs. Cullen?" He asked me teasingly. I laughed and nodded. He pulled me to him and kissed me so passionately I couldn't help but moan. After we pulled away for air, I saw Finny there watching us with an understanding expression.

"F-Finny… I'm so sorry!" I stood up but Carlisle put his arms around my waist and held me to him.

"Essie, stop it," Carlisle said softly into my ear. I shook my head and tried to move.

"I'm so, so, sorry Finny. I didn't mean for this to happen… you can hate me for what I've done, I deserve it…" I told him honestly. Finny just smirked and looked at Carlisle.

"This time you win Cullen, but just remember I will always be here to take her away as soon as you screw up. But other than that congratulations!" He said and walked off. Carlisle's arms tightened from around my waist as he clenched his jaw.

"I hate that guy," He muttered. I rolled my eyes and turned in his arms.

"Why would you hate him, in the end _you _are the one who got the girl. So shouldnt you be a little nicer?" I teased. He glared at me and then smirked.

"I guess you are right, but he just gets on my nerves so much…"

**[PRESENT]**

"And that is how Carlisle and I got engaged," I finished the story triumphantly. The girls all had wide eyes and open mouths.

"That is so disgustingly romantic!" Alice squealed dreamily as she fell onto the couch in mock fainting.

"Yes I would have never imagined such an amazing story, can we see the ring?" Rosalie added. I smiled and lifted my hand. It was the precious ring he worked so hard for. All the girls circled around me and awed at it.

"I cant believe you're still wearing it! That is so cute!" Bella breathed out as she examined it.

"Yes, Carlisle gets furious with me when I refuse to change it. He bought me so many rings, they're all so much bigger, more extravagant but none of them make me feel like this one. Just putting this on, warms my heart up. I know he fakes it all the time he's angry, I always see him gazing at my finger. As soon as I notice and frowns and suggests changing it to a nicer one," I laughed out. All the girls joined and continued to coo at it. Just then Carlisle walked in and paused to take in the scene.

"And what are you lovely ladies up to this fine evening?" My husband asked us. Alice giggled but didn't reply. Rose just appraised him as she looked him up and down and smirked at me. Bella blushed and bit her lip holding back her laughter.

"Oh you know Car, just telling them about Finny…" I replied holding back my own laughter as his face turned cold and he clenched his jaw.

"Why would you talk about _him_?" He asked with clear distaste.

"Well I was thinking of maybe inviting him to dinner sometime… you think he would come?" I asked innocently. Carlisle glared at the wall and huffed angrily.

"I don't know, I'm not asking him if that's what you're wondering. I don't want that man to set foot into my house," He muttered with a scowl as he walked off angrily. I finally let loose and laughed as all the girls giggled along.

"Wow Esme that was me-an!" Bella said between giggles.

"What can I say, you have to keep them on their toes, or they easily forget their place. Am I right girls?" I asked them with a laugh.

"Damn right!" They all said in unison.

"But how come Carlisle still hates Finny?" Bella asked.

"Long story girls, lets just say Finny and Carlisle are rivals to this day. Finny has his own hospitals as well. Even though Finny and I are completely friends now, Carlisle still wont let go of the threat that Finny gave him. And it doesn't make matters better when Finny and I are still on good terms and he _is _a bachelor," I stated thoughtfully.

"Wow you are one evil woman Esme," Rosalie said proudly.

After the girls left a little later on, I decided to go to my grouchy husband. He was doing his work in his office and by the sound of keys being hit, I knew he was angry.

"Honey if you don't ease up on the keyboard you will break it," I said gently as I placed my hands on his shoulders behind him. He groaned and leaned back, throwing his head back to stared up at me.

"Esme, to this day… do I not satisfy you?" Carlisle asked me frustrated. I held back my smile, he was so cute when agitated and jealous. I just wanted to kiss the scowl right off his face.

"Oh you satisfy me plenty Car," I replied smoothly as I knelt lower and slid my right hand down his clothed chest. He groaned and turned his face towards my neck and kissed it.

"Then why are you bringing up that bastard?" He asked with a small pout. This time I couldn't hold back my smile as I leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

"Simple really my love… I love to see this reaction from you. It simply amazes me how, after all these years of being together you still have this fear of me running off with him. I love squashing that fear within you and proving just how _much _I am satisfied with _you_…" I purred into his ear as I licked it. He groaned and gripped his chair.

"God you kill me Essie," He panted out as my hands continued their ministrations.

"That's not good, my goal is to love you not kill you, I guess I should stop then," I teasingly said as I slowly began to move my hands. He instantly sat up, turned in his chair and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled as I fell and felt him attack my neck.

"_You _my dear wife, are not going anywhere for a long, long time. Prepare yourself," He huskily whispered into my neck and I sighed arching slightly. This was true heaven. How could I ever think of other men when I had just _the_ man beside me? It was simply ridiculous!

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect that eh? **

**Well this is how it goes, so please let me know what you thought and if you liked the flashbacks. **

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**ACDHNT**


	52. Chapter 52

**HEY GUYS! SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE UPDATE, I RECENTLY GOT A NEW JOB SO IVE BEEN SO BUSY! **

**Anyway, this Chapter was too long so I couldn't finish it in one go, you **_**will **_**get the second part for sure and SOON! Also I would like to dedicate this to all of my reviewers who honestly kept me going this entire time. I love all of you and all of yours thoughts and suggestions. I will answer some questions now from the past three chapter reviews. I will try my best to write the names of and anonymous ones as well so check it out and see if you are on it! :D**

**twipixie the diehard twihard : **Lets just say everything that happens, happens for a reason here. I knew where Joel and Aidan were going in this story from the very beginning, hopefully I don't disappoint you guys!

**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN** : Thank you SOSOSOSOSO much for reading my story. I'm glad it touched you like this. I am very sorry that happened to your family! Be strong and know there are always people who care. :)

**Mizzchia01 **: DO you realize how happy I am to hear that. I know that Aidan and Joel are my own character but to know that you actually have grown to like him so much makes me so so proud and happy! I understand that is should be Emmett and Rose forever but sometimes you need to change it up right :) Thanks for reading!

**bella221 **: I hope you find this, you were one of my annon readers :). Anyway Thank you for reading my story and for liking it so much but I am pretty sure I will end it all with one story. I don't like prolonging things with sequels, I myself hate them and hate the wait. Why prolong it when you can just finish it in one go you know! :D So I hope you stick around till the end.

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen **: You were one of my reader from so long ago I just had to say thank you for supporting me for so long! This has been such an adventure for me and I can truly see myself growing up as a writer during this. Thank you so much for reading and I love hearing feedback from you!

**BPOV**

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly, each one of us had something to do at all times with the event we were in charge of. The guys were busy with getting Emmett back in shape, and daddy finally came back. So this weekend was finally our night to shine. Oddly enough though, Alice has been acting rather strange with this entire event. She has been getting closer to Aidan as well as Joel. At first I thought it would bother Rosie but… she seems fine with it. I would finally get to see Edward, these past few weeks I could only see him rarely and that wasn't even long enough. Don't even get me started on how long we hadn't had sex… ugh, the pain of being a horny teenager. So now the girls and I were at Esme's getting ready for the charity event. Esme invited all of us girls to her place to prepare with everything; she even hired her own make-up artist for us.

"Wow, Esme you look hot!" Alice squealed as she saw Esme walk out of her bathroom while putting on her second diamond earring. She smiled at the compliment and did a little twirl. She was wearing a fitted black dress that went down to her knees and was off the shoulder. Carlisle got her a beautiful diamond necklace, which she was wearing along with the earrings. Her shoes were bright red and her hair was in a loose low bun.

"Why thank you Alice, though you girls look ten times better. As you should," Esme winked at us. Alice laughed and gave a twirl of her own. She was wearing a loose short purple dress that went down to her mid-thigh, it was a halter dress with a relaxed fabric. She was wearing gorgeous silver heels with silver jewelry accessorizing her. Her hair was in relaxed loose curls with natural make up on. She looked stunning, then Rose got up and walked over to the mirror once the make-up artist was finished with her. She was wearing a Grecian style white toga dress that went down all the way to the floor. She had a thin gold chain belt around her waist and gold hoops accessorizing her. Her hair was in a long over the shoulder braid that went down all the way to her lower back. She looked like a real goddess. While I was wearing a navy silk empire-waist dress that had a slit over my right thigh, it was classy yet sexy. I absolutely loved it. My hair was on long relaxed curls with a braided tiara around my head. I had pearl earrings along with a pearl necklace on. It was Esme's she was so sweet to lend it to me.

"I say we all look absolutely stunning," Helen sighed happily as she walked into the room and took all of our outfits in with pride.

"Look at you Helen! I love this colour on you," Esme complimented with a smile as she went to hug her friend. Helen was wearing a knee length dark green silk dress, with golden shoes and gold long earrings.

"Thank you dear, I think we've made the boys wait long enough don't you agree ladies?" Helen asked all of us with a raised brow. We all chuckled and agreed. As we began to descend the stairs I saw all of the gents waiting for us wearing tuxedos. Alice skipped down the stairs and jumped straight into Jasper's awaiting arms. He spun her around and smiled loving down at her when she squealed loudly while everyone laughed at their cute display. Helen slowly walked up to daddy and he took her hand into his and raised it to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. She blushed and smiled at the same time.

"You look lovely," daddy said to her with a genuinely loving smile. I couldn't help but sigh at that, finally my dad was happy. Then I noticed Carlisle pecking Esme and leading her a little bit away to whisper something into her ear as she giggled and rolled her eyes in return. Then Rose went down to meet Aidan and graciously offered him her hand. He instantly took it and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles as well.

"I am lucky to be your date tonight Rosalie," He said smoothly. Rose smirked and winked at him.

"Better know it," She said back jokingly. Joel burst out laughing and everyone joined him. I finally joined Edward and his sparkling green eyes captured mine as he stared at me for who knows how long. Then he pulled me to him and dipped me for a heart-stopping kiss. I sighed and thought, _this must be home_.

"Finally, I missed you so much," Edward whispered against my lips as we breathed hard. I nodded and pecked his lips again.

"Alright alright, break it up you two. Edward no more kissing like that! You'll ruin her make-up before she even gets to the event," Alice said with her hands on her hips looking bossy. I blushed and gripped his suit tightly as I tried to hide my face. Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, got it Alice," He groaned and then tightened his hold around my waist.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked Edward. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile.

"He is going to be at the event with his parents. He didn't want to ruin Rosalie's first event. He knows how much this must mean to her…" Edward said, and Rosalie heard him. She frowned and looked down; Aidan wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down to whisper something into her ear. She gave a slow nod but didn't stop frowning. Then he said something again and this time she slowly smiled and looked at him with a brilliant smile. He smirked and led them away.

"That's really nice of Emmett. I'm glad he's okay. I was so worried," Alice said cutely. Jasper wrapped his arms around her neck since she was so much shorter than him and kissed her head.

"No need to worry anymore Ali, he's doing much better now," Jasper reassured her as he led them both away to our limo. We began to follow them, when everyone was in we were on our way to the event.

The limo ride was filled with catching up between different couples and friends. I was nervous since this was my first time throwing an event like this. But I was so glad for Helen's and Esme's guidance. Edward kept watching me with a twinkle in his eye as he saw how I interacted with his family. When I finally realized that was all he kept doing, just staring, I pouted and sent him a short glare. He smirked and pulled me to him by my waist and placed his lips near my ear to whisper something.

"Something bothering you my love?" He asked huskily. I glanced at him sideways and pouted again.

"Why do you keep staring at me, its very unnerving."

"Because to this day it amazes me how well you fit in with my family. I cant wait to start ours," He leaned closer and pecked my ear at the end of it. I gasped and turned to face him fully. He just looked down at me with the warmest and most love filled look I have ever seen.

"E-Edward…" I began to whisper when Joel tapped my shoulder and began to say something. I turned to face him and his laughing face. "Yeah?" I asked slightly dazed from Edward's confession.

"I said are you excited to be part of the auction?" He laughed out. I gaped and then shook my head to answer him when Edward nudged me closer to him and stared at me with a confused expression.

"Auction?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time. I rolled my eyes and began explaining.

"Yes, Esme kindly asked us to participate since we would bring in a lot of donations…" I said.

"Isn't that neat? We get to help first hand!" Ali squealed as she jumped up and down on Jasper's lap. Jasper frowned and looked over at Edward and they had some sort of silent communication thing they always have.

"Mother… why would you do this sort of thing knowing they already have someone?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. Esme sighed seriously and shook her head.

"My dear boys, you have to realized that sometimes a sacrifice is needed for the greater of good," She ended up giggling in the end and Carlisle just kissed her forehead and chuckled along with her.

"It should be fine right? It's not like they have to do anything they don't want to," daddy said with a smile.

"This is ridiculous, I never would had thought my own mother would try to push my girlfriend away from me like that…" Edward sighed to himself. I chuckled and poked his side. He glanced at me and I gave him my wide-eyed innocent look. He sighed again before pulling me closer to him.

"I guess that just means we will have to bid on them…" Jasper stated after contemplating. Alice giggled and hugged Jasper very tightly.

"That's right! But know that it wont be cheap," Ali said between giggles.

"Yea gentlemen, winning your lady over is _never _cheap," Carlisle stated and dad just nodded along. Esme played mock shock and playfully hit Carlisle on the shoulder. He just smirked and whispered something in her ear, which made her redden all the more.

We finally made it to the venue and it was gorgeous the red carpet, the celebrities in attendance. I could honestly say all of us did a great job. As we stepped out of our limousine the photographers kept taking shots. We didn't even know where to look and when to pose. Edward gently pulled me along by the waist and paused to make a few poses with me and then kept going expertly. I couldn't help but be proud of my man, so cool and collected. Once we made it inside I noticed the room decorated beautifully, with sparkling chandeliers, servers offering drinks to everyone. We walked in deeper to our designated table and I saw Jasper's parents along with Emmett's. I gasped when I saw Emmett, he looked good and healthy, but his eyes held so much sadness in them but I could tell he tried to hide it.

**RPOV**

When we walked closer to our table, I couldn't help but tighten my hold on Aidan's hand when I saw Emmett, he looked so good, so put together and the way he stared at me made me want to squirm. He was looking at me as if I was the most beautiful thing on this planet. Yea I could tell the way his gaze moved to mine and Aidan's interlocked hands, he frowned slightly, he was very hurt. He turned his head the other way and placed his chin on his locked fingers. As if praying to be anywhere but here. I sighed and felt Aidan whisper something in my ear.

"Are you alright, would you like to go walk around?" He asked me gently. I sent him a small smile and shook my head. I had to get used to this already, it was time to get over it. I was glad Emmett was doing better and I wanted him to know that. I let go of Aidan's hand and took a seat when he pulled my chair for me. I noticed Bella and Edward sitting beside me and Alice and Jasper sitting across where Emmett was seated. Joel took a seat next to Aidan who was beside me.

"Great job ladies!" Rachel said excitedly. I gave her a small smile and said a thank you. Alice giggled and ran to hug Rachel tightly and they began to speak animatedly about everything. Jasper sent them a warm smile and then began to speak quietly to Emmett. I saw him nod and look down, then he furrowed his brows at something Jasper said then he shook his head and glanced at me and caught me looking which made me avert my gaze instantly. Aidan grasped my hand under the table and soothingly ran his thumb over it. Everyone began to talk, it was time to go around and meet people. Esme was 'bringing us out to society' she called it and let everyone know that we were the main planners of this event. Everyone complimented us, the men obviously drooling but kept themselves reserved. Aidan and I began to make our own rounds and someone stopped us, I remember them being Mr and Mrs Chatelaine.

"Lovely Rosalie and Aidan, how wonderful it is of you to throw such an even for such an illness that gets overlooked so quickly," Donna Chatelaine spoke. I nodded.

"Yes it truly is wonderful, do you support this cause Aidan?" Hugh Chatelaine asked Aidan. I felt him stiffen beside me and then when I glanced at him he gave a sad smile.

"I… do, I think every illness should be supported fully. These days people die from anything, so I… find it… great knowing so many people care," He said with an out of place look in his eyes. It made me wonder if he lost anyone to some kind of illness.

"Oh what an emotional answer!" Donna gushed and patted Aidan on the shoulder. "Your mother raised you so well. I just must go and compliment her! Excuse us," Donna spoke and walked away to Helen. I turned to Aidan and gave him a questioning look. He tilted my chin higher and gave me a warm smile.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Are… are you alright? That question seemed to really get to you…" I asked concerned. He sighed and let his hand slide from my chin down my neck and pull me into a comforting hug.

"Silly girl, you should worry about yourself. Are _you _alright? Anytime you feel upset or angry or anything at all, please let me know ill get you out of here instantly alright," He whispered in my ear. I nodded and hugged him back tightly. For some reason it felt like he was trying to change the subject. I pulled away and looked up at his face again. He just stared at me calmly and rubbed my upper arms in comfort.

"I don't like this…" I whispered more to myself but he heard. He frowned slightly and waited for me to continue. "Ever since you came into my life I've become weak and dependant on you… I hate feeling like this. And I know what you're going to say so don't even bother. Just tell me this…"

"What Rosalie?" He asked gently.

"Would you tell me if there was anything bothering you or if you were hurting in any way?" I asked him fully serious. His eyes tightened a bit but then he graced me with his beautiful relaxed smile and pulled me into a hug again before laughing lightly.

"I would, of course if there was anything to tell… but wow, I never expected you to care so much for me…" He whispered the last part and pulled away but not before kissing my forehead lightly.

"You're an idiot, of course I care for you. What kind of person do you think I am?" I smirked at him. He smirked right back and put out his hand for me asking me for a dance. I smiled and nodded.

**APOV **

I sat there watching Aidan and Rose talking about something very private from the looks of it and couldn't help but get teary eyed, they were so adorable. I could just tell he loved her from the way his face scrunched up when he hugged her for dear life. I felt a small tear slip past my eye and Jasper noticed and instantly pulled me closer concerned.

"What's wrong Ali?" He asked scared. I just gave him a sad smile and shook my head. More tears escaped and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "Baby please tell me…" he pleaded while petting my hair gently.

"I… I'm sorry Jazz I cant… at least not yet. I promise soon though. I'm okay I promise, I just thought of something sad," I whispered into his chest. He sighed and didn't say anything expect tightening his hold on me. He kissed my head and loosened his hold on me.

"Alright Ali, anything for you," He said softly and wiped under my eyes. I gave him a smile and leaned in to peck him.

"Thank you Jazzy," I whispered after pulling away.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me. I nodded eagerly and we both stood up and went to dance.

**Ok so here it is. I know it cuts off but you will get an update within the week I promise. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought and if you have any questions or suggestions. As you know, I am always down to hear them. :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Xo**

**AcDhNt**


	53. Chapter 53

**OK GUYS! SORRY _AGAIN_! Ugh you dont even know how freakin pissed I am. I had no time what so ever lately! But here is this long, long chapter with lots going on. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EMPOV**

I sat there watching the love of my life dancing with her soon to be step-brother. What bothered me most was not that they were dancing, but the way they stared at each other. Did Aidan think he could fool everyone? I obviously know what its like being with Rosie and how wonderful she can be… he looks at her how I used to watch her…and still do… with pure adoration, love and pride. Pride at knowing that this wonderful woman was with him… how she used to be with me… I really have to stop making myself depressed. I sighed and looked down, I was happy that Rosie looked well and acted much happier than the last time I saw her, but at the same time it hurt. It hurts so much knowing she really will have nothing to do with me. I clutched my hair and sighed trying to calm myself. Having a panic attack here wouldn't do anyone any good. I felt my mother tap my shoulder and I looked up to see her watching me with concerned eyes.

"Emmett, are you alright?" She asked me quietly. I sighed and gave her a sad smile then shifted my gaze to where Rosalie and Aidan were dancing. My mother followed my gaze and frowned before shaking her head. "Sweetie, you have got to move on… hurting yourself like this wont make anyone happy. I'm sure she wouldn't be happy either… after all I know she truly _loves _you," My mother whispered to me sweetly. I gasped at what she said at the end and looked up at her confused yet hopeful.

"What do you mean she loves me?" I asked.

"Baby, there is no way a woman like Rosalie who loved you so much, she went through my attitude, your father's inappropriate remarks and just everything in general just stop loving you. No, she isn't like that… after all your father and I went through the same thing. I've never stopped loving him once, no matter how much he hurt me," Mother said with a wise smile.

"B-But how do I get her back?" I asked her with a dry throat. She chuckled and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Ill tell you this, it sure as hell wasn't easy Emmy. Your father had to work his butt off to make it happen, so I suggest going to talk to him about it," She suggested and petted my hair lastly before removing her hand. I smiled at her and got up to where father was talking to some people. He had three women surrounding him, all who looked like they wanted to throw themselves at him and he looked like he was loving it. I wondered how my mother was okay with this, when I glanced back to see if she noticed, she has. She was watching him with a small smirk while twirling her index finger in her hair. Dad saw me approaching and excused himself from the ladies he pouted and made sure he promised to be back. He laughed it off and winked at them. I rolled my eyes at his antics and sighed.

"My handsome son! What brings you to this side?" He asked.

"How can you act like that with them _right _in front of mom?" I asked angry. He gave me a quizzical look and then sighed motioning for me to follow him to the balcony. Once we were there he leaned against the railing and looked out to the sky.

"Is something bothering you son?"

"Yes a lot of things are bothering me _dad_!" I replied through clenched teeth. He chuckled and glanced at me before looking back out to the sky.

"Tell me… when you see your mother and I together, do we seem like we love each other?" He asked me simply.

"Ugh… I guess… I mean I know she loves you but the way you act… I don't even know how she is still with you, honestly," I said somewhat sad knowing my parents relationship wasn't as stable as I had once thought. Dad began to laugh loudly, throwing his head back and all while I just watched him.

"Oh son you have much to learn. I love your mother more than anyone on this planet… well you're obviously included in that," he added as an after thought.

"Thanks," I muttered. "But then if you love her so much why do you act like that?" I asked again.

"Emmett… I screwed up with your mother a lot of times and all of those times she took me back and put me back together. But there was one time when I _really _screwed up similarly to what happened between you and Rosalie. She saw me…caught me… I have never seen her look more hurt in my life. To this day, I live every day knowing I brought that hurt to her and want to make her the happiest woman on Earth."

"I don't get it… why do you hit on other women then?"

"Emmett, what I do is just some joke, I would never take those women over your mother. She knows it… which is why she is okay with it. She knows that no matter what I'm hers and she is mine. When I take it too far or some woman takes it too far, your mother isnt very happy and I can sense it. I have my own system with her, I broke your mother, son. That one time I screwed up so bad I broke her… she was never the same after."

"What do you mean dad?" I asked scared to hear the answer.

"After what I did to your mother, it took me two years to get her back. _Two _agonizing years without her. Once I did get her back though, things weren't easy. She had some issues, I mean it's the most sensible thing to try to be all lovey-dovey and try to make the person you hurt the happiest and most secure right? Well because of what I did, your mother could never be happy normally. Every time I only paid attention to her she would start yelling and crying about how she doesn't want to 'suppress' me and 'force' me to pay attention to her only. It took me five whole years to understand what she meant… we even had some counseling, after a while I had finally realized I broke your mother. I _have _to look at other women and act like this so _she _will be happy. Every time I pay attention to her too much she will start getting insecure and snap. She needs to _know _and have a sense of control over me, knowing that I will always be there by her side. She is afraid that if she 'suppresses' me I will do it again to her and hurt her even more. Its like her own defense mechanism. So in order for her to feel secure and happy I have to act like this and pretend I look at other women when truly all I care to look at is your mother. But she loves knowing every night I come back to her and let her know how much I love her, I talk to her all night while she cries… letting her fears out," Dad turned to me with the most heartbroken expression I've ever seen him wear. "Son… I broke your mother, to this day I try to atone for my mistakes… don't turn into me _please_."

"Dad… I don't know what you did, but I need to know how to get her back. I will not turn into you, there is nothing wrong with you. I am so glad to know that my parents love each other so much. I've always wondered how you could be so shameless around her but now I understand… it must hurt knowing and feeling you're betraying her _for _her…" I whispered and looked down. I felt my dads hand on my shoulder and looked up to see him smiling at me proudly.

"I'm so glad you understand son. I'm so relieved knowing I don't have to hide this from you… so glad knowing I can share this with you. I will do all in my power to help you get Rosalie back," He said confidently. I smiled and turned to hug him.

**BPOV**

Edward and I kept dancing and having a blast but then Esme pulled us over and whispered that it was time of the auction and we had to get ready. Edward frowned and tightened his hold on me. I smirked and pecked him on the lips quickly then wiggled out of his hold. He glared at me and watched me as Esme pulled all of us girls behind the curtain. I saw Alice and Rosalie and some other women who looked gorgeous as well.

"Are you ladies ready?" Esme asked us excitedly. We all nodded and clapped. "Good, now I'm going to put a number on your dress and announce you on stage with the host, once you are called out you will stand there, make some poses, maybe walk around some, I don't know do something and try to get as much money as possible. Don't forget to look lovely and _smile_!" Esme said with a smile. We all nodded and I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. The number I was given was five, Ali was given thirteen and Rosie was given two. Poor her she was second to go but funny she didn't look nervous. Instead she seemed to be in her head. "Alright Ladies line up and wait your cue!" Esme yelled and walked out when the host called her out.

**EPOV**

I stood there with Emmett, Jasper, my dad, Joel, and Aidan. Jasper and I seemed most nervous since those were our _girlfriends _out there.

"I still don't understand why we have to witness such a thing…" Jasper spat out with a frown. Dad chuckled and put his arm over Jaspers shoulders.

"Oh my boy, these types of things keep it exciting. Besides you know full well nothing is going to happen on those dates. There are only gentlemen in this room," Dad said smoothly. For some reason that did no alleviate Jasper worries at all.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT, NOW IS THE FINALE OF OUR EVENT, THE LONG AWAITED CHARITY AUCTION! LET ME INTRODUCE THE PRESIDENT AND CHAIRMAN OF THIS COMMITE, ESME CULLEN!" The host yelled loudly through the old fashioned microphone. Mom walked out looking beautiful and so natural. She smiled and bowed slightly at all the cheers and applause like a natural and went to stand next to the host.

"Thank you Michael, ladies and gentlemen let me please introduce you to this amazing host Michael Froight!" Everyone applauded and cheered as well as the host, Michael bowed and waved.

"Thank you, thank you. Now let us begin with the Charity Auction. First the rules are simple, we bring out a lovely lady you raise your cards and place your bids. Highest bidder wins at the end of the night and has one evening to spend with our fine ladies. Now without further ado, Esme would you?" Michael asked her handing her the mike. Mom took the microphone and faced the curtain.

"Let us begin with our first lady of the night, the beautiful Tamara Weller!" a tall blonde woman who was in her twenties walked out wearing an off the shoulder red dress with black shoes. She was pretty but nothing compared to my Bella. "Lets start the bidding at one thousand!" Mom yelled out as Tamara began to pose and smile as people cheered for her. She turned and laughed to get higher and higher bids, encouraging everyone. "Don't forget gentlemen, this is all for charity so please _do _be generous."

"TWO THOUSAND!" One bald man yelled out.

"FIVE THOUSAND!" Another one.

"Five thousand going once, going twice…and…SOLD! To number three-hundred and fifty five!" Mom yelled out and people applauded. Tamara winked before walking off stage. "Our next lady is very close to me, please welcome number two, ROSALIE SWAN!" Mom yelled out as a gorgeous Rosalie walked out with her hips like a model. She smirked and showed everyone a wink before flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Let's start the bidding at one thousand!"

"TWO THOUSAND!" Someone yelled out instantly.

"THREE!" Another right after.

"FIVE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED!" Another one. I glanced at Emmett and saw him watching her with awe, then I glanced at Aidan and saw him with a sad smile on his face.

"Seven Thousand," I heard from right beside me and noticed it was Aidan who was smirking at her.

"Eight!" Joel yelled out with a wide smile then cheered for her louder. She twirled made a money motion with her fingers so people kept bidding.

"TEN THOUSAND!" Some old man bid. Rose rolled her eyes and made a motion of it going higher.

"Fifteen thousand!" I heard from right beside me and saw it was Emmett with his card up. Rosalie didn't change her look but I knew it must have shocked her. I saw Aidan glance at Emmett then smile.

"Seventeen," Aidan said smoothly.

"Nineteen!" Emmett shouted out.

"Twenty," Again, Aidan.

"Twenty Five!" Emmett with a smirk. Aidan smirked right back and lowered his card.

"TWENTY FIVE GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE… AND SOLD TO THE GENTLEMAN NUMBER TWO HUNDRED AND THREE!" mom cheered excitedly. Rosalie bowed and sent everyone an air kiss then walked out. She was truly a remarkable actress. To hide her shock so well. Aidan offered a handshake to Emmett and he returned with a winning smile.

"Congrats Emmett," Aidan said. Emmett gave one nod and released his hold.

I glanced at Jasper and he gave me the same look. A couple girls walked down and gentelmen bid on them. Now it was Bella's turn. Mom called out her name and Bella walked out slowly, but then gained more confidence and flashed a beautiful smile. I felt conflicted with my emotions, one being pride and knowing that she was _mine _and the second being jealousy. How dare these men think they have a shot with my girl.

"LET'S START THE BIDDING AT $1000!" Mom called out. Three hands went up.

"TWO THOUSAND!" Someone yelled out.

"FIVE!"

"SEVEN!"

"Ten Thousand," I put up my card and my dad smirked at me and winked. He knew he would have to end up paying but oh well.

"Twelve!" Joel bid and I sent him a glare but he just shrugged and smirked at me.

"Fifteen," I grit out while glaring at him. He chuckled and put down his card with a wink.

"Sixteen!" Someone behind me bid.

"Twenty Thousand!" I yelled angrily and my dad put a calming hand on my shoulder to subside me.

I heard tons of murmurs around and then mom called out, "GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE AND SOLD TO THE GENTLEMAN NUMBER 15!" I let out a breath and Jasper patted me on the back.

"Nice going Edward!" Joel laughed. Bella looked at me and I winked at her. She blushed and sent me an air kiss as she walked off. After that tons more girls went by. Finally it was Alice's turn. Now it was Jasper's turn to get angry. I smirked.

**JPOV**

This was really pissing me off. I did not want my little Ali in this auction. If it wasn't for freaking charity I would have whisked her out of here by now. Esme called out Ali and she walked out all cute, smiling and twirling. People clapped at how adorable she was being while looking so beautiful. She caught my eye and sent me a flirtatious wink.

"AND NOW COMING CLOSE TO THE END OF OUR AUCTION WE HAVE ALICE SWAN! LET'S BEGIN AT $1000 SHALL WE?" Esme told everyone. The bids immediately went up. I heard people murmuring of how fun she looked and how cute. I grit my teeth and balled my fists.

"Fourteen Thousand!" Some one yelled out. I gripped my card and raised it.

"Seventeen!" I said.

"Twenty Five thousand!" An older man bid and sent me a cut eye look. I glared back and raised my card even higher.

"Twenty seven!" I said.

"Thirty!" He bid back.

"Thirty five!" I yelled back. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Jasper this is for charity, don't you think you should let other people donate. Besides this is too high even for you," he said. I frowned and lowered my car.

"THIRTY FIVE GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE, AND SOLD TO NUMBER 218!" Esme cheered. Ali bowed and twirled one more time and walked off. I threw my card to the floor and walked out to the balcony.

**EPOV**

I saw Jasper leave and decided to follow him. It was horrible to loose your girl to some other _man_! I could understand why he was so pissed. Emmett followed me as well as Aidan and Joel.

I watched as Jasper hit the railing and leaned against it.

"Jasper, man, it's not your fault. It's just a dinner you know…" Joel tried to say but Jasper sent him a glare.

"Easy for you to say! She is not your girlfriend. And why the fuck was that bastard so interested in her anyway! I could totally tell he was willing to go way higher!" Jasper yelled.

"Hey Jasper, no biggie, why don't you just…trust her," Emmett suggested. Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. We heard loud cheers inside and saw how the ladies were now released. I saw Bella, Rose and Alice walking over to us. They greeted people on their way, some even stopped them to chat with them. Then Jasper saw the man that "won" Alice talk to her. She giggled and looked like was having a nice conversation with him. Jasper growled low, and began walking to her but Aidan just held him back.

"What the fuck man!" Jasper yelled out to Aidan. Aidan just sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"Jasper, you can't go there in your state. You're going to embarrass not only yourself but also Alice. Do you think she would want that. Just wait, she will be here soon and you can talk to her _calmly_ all you like. I'm sure you don't want to attack her straight on and upset her right? Just take a minute to calm down."

"Fine!" Jasper shrugged out of his hold and walked back to the railing. I thanked Aidan and he just nodded.

"Man I've never seen you talk so much!" Joel noted to Aidan jokingly. Aidan smirked and gave a light chuckle. Just then we heard the girls come out and Alice ran over to Jasper and jumped into his arms, even in her heels. Bella calmly reached me and gave me a soft peck. Rose stood beside Joel and said her hello's to Emmett and Aidan.

"You guys were incredible!" Joel said excitedly. Bella blushed and Rose just smirked.

"Well of course," She replied.

**JPOV**

"Jazzy! Did you like it? Was I good?" Ali asked me cutely. I frowned and looked down. She looked so happy and excited, I didn't want to bring her down with my jealousy.

"You were perfect Ali," I replied and I meant it. She was too perfect, which is why everyone wanted her. Damn.

"Thanks Jazz!" Ali replied and kissed me one more time. I sighed and kissed her back. Happy to have my bundle of sunshine back.

"So what's the next course of action?" Joel asked everyone. Rose just looked uncomfortable and Aidan looked as cool as ever, though he did keep looking at Rose with concern every now and then.

"Burgers? Beach?" Bella suggested.

"YAY! BURGERS!" Ali cheered out. "I want to go night swimming!"

"Fine if you wish," I whispered into her ear. She giggled back and pecked me.

"Ugh… I have to go now," Emmett said as he unsurely glanced at each and every one of us. Rose didn't say anything and looked away. Bella was going to say something but Edward stopped her.

"Alright see ya Em, let's play ball tomorrow," Edward said. Emmett nodded and walked out.

"Damn that was awkward…" Joel said what everyone was thinking. Aidan glared at him and Rose's shoulders slumped. Aidan wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for comfort.

"So… beach?" Ali asked. We all nodded and decided it was time to leave.


End file.
